Rencontre
by fifidomi
Summary: je suis Bella Swan, je suis à quelques heures de devenir médecin légiste. mais ma vie va basculer, le jour où je rencontre mon nouveau propriétaire et son petit ami. pourquoi les homos sont toujours aussi beau?
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

_**Je me tiens devant l'entrée du bar où mes amis m'attendent. Je viens d'appuyer mon deux roues contre un réverbère. Je prends le temps de bien attacher mon cadenas. Mon vélo ne ressemble à rien, mais c'est le meilleur moyen de locomotion pour cette ville, avec lui, pas d'embouteillage, pas de grève des transports . . . et par le même coup, pas de pollution.**_

_**Angela et Ben devaient être au fond de la salle, comme à leur habitude. Je les connais depuis le bac à sable et nous nous voyons ce soir pour notre sortie mensuelle. **_

_**Elle, grande, brune et mince, presque maigre, malgré un appétit d'ogre, travaille dans une agence de pub et lui, un peu plus petit qu'elle, tout aussi brun, mais tout en muscle, est prof de fitness. C'est deux-là ont toujours été ensemble et se sont mariés à la fin de leur études, il y a près de 5 ans.**_

_**Je jette mon mégot dans le cendrier au coin de la porte et je rentre à l'intérieur. Je suis submergée par le bruit, l'odeur et la chaleur. J'ai un léger étourdissement. J'aurais dû manger un truc ce midi, mais pas eu le temps. **_

_**Je cherche des yeux où sont mes amis, faisant un rapide topo sur la population qui occupe les lieux. Entre blonde à fortes poitrines prêtes à tout et mec entreprenant, presque collant ou totalement irritant, je sens que je vais encore une fois y avoir droit. Alors que je les vois au fond de l'établissement, comme je m'en doutais, je suis bousculée par un groupe de mecs éméchés.**_

_**- Hey, bonsoir mademoiselle, me lance l'un d'eux.**_

_**- T'es trop bonne toi, ajoute un autre.**_

_**Je sens mes joues se colorer. Ce n'est pas qu'il est réussi à me troubler, loin de là, je crois simplement, que comme plan drague, il y a mieux et la fatigue de la journée aidant, je sens que la colère et l'irritation ne sont pas loin. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement quand je vois que le groupe de gars qui m'entoure commence à s'agrandir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, n'y quoi dire. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les hommes, surtout quand ils sont bourrés. J'ai tendance à ne pas faire le bon choix et à faire quelques choses de stupide. Comme m'enfuir, au lieu de chercher des explications, mais bon laissons le passé de côté, et reconcentrons nous sur le moment présent, pure merveille de sociabilité et de courtoisie. Mon œil. Je suis plus tôt de nature réservée, mais avec un brin d'impulsivité quand même. **_

_**Je fais un tour sur ma moi-même, pour voir à quoi j'ai à faire et je découvre que je suis entourée de sept gaillards gigantesques. Je m'avance vers l'un d'eux pour sortir du cercle qu'il forme autour de moi.**_

_**- tu vas où ma belle, on voudrait t'offrir un verre, me dit-il en m'empêchant de passer, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je lui lance un regard, tout sauf sympathique, et il la retire.**_

_**- non merci, je ne suis pas intéressée.**_

_**- allé, ne fais pas ta chienne.**_

_**- pardon !**_

_**Il me regarde, pour lui, rien de plus normal que de traiter une femme de chienne quand elle ne veut pas répondre favorablement à ses attentes.**_

_**- oui, sois une bonne fifille, on veut juste t'offrir un verre, ajoute un de ses copains.**_

_**- j'ai dit non, maintenant vous me laissez passer.**_

_**- Sinon quoi, tu vas crier ? ajoute-t-il**_

_**Je commence à sentir la colère gagnait tout mon être, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je tourne ma tête vers la droite, puis la gauche, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je la baisse quand je sens des larmes de dépit me monter aux yeux. Je suis une vrai passoire en matière d'émotions, ou plus tôt une vrai éponge, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus proche de mon sentiment présent.**_

_**- Putain de journée de merde, crachai-je.**_

_**- Tu dis quoi chérie.**_

_**- je dis que tu me fais chier, toi et tes potes de merde.**_

_**Et voilà, je suis grossière, ce n'est pas ce qui va arranger mes affaires. Mais je suis furieuse et je ne peux retenir les mots qui coulent entre mes lèvres.**_

_**- hey, reste gentille.**_

_**- tu dégage et tu me fous la paix.**_

_**- mais t'es une vrai tigresse, j'adore ça.**_

_**Il s'approche de moi et passe un bras autour de ma taille. Je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise. Alors sans rien préméditer, je lui assène un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il me regarde avec surprise. Je lui mais mon genou en plein dans son service trois pièce. Et je m'éloigne, le laissant tomber au sol. J'entends ses copains rires et l'un d'eux lui dire.**_

_**- . . . elle ne voulait pas de ton verre mon pote.**_

_**- c'est une garce, elle va me le payer.**_

_**Je cherche à nouveau mes amis du regard, je tombe sur eux. Ils sont dans leur monde, les yeux plongés dans la contemplation de l'autre. J'éprouve un sincère soulagement de les voir se sourire et se tenir la main. **_

_**Ben me voit approcher. Je pose un doigt en travers de mes lèvres, pour lui signifier de garder le silence. Je m'approche d'Angie, elle me tourne le dos, je lui pose mes mains sur les yeux.**_

_**- Coucou ma grande.**_

_**- oh Bella, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus.**_

_**Elle se tourne vers moi et me sers contre elle.**_

_**- Tu m'as manqué, tu ne donnes jamais de nouvelles de toi.**_

_**- Oui, ajoute Ben, si je ne vous avez pas proposé de nous rencontrer le premier week-end de chaque mois on ne se verrait pas.**_

_**Je m'approche de lui et lui dépose un baiser bruyant sur la joue.**_

_**- tu as entièrement raison, mon cher, mais pour ma défense, ça fait un moment que je suis là, mais je suis tombée sur une bande de cons bourrés.**_

_**- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelés.**_

_**- oublions, c'est du passé, alors que vous est-il arrivé depuis le mois dernier.**_

_**Ben regarde sa compagne et lui sourit. Il hoche la tête et elle lui répond de la même manière. Je bois une gorgée du verre de mon amie et attends la formidable nouvelle qu'ils vont m'annoncer.**_

_**- Voilà, commença-t-il, Angie et moi avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.**_

_**- Oui ? Dis-je faussement surexcitée**_

_**- On va avoir un bébé.**_

_**- un bébé, mais comment. (Un peu sur les fesses quand même)**_

_**- Bella ! Rigola ma copine.**_

_**- non mais je sais comment on les fait, mais tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne pouvais pas.**_

_**- Oui, d'après le médecin de famille, me dit-elle. Mais tu sais, j'ai tenté des FIV, des traitements hormonaux, même Benjamin a passé des tests pour savoir si le problème venait de lui.**_

_**- et ?**_

_**- et, on n'a décidé de passer à l'adoption, ajouta son mari.**_

_**- oh.**_

_**- Bella, tu as vu le poids que j'ai pris, je suis énorme.**_

_**- tu es magnifique, nous écriâmes de concert Ben et moi.**_

_**- vous avez répété avant qu'on se rencontre.**_

_**- même pas mon ange, et avoue que tu n'avais que la peau sur les os.**_

_**Je détourne les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que mes deux amis s'embrassent langoureusement.**_

_**- on a déposé notre dossier ce matin.**_

_**- c'est super, euh, et c'est pour quand ?**_

_**- Tu sais, le temps qu'ils traitent notre dossier, il faut environ 3 ans, dans le meilleur des cas.**_

_**- Tant que ça ?**_

_**- Oui, sauf si je tombe enceinte entre temps.**_

_**- donc vous allez continuer les FIV et ton traitement aux hormones.**_

_**- J'ai fait une FIV ce matin. Et, nous attendons de voir si ça a pris.**_

_**- N'en parle pas comme d'une recette de cuisine ma chérie, la coupa Ben, faussement choqué.**_

_**- pardon mon amour.**_

_**- et tu bois quand même, lui demandai-je.**_

_**- cocktail sans alcool, ma grande.**_

_**- ah bon, je n'ai même pas fait gaffe en le goutant.**_

_**- Sam est le dieu des breuvages sans alcool ma grande.**_

_**- Sam ?**_

_**- le barmaid Bella! On vient ici depuis trois ans et tu ne sais même pas comment s'appelle le patron de cet établissement. **_

_**- oui, mais bon, c'est vous que je viens voir pas le décor, ni le décorateur.**_

_**- Bella, on est amis, tous les trois depuis la maternelle. On a 26 ans tous les trois. Et depuis qu'on est installé à Seattle, soit depuis 6 ans cette année, je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois avec un mec.**_

_**- Ah non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis.**_

_**- Bell's, je t'ai présenté Jared, originaire de la Push.**_

_**- un idiot égocentrique.**_

_**- Jerry Simms.**_

_**- pervers sexuel.**_

_**- Jasper Withlock.**_

_**- Alice !**_

_**- oui, bon pour lui je suis d'accord, ta sœur a flashé sur lui.**_

_**- Ils sont mariés depuis 2 ans et ont un petit garçon.**_

_**- Oui, Malcom est un très beau petit gars, et pour Jacob ?**_

_**- C'est mon meilleur et je te signale qu'il est en couple avec Leah, tu sais, la Leah.**_

_**- Bella tu es aussi jolie qu'elle, voire plus.**_

_**- Arrêtes ton char, elle est mannequin Elite, elle défile à Paris, Rome et Londres.**_

_**- C'est toi qui l'as largué Bella, enfin tu as tout fais pour qu'il te quitte.**_

_**- rappelle-moi pourquoi on en est arrivé à parler de ma plus grosse erreur ? **_

_**- non, tu mélange tout ma chérie, on ne parle pas de lui, mais de ton désert sentimental. Depuis Emmett Cullen, je n'ai vu personne dans ta vie.**_

_**- Bon, c'est ma fête, c'est pour ça que j'ai droit à la mé-chan-te ANGUELA.**_

_**- Arrêtes avec ce surnom débile.**_

_**- Hey les filles, vous n'allez pas remettre ça. La dernière fois j'ai dû vous séparer à grand coup d'eau fraiche, Sam n'a pas apprécié.**_

_**- Non mon cher, je ne m'en prendrais pas à une futur maman.**_

_**- Trouillarde, me taquina sa belle.**_

_**Je lui tire la langue, elle me rend la pareil.**_

_**- Je t'aime tu sais, lui dis-je.**_

_**- Idem, Bella, idem.**_

_**- bon, eh bien, il se fait tard, je bosse tôt demain . . ., commençai-je**_

_**- Bella, il n'est que 21h.**_

_**- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai un boulot pas possible en ce moment.**_

_**- Bella te fous pas de nous, tu bosses à la morgue.**_

_**- Hey, ne juge pas mon boulot, tu sais le nombre de clients que j'ai.**_

_**- ils sont mort ma caille, ils ne t'en voudront pas si tu es en retard et puis tu arrives juste.**_

_**- oui, c'est sûre, mais demain j'ai une autopsie, pour une agression sexuelle, avec homicide, sinon elle ne serait pas dans mon service, tu t'en doute. J'ai mes exam', mon mémoire, le dernier oral. Je vous promets, la prochaine fois vous venez à la maison et je me ferais pardonner. Ok.**_

_**Mes deux compagnons me regardent avec surprise et je me rends compte que je ris et qu'un léger bruit nasal accompagne mon rire. **_

_**Et oui quand je ris, je fais le petit cochon, et ce n'est même pas volontaire. C'est surtout très . . . mortifiant.**_

_**- Bon, ne m'en voulez pas, je vous rappelle, ou mieux Ben tu me rappelle, tu sais que l'une comme l'autre on oublie toujours, tu es notre planche de salut.**_

_**- Bella, je n'oublierai pas ta proposition, mais tu peux rester 5 minutes de plus.**_

_**- Angela, ce ne serait pas bon pour ma carrière, si je vomissais sur le corps d'une pauvre innocente.**_

_**- lâcheuse.**_

_**J'embrasse mes deux amis et me dirige vers la sortie. Je regarde autour de moi, je ne sais pas, une impression peut être. Je sers mon écharpe autour de mon cou, il fait froid. Encore un regard en arrière, je jurerais que je ne suis pas seule dans la rue. Je m'allume une clope, la dernière de ma journée, et j'enfourche mon vélo. **_

_**Je me sens mal à l'aise tout le long de la route qui me ramène chez moi, je suis tellement sur d'être suivie que je fais des détours, je m'arrête devant la Space Needle et j'en profite pour souffler. J'ai roulé très vite, à plein gaz. **_

_**Je fais semblant de regarder la tour qui me fait face, me rapprochant d'un groupe de jeunes qui se prennent en photos. Je jette un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, avec le plus de discrétion possible. Alors que je me dis « tu pètes un câble Swan », je vois un pick-up bleu passé derrière moi. Rien de surprenant me direz-vous, sauf qu'il roule au pas. **_

_**Après être resté un cours instant à mon niveau, il démarre en grande vitesse, grillant le feu rouge et tournant sur la droite. Tant mieux, moi, je vis à gauche. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de me rendre chez moi alors qu'il aurait pu me tomber dessus ce malade.**_

_**Je remets en place mon blouson, tire sur mes gants et voilà que je reprends ma route, il est 22h et demain je me lève tôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Je remercie toutes celles qui ont lu mon premier chapitre, fautes d'accords (verbe et sujet) comprises, petits messages d'encouragements qui viennent d'ici et du Maroc, merci, merci, merci à Galswinthe, SoSweetySoCrazy et Houda.

2

La sonnerie de mon réveil me tire d'un sommeil agité. Encore une fois, je n'ai pu dormir normalement. J'entends par là, une nuit complète, dans les bras de Morphée, sans cauchemars. Depuis mon enfance, sans explications logiques, je me vois tomber dans le vide. Et quasiment chaque nuit, je me réveille, en sueur, sans comprendre ce que je vois dans ce rêve. Mais bon . . .

Je vis à Seattle, au dernier étage d'un immeuble privatif. Haut de seulement trois étages et d'un rez-de-chaussée, occupé par des magasins et des entreprises, en plein dans le quartier de Queen Anne.

Cette ville n'a rien à voir avec une mégapole comme New York, non, mais il existe des petits quartiers comme celui de Republican Street, mon quartier, à l'intersection de First Avenue. Tout près du Key Arena, à côté, serait plus juste, vu que l'établissement se trouve au bout de ma rue. Forcément, je vis à deux pas de la Space Needle, du Memorial Stadium, mais surtout de l'extravagant Experience Music Project.

Comme vous l'avez compris hier soir, je bosse à la morgue de Seattle, je suis médecin légiste, enfin je suis en passe de le devenir officiellement, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je suis l'assistante du docteur Cullen, encore élève et bientôt validée. Et si vous avez suivi, c'est le même Cullen que son cher fiston Emmett. Mais bon, j'étais en première année, Em' en cours simplement pour la place qu'il avait dans l'équipe de foot de l'université. Je crois qu'il est pro depuis deux ans et en couple avec une certaine Rosalie Hale. Mais bon, encore une fois, il fait partie de mon passé affectif, je n'ai des nouvelles de lui et du reste du groupe que je fréquentais, seulement parce que ma petite sœur Alice en a décidé utile. Elle a trouvé le boulot de ses rêves, dans un journal féminin local, le Girl Empire. Rien qu'avec le nom de ce magazine, j'étais certaine qu'elle y aurait sa place. Ma sœur m'a saoulé toute son adolescence et donc toute la mienne avec les Spice Girls et le Girl Power. . .

Moi j'ai fait mes études à la U-dub, ou plus communément appelé l'université de Washington. Elle est la plus grande du nord-ouest des Etats Unis, et accueille jusqu'à 40 000 étudiants, à 2 000 près. J'ai étudié la médecine, fais mon internat au Seattle Grace, mais me suis rabattue vers le médico-légal. C'est là que j'ai rencontré mon mentor, Carlisle Cullen. Un dieu vivant parmi les hommes. Le meilleur coroner que cette ville est connu, le meilleur du pays.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu me diriger vers cette branche de la médecine mais très tôt, j'ai eu envie de travailler pour mon prochain. Mon père Charlie m'a même proposé de rentré dans la police, avec lui. Mais il faut être honnête, je suis tellement maladroite que je pourrais me tirer une balle dans le pied simplement en voulant sortir mon arme de son holster.

J'avais donc choisi de devenir médecin légiste, un métier utile pour résoudre des affaires criminels, des morts accidentelles, ou pas. Pour infos, un coroner, c'est une formation de médecin, complétée par une formation juridique. Et puis je me suis toujours dit que dans le meilleur des cas, je pourrais toujours retourner à Forks. Il s'y trouve un petit hôpital et une morgue minuscule mais au moins je pourrais être utile.

Mais bon (vous remarquerez que je le répète souvent), je ne pense pas encore à ma retraite et c'est la seule chose qui me pousserait à vivre, ou revivre dans ce petit comté d'Olympia, se serait mes vieux jours ou ma famille.

Il faut que vous sachiez que la justice fait régulièrement appel à nous, pour des expertises et nous, nous les sollicitons quand on découvre que l'un des corps à notre charge à des marques suspectes. Donc, il faut savoir que nous travaillons pour la ville mais pas forcément sous les ordres des forces de l'ordre. Sans eux, nous pratiquons de simple constat, exemple, mort naturelle, chute mortelle . . . mais quand nous travaillons avec la police ou le bureau fédéral, c'est pour mettre au jour des traces de violences subies par la victime, parfois, des traces de sévices corporelles y compris sexuelles. On est amené à donner un avis d'expert et donc de faire une autopsie plus poussée, si je peux dire. Le but, à ce moment-là, c'est de trouver des preuves qui aideront les enquêteurs à appréhender un criminel, ou simplement le retrouver. Mais ce qu'oublient beaucoup de personnes, c'est que grâce à cet examen, on peut retrouver le nom et la famille de la victime. A ma plus grande peine, il arrive que le corps qui me fait face, posé sur ma table d'autopsie, ne me révèle rien de ses origines.

Ce matin, je dois autopsier une jeune femme, qui a été retrouvé dans le Puget Park, tout près de Harbor Island. C'est dans le cadre d'une enquête sur un violeur en série, que nous devons nous occuper d'elle. Le maire attend de nous que nous donnions des conclusions sur la cause probable de sa mort et évaluer si il y a bien eu viol.

La morgue de Seattle dans laquelle je travaille se trouve au 5901 Airport Way street, elle dépend du Virginia Mason Hospital Center, qui se trouve dans la First Hill. De chez moi, je m'y rends directement à vélo. Plus simple, plus rapide, mais pas toujours plus court. Il me faut 20 minutes à vélo, les bouchons et les transports en commun me font perdre 1 heure et plus, autant passé du temps en plein air.

Je m'étire, faisant craquer les jointures de mes doigts. Je pousse de petits cris de contentements. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Ce n'est pas humain, il n'est que 5h du matin, mais je sais que Carlisle ne me pardonnerait pas d'arriver en retard.

Eh oui, mon patron ne supporte pas de perdre son temps sur une affaire d'homicide. Et aujourd'hui, le cadavre qui hante notre morgue, était celui d'une toute jeune fille de 15 ans.

- bouh, je resterais bien au lit moi.

Mais malgré ma flemme évidente, je sors de mon petit Eden. Un tour sous la douche, une tasse de café froid, un beignet au pomme, une cuillère de baie de Goji et c'est parti pour une longue, longue journée.

Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, tirant mon vélo derrière moi, je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Gris, bien sûr. J'enfile mes gants en cuir, des mitaines pour cycliste aguerri et cadeau de ma cher petite sœur.

- c'est un accessoire de mode ma chérie, m'avait-elle dit.

Alors que j'enfourche ma bécane, je vois ma propriétaire venir vers moi. Cheveux châtains, pas plus d'un mètre soixante, légèrement enrobée, mais rien de fatal, elle est proche des soixante printemps et ses traits reflètent le visage d'une belle femme.

Madame Franklin, ma propriétaire, m'a laissé un message hier soir me demandant de la rappeler. En la voyant devant moi, je sais que je n'y couperais pas. J'ai oublié et puis il était tard.

- bonjour madame Franklin.

- Bella, j'attendais votre appel.

- désolée mais je suis rentrée tard et il est que 6h, un peu tôt me semblait-t-il pour vous déranger.

- oui, tu as raison ma grande, il est très tôt, mais je devais absolument te voir.

- je suis pressée ce matin, il n'y a pas moyen de se voir un peu plus tard.

- oh Bella, il faut que tu saches.

Elle s'approche de moi, elle est un peu essoufflée et glisse son bras sous le mien. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- viens marchons, on avancera vers ta destination et tu n'auras pas complètement perdu ton temps précieux avec moi.

- madame Franklin, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça.

- je sais, je te taquine.

Elle me pousse légèrement, pour que j'avance. Alors sans plus attendre, me voilà en train de marcher dans la rue, en compagnie de ma propriétaire, une première en 3 ans.

- voilà Bella, je vais partir pour Dallas, j'ai envie de soleil et j'ai toujours aimé le Texas.

- C'est . . . euh, c'est bien.

- Oui ma grande, mais je me doute que tu ne t'y intéresse pas. Si je suis là, c'est pour te dire que j'ai vendu cet immeuble.

- ah.

- Bella, il faut que tu saches que le nouveau propriétaire compte réaménager l'immeuble et tu es ma dernière locataire.

- Oui, j'ai vu les Marquèz du premier, partir la semaine dernière, mais je croyais que les Sloan étaient en vacances ?

- non ma chérie, tu es seule depuis une semaine, en dehors de l'épicerie et du magasin de prêt à porter.

- je me disais aussi, pour une fois tout était calme.

- oui, je sais que le petit dernier de la famille Sloan, était un petit peu, dirons-nous, bruyant !

- oui, lui dis-je. Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

- oui je m'égare, je voulais te prévenir que l'acheteur avait repris ton bail, donc si tu souhaites rester, tu peux.

- tant mieux, je ne me sentais pas de chercher un nouvel appartement.

- oui je sais comme c'est dur de se loger dans cette ville, tout y est cher.

- je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai une bonne paye.

- ne te moque pas d'une vieille femme.

- non, j'ai des revenus moyens il est vrai, mais je pense que tout s'améliorera dès que je serais titularisée.

- c'est pour bientôt.

- oui, aujourd'hui je suis attendu pour une . . . enfin pour mon travail et je dois être notée.

- alors je viens comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- non, je partais plus tôt pour être sûr de tout préparer, mais dites-moi, quand est-ce que doivent débuter les travaux d'aménagements.

- oh, sa ma fille, tu devras lui demander. Tiens j'ai dans mon sac son numéro.

Elle fouille dans son sac à main, et en sors une carte en bristol. Elle me la tend. Elle est simple. Un nom : Edward C Masen, suivie de son numéro, un cellulaire et une adresse dans le centre, à deux pas d'ici.

- je pense lui rendre une visite.

- oh je pense que ce ne sera pas la peine, il m'a dit qu'il devait venir ce week-end.

- samedi, ou dimanche ?

- non, tout le week-end, lui et son ami vont aménager eux même, leur nouveau duplex.

- il va vivre ici ?

- oui, il compte jumeler le premier et le deuxième.

- il veut faire un duplex dans mon immeuble !

La moutarde venait de me monter au nez. Mais non de nom, il est incroyable que du jour au lendemain, mon petit paradis soit perturbé . . . comme ça.

- bien, alors si tu vas le voir, dis-lui que tout est bon pour moi.

Ma propriétaire fait demi-tour et s'éloigne, le sourire aux lèvres et le pas guilleret. Moi je suis énervée comme jamais. Je regarde ma montre, 6h20, merde, merde, merde et merde. Je vais finir par être en retard.

Contre toute attente, je ne le suis pas. Il est 7h moins 10. J'ai juste le temps de m'habiller. Je sors de la douche, attache mes cheveux, me glisse dans mon pyjama bleu et attrape ma blouse. 7h02, ça va.

Je sors des vestiaires, la tête basse, concentrée sur mon badge que je n'arrive pas à accrocher à l'élastique de mon pantalon. Je suis stoppée net, quand je rentre dans un corps musclé et immense.

- oh, pardon, euh, finis-je par dire ne sachant pas qui se tient devant moi.

- Pas de problème, c'était un plaisir.

Je regarde l'homme qui est face à moi. Il est blond, cheveux courts, la peau bronzée, un dieu vivant, d'après les critères de beauté de ma frangine.

- Bonjour, moi c'est James, et toi.

- James ?

- pas courant pour une belle brune.

- comment ça ? Euh, oh, non, non, moi c'est Isabella.

- Isabella, c'est tu que cela signifie amant de Baal en italien.

- Euh, non, mais merci. Désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de refaire mon instruction, pas maintenant, tu m'excuses, le doc m'attend.

- pas de problème, on se voit plus tard.

- oui, c'est ça.

Je m'esquive, alors que je le vois se pencher vers mon visage et je m'éloigne. Non mais vraiment, il y a des types qui se croient tout permis. Je rentre dans la salle d'autopsie numéro 4, la mienne pour les heures à venir.

Je prépare mon matériel, produit désinfectant, lingettes, draps de protection, la scie, les marteaux, scalpel, ciseaux, pinces, bassine, poubelle . . . et je continuais à comptabiliser l'ensemble des instruments que je pourrais avoir besoin.

- je pense que tu as tout le matériel nécessaire, et même plus que nécessaire.

- oh, Carlisle, vous m'avez fait peur.

- ce n'était pas le but.

- je sais.

- tu as l'air stressée.

- au plus haut point.

Il me regarde un instant. Je profite de son silence pour vérifier mon matériel une fois de plus, les poches avec scellées, pour les prélèvements, cotons tiges pour le relevé ADN, du coton, des poches poubelles, et tout ce qu'il faut pour embaumer quelqu'un.

Je relève la tête vers mon mentor. Il a le sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux bruns, sont rieurs, il est tout en charme et j'avoue que s'il n'avait pas l'âge d'être mon père, soit 45 ans, j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heure. Sous le coup je rougis de mon audace, mais si vous pouviez le voir. Il fait plus jeune que son âge, je lui donne à peine plus de 35 ans.

- merci Bella, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- hein ! Quoi ?

- oui, tu me disais que je faisais plus jeune que mon âge.

- oh, euh, pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai dit ça, désolée Carlisle.

- pas de problème, on s'y met quand tu veux.

Je me positionne près de la table d'autopsie où le corps de la victime nous attend. Je regarde mon patron. Il me sourit et me fait signe de commencer. Je prends la télécommande de la chaine et lance le cd qui s'y trouve. Je repose le boitier sur la paillasse. Je prends le dictaphone et lance l'enregistrement.

- Jeune fille de 15 ans, brune, cheveux court, pas de marque de maquillage, pas de vernis aux ongles des mains . . .

Je lève le drap au niveau de ses pieds, Carlisle me regarde en silence, alors je continue.

- . . . n'y aux pieds. Elle n'a aucune trace de tatouages, de piercings. Mais je vois qu'elle a une tache de naissance au-dessus de l'œil droit, en forme de cœur, taille 3 millimètres sur 2, couleur rose clair.

L'autopsie se déroule comme ça pendant 2 heures, je décris le physique de la victime, sa taille, son poids, tout ce que je peux voir à l'œil nu et plus. Quand vient le moment des prélèvements, Carlisle m'apporte son aide, car malgré le fait que je sois évaluée, tout ce que cet examen nous apprendra, nous permettra de connaitre les termes de sa mort, les circonstances. Je glisse le spéculum entre les jambes de ma cliente, respectant sa pudeur, même si je sais qu'elle ne s'en offusquera pas.

Une fois que l'on est sur ma table, c'est que tout est fini. Il ne reste plus qu'à nos équipes de découvrir la vérité.

- Carlisle, nous avons un problème.

- lequel Isabella ?

- il y a des traces de pénétration, mais pas de trace de violence.

- donc, rapport consentie.

- les résultats toxicos nous le diront.

- quoi d'autre.

- attendez.

Je glisse le test ADN dans les plis de chair, il ne révèle rien. Je prélève plusieurs échantillons. Alors que je pense avoir fait le tour de la situation, mon regard est attiré par un morceau de matière non identifié.

- Doc, il me faudrait une boite, vous savez les petites.

- tu as trouvé quelques choses ma grande.

Il me tend la boite, il a pensé à mettre des gants à usage unique. Il tient la boite stérile, ouverte devant moi. Je laisse le morceau tomber dedans. Il ferme la boite, appose un scellé, et l'étiquette.

- bon nous avons fait le tour.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est un test ?

- non, Bella, rit-il, allé coupes les micros, et envoie les échantillons au labo, je les veux pour hier.

- Ok patron.

- ah oui Bella, j'oubliais.

- Oui, Carlisle, je peux faire quelques choses pour vous ?

- Oui, demain tu n'oublieras pas de passer par l'accueil pour récupérer ton badge.

- mais je l'ai là.

- Bella, tu ne vas pas rester avec ton badge d'étudiante jusqu'à la fin de ta carrière.

Sur ce, il sort en riant de la pièce. Il me faut un instant pour réagir, je range le corps de la jeune fille dans son tiroir. Tous les instruments, envoyant un laveur. Quand je sors enfin mes gants, que je me lave les mains, je lève la tête vers le miroir qui me fait face.

- ça y est Swan, tu es légiste.

Je souris à mon reflet, j'ai franchi une nouvelle étape. Je suis médecin légiste. Enfin. Je pousse un cri et me mets à sauter partout, tout à ma joie, je ne vois pas que quelqu'un entre dans la salle, je ne vois pas qu'il approche en silence, ni ce qu'il tient dans les mains, mais aurais-je pu le prévoir ? Ouiiiiii ! Un sot glacé m'atterrit sur la tête

- Ahhhhhhh !

- alors Swan, enfin apte ma grande.

- mémémémé-merermerde-dededede, Quil, elle est glacée, t'es fou.

Il me prend dans ses bras, me collant contre lui, il est vraiment comptant pour moi, mais je préfèrerai me changer avant de prendre froid.

- bienvenue dans la cour des grands, ma belle.

- merci, Quil, mais là il faut que je me change.

- moi aussi poupée, tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble.

- ca y est, tu gâche un bon moment-là, tu te transforme en connard.

- mais Bella.

Je m'écarte de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, dégoulinant de partout et me dirige vers les vestiaires. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans le couloir, mes collègues sifflent et applaudissent sur mon passage. Je tourne la tête vers l'arrière et je vois mon agresseur se pavanait, fière de lui, au point de faire la révérence.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Et voilà, le week-end. Le meilleur moment de la semaine en dehors des vacances. J'aurais dû partir pour Forks, dès ce matin, mais je voulais rencontrer mon nouveau propriétaire. Je ne comptais pas faire un effort vestimentaire pour lui, alors aujourd'hui, c'est jean et t-shirt. Je compte même faire ma lessive avant de partir.

Je descends d'un étage et me dirige vers l'ancien logement des Sloan, je frappe à la porte, attends un instant puis je tourne la poignée, la porte n'est pas fermée, je rentre.

- bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ?

Je pénètre dans le salon, puis me tourne vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Personne.

- et haut du bateau, il y a quelqu'un ?

- oui mon capitaine.

Je sursaute, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une réponse, et surement pas venant du sol. Je ne vois qu'une bâche. Je la soulève, et j'ai une vue direct sur l'appartement du dessous, mais surtout, j'ai une vue imprenable sur le postérieur d'un homme. Bon, je reviens dans le monde réel et je me reprends, je disais donc, je vois un homme de dos.

- vous êtes mademoiselle Swan ?

- exact, vous êtes monsieur Masen ?

- oui, descendez voulez-vous, la porte est ouverte.

- euh, oui, bredouillai-je. Ok, j'arrive.

Je prends le chemin en sens inverse et sors dans le couloir. Je prends mon linge sale au passage. Je l'avais laissé au bas de l'escalier. Arrivé un étage plus bas, je repose celui-ci. Je regarde dans le couloir. Il est envahi de bâches, de plaques de plâtres, d'outils en tout genre. J'avance lentement, évitant les cartons, les boîtes, et tout ce qui est répandu au sol.

- Monsieur Masen, appelai-je.

- Oui je suis là, dans le salon.

Je marche lentement vers la destination annoncée. Nos appartements ont tous la même disposition, ça aide.

- Bonjour, m'annonce-t-il.

- bonjour.

Un homme me tourne le dos, toujours le même bien-sûr, il est accroupi, les mains recouvertes de gants en cuir. Il porte un masque anti-poussière, et une combinaison jetable. Je le regarde arraché les plaques de lino du sol. Il continus un instant, puis semble avoir fini. Il se relève et se tourne vers moi. Il porte des lunettes intégrales.

- eh bien ça, c'est de l'équipement.

Il rit, en tout cas le bruit qui sort du masque semble être un rire. Il retire celui-ci, et de délicieuses démarcations apparaissent, faisant apparaitre sa peau claire. Il enlève ensuite ses lunettes de protections. Je vois apparaitre alors de merveilleux yeux verts. Il est magnifique.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan.

- Bella !

- Bella ? D'accord, appelez-moi Edward dans ce cas-là.

- bien. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais . . .

- ce n'est pas le cas, j'avais besoin d'une pause.

Il passe devant moi, et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il ouvre une glacière qui est posée au sol. Il l'ouvre, attrape une des bouteilles de bières qu'elle contient.

- vous en voulez une mad . . . Bella ?

- non merci, c'est un peu tôt pour ça.

- oui, sans doute, mais mon associé n'a rien prévu d'autre, et puis, elle est sans alcool.

- j'ai des jus de fruits à la maison si vous voulez.

- non, merci, je ferais avec ça. Au moins jusqu'à ce que ce lâcheur se ramène avec le déjeuner.

- comme vous voulez. Si vous changer d'avis vous savez où me trouver.

- vous êtes descendu simplement pour me dire ça.

- euh, non, je vais laver mon linge et je trouvais normal de venir me présenter à vous.

- excusez-moi si je suis un peu brusque, je pensais que vous vouliez parler de votre location.

- eh bien, il est vrai que je n'ai appris que vous veniez ici . . . il y a peu de temps, pour être franche, je l'ai su avant hier.

- oui, il est difficile de trouver un bien de cette qualité au prix auquel je l'ai eu.

- oui, Seattle est une ville qui coûte cher, tant mieux pour vous. Je voulais savoir si vous continuerez à me louer l'appartement du 3ème ou s'il faut que je me trouve un autre logement.

- pour le moment rien ne change.

- ok, bien, merci pour votre temps.

- merci d'être venue.

- je vous le répète, si vous avez besoin de quelques choses, n'hésitez pas.

- bien, c'est noté.

Je le salue bêtement de la main, comme le ferait un enfant. Il est étonnant de voir comme certaine personne, manque de confiance en elle. Moi c'est le cas. Au moins j'aurais quelques choses à raconter à Angela et à ma famille.

J'attrape ma panière et descends au sous-sol, où se trouve la buanderie. Etant la seule à l'utiliser, je sépare mon linge dans les trois machines qui me font face. En 1, le blanc. En 2, la couleur. Et en 3, le linge fragile. Je me pose face aux machines, ayant vérifié que j'y ai bien glissé la lessive et l'adoucissant. Je sais que j'en ai pour 1h30 pour que la dernière machine se termine et 2h de plus pour le linge que je mettrais au sèche-linge. Donc je remonte à mon appartement, bien décidé à y faire le ménage, que j'avais sérieusement délaissé ces derniers temps.

Au bout d'une heure, j'en avais fini avec ma salle de bain, ma chambre, le salon et les toilettes. Je regardais ma cuisine. Plus-qu'-elle. En jetant un œil à ma montre, je me rends compte qu'il faudrait que je me bouge, si je ne veux pas rester coincer ici, pour le week-end.

Dévalant les escaliers, je dérape sur la dernière marche et évite de peu de m'affaler, mais deux bras puissant me réceptionnent. Mais la vitesse aidant, on se retrouve au sol, dans un grand bruit de chute, de cris de douleurs et de bâches éventrées.

- merde, putain.

- désolée, mon pied . . . ça va ?

- oui, oui, oui. J'aurais quelques bleus demain.

- James ?

Je regarde mon sauveur et j'éclate de rire.

- eh bien, il était dit que tu me rentrerais dedans ma belle.

- oui, deux fois la même semaine.

- tu commences déjà à compter nos rencontres, j'étais sûr de te plaire. Bella, c'est ça.

- oui, mais ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, mon beau, je suis simplement très maladroite.

- si tu le dis. Tu me trouves beau, une preuve de plus de mon sexe-à-pile. Tu fais quoi ici, tu me cherchais.

- tu deviens lourd mon gars.

C'est Edward qui vient de nous rejoindre. Il s'est changé. Jean et polo griffé. Il m'aide à me relever, et ensuite son compagnon. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, je ne suis pas à mon aise, coincée entre deux mecs beaux comme des dieux, surtout avec la tenue que je porte, et mes cheveux en bataille.

- non, Ed, t'inquiète, c'est une collègue.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- je ne dirais pas ça, dis-je, je l'ai simplement vu une fois au boulot, mais je suis d'accord pour le côté lourdaud.

- hey poupée, un peu de respect, me lançe James.

- hey coco, je te demande la même chose, déclarai-je, sensiblement énervée.

- on se calme, nous-coupe-Edward. James Nomads, un ami, pour l'instant en tout cas, dit-il en me regardant, Isabella Marie Swan, ajoute-t-il en regardant son pote, ma locataire.

- enchantée, dis-je, comme une enfant qui vient de se faire rabrouer.

- idem, lança mon nouveau collègue.

- bon ben, je crois que tout le monde est présenté. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on ne s'entende pas entre voisins.

- oh, c'est votre ami, je n'avais pas compris, et sa façon de m'accoster, je ne l'avais pas compris. Vous êtes colocataires en somme.

- oui, James et moi on se connait depuis longtemps, plus de 10 ans maintenant.

- vous êtes de Seattle ? Demandai-je.

- oui et non, moi j'ai vécu en Europe avec ma mère et son mari, avant de revenir vivre dans l'Etat de Washington, mais James lui est un pur produit de la Californie.

- d'où le côté drague.

- il y a de ça, rit-il.

- hey, je suis là, je vous rappelle.

- oui, dis-je, je vous remercie de m'avoir évité une chute. Je vais vous laisser, mon linge m'attend.

- à plus tard Bella.

- Oui, à plus tard les garçons.

Je me dépêche de rejoindre ma lessive, cherchant à m'éloigner le plus de ces deux mecs. Ce n'est pas possible de voir le nombre de mecs homos, beaux comme des statues grecs et qui ne satisferont jamais une femme.

J'étais en pleine réflexion, je transférais le linge dans le sèche-linge. Quand je fis partir l'appareil, un doux ronronnement se fit entendre. Je pris le reste de mon linge et le triais. Je le mis sur l'étendoir.

Je lançais un dernier coup d'œil à la minuterie de la machine, 1h37.

- eh bien, au moins j'ai le temps de finir mon ménage et même de prendre une douche, avant d'aller chez Charlie.

- tu te parles toujours toute seule, ou seulement quand tu fais ta lessive.

- hum, et toi, tu prévois toujours la bière mais pas une autre boisson.

- de quoi parles-tu ?

- Edward, ce matin, il n'avait que ça à boire.

- Hey, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'y mettrait si tôt.

- c'est ce qu'il a dit. Tu vas vivre ici.

- oui, c'est un truc qu'on voulait faire depuis longtemps avec Ed'.

- ah . . . c'est bien. C'est la première fois que vous vivez ensemble.

- non, on a eu une chambre . . . d'étudiant ensemble, dirons-nous, puis il a dû s'occuper d'affaires familiales.

- oui c'est gentil de me le dire, mais je ne crois pas que cela me regarde.

- oui, pardon, j'ai tendance à toujours parler de lui, c'est plus simple.

- non, tu peux me parler de toi si tu veux et d'ailleurs depuis quand on se tutoie.

- depuis qu'on a fait un vol plané dans les escaliers, ça rapproche.

Il me sourit, très sérieux et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de son comportement. Il est sans gêne ce mec.

- ok, si tu le dis. Alors tu me racontes.

- il y a rien à dire, j'ai grandis en Californie, jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, puis je suis venu ici, j'ai fait médecine, j'ai choisi la médecine légale, rencontrer mon premier ami ici en la personne d'Edward, et depuis 10 ans, je gravite dans son cercle intime.

- le soleil de la Californie ne te manque pas trop.

- atrocement, dit-il avec un air dramatique. Non, l'océan un peu.

- tu as le pacifique ici.

- oui, mais l'eau est à une température, beaucoup moins agréable.

- oui, je me doute qu'elle doit être froide.

- gelée, tu veux dire.

Je suis étonnée de la différence qu'il y a entre ces deux hommes. L'un me trouble au plus haut point, tandis que l'autre me met à l'aise, ou presque.

- je t'embête, c'est ça, me demande-t-il.

- non, pas du tout. Je pensais simplement que vous pourriez venir boire un verre un de ces soirs.

- quoi Ed et moi.

- oui gros béta, qui d'autre, quand je parle de vous deux ?

- je pensais que tu craquais pour moi.

- mais non, non, pourquoi tu dis ça. Je, je voulais juste être polie. Mais je vois qu'il n'y a pas de quoi avec toi.

Je prends ma panière pour sortir, puis je me rends compte que j'en aurais besoin pour plus tard, alors je fais demi-tour et la pose à même le sol, à côté du sèche-linge.

- je m'excuse, je suis un gros nul, mais je ne sais pas toujours comment faire avec les nanas.

- prends des cours auprès de ton copain, lui, il est correct.

- ouais je sais, Ed est toujours parfais.

Je le laisse dans sa complainte et prends la direction de l'escalier. Je gravis rapidement les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je détache rapidement mon vélo et part en balade, le temps de me calmer. Je ne supporte pas les crises, alors je m'en éloigne et ce mec me colle de trop près depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Ok, j'avoue, je suis un peu associable, mais il faut me comprendre, j'ai déjà eu une sœur qui m'a pris la tête gamine. Elle me collait, comme un chewing gum à une basket. Et ce mec me donnait l'impression d'être traquer.

Après 20 minutes à pédaler comme une dératée, dans les rues de ma ville, je me retrouve de nouveau devant la porte de mon immeuble. Je descends de mon deux roues, le glisse dans l'entrée. Je le pose contre le mur, à sa place habituelle. Je remonte les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est préparé mes affaires et partir pour Forks. J'ai 3 jours devant moi. Je ne bosse pas ni lundi, ni mardi.

Arrivé face à ma porte, je vois qu'un mot y est collé.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Désolé. James. »

Ouais ben c'est dommage. Je rentre dans mon appartement, vais directement dans la cuisine. Je prends une brique de jus de fruit et m'installe sur une chaise. Je retire négligemment mes tennis, glissant un pied sous ma cuisse. La tête appuyait contre le mur, je laisse mon regard se perdre dans la contemplation de la Spice Needle, enfin la partie que je vois de ma fenêtre.

Je prends le temps de finir ma boisson et je me mets au travail, presque rien à faire, je ne fais que déjeuner dans cette pièce. Quand je sais que mon but est atteint, je retourne dans la salle de bains. Je laisse l'eau remplir lentement la baignoire, y laissant tomber des sels de bains parfumés à la fraise.

Le temps que l'eau atteigne le niveau que je désire, je rentre dans ma chambre, ouvre mon armoire et sors un sac de voyage. J'y jette deux jeans, une robe, que je ne mettrais de toute manière pas, un pull, trois débardeurs, des sous vêtement et mon vieux t-shirt de la U-dub. Alors que je ferme mon sac, j'y glisse un blouson en supplément, il fait toujours frais là-bas.

Je me glisse enfin dans l'eau bouillante. C'est une fois mon corps recouvert par l'eau que je me rends compte que je suis épuisée. Doucement, sans que je ne puisse y résister, je sombre dans le sommeil.

J'entends des coups à la porte, mais je n'ai pas de porte autour de moi. J'entends le clapotis de l'eau toute proche, une cascade peut être. Je suis dans la clairière. Au milieu de la forêt de Forks. Je suis allongée dans l'herbe, des milliers de fleurs violettes m'entourent. Je sens une présence près de moi. Je tourne ma tête vers celui dont je tiens la main. Je ne le vois pas. Il brille de mille éclats, et je ne vois que lui, tout en ne pouvant pas distinguer les traits de son visage.

Toujours ces bruits contre une porte, j'entends comme une explosion. Une explosion de matière. Je me fais la réflexion qu'il faut que je change de porte d'entrée. Maintenant, j'entends mon nom, il est crié. Mais je suis bien, l'eau coule toute proche, et son écho me berce. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Je tourne mon visage vers la forêt. Le soleil est en train de se coucher. L'ombre des arbres court à une vitesse vertigineuse vers nous, vers moi.

La voix reprend. Elle crie mon nom. Je vois le soleil qui décline, et ma main sert celle de l'inconnu près de moi. L'eau ne coule plus, son chant ne m'atteint plus. Mes yeux se posent sur la main de l'inconnu proche de moi et remonte lentement vers son bras, puis son épaule. Le soleil a disparu à l'horizon, et je vois apparaitre lentement le visage de l'homme à mes côtés. Quand enfin la lumière se fait sur ses traits . . .

- Bella, ouvre les yeux, Bella, s'il te plait, réveille-toi, c'est Edward. James, coupe l'eau et enlève la bonde. Merde, merde.

Je sens sa main sur mon visage, elle est douce, mais je n'arrive pas à respirer. Je ne peux simplement pas réagir. Je sens que l'on me tire hors de l'eau. Je sens ma peau glissait le long de la paroi métallique de la baignoire. Chose étrange, deux mains soutiennent mes épaules et ma tête, mais d'autre retiennent mes jambes. J'ai tout d'un coup très froid, je grelotte, mon corps est parcourus de spasmes.

- oui Bella, c'est bien, tousse ma grande, tousse.

- elle respire ?

- elle essaye.

Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je ne suis plus dans la prairie de Forks, mais dans ma salle de bains, dont je ne suis jamais partie, bien sûr. Deux paires d'yeux me dévisagent. Je tousse à m'en étouffer, je sens l'eau sortir de ma bouche par jets, mon corps est tordu par la douleur. Je regarde le visage d'Edward, il est soucieux, je regarde James, il est tout autant. Je pleure de douleur maintenant. Ma gorge me brûle, mes poumons sont en feux et une fois sur deux, quand je tente de respirer, je crache de l'eau et je m'étouffe.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'arrive à avoir une respiration normale. Je n'ai plus froid. Je suis dans mon lit et deux mecs sont couchés de chaque côté de mon corps.

- tu te sens mieux ma belle, me demande James.

- oui, dis-je d'une voix éraillée.

- tu veux boire quelque chose, me demande Edward.

- j'ai . . . mal.

Il saute hors du lit et va vers la cuisine.

- je vais te faire une tisane, c'est la recette spéciale Masen, que je tiens de ma mère, qui la tient de sa mère, etc . . .

- merci, soufflai-je.

- ça va ma belle, me redemande James. Tu nous as fait une peur. Tu t'es pris pour une sirène.

- oui, j'avais sommeil, je ne pensais pas m'endormir.

- heureusement que l'eau a dégouliné du plafond.

- désolée.

- ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, mais au proprio.

- je sais, soufflai-je.

- et voilà, ni trop chaud, ni tiède, la perfection.

- Merci Edward, je suis désolée. Vraiment.

- reprends des forces, on verra plus tard pour le reste. Ok ?

- ok !

- je n'ai pas eu besoin de te réanimer, mais il serait plus sérieux que tu ailles voir un docteur.

- oui patron.

Je sens mes yeux se fermer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce breuvage, mais je me sens légère, le sommeil reprend ses droits sur moi et je sombre une nouvelle fois.


	4. Chapter 4

Petit message pour **SoSweetySoCrazy, **merci pour ta review, eh ben non, même pas fait exprès, mais comme tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai bien enlevé le gras et l'italique, je l'ai même retiré dans le 3 ;)

Merci à Siham 84, Sochic 88, The DollJuuu, lea228, Annetoutsimplement, popo et re-merci à Galswinthe pour vos reviews et vos encouragements.

Merci également à MaudeBlackCullen, arka21, tixxit, pyreneprincesse, lyry, Marie-mi, Kacie27, p'titeCullen, Soihra, kikile-78, , Shitsuren-kitsune-tsuku, kara walness, Elfia, patoun, mimi94r, x-estelle, Nilua, Dangerous-Stupidity, Sonia 7662, Idrill, evermore04, twilight3513, pepool et Asuna 69, en espérant que je n'ai pas trop écorché vos pseudo.

Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes.

4

Une nouvelle semaine qui débute, après un week-end mouvementé. Je ne suis pas allée voir mon père. Je me suis fait dorloter par mes voisins. Même en début de semaine, ils se sont débrouillés pour que l'un d'eux s'occupe de la pauvre petite chose que je suis. Mardi est là, je suis debout, enrhumée, mais en dehors de ça, tout va. James étant médecin, je ne craignais rien.

Me voilà de retour dans le sous-sol, à regarder mon linge, toujours dans la cuve du sèche-linge.

- eh bien tu es bon pour être relavé.

- James ne mentait pas, tu parles à ton linge. Tu as une préférence pour tes petites culottes, ou tu es plutôt du genre chaussettes et collants.

- très drôle monsieur Masen, très drôle.

- je te cherchais, j'ai fait une salade césar et la sauce qui va avec.

Il est appuyé contre la porte, et tient du courrier dans ses mains. Il est habillé simplement mais il n'en reste pas moins sexy.

- tu l'as fait tout seul.

- quoi, la sauce ? Parfaitement ma petite dame. Alors, tu n'as pas un petit creux.

- je meurs de faim.

Il prend ma panière à linge, y glissant le courrier qu'il avait dans les mains. Il me passe devant arborant un air digne. Je ris du comique de la situation. Mon proprio me porte mon linge et me prépare à manger. Je remets pieds dans le monde présent et repense à ce qu'il tenait en mains.

- il y en a pour moi.

- je ne sais pas, dit-il, j'ai tout pris. Il doit y en avoir pour les anciens locataires, également. Tu viens ?

- je te suis patron.

Il s'est arrêté devant moi, me regarde, puis ré-ouvre la marche dans les escaliers. Il dépose le panier en haut des marches et se dirige vers son appart. Je le suis contente d'avoir quelqu'un de si gentil comme nouveau propriétaire et voisin. Je repense à ce qui s'est produit dans ma salle de bain, je souris, depuis, nous nous tutoyons.

- tu ne m'as pas dit pour les dégâts au second.

- rien d'irréparable ou qui ne soit remplaçable.

- raconte.

- le plafond est à repeindre, mais l'eau est tombée en grande partie dans la baignoire d'angle qui se trouve sous la tienne.

- heureusement que les Sloan voyaient les choses en grand.

- oui, mais dans ta salle de bain aussi il va falloir faire des travaux.

- je sais, j'assume.

- tu parles, je verrais avec l'entrepreneur qui viendra faire le constat.

- ah.

- je rigole, dans tous les cas, il y a des travaux de rénovation à prévoir. Je te propose un deal ?

- lequel ?

- tu as vu que James n'est pas du genre manuel.

- j'ai cru comprendre ça.

- donc, je te propose de m'aider dans les travaux et je ne demande aucuns dédommagements financiers.

- ok, mais seulement si tu acceptes que je participe pour l'achat des matériaux.

- surement pas.

- Edward ?

- non, Bella ! Bon, ne fais pas cette tête, je te propose de repeindre avec moi, murs et plafonds, et . . . un diner.

- c'est un rancard que tu me proposes. Ton cher James ne va pas être jaloux ?

- pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours mon James.

- ben, vous êtes ensembles . . . non ? il parle de toi comme si tu étais sa moitié, donc j'en ai conclu que s'était le cas.

Il éclate de rire, en entrant dans sa cuisine. Il pose ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier et rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je le regarde. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire moi aussi. Il se tourne vers moi, m'offrant une vue sur ses prunelles vertes. Il fait un pas vers moi. Il a un regard rieur, il a l'air décidé et je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vois, ce que je lis au fond de ses yeux.

- euh, tu fais quoi là.

- mais rien, dit-il, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- tu ne t'approches pas de moi Masen, ou je te fous la racler de ta vie.

- mais oui ma petite Swan, j'ai peur.

Je recule d'un pas et me retrouve contre le mur. J'ai les mains à plat sur la paroi légèrement glacée. Je tâtonne pour trouver le chambranle de la porte, me déplaçant vers elle.

- non, non, non Bella chérie, tu as mérité que je réponde à tes doutes.

- je n'ai pas de doutes, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux.

- oui, tu as raison.

Je n'ose plus bouger, je ne sais pas ce qui va ce passé, ou simplement je ne le sais que trop bien, mais je n'arrive pas à fuir. A le fuir. Mes yeux sont hypnotisés par les siens. Je ne souhaite pas m'enfuir, je ne vois que ses lèvres. Il approche de moi, se trouvant à moins d'un mètre. J'ai le corps parcourus de frissons.

- non, s'il vous plait.

- tu me vouvoie, je croyais que depuis ton petit bain, tu voulais que je te tutoie ?

- oui, mais non. Je dois partir.

- on n'a pas encore mangé.

- plus faim du tout.

Il s'approche encore, réduisant l'écart qui nous sépare. Il entre dans mon espace intime. Moins de cinquante centimètres. Il place ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui. Nous ne pouvons pas nous quitter du regard, je suis encrée dans les siens et lui dans les miens.

- non Edward. Je ne veux pas.

- je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça.

En une seconde, le trop plein d'émotions de ce week-end me submerge, et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je sens que tout tourne autour de moi.

- je-ne-veux-pas-Edward.

- Bella, pourquoi ces larmes, je ne t'aurais pas blessé.

Il se redresse et m'attire contre lui. J'ai le visage contre son torse, mon arcade contre sa clavicule. Je respire doucement son odeur. Je l'aime cette odeur, c'est celle d'un homme et fichtre, cela fait des lustres que je n'ai pas senti un parfum aussi agréable. Le malaise grandit, j'ai la tête qui tourne et la pièce commence à se transformer en attraction de fête foraine.

- oh Bella, je suis désolé, c'était un jeu, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- . . .

Il me caresse les cheveux, affirmant un peu plus la pression de sa main sur mes épaules, qu'il tient fermement contre son torse.

- suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

- ne dis rien, je suis qu'un idiot, j'ai voulu te prouver que tu avais tort. Je n'ai même pas vu que tu avais peur.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse le sommet du crâne. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mon corps est pris de soubresauts. Je sens la pression de nos de corps s'intensifiait. Des sanglots s'échappent de ma bouche. Je sens alors ses bras passer sous mes jambes. Et voilà, je me retrouve en apesanteur, avançant vers le salon, puis vers la chambre.

- où tu m'emmènes ? Dis-je paniquée.

- je n'ai pas de canapé Isabella, alors fais-moi confiance.

Il entre dans sa chambre. Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, puis lentement, il se dirige vers le matelas posé au sol

- tu vas te reposer ici, le temps que je nous prépare un truc à grignoter.

- Edward.

- chut.

Il me dépose en douceur sur le futon, me couvre avec la couette de son lit. Il me sourit. Alors qu'il se redresse, j'attrape sa main.

- restes, s'il te plait.

- Bella.

- je ne veux pas être seule, s'il te plait.

- tu es sûr.

- mmmh.

Il me regarde avec tendresse, puis se met à genoux à côté de moi. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mes épaules et m'enjambe. Je m'aperçois alors que le matelas, en plus de se trouver à même le sol, est collé contre le mur.

Il s'installe dos à la cloison. Il glisse son bras au-dessus de ma tête, pliant le coude et appuie sa main contre sa joue, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je lui souris à mon tour. Je baisse mon regard vers son torse, je suis troublée.

- ça va mieux.

- mmmh.

- tu veux un câlin.

- mais non, m'écriai-je. J'ai simplement du mal avec les hommes.

- allé, fais pas ta timide. Après tout tu penses que je suis homo, non ?

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il m'attire contre lui. Il reprend ses caresses, de mes cheveux jusqu'à mon dos cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie de me plaindre. C'est agréable après tout et puis on ne fait rien de mal.

Alors, m'abandonnant aux bons soins de mon voisin de couche. Lentement, je me relaxe et je sens que mes tremblements s'estompent pour totalement disparaitre. Finalement, le sommeil me gagne et mes yeux se ferment. Je m'endors en douceur, m'abandonnant aux bras protecteurs de mon nouvel ami.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, j'ai fait un rêve délicieux. Je me vois allongée dans la prairie, toujours les mêmes fleurs, mais près de moi, ce n'est plus cet être de lumière dont je ne pouvais pas voir le visage. Non, c'est Edward. Et sa peau est parsemée de milliers de diamants. Le soleil se reflète sur elle et fait apparaitre une pluie d'arc-en-ciel. Il est beau et c'est moi qu'il regarde. Il a les yeux plongés dans les miens et je sais, je sais quoi ? Je ne sais rien. Mes lèvres s'approchent des siennes. « Elles sont aussi douce qu'un pétale de rose ». Comme dans tous les rêves, il nous est impossible de parler. Et puis un songe ne peut pas nous blesser, alors je laisse mes mains et mes lèvres investir son intimité. Je caresse ses cheveux, son cou, le parsemant de milles attentions, de milles baisers. Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt, murmurant son prénom. « Tu es si beau », pensai-je encore.

Un raclement de gorge me sort doucement du sommeil, m'étant fin à mes ébats chimériques. Je tente de bouger les bras, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis enfermée dans l'étau des bras de mon sauveur. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir piqué un roupillon. J'ouvre les yeux, et je rencontre les émeraudes de mon voisin de lit. Il m'embrasse le bout du nez. Je frissonne et je ris, lui tirant la langue.

- bonjour vous.

- coucou monsieur.

-bien dormie ?

- oui, grâce à toi et tes bons soins, merci.

- oui, coucou à vous aussi, je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Notre bulle éclate. Je me retourne vers la porte, je sais qu'Edward fait de même. James nous dévisage, il est en colère, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Surtout que maintenant je sais qu'ils ne sont pas en couple. Puis nous avons rien fait qui justifie le ton qu'il a employé. Je le regarde avec attention, il m'ignore, il ne regarde que son pote. Peut-être, qu'Edward jouait à l'hétéro avec moi. Je regarde un instant mon voisin de couche. Il fixe la porte, je jurerai qu'il ne regarde pas James, mais un point au-delà de lui. Quand à James, il regarde son ami avec une dureté dans le regard qui me fais frissonner de peur, presque de la haine.

- tu ne pouvais pas te retenir, hein Edward, il faut que tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge. Tu parles d'un copain, merde, il y a eu qui déjà, attend que je me souvienne, ah oui, Tanya, Maria et même Victoria. Je rentre du boulot et oh, surprise maintenant tu t'es tapé la voisine. Mais t'es vraiment un queutard, tu ne peux pas garder ta bite dans ton calbute.

- James, il ne sait rien passé entre nous, dis-je.

- oh toi, c'est bon, tu fais la fille vierge et effarouchée, mais tu caches bien ton jeu. Il ne t'aura pas fallu trois plombes pour atterrir dans son pieu. T'es vraiment une . . .

- James, fermes là. Il n'y a rien eu, elle s'est senti mal, je suis resté pour voir si ça allé et je me suis endormi.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais là j'ai du mal à le croire vu qu'elle est dans ton lit, l'ami.

- Mais c'est vrai, m'écriai-je.

- oui ma grande, et tu vas me dire que la tenue de mon pote, est celle d'un mec qui a rien fait.

Je me redresse dans le lit. Je contemple Edward, il regarde toujours dans la même direction, je détaille sa tenue pour comprendre de quoi parle l'autre énergumène. Et là, je suis soufflée, je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je plis mes jambes, appuyant mes coudes sur mes genoux. Je suis certaine que je suis rouge comme une pivoine.

- Bella, écoutes pas cet idiot, c'est juste des humeurs d'homme.

- mais tu es presque nu.

- ah, eh bien au moins, tu ne peux plus me prendre pour un con, je me casse Masen.

James claque la porte de la chambre et nous laisse seuls avec le malaise qui s'est installé entre nous. Je pose ma tête sur mes bras et commence à me balancer d'avant en arrière. Au bout d'une minute, Edward se redresse également et s'appuie contre le mur.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a réagis comme ça.

- Non c'est moi, mais enfin comment tu . . ., enfin ta tenue.

- Tu rêvais, je dormais et toi aussi.

- oh.

- j'ai pas tout de suite compris, mais je pense qu'on devait faire un rêve . . . agréable.

- Oh.

- mais je t'avoue que j'appréciais trop pour t'arrêter.

- OH, la loose.

- oui, comme tu dis.

Je m'esclaffe doucement. Vous imaginez. Timide comme je suis, j'ai failli violer un inconnu pendant mon sommeil et le sien. Je lui jette un regard en biais. Il me regarde, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Et nous éclatons de rire.

- Oui je t'avoue que je pensais juste t'offrir une salade maison.

- je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais des trucs . . . pour les femmes, je croyais que tu étais avec James, en couple quoi.

- J'ai compris, mais non, j'aime beaucoup, dit-il en me regardant, mais alors beaucoup les jolies filles fragiles et maladroites.

- pas du tout comme moi.

- tout à fait.

- bon je pense qu'il est temps de régler ce mal entendu, et de te laisser avec tes . . . humeurs.

- oui, peut-être . . .

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il a les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de ses mains. Il est pensif. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, alors je me lève.

- non, reste, s'il te plait.

- . . .

Je le dévisage surprise, sa main est posée sur mon poignet. Il en caresse l'intérieur avec son pouce. C'est un geste doux et tellement intime, que je n'ose plus bouger. Je suis accroupi sur le lit. Il se redresse et se poste dans mon dos. Il masse lentement mon cou, appliquant avec soins, l'art du massage. Il caresse mes épaules, faisant glisser les pans de ma veste de chaque côté, mettant à nu ma peau. Je ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas envie de m'enfuir, même s'il le faudrait. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma nuque et descendre lentement, suivant ses mains qui retirent mon bras de la manche de mon vêtement. Il parsème mon épiderme de baisers, quand ma main est entièrement libérée, il embrasse ma paume. A cet instant, ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens.

- laisse-moi te faire l'amour Bella.

- Edward.

- Je te trouve belle, je te connais depuis 72 heures et je ne rêve que de toi, me dit-il, dès que je t'ai vu . . .

- Edward.

- . . . et la façon que tu as de prononcer mon prénom.

- . . .

- Bella, je n'ai pas été aussi dur depuis longtemps, ne me laisse pas comme ça.

Il me regarde, il attend que je réagisse. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis en feu. Ses mots, ses gestes, ses yeux, tout en lui me pousse à faire . . . je ne peux pas, tout va trop vite. Il faut ra-tio-nna-li-ser. Il s'approche, il est à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. J'ai le souffle court. Il approche un peu plus, posant son front contre le mien.

- laisse-moi t'aimer, même si ce n'est que pour un instant, mais je t'en prie laisse-moi . . . t'aimer

- Ed . . . Edward, je ne . . ., ce n'est pas . . .

- oui, mon ange, moi non plus, mais tu en as envie, autant que moi. Un seul instant, pour une éternité.

Je décide, j'ai décidé. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Débute alors un baiser fougueux, mêlant nos deux langues, en une danse désordonnée, où le rythme de caresse est celui de nos deux souffles haletant.

- viens mon ange, dit-il en recommençant à me couvrir de caresses.

- oui, oui, ouiii.

Il se lève, rentre dans la salle de bain. Il en ressort en quelques secondes, une boîte de préservatifs dans les mains.

- 1, aurait suffi, non ?

- je suis prévoyant.

- prétentieux.

- tu seras seule juge.

Je ris, il reprend sa place près de moi. Il m'attire contre lui, je lui griffe le dos quand il me prend sur ses cuisses. Il est quasiment nu, je sens son sexe dur contre la couture de mon jean. Je ne peux plus y tenir, je retire mon débardeur, aidée par ses mains expertes. Il attrape le vêtement après qu'il l'eut fait glisser le long de mes bras et le jette au loin. Il me tient par la taille, je suis à califourchon sur lui. Il embrasse ma poitrine, mordant la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Je penche ma tête en arrière, la faisant dodeliner de droite à gauche, en profitant du plaisir qu'il me donne. Il embrasse ma gorge, me ramenant sur terre. Je baisse la tête vers lui et le regarde. Passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

- je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici Edward, ce n'est pas correct.

- tu voudrais être ailleurs ?

Je le regarde, sérieuse, je l'embrasse avec tendresse, caressant ses joues, sa bouche, puis je replonge mes iris chocolat dans le vert de ses yeux.

- pour rien au monde.

Il me fait basculer sur le côté, prenant la place que j'avais une seconde plus tôt. Il lève mes bras en l'air, frôlant ma peau de ses longs doigts fins, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il défait ma ceinture, puis les boutons qui tiennent mon pantalon fermé. Il glisse ses mains sous mon fessier et descend lentement le tissu, embrassant mon ventre, puis l'élastique de mon slip, le coton de mon sous-vêtement. Il grogne. Il dépose un baiser au plus proche de ma féminité. Il se débat avec mes jambes prises au piège d'un sleem.

- tu aurais dû mettre une jupe.

- j'y ai pas pensé figure toi.

- ggrrrr.

Il repart à l'attaque et parvient à me retirer le vêtement récalcitrant.

- victoire, crit-il, taquin.

- tu en mets du temps, lui dis-je, sur le même ton.

- tu l'auras voulu.

Il mord l'un de mes pieds et commence à me chatouiller. Je me tors dans tous les sens, le suppliant d'arrêter. Il continus, ignorant mes suppliques, jusqu'à ce que je me cogne la tête contre le mur, à force de remonter pour lui échapper.

- aïe.

Il me tire à lui, écartant mes jambes pour coller mon intimité à son bassin. Je me calme immédiatement, enfin, ce contact m'électrise, me faisant oublier toute douleur. Je le regarde. Il me pose une question silencieuse, je lui dis oui par un hochement de tête.

Alors débute le plus bel acte que j'ai vécu. Pendant le reste de la journée, et une partie de la nuit, je reçois les plus merveilleuses caresses, redécouvrant mon corps au fur et à mesure de l'exploration de mon amant. A aucuns moments, il ne me laisse la possibilité de lui apporter des attentions qui répondent à celles qu'il s'applique à donner à mon être. Je découvre ce jour-là ce que c'est que d'être choyer.

Quand vient le moment de me faire jouir, Edward place le condom sur sa verge. Je le regarde le mettre en place, en me touchant les seins. Il se place au-dessus de moi, laissant son sexe frotter sur mon ventre. Il bouge de droite à gauche, très légèrement, faisant bouger son sexe autour du mien. Puis il descend sa main de mes seins vers mon ventre. Il glisse un doigt à l'intérieur de ma féminité. Je me mords les lèvres de plaisir, fermant les yeux pour laisser la sensation d'extase se déverser dans la moindre cellule de mon être. Il applique un rythme, doux, et de plus en plus rapide, permettant à mon corps de sécréter son propre lubrifiant. Quand je sens que je ne suis plus faite que d'eau, il retire les doigts qu'il avait introduits en moi et place son gland à l'entrée de mon intimité. D'un coup sec, il pénètre dans la chaleur de mon vagin, grognant de plaisir.

Au départ une douleur, puis très vite une décharge électrique. Je courbe le dos, me ployant sous ses coups de butoirs. Il applique une cadence soutenue, je ne peux pas contrôler les petits cris que je lâche à chacune de ses poussées.

Jamais de ma courte vie, on ne m'a fait l'amour avec autant de fougue et de douceur mêlées. Pas une multitude de positions comme certain pratique, non. La moindre partie de mon corps a été parcourus de baisers, la moindre fibre de mon corps a connu l'extase, le nirvana.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à vous pour les Reviews, merci Jackye, Annetoutsimplement, nina, Galswinthe et SoSweetySoCrazy.

Bon, si je résume vos commentaires, il faut que :

je m'améliore sur mes fautes d'accords, d'orthographe . . . je rassure certaine d'entre vous, je le fais même pas exprès. Lol.

Une amie m'a lancé un défi en intégrant à mes textes, des mots à double sens, et qui n'existent pas réellement. Donc dans le troisième chapitre, vous avez sexe-à-pile, au lieu de sex-appeal, définition de mon amie : vibro (un sexe avec des piles) ou homme désirable.

pour certaines d'entre vous, Bella couche trop vite, alors oui, mais elle est en manque (ça arrive et même au meilleure) et il est sacrément attirant. Comme certains mecs aiment à le dire, ils ne sont pas faits de bois, eh bien, elle non-plus.

Elle aurait dû réfléchir à 2 fois avant de coucher avec lui, mais elle est en confiance, car condom, pas de brusquerie et comme toutes les filles naïves, elle est touchée par sa fragilité (passagère ou non ?). et elle est grave en manque.

Où mène la colère de James ? est-elle liée à une relation James/Edward ou une rivalité James/ Bella/ Edward.

Sans répondre à vos questions, c'est une entrée en scène pour la suite (forcément, sinon ça sert à rien) et pour mettre en avant les personnalités des personnages principaux. Alors je vous propose de tenir bon, même si vous êtes perdus et d'attendre la suite. Vous aurez des réponses, pas toujours celles que vous auriez aimées mais des réponses.

Pour celles qui trouvent que le Lemon est arrivé trop tôt, je suis désolée mais la suite est dans les lignes qui suivent.

Bonne lecture.

5

Dès la première seconde où j'ouvre les yeux, je sais que je viens de faire le con, et je l'ai fait avec beaucoup d'applications. J'y ai mis les formes, la délicatesse et la douceur, et beaucoup, mais alors, beaucoup de plaisirs.

La réalité est la suivante : j'ai fait l'amour à une femme qui m'a séduite au premier coup d'œil, me donnant envie de la toucher, alors que je ne la connaissais que depuis 5 minutes. Comme à mon habitude, j'ai fait des recherches sur la personne avec qui je partagerais mon logement, ou presque. Rien à dire. Pas de casier, pas de ragot de voisinage. Le plus surprenant c'est de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tôt.

Une douleur vive dans mon biceps gauche me ramène dans le présent. Je ne sens plus le bras sur lequel repose la tête de Bella. Je tente de bouger les doigts pour que le sang recommence à circuler un tantinet soit peu. Mais je n'y gagne qu'un fourmillement dès plus désagréable.

Par dépit, je tourne la tête vers elle et je la regarde dormir. Elle est vraiment très jolie, belle et si simple. Pas de faux ongles, pas de maquillage en excès, pas de rajouts, tout ce que je vois est 100% d'origine, et je sais de quoi je parle, je suis chirurgien esthétique.

Loin du cliché à la Nip/Tuck, non, moi je fais dans la reconstruction. Grand brûler, malformation génétique, accident de la route ou de la vie quotidienne. J'ai 29 ans, et grâce à mon héritage maternel, j'ai pu ouvrir une clinique, à deux pas d'ici. Elle tient plus d'un dispensaire, mais je suis opérationnel, c'est le principal, ouverture officielle prévue la semaine prochaine.

Je repense à ce qu'ont été ces douze dernières années. L'accident de voiture de mon beau père et ma mère. La mort de celui-ci, quasi immédiate, et celle de ma mère, quelques semaines plus tard. J'avais 17 ans à ce moment-là.

Puis mon retour aux USA. Complètement paumé. Le premier contact avec mon paternel, douloureux. A cette époque, on ne l'aurait jamais pris pour mon père. Moi 17 ans, lui 33. Et oui, je suis né d'une première fois entre deux adolescents, lors du bal de promos.

Ma mère a été envoyé en suisse pour accoucher, sa famille étant connu, famille bourgeoise de Californie, de Bakerfields, on ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle passa trois ans là-bas, mais contre toute attente ne m'abandonna pas.

A 20 ans, pas un sous en poches, elle est partie pour Paris, passé des dizaines de castings, tournant petits spots publicitaires et apprenant sur le tas la langue de Molière. Quand j'ai eu 5 ans, elle avait arrêté de rêver à une carrière dans le mannequinat. Elle défilait dans les maisons de Haute Couture, lors des salons privés. C'est là qu'elle rencontra Aaron Démétrios, un homme d'affaire britannique, d'origine grecque. A 23 ans, elle épousa un homme de 20 ans son ainé, d'effrayant la chronique dans les tabloïdes. Elle s'en moqua. Elle était amoureuse. Il fut un père pour moi, m'offrant mon premier piano. Il m'aimait, je l'ai toujours appelé papa, même si ma mère ne m'avait jamais caché qu'il ne l'était pas.

A 10 ans, je demandais à ma mère le nom de mon père. Elle refusa. A 12 ans, elle m'emmena rencontrer sa famille. Son départ pour la Suisse s'était conclu par une séparation qu'elle croyait définitive avec ses parents. Une amie à elle, de son ancienne vie, lui appris la mort de son père.

Je rencontrais ma grand-mère maternelle pour la première fois. Elle ne m'adressa jamais la parole. Pour elle, je n'étais rien, je n'existais pas. Profitant que nous nous trouvions en Californie, je lui demandais qu'elle me laisse un bon souvenir de son Pays.

« Lequel, me demanda-t-elle »

« Je veux voir mon père, je t'en prie, m'man »

Elle accepta. Je ne fus pas déçu. Elle se renseigna, appela Aaron pour le prévenir. Nous restâmes deux mois aux Etats Unis. Mon père, je ne le vis que quelques minutes, et je l'ai haï.

« Mon fils, mais Elisabeth, il y a 13 ans, tu as disparue, comment veux-tu que je te crois.

- il voulait connaitre son père.

- pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir présenté plus tôt.

- je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes dans l'obligation, de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, pour nous. »

J'ai pleuré plusieurs heures, dans mon coin, ce père ne pouvait être le mien. Il était à l'opposé de ce que j'imaginais. Pourtant physiquement déjà, notre lien de sang était indéniable. Même carrure, même cheveux bruns roux, tyran sur le cuivre pour moi et le blond vénitien pour lui. En dehors de mes yeux verts, tout en moi était une réplique de mon père.

A partir de cet instant, de notre rencontre, il m'écrivit toutes les semaines. M'envoyant des photos de sa famille, de mon petit frère. Me racontant sa vie, ses études, son métier. Et pour mon anniversaire, noël et toutes les fêtes chrétiennes du calendrier, j'ai reçu un présent. La plus belle surprise fut le jour de mon premier concert. Il avait parcourus la moitié du globe pour venir me voir. J'avais 14 ans. Ce soir-là, je rencontrais mon demi-frère pour la première fois. Jamais on ne perdit le contact. Mes parents s'entendaient bien. Leurs compagnons respectifs s'appréciaient. Le paradis. Mais à 18h57, un vendredi où ils venaient me chercher au conservatoire, ma mère et Aaron eurent un accident. Vous connaissez la suite.

A 17 ans, j'étais à la tête des millions que mon beau père avait légués à ma mère, et dont j'avais hérité à mon tour. Drogue, alcool, prostitués. Je sombrais dans le vice, la dépression, je ne voulais plus vivre.

Mon père fit jouer son droit parental, passant des tests génétiques pour montrer notre filiation. J'ai dû faire une cure de désintox avant qu'il n'accepte que je vive avec eux, c'est là-bas, au centre, que j'ai rencontré James. Il avait eu une enfance difficile. Mère toxico, père alcoolo. Maintenant avec le recul, je me rends compte que mon père a bien fait, après tout, Em' n'avait que 14 ans.

Oui, si vous ne l'aviez pas compris, Carlisle Cullen est mon père et mon frère est le footballer Emmett Cullen. J'ai gagné une amie en la personne d'Esmé, une confidente. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, en acceptant un enfant qui n'était pas le sien à venir mettre le souk dans sa maison.

En quelques semaines, je lui mangeais dans la main. C'est une personne douce et aimante qui ne pose jamais de jugements sur personne, quelques soient les bêtises faites. Aujourd'hui je l'appelle maman, mais je n'oublie pas la mienne.

Il est étrange de voir que je n'ai jamais pu appeler Carlisle papa, ou en de si rares occasions, et pourtant Emmett est mon frère, et pas un demi-frère à mes yeux. Je me dis qu'inconsciemment, je n'ai jamais pardonné à mon père d'avoir douté de sa paternité. Je l'adore. Donc mon vrai nom, depuis mon adoption officielle, est Edward Cullen Masen.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par une Bella qui s'étire, évitant de peu de m'éborgner.

- coucou, lui dis-je.

- salut.

- tu veux manger quelques choses ?

- non, il faut que je me lève, il est quelle heure ?

Je cherche mon mobile qui a glissé entre le matelas et le mur.

- 5h30.

- mmmh.

- mmmh ?

- je resterais bien profiter de ta chaleur, mais je dois me préparer pour le boulot.

- ah.

- oui, monsieur Masen, je suis de matin cette semaine, 7h30 à 16h30.

- bien.

- tu fais la tête ?

- non, je réfléchissais.

- bien.

Elle se redresse et lève le drap. Elle sourit devant sa nudité. Je lui tends mon t-shirt.

- merci monsieur. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me balader dans cette tenue, dans les couloirs, que diraient les voisins.

- je crois que tout compte fait, je vais garder ça, lui dis-je en tirant sur mon bien.

- nan, nan je le garde, dit-elle en l'enfilant. Déjà que j'ai honte de mon petit moment d'exhib' à la sortie de mon bain.

- c'est étrange, nous n'avons pas les même souvenirs là-dessus.

- idiot.

- non ! Fis-je faussement outré. Je suis bon dans mon domaine et je sais reconnaitre . . .

- prétentieux.

Elle se baisse vers mon visage et m'embrasse. Je l'attire contre moi, la faisant tomber sur moi.

- Merci pour cette nuit Edward.

- tu me flattes.

Elle me tire la langue et tente une nouvelle fois de se lever.

- tu ne voudrais pas que l'on se dise au revoir d'une façon plus sympathique.

- hum, je ne sais pas, tu me propose quoi ?

- hum, je ne sais pas, tu pourrais me faire une surprise.

Elle glisse sa main vers mon entre jambe et me demande.

- une surprise comme celle-ci ?

- mmmh, oui, c'est bien.

- et comme ça.

- mmmh, mmmh. Oui, Bel-la.

Elle avait commencé par des caresses, pratiquant des va-et-vient lents, puis de plus en plus rapide, appliquant ses lèvres sur ma verge. C'est le summum, le bonheur absolu de commencer la journée comme ça. Quand elle dépose ses lèvres sur mon gland, un frisson me parcourus.

- bordel.

Elle taquinait ma sensibilité, enfonçant jusqu'à la garde mon membre dans sa bouche, mordillant, léchant. Je lui passe une main dans les cheveux. Quand arrive le moment de l'orgasme, je la repousse.

- Je viens Bella.

- mmmh.

- arrêtes, s'il-te-plait, je vais . . . je vais . . .

Je ne peux retenir plus longtemps ma semence qui explose dans sa bouche. Elle avale la moindre goutte de mon nectar, léchant mon membre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit net. Je soupire de plaisir, posant ma tête sur le lit, je reprends mon souffle.

- merci Bella, c'était, c'était . . . pfiou !

- mmmh, oui, oui, je sais. Sur le campus j'avais été élue Miss pipe.

- hein ?

- je rigole Masen, bon tu m'excuses, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- non, reste ?

- peux pas. Mais je te propose de venir diner chez moi, ce soir.

- tu veux remettre le couvert ?

- non, tenir simplement mon engagement. Un repas, et de l'aide pour repeindre ton plafond.

- ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir pour moi.

Elle se lève lentement, gardant le silence. Je me rends compte de la brusquerie de mes mots mais je ne sais pas faire simple, je n'aime pas me compliquer la vie. Je ne tourne jamais autour du pot.

- je ne joue pas Isabella.

- Edward, tu vas trop vite.

Une seule phrase, 4 mots, une gifle monumentale. Et merde pauvre mec, tu croyais quoi ? Le coup de foudre ? Mon cul, et merde, juste un plan baise. Elle sort de la chambre, s'arrête à la porte. Je suis en mode déprime assurer.

- à ce soir.

- oui.

- désolée de te décevoir.

- on en parle ce soir Bella.

- ok !

- ok !

Contre toute attente, la journée qui démarrait sous les meilleurs hospices, venait de prendre une direction bien sombre. Mais je sais au fond de moi que sa réaction est plus que logique. Je me tourne sur le ventre, le menton a en appui sur mes mains.

- je vais lui prouver qu'elle se trompe, et qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, on est fait pour être ensemble, c'est évident ! Foi de Cullen.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, ranger un peu le souk dans la chambre et la cuisine, j'appelle ma mère.

- coucou mon chéri.

- Salut Esmé, je voudrais des conseils pour mon achat à Seattle.

- bien sûr mon grand, tu veux qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ?

- si tu peux, j'ai besoin d'une architecte de ta trempe, je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis engagé, mais il y a du boulot.

- tu veux que j'emmène de quoi manger ensemble ce midi.

- non, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Prévois du vin pour une salade, si tu veux.

- non, mon grand, de l'eau suffira, je te remercie des efforts que tu fais.

- oui, cette année, cela va faire 12 ans que je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool ou pris une bouffée de n'importe quelle drogue.

- oui mon fils, 144 mois.

- oui, près de 4580 jours.

- je suis fière de toi.

- a tout de suite maman.

- oui, je t'aime.

- moi aussi.

Je raccroche. Il y a douze ans, j'ai tout perdu, ma famille, ma santé mentale, et même l'usage de mon corps.

A 17 ans, orphelin, j'ai voulu mourir. Exta', acide, cocaïne, héroïne. Tout ce que je pouvais sniffer ou prendre, je l'essayais. J'étais devenu en quelques jours le roi de la picouse, une vraie loque, un cadavre ambulant. Additionné à ça, l'alcool, les filles faciles et les putes en tout genre. Tout était bon pour souffrir. Tous les moyens à ma disposition étaient acceptable du moment que je me punissais pour être en vie et pas eux. Jusqu'à mon overdose.

C'est dans cette période sombre de ma vie que Carlisle et sa famille m'ont sauvé, dans tous les sens du terme. Je leur dois la vie. Après de multiples comas éthyliques, et cette nuit où j'ai pris une dose de trop, j'ai fait mon programme aux alcooliques anonymes. Il existe douze étapes chez les AA, pour pouvoir sortir de notre addiction à la boisson. Etant drogué et alcoolique, j'ai dû soigner l'un de mes démons pour repousser le second.

En 1 : J'ai dû admettre mon impuissance face à l'alcool et la perte de la maitrise de ma vie.

Facile, je n'avais plus de vie, pas d'ami, que du mépris.

En 2 : j'ai dû admettre la présence d'une force supérieure.

J'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'accepte de m'en remettre aux autres pour me sortir de cet enfer

En 3 : j'ai confiais mon âme à Dieu.

Je ne suis pas croyant, mais j'ai confiais ma santé à des professionnels et à d'anciens AA. Ces trois étapes sont essentielles. Elles doivent leur réussite pour deux raisons, 1) abstinence alcoolique et 2) abstinence sexuelle, pour que notre addiction ne soit pas remplacée par une autre. Sans suis alors l'étape la plus dur pour moi.

En 4 : faire un inventaire moral de moi-même.

Mes parents étant morts, il m'a fallu des mois pour admettre que je n'étais pour rien dans leur accident.

En 5 : avoué mes pêchés, à Dieu et à un de mes paires.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez mon parrain Sam Uley, pour m'avoir tant de fois soutenu, écouté. Pour m'avoir mis son pied au cul quand c'était nécessaire.

En 6 : on accepte que seul Dieu puisse faire disparaitre nos défauts.

Et donc, en toute logique,

En 7 : je me suis repenti et j'ai prié pour que mon addiction disparaisse.

C'est l'acceptation de nos faiblesses, après, les étapes se suivent, mais pas sans difficultés.

En 8 : j'ai dû dresser la liste des personnes que je pensais avoir blessés.

En 9 : réparer mes torts, sans en créer d'autres.

Pour moi ces étapes furent toutes cruciales et douloureuses. J'avais apporté du malheur et beaucoup des personnes de mon entourage à cette époque, étaient mortes d'overdoses.

En 10 : faire notre inventaire personnel et reconnaitre nos torts.

En 11 : prier.

Sam me prenait dans ses bras dans ces moments-là. Me rassurant sur l'importance de me défaire de mes bêtes noires, des fantômes du passé, pour avancer.

En 12 : je suis devenu à mon tour un parrain, pour transmettre ce message à d'autres AA. Mais j'ai arrêté depuis.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant. Sans doute parce que j'ai peur de ce que j'éprouve pour ma locataire. J'ai peur ! Je ne pensais pas avoir à nouveau des émotions si intenses, je ne pensais pas revenir si proche de ce que je ressentais adolescent.

Il est bientôt midi, je dresse une table simple pour nous deux. Je remplie un saladier avec la salade Iceberg que j'avais réservé pour mon tête à tête avec Bella. Me souvenir de hier après-midi me fait sourire.

Quand elle m'a dit ce qu'elle pensait de la relation que nous avons, James et moi, j'ai d'abord été offusqué, mais elle était détendue, en confiance. Pour elle j'étais un homo, rien à craindre. Je n'avais pas pu résister au challenge qu'elle me lançait. Je l'avais vu se décomposer à vue d'œil, quand je m'approchais d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas réagis avec tant de . . . violence à mon approche, je l'aurais prise sur place, sans préliminaire.

- tu as l'air heureux.

- Esmé, je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivée.

- je vois ça.

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Puis me tiens à bout de bras. Elle scrute mon visage, détaillant les moindres mouvements de mes yeux, leurs pattes d'oies, mes lèvres et le pli amer qui apparait quand je suis soucieux ou mécontent.

- tu as fini ton enquête ?

- très drôle, je vérifiais que tu allais bien, dit-elle.

- hum.

- tu as encore perdu du poids toi, tu t'alimentes correctement au moins.

- oui, mais tu sais que j'avais beaucoup à faire, avec la clinique, puis les travaux ici.

- je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais tu as largement les moyens de faire faire ces travaux par des professionnels.

- oui, je sais, mais c'est important pour moi. Une manière de me reconstruire, d'avoir un chez moi.

- bien. Alors qu'avons-nous à manger ?

- salade Caesar, son pain à l'ail qui sort juste du four et j'ai un sorbet à la fraise si tu veux.

- parfait mon grand.

Nous nous installons sur la table de la cuisine, seul meuble que contient mon appartement. Parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à la fin du repas.

- alors montre-moi l'ampleur des dégâts.

- bon, je te fais un rapide topo. Dans un futur très proche, je souhaite fusionner le second et le premier étage, pour un duplex.

- ok, et le troisième.

- plus tard. Il y a une perte de surface à cause des couloirs qui desservent les appartements du premier.

- donc au second il n'y en a qu'un seul logement.

- oui mais le couloir est intact, la perte est moindre c'est pour ça que je ne t'en parlais pas.

- as-tu les plans.

- oui, je te les attrapes.

Je sors de la pièce où nous nous trouvons pour les attraper, dans mon sac de sport. A peine les ai-je glissé devant elle, qu'Esmé part dans des calculs, vérifiant où sont les murs porteurs, ceux qui sont renforcés et enfin les cloisons simples.

- tu vois là, il n'est pas possible de faire tomber le mur du couloir du second, je pense toutefois qu'on pourrait faire des ouvertures en arcade, cela apporterait de la lumière dans le salon et la salle à manger et en plus je pourrais voir pour aménager le coin où se trouver l'ancienne porte d'entrée. Je pensais à un coin détente, tu sais je vois bien un fauteuil et un coin bibliothèque, mais c'est juste un exemple.

- l'idée est très bonne, continus je t'en prie.

- regarde . . .

Elle prend une des serviettes en papier que j'avais mis sur la table pendant notre repas. Elle dessine une vue aérienne du niveau deux, puis une autre du même niveau en y incluant une perspective pour montrer la disposition des trois arches qu'elle souhaite créer.

- tu vois, l'immeuble à sa façade exposée plein ouest.

- oui, ce qui implique beaucoup de luminosité en journée et en soirée.

- exactement, donc tu vois qu'il y a le long du corridor 5 fenêtres, mais tu as pratiquement 3 mètres entre l'ancienne porte et la première ouverture, c'est là, après avoir condamné la porte, que je te propose d'installer ou soit ton bureau ou la bibliothèque, voir les deux.

- le couloir est large, facilement 2 mètres.

Elle sort une règle graduée de son sac.

- tu avais tout prévue, la taquinais-je.

- chérie, j'ai eu deux fils, il a bien fallu que je développe mon sens de l'organisation.

- pour moi ou pour Em'.

- vous deux.

Je ris, et la serre rapidement contre moi, lui déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

- bon d'après le plan, 2.07m de large, oui, un couloir très large, typique de l'époque ? Je ne pense pas mais une demande du propriétaire d'origine.

- approximativement 6.2m². (Nb : 3 x 2.07)

- ta faculté à calculer aussi rapidement m'a toujours bluffé.

- je ne voulais pas être prétentieux en te disant 6.21m².

- menteur.

- maman !

- bon oui, un peu plus de 6m², et en plus tu as une hauteur sous plafond de près de 3.60m, tu fais un 1.86m, il y a largement de quoi faire, imagine une bibliothèque de cette hauteur avec une niche intégrée pour un PC, un fauteuil . . . style club, comme celui de Aaron, qui est à la maison.

- oui, peut-être, dis-je troublé.

- mais . . . bon, le second pas possible de toucher au mur du couloir.

Elle pose ses deux mains sur la table et réfléchie à voix haute : « donc si je fais le calcul, mmmh, 7.2m de haut, mmmh, en gardant le mur du couloir du second, ou, ou, mais oui, en le remplaçant par des poutres IPN, pour remplacer la cloison sans mettre en danger le 3ème, cloison en verre pour faire passer la lumière, on pourrait, mais oui, oui, mais les fenêtres seraient plus hautes, ouais, mais »

- Edward, on pourrait te faire un triplex, écoute la norme en hauteur de plafond est de 2.2m (inventé par moi), nous avec le premier et le second, on cumul une hauteur de 7.2m, sans compter l'épaisseur du plancher qui sépare les deux niveaux, il est possible de faire trois niveaux.

- tu crois ?

- oui, et je pense qu'on pourrait remplacer le mur du second, par des poutres en fer, et jouer avec le moderne et l'ancien, style entrepôt.

Elle attrape sa feuille, le plan, raccorde, trace, souligne et me dis.

- Regarde ce croquis, il faudrait certainement mettre des poutres pour assurer le plancher du 3ème, le renforcer au maximum, c'est ton plafond en somme.

- oui.

- mais il y a un gros problème à résoudre avant que je ne retourne à mes comptes d'apothicaire.

- lequel ?

- le budget ?

- je ne comprends pas.

- chéri, il y en a pour des centaines de milliers de dollar, entre l'aménagement, les transformations, et je ne te parle pas des peintures et tout le matériel.

Elle a l'air de réfléchir à un autre problème majeur, dont elle me fait part.

- Et puis de par mon métier, je ne te parle même pas du mobilier. Tu sais qu'il y a de bonnes affaires à faire dans les Yard sales (vide maison aux USA), dans la région il y en a pas mal.

- Esmé, on va commencer par faire venir un de tes collègues, pour qu'il chiffre les dépenses.

- tu as raison, et pour les travaux, Dexter Wells est un maitre dans sa catégorie.

- non, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

- ah, ok, et bien si tu as besoin de quelques choses, tu sais que je me tiens à ta disposition.

- oui, justement !

- je t'écoute ?

- tu me fais mon devis rapidement, j'aimerais profiter de mon logement le plus rapidement possible.

Elle me regarde, confuse.

- mais, Edward, mon grand, il est mieux que ce soit quelqu'un d'objectif, un regard neuf.

- ce que tu as su me présenter en quelques minutes me plait, j'aime les idées que tu as avancées.

Elle est émue. Elle est partagée entre joie et retenu.

- mais je ne peux pas te demander de l'argent mon chéri.

- tout travail mérite salaire, je veux que tu me présente un dossier avec les mêmes fourchettes de prix qu'un de tes clients classiques et je te demande de trouver l'entreprise qui prendra en charge la mise en applications des plans que tu me proposeras et que je choisirais.

- mais . . .

- madame Cullen, il n'y a rien à dire, je vous laisse une semaine.

- mais . . .

- et les travaux devront commencer dès le lendemain de la signature du contrat.

- d'accord, patron.

Je lui souris, elle me prend par la taille, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous passons le reste de la journée, à parler de tout et de rien, comme une mère et son fils. Quand enfin elle me quitte pour retourner chez elle, elle me fait promettre de venir manger à la villa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6**_

Quelle journée, mais quelle journée. J'étais sortie de son appartement avec des doutes et des milliers de questions. Comment réagir face aux déclarations qu'il m'a faites. Imaginez rencontrer quelqu'un et trois jours plus tard avoir partagé son intimité, de nos jours, je sais que c'est largement possible mais venant de moi, c'est aussi probable qu'une invasion de la Suisse sur la Belgique.

On m'a toujours gratifié de n'être qu'une frileuse en amour ou dans mes relations personnelles, qu'elles soient amicales ou plus. Mais quand même, avoir eu une nuit aussi merveilleuse, m'avait poussé à me montrer plus « démonstratrice », sur une fellation, pratique peut courante chez moi, pour preuve, je ne l'avais essayé qu'à la demande de mon premier petit copain. J'avais détesté. Et je l'avais quitté. Tout Emmett Cullen qu'il était. Cette rupture fut horrible car cet idiot, pour se venger de mon départ, passait son temps à me « taquiner » sur cet épisode de notre relation « sentimental » et en plus, jamais ouvertement, toujours par le biais d'une des pom-pom-girls.

J'avais mis du temps à m'en remettre, et j'avais cumulé les décisions idiotes. J'étais retournée chez mon père, mettant fin à mon semestre, et de 1. J'avais accepté de sortir au ciné avec Jake, et de 2. Moi, Bella, je m'étais laissé séduire par ses gestes tendres et son insistance, erreur numéro 3. La quatrième fut de croire que ça marchait vraiment entre nous. Il m'a quitté au bout de trois mois, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour une fille de la Push.

Je pense qu'il me trompait depuis longtemps quand il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait rompre. En y repensant aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne l'ai jamais aimé autrement que comme un ami, même si je jalouse sa relation avec la belle Leah. Ils sont fusionnels et j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir vivre une relation proche de la leur.

Et aujourd'hui, l'homme le plus beau qu'il soit me dit que pour lui, « ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir ». Quoi répondre. Et il ajoute « Je ne joue pas ». Là, il avait fini d'enfoncer le clou.

Ma journée était passée sans trouble évident, mais le comportement de James quand il prit ma relève ne me rassura pas du tout. Il était froid, me regarder sans parler, et avait un rictus limite flippant aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai cru qu'il allait me mordre.

Puis l'heure est venue de rentrer. Je ne pris même pas le temps de saluer mon collègue, ni Carlisle du même coup et sortis pour faire quelques courses. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le diner. Plus tôt que de réfléchir trois plombes sur quoi faire, je décidais de décider de faire mon choix, direct sur les étals de mon épicier favoris.

A peine arrivée sur place, je suis déjà en panne d'inspiration. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime, ni s'il est allergique à un produit, ou à des herbes. Il avait prévu une salade Caesar, il y a quoi dans une salade de ce type. Bon évidemment, il y a la salade Iceberg ou de la romaine, mais quoi d'autre. J'ai tellement peu dormi cette nuit que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Je me masse les tempes, « réfléchis Belli Bell », il y a quoi comme ingrédient. Oh et puis zut, des lasagnes, je vais faire des lasagnes, tomates pelées en boite, parmesan, gruyère râpés, viande de bœuf, de veau, et de porc.

Je commence à flâner dans les rayons, attrapant au passage ce dont j'ai besoin.

- ah du persil, de l'ail, un bouquet garni. Et oui, de quoi faire une béchamel, et des feuilles de lasagne.

Une bouteille de vin rouge, et hop, les courses sont faites. Je me félicite de toujours me balader avec un sac à dos car là, j'aurais eu du mal pour rentrer en vélo. Je regarde l'heure sur mon mobile. 17h45. Et merde, j'aurais juste le temps.

En quelques minutes, je suis en bas de mon immeuble. J'ouvre la porte, poussant mon vélo à l'intérieur, j'évite de peu de rentrer dans quelqu'un.

- oh, pardon, dis-je, ça va ?

- oui, ne vous inq . . . Bella Swan ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- je vis là ? Mais vous êtes qui ?

- tu ne me reconnais pas ? Esmé, Esmé Cullen, la femme de . . .

- oui, pardon, madame Cullen, la femme de Carlisle, désolée, je ne vous ai pas reconnu, vous avez fait quelque chose à vos cheveux, non ?

- mon époux n'a rien vu, ni mes fils. Oui, ma chérie, des rajouts, c'est Rosalie qui m'a décidé.

- cela vous va très bien.

- comment vas-tu ?

- bien, votre époux m'a fait passer mon dernier examen pratique, il me reste l'oral, et un écris, sans compter mon mémoire.

- Carlisle ne tarit pas d'éloge sur toi.

- merci.

Je rougis, les compliments et moi, n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Je baisse la tête et la relève, pour me donner une contenance.

- j'ai été ravie de vous revoir Esmé. Mais dites-moi, vous allez vous occuper des travaux de monsieur Masen ?

- oui !

Je me tourne vers les escaliers. Edward se tient sur la dernière marche. C'est lui qui vient de nous interrompre. Il m'a surprise, je ne l'avais pas vu approché, et vu la réaction d'Esmé, elle non plus.

- oh, que tu m'as fait peur Edward !

- désolé Esmé, dit-il, bonsoir Bella.

- Bonsoir Edward.

Il me regarde avec intensité, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Il a un sourire aux lèvres et je fronce les sourcils, devant le plaisir qu'il prend à me voir rougir. Quant à la femme de mon patron, son regard passe de mon logeur à moi, et réciproquement. Elle a l'air surprise, mais son visage s'illumine. Elle s'approche de lui, l'embrasse sur la joue, en le serrant légèrement contre elle, puis elle se tourne vers moi, m'offre son plus beau sourire et au moment de nous croiser, me serre doucement l'avant-bras. Je me retourne pour la voir s'éloignée. Quand la porte se referme, je me retourne vers mon amant.

- tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer.

- quoi ? dit-il faussement surpris.

- tu te moques de moi, ne me dis pas, que tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'elle nous a lancé ?

- non !

Sur ce, il s'avance vers moi, attrape mon vélo, et le suspend à sa place. Il revient à mes côtés et me prend par la taille. Il me regarde, puis passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Il embrasse le bout de mon nez.

- tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- oui, merci, dis-je, incapable de réagir. Et toi ?

- oui, j'ai trouvé un architecte, les travaux vont être plus importants que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- ah, et que va dire ta voisine ?

- je ne sais pas du tout.

- je rigole monsieur Masen, quoique, si je ne peux plus atteindre mon logement, je risque d'être un peu embêter.

- ah, si ce n'est que ça, tu pourras toujours venir chez moi.

Je le regarde, sans lui donner de réponse. Il est sérieux, j'en jurerais. Et pourtant c'est tellement agréable, de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un en rentrant chez soi. Le plus étonnant, c'est que jusqu'à présent, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Je ne suis même pas surprise d'être si proche d'un homme que je ne connais que si peu, depuis quelques jours à peine.

- tu vas toujours aussi vite.

- non.

Il caresse mon dos, passant ses longues mains sous mon sac, alors que je commence à apprécier le massage, il l'interrompt et attrape mon fardeau.

- mais tu as quoi là-dedans, ça pèse une tonne.

- j'ai un repas à préparer, mon cher.

- ah oui, et tu ne préfèrerais pas passer directement au dessert, me demande-t-il, du tac au tac.

- non monsieur, j'ai trop faim pour ça.

- depuis quand n'as-tu pas manger ?

- hum, je dirais, faisant semblant de réfléchir, mon petit dèj' hier matin, et de rajouter en voyant son regard ahuri, à non ma pomme de ce matin . . .

- mais tu es inconsciente, et en plus tu rentres à vélo . . .

- . . . du calme, mon bel ami. Je monte, je cuisine, et nous mangerons ensemble, comme ça tu verras de tes yeux que je me nourris.

- non, il est hors de question que tu cuisine pour moi, alors que je ne t'ai rien donné.

- monsieur, lui dis-je charmeuse, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, vous m'avez donné beaucoup de votre personne. Et puis, je cuisine pour moi aussi !

- ne m'allume pas, ou je te . . .

- oui ?dis-je en prenant une mine ingénue.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il me plaque contre le mur, m'embrassant avec fougue. Ses lèvres sont dans mon cou, ses mains sous mon pull et je suis essoufflée par mon propre désir.

- arrêtes, s'il-te-plait.

- mmmh.

- Edward ! Edwaaaard.

Il me soulève une jambe, la plaquant à son flanc, me collant contre lui. Malgré nos vêtements, je sens son érection contre mon intimité, et mes sous-vêtements s'humidifier immédiatement à ce simple contact. Je lui retire sa chemise, il me retire mon pull et le débardeur qui se trouvait en dessous.

Et pendant que nous nous embrassons, je lui défais sa ceinture et lui descends le pantalon. Il se recule, il attrape quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean, puis, libérant ses jambes de son pantalon, je regarde son membre tendu sous le coton de son boxer, et je me lèche copieusement les lèvres. Il rit et me repousse contre le mur, embrassant ma poitrine, léchant et mordillant mes tétons, je suis au bord de l'implosion.

- prends-moi.

- mmmh.

- je t'en prie. Edward. Prends-moi.

Il me serre un instant contre son torse, me dévisageant. Puis il passe ses mains dans mon pantalon, après que j'eus défait mon bouton et baissé la fermeture. Il glisse ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon slip et caresse ma fleur.

Il joue avec mon clitoris, le pinçant doucement, effectuant des petits cercles pour le durcir. Je tremble de tant de bien-être.

- tu es toute humide.

- mmmh.

- j'adore ça.

- mmmh, Edward, continu, oui, oui, oui, hum, c'est-trop, oui, trop, bon.

- tu aimes ce que je te fais mon amour.

- oui, continu, oh oui, comme ça, c'est, c'est . . . merveilleux.

Il continus ses attouchements, se baissant au niveau de mon entre-jambe, il attrape mon jean et le descends jusqu'à mes chevilles. arrête de me toucher, le temps de passer l'un de mes pieds hors du vêtement.

Il me soulève du sol, me plaquant contre le mur, et frotte sa verge tendue contre mon pubis en feu. Je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrasse. Il s'écarte de la paroi de pierre et marche doucement, avec précaution, vers l'escalier. Il se retourne et s'assoie, moi toujours dans ses bras. Il passe sa main sur ma nuque, et me regarde.

Puis il baisse l'élastique de son boxer, laissant son sexe sortir de sa cage. Je le regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire quand je vois ce qu'il tient entre ses dents.

- tu as toujours une capote sur toi ? C'est pas bon signe.

- tu préfères attraper une cochonnerie.

- pourquoi, tu as . . . une IST.

- non ! S'écrie-t-il, je te parle d'un bébé.

- merci de t'en inquiéter.

- tu préfères parler ou . . .

Je me place au-dessus de lui, je lui prends le condom, et le place sur sa verge, puis, écartant l'élastique de mon shorty je m'empale sur sa queue. Comme à chaque fois, une légère douleur lors de la pénétration, puis une décharge électrique.

Je balance mon corps d'avant en arrière, effectuant des va et vient soutenus et rapides, mon désir est intense, mes besoins infinis et je sais que la durée de l'acte ne changera rien au plaisir commun que nous partageons.

J'accélère encore la cadence, balançant la tête en arrière. Je l'entends gémir. Il prononce mon prénom avec ardeur, empoignant mes seins, titillant mes tétons. Puis je l'entends rugir, au même instant, je laisse un cri de béatitude m'échapper. Lentement, je continus mes va et vient, puis me laisse tomber sur son torse.

- merci ma chérie, merci.

- hum.

- tu as été merveilleuse.

- oui, tu crois.

- oh oui, une merveille.

- alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis que je n'ai plus du tout envie de cuisiner.

Je pose mon menton sur son torse. Il me regarde, il sourit largement, découvrant ses dents blanches.

- non, pas du tout.

- tant mieux, car j'ai envie d'une pizza.

Il éclate de rire, je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Il pose ses bras dans mon dos, me réchauffant, alors que je sens la température de la pièce me ramener sur terre. Je me tortille contre lui, pour me réchauffer.

- je t'aime.

Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer. Je rougis de ce que je viens de dire, de ce que je viens d'oser dire. Je n'ai rien calculé. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Attendant la claque que je m'apprête à prendre.

- je t'aime aussi, Isabella Swan.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Rien. Il me sert contre lui. Un geste simple et intime, mais qui me met la pression. La « Swan », je pense que tu as trouvé ton maitre, t'es dans la m . . . c'est officiel, c'est pas un coup d'un soir.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Que dire. Je suis heureux, couillon et heureux. Je ne comptais pas descendre, mais quand j'ai entendu sa voix, mon corps est devenu électrique. Quand je l'ai vu, je bandais déjà. Quand ma mère nous a dévisagé, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle avait deviné ce qui se passer entre nous. Quand elle est partie, il ne m'avait fallu qu'un seul mot de ma belle, pour la prendre. Mais j'avais aimé qu'elle soit celle qui domine, j'avais aimé sa brusquerie, son déhanché rapide, parfois un peu violent. Il était en accord avec mon besoin primaire de me fondre en elle, de ressentir ses doigts sur mon torse. Mon envie de lui mordre les seins était intense, mais je n'avais pu résister à ses coups de reins. Une intense jouissance. Voilà ce que fut notre rapport. Et le summum est venu quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre et je me suis lâché, et je lui ai dit. C'était évident. Trop rapide et elle me le disait elle-même, c'est flagrant, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Mais je ne me leurre pas. Il y avait énormément de zone d'ombre entre nous. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas continuer dans cette relation, dans notre relation, sans lui dire tous les secrets que contient ma vie.

Nous sommes chez elle, nous avons commandé des pizzas et contre toute attente, elle a mangé la sienne et un bout de la mienne. Une vraie gloutonne, elle pourrait faire de l'ombre à mon frère.

Mais maintenant, allongé près d'elle, dans son lit, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Elle a sa tête, sur mon torse, elle dort profondément. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis. Il lui reste deux jours à bosser, je souhaite vraiment tout lui dire sur moi, mais je ne veux pas lui faire peur, donc le mieux, c'est de lui proposer une balade, une sortie à deux ce week-end.

Je sens qu'elle bouge. Elle ramène sa main sous son menton, puis elle commence à parler, rien de bien précis, mais de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, mon cœur s'emballe.

- Edward, oui . . ., Edward.

Je la trouve tellement mignonne de penser à moi, de rêver de moi.

- Du veau, du bœuf et . . . ne pas oublier le persil . . .

Le romantisme de la situation s'envole au loin, elle est en train de faire sa liste de course.

- je t'aime, il m'aime . . . va vite. Peur. Mais . . . hum, mmmh.

- ah je préfère.

Je l'écoute divaguer, et l'entendre avouer qu'elle m'aime me rend fou de joie et sous l'impulsion, je lui embrasse le haut du crâne.

- mmmh.

- je t'aime Bella Swan.

- moi auchi.

- je t'ai réveillé. Excuse-moi mon amour.

- pas grave, il est quelle heure.

- pas loin de 7h.

- pas envie de te laisser, soupire-ma belle.

- je sais mon ange, mais le devoir n'attend pas.

- tu me mets dehors, tu es dans mon lit je te signale.

- non amour, je dois bosser moi aussi, il faut que tu y mettes du tien, sinon je pourrais avoir envie de te cloitrer à la maison.

- au secours, dit-elle en se levant du lit. Prem's pour la douche.

Je la vois disparaitre par la porte qui mène à la salle de bain. Je souris, passant mes bras derrière ma tête. Je l'entends rentrer dans la douche en chantonnant. Je me lève à mon tour, et je me positionne dans l'encadrement. Je vois son corps apparaitre dans la vitre remplie de buée de la cabine de douche.

- Bella ?

- ouiii.

- tu fais quoi ce week-end.

- je ne sais pas, je devais aller chez mon père le week-end dernier, je ne sais pas si j'y vais ou pas, pourquoi ?

- oh, pour rien, dis-je lâchement.

Elle passe la tête hors de la douche, les cheveux remplis de shampoing.

- crache le morceau Masen.

- je voulais te proposer qu'on le passe ensemble.

- ah oui !

- je ne sais pas, on pourrait faire une promenade, dans le parc d'Olympique, il y a de quoi faire.

- je ne sais pas, dit-elle en retournant sous la douche.

- bon, tant pis.

- je n'ai pas dit non, mais il y a beaucoup de chose à faire, comme . . .

- oui ?

- tu pourrais parler de toi.

- tu veux savoir quoi ?

- tu as des frères et sœurs.

- un frère, enfin, un demi-frère.

Elle sort de la douche, une serviette dans les cheveux, une autre autour du corps. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me tape sur la fesse.

- c'est ton tour. Je t'ai mis des serviettes sur le côté.

- merci, ma chère.

- de rien.

Je retire mon boxer, le laissant au sol, et me coule sous le jais d'eau chaude que je viens d'allumer. Je cherche son gel douche, l'ouvre et le porte à mon nez. Une odeur fruitée, mais pas désagréable. Après mettre frotter le corps et l'avoir rincer, j'attrape son shampoing. Alors que je me frictionne énergiquement le cuir chevelu, je sens sa présence dans la pièce.

- tu veux faire quoi, pendant notre sortie.

- je voudrais apprendre à te connaitre, que tu me parle de toi.

- ma vie n'a rien à voir avec un roman de gare, dit-elle.

- oui, peut-être, mais c'est ta vie et j'ai envie de tout connaitre de toi.

- ah, ben, si tu veux, je te présente mon père.

Je me cogne la tête contre la vitre de surprise et pousse un juron. Je me rince les cheveux et m'entoure dans la serviette qui est près de moi.

- tu veux quoi ?

- Charlie est mon père, il vit dans l'état de Washington pas loin d'ici, ma mère vie à Phœnix, dans l'Arizona.

- oh.

- oui.

- ok.

- j'ai un meilleur ami, qui vit à la Push, dans la réserve indienne.

- mmmh.

- pour une première sortie, ensemble, tu . . . serais ok.

Je m'approche d'elle, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et c'est un spectacle émouvant, je sais à cet instant qu'elle m'ouvre un pan de sa vie, qu'elle n'a pas dû ouvrir souvent, ou, en tout cas à peu de personne. Je la serre contre mon cœur.

- oui, avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

- bien. Je vais appeler le chérif pour l'avertir.

- le chérif ?

- oui, mon père est chérif.

- ah.

Sur ce constat alarmant, je rigole bien sûr, je la vois sortir de la chambre. Elle est déjà prête. Je sors à sa suite, ramassant au passage mon sous vêtement et la suis. Elle se sert un café, me fait signe avec la cafetière, puis me sert une tasse.

- tu t'en vas déjà.

- oui monsieur, je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

Elle s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Je la serre dans mes bras, profitant de la chaleur qu'elle dégage.

- tu débauche à quelle heure ?

- comme hier soir.

- mmmh.

- et toi ?

- je ne sais pas.

- tu ne m'as pas dit dans quoi tu travailles.

- j'ai ouvert une clinique qui se spécialisera dans l'esthétique.

- tu refais des seins et des liftings.

Je ris, elle a l'air surprise, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je fasse un autre métier, et que le mien ne correspondait pas à ce en quoi elle s'attendait.

- non, je me suis spécialisé dans la reconstruction. Pour les grands brûler, les malformations . . .

- ah, tant mieux, enfin, c'est bien, j'ai cru que tu étais un McNamara en herbe.

- vilaine.

- et tu as déjà ouvert ?

- non, et c'est pour ça que je vais te laisser pour m'habiller et faire le tour de mes équipements, pour pouvoir être d'attaque lors de l'ouverture.

- tu ouvres quand ?

- la semaine prochaine. Je fais une soirée d'ouverture, tu viendras ?

- je ne sais pas.

- allé, fais pas ta timide, tu sais ce que je te propose, c'est de venir avec des amis à toi, comme ça tu ne seras pas seule.

- tu y tiens.

- oui, beaucoup.

- d'accord, après tout, je te dois bien ça, toi tu vas voir mon père.

- parfait alors à ce soir mon ange.

Je l'embrasse, lui adressant le plus beau de mes sourires et me dirige vers mon chez moi, deux étages plus bas.

Je suis estomaquée. Moi, Bella Swan, je vais présenter un garçon à mon père. Je ne le connais que depuis 6 jours. Charlie ne va pas s'en remettre. Je me mets devant mon ordi, et lui envoie un message pour le prévenir.

« Coucou Charlie, je viens te voir ce week-end avec un ami, bise, ta fille Bella »

Et voilà, ça de fait. Je mets mon blouson, mes gants et hop, c'est l'heure d'aller au boulot.

Quand j'arrive devant mon casier, je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui est devant moi. La porte a été ouverte, et il y a des dizaines de roses noires à l'intérieur. Je touche l'une d'elle, et attrape la carte en bristol qui s'y trouve.

« S'il ne peut être à moi, il ne sera à personne. »

Ça, c'est encore une sale blague de l'un de mes collègues. Je sors les fleurs de mon casier, me piquant à plusieurs reprises avec les épines.

- zut, zut, zut.

- alors Swan, tu as un admirateur secret.

- Quil, c'est ton œuvre je paris.

- perdu, ma grande, moi j'arrive juste.

- qui était là cette nuit.

- Steve et . . . le nouveau je crois.

- ok.

- ça va.

- oui, merci.

Je me change en silence, mon collègue fait de même. Ce sont des vestiaires mixtes, alors on ne fait plus trop attention à ce qui se passe autour de nous. Je me débarrasse des fleurs dans la poubelle et je prends mon poste.

Le reste de ma journée se déroule sans heurts, j'en oublie même le présent morbide qui occupait mon casier. Quand arrive le moment de retourner voir mon tendre et cher, la relève de l'après-midi est là. J'aperçois James. Je décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- bonjour.

- si tu le dis.

- c'est quoi ton problème.

Il était assis sur le banc qui fait face à nos casiers, et maintenant il est debout, le regard plein de haine et je remercie le meuble en bois d'être entre nous. Nous sommes seuls dans le vestiaire, et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de l'accosté après le départ de Quil.

- mon problème Swan, mon problème c'est toi.

- je ne t'ai rien fait.

- la blague, ta pseudo noyade pour attirer dans tes filets le riche Edward Cullen et tu me demande ce que j'ai contre toi. Je paris que tu es une de ces filles faciles qui se fait sauter pour du pognon ?

- Cullen ?

- et oui ma grande.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'est quoi cette connerie, le seul fils Cullen que je connaisse, c'est mon ex.

- oh, la pauvre chérie, elle ne le savait pas.

- ferme là connard, Bella ça va.

Quil est revenu, je ne sais pas si on criait, ou s'il avait besoin de quelques choses, ce que je sais, c'est que j'accepte pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, que l'on me raccompagne chez moi.

- je te ramène ma belle.

- oui, merci. Merci Quil.

- quand à toi, si tu la touches je t'explose.

- y'a pas de quoi s'emballer. Il faut assumer ses choix ma grande, et ne pas finir petite joueuse.

- ta gueule.

James nous lance un regard plein de haine. Il quitte la pièce après avoir enfilé sa tenue, en nous ignorant. Je réunis mes affaires, mes mains tremblent, je n'arrive pas à les contrôler. Je sursaute quand Quil pose les siennes sur les miennes. Il sert légèrement ses doigts sur les miens, me laissant profiter de la chaleur qu'il dégage.

- ça va aller.

- oui.

- tu es sûre, tu devrais peut être le dire à Carlisle.

- non, non, ça va, il m'a surprise, puis ce qu'il a dit . . . ma, pfiou, je suis, mais alors, je, je . . . je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

- je rentre à la Push, tu veux que je te dépose chez ton père.

Je le regarde. Sa proposition me tente au plus haut point, mais je sais que c'est reculer pour mieux sauter.

- non il faut que je rentre, c'est important.

- tu es sûre de toi ?

- oui, si tu veux bien, je crois que je vais rentrer à vélo.

- je ne veux pas te laisser.

- je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour rien, mais je . . . enfin, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Ne m'en veux pas.

- sûre ?

- oui Quil, merci d'avoir été là, t'es un ami parfait.

- hey, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, Jake ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

- je suis sûre qu'il s'en moque comme de sa première moto.

- tu te trompes ma grande. Il demande régulièrement de tes nouvelles. La preuve ce week-end il était chez ton père.

- ah . . . , si tu le dis.

- bon, tu es certaine de pouvoir rentrer seule ?

- oui papa !

- allé viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta monture.

Je lui tire la langue, et lui me renvoie un grand sourire. Le même que celui de son ami. Il emplie la pièce de soleil. Je le remercie et sors dans la rue, poussant mon vélo à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas envie, mais alors pas du tout, de rentrer chez moi. Même si je sais que j'y suis contrainte, je préfère, pour une fois, faire le chemin le plus lentement possible jusqu'à mon domicile.

Le trajet qui habituellement me prend 20 minutes, dura plus d'1 heure. Quand je pousse la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, je ne suis même pas surprise de voir Edward assis au bas des escaliers. Il se lève à mon entrée. Je lui fais signe de rester où il était, je ne supporterais pas qu'il me touche.

En le voyant, toutes les émotions se bousculent en moi. La colère, la peine, le désir, mais surtout la honte. Je sors avec le frère de mon ex, j'ai couché avec lui, je me suis donnée à lui, sans aucune retenue. Mes craintes de gamines me reviennent en plein visage, façon tsunami, et je me retrouve à appréhender ma prochaine embauche. Quil et s'en doute toutes les personnes qui sont passées dans le couloir ont pu profiter des bonnes paroles prononcées par James. Et s'ils croient que je me sers d'Edward. Je ne savais rien de lui, et surtout pas de quelle famille il était issu. Jamais je ne l'aurais envisagé si j'avais su qui il était. Non, où alors de manière plus conventionnelle, je ne me serais pas laissée séduire, je n'aurais pas couché avec lui aussi vite. Je suis dans un tel état de stress que je sens mon moral descendre en flèche.

- Bella, souffle-t-il.

Il a l'air épuisé. Je me sens fautive de le voir dans cet état, mais je me remémore les mots que James a prononcé. Même si sa fatigue doit être liée à l'ouverture prochaine de sa clinique, je n'ai pas envie de passer à autre chose, j'ai besoin d'être seule, un point c'est tout.

- tu es un menteur, CULLEN.

- Bella, mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je t'attendais, je m'inquiétais.

- tu n'as qu'à remercier ton super copain James. Tu t'es foutu de moi et en plus ce connard croit que j'ai couché avec toi pour ton argent. Ne m'approche plus.

Je dépose mon vélo contre le mur et passe près de lui. Je monte aux pas de charge les marches, jusqu'à ma porte. Je l'ouvre avec difficulté, mes mains tremblent tellement, et je sens des larmes de dépits poindre.

- Bella.

- merde, fous-moi-la-paix.

- laisse-moi la possibilité de m'expliquer.

- casses-toi.

- Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives, mais tu as raison, dès le début on est allé trop vite, on ne sait pas . . . parler de nous.

- pars.

Il pousse la porte que je viens de déverrouiller. Je rentre lentement, je ne suis pas plus motivée par une confrontation ou une simple conversation. Je suis lessivée.

- je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, que tu me laisse.

- Bella, pourquoi me parles-tu de James ?

- vas-t-en, s'il te plait.

- Non, plus vite on percera l'abcès, plus vite on pourra avancer.

Je le regarde, on est dans l'entrée. Il est près de 19h, je suis fatiguée. Sans un mot, je me dirige vers mon canapé. Je prends un coussin et le pose sur mes genoux, m'asseyant à une des extrémités, lui laissant la possibilité de s'assoir.

Il me regarde faire, sans bouger. Le voyant droit comme un i, je lui fais signe de prendre place. Il obtempère. Il me regarde et pendant quelques minutes, nous sommes comme deux statues de pierre. Je ne compte pas débuter, alors je garde le silence. J'en profite pour le détailler. Je découvre un homme différent, il a le regard sombre, le front plissé, et les lèvres tirées en un rictus de peine évidente.

- je m'appelle Edward Cullen Masen, je suis né à Genève en Suisse, il y a 29 ans. Ma mère Elisabeth a connu Carlisle à l'époque du lycée et ils ont eu une relation d'un soir, lors de leur bal de fin d'année. Je sais, un cliché, mais c'est la vérité.

Il sourit, nostalgique d'une époque passé, mais vite il reprend son masque de dureté.

- La famille de ma mère n'a pas tolérée la disgrâce possible qu'une grossesse porterait sur eux et leur réputation. Ma mère est parti pour la Suisse, sous le couvert d'intégrer une école de communication. En fait, elle a accouché de moi, dans une petite clinique privée, où des filles de bonnes familles venaient cacher leurs petites erreurs.

Il regarde dans le vague, il est encore une fois perdu dans ses souvenirs, contemplant de l'extérieur, sa vie d'enfant.

- Elle ne m'a pas abandonné, refusant ce que sa famille lui imposait. Pour cela, sa mère força mon grand-père à lui couper les vivres. Je te la fais courte. Nous sommes partis vivre à Paris, elle est devenue mannequin de salons . . .

Je l'observe, il a le regard fixe. Il énonce l'histoire de sa vie avec un tel détachement, que j'en suis choquée. Le ton de sa voix n'a rien à voir avec celle de mon amant de la veille.

- . . . puis elle a rencontré Aaron, et nous avons vécu heureux tous les trois. Puis le père de maman est mort, nous sommes venus aux Etats unis, elle a accepté l'un de mes souhaits les plus chers, rencontrer mon géniteur. Je voulais savoir ce que j'avais en commun avec lui. Elle m'a fait rencontrer Carlisle, il avait refait sa vie.

Encore un regard dans le vide, je me dis que chaque pause est liée à une douleur d'enfant, j'en suis certaine.

- Puis la vie a continué, j'ai revu mon père, sa famille et mon petit frère. Je passais mes vacances avec eux, au début avec réticence, puis avec plaisir. Bien des années plus tard, l'année de mes 17 ans, ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Aaron y perdit la vie, léguant sa fortune à son épouse, ma mère. Elle mourut quelques semaines plus tard, me laissant comme seul héritier.

- je ne savais pas, Edward, arrêtes, tu n'es pas obligé.

- si je dois en passer par là pour que tu aies confiance en moi et en mes intentions, j'irais jusqu'au bout de mon récit.

- non, non, j'ai . . . je suis désolée, Edward, je ne savais pas, mais . . . j'ai été bête, j'aurais dû te parler . . . je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

Comme la fille fragile que je suis, je ne peux retenir plus longtemps mes larmes, je me rends compte que je l'ai jugé, sans lui laisser la chance de se défendre. Il était important que je lui parle aussi, qu'il sache que c'est un chagrin d'amour qui m'a fait réagir de cette manière, la honte qu'Emmett rie de moi et parle de nous à sa famille. L'orgueil. Voilà, j'ai laissé mon orgueil prendre le dessus et mettre en péril notre relation.

- j'étais seul, mon père génétique loin. Je buvais jusqu'au coma, prenant toutes les drogues que l'on me proposait et dilapidant mon héritage avec des filles faciles et des prostituées de luxe. J'ai vécu ainsi près de 6 mois.

Il fait un court arrêt dans son histoire, tournant les yeux vers moi.

- Je dois la vie à ma famille. A mon père qui a dû se battre pour faire valoir sa paternité, je la dois à Esmé de m'avoir aimée comme son propre fils. J'ai mis près d'une année pour m'en sortir. James et moi nous sommes connus là-bas, en centre de désintox. Il y a bientôt 12 ans que je n'ai pas touché à un verre et que je n'ai pas fumé ou ingéré de la drogue, quelle que soit la substance. J'ai repris ma vie en main, je suis rentré en médecine, James a repris celles qu'il avait mises en parenthèses, lors de son séjour en cure. Et depuis 1 an j'ai fini ma spécialisation, j'ai attendu ma fin de contrat, et je ne suis plus lié au CHU de Seattle. Je suis à mon compte depuis 1 mois et ma clinique ouvre lundi. Voilà, je n'ai plus de secrets.

- merci Edward, mais je me sens mal, et si . . .

- Bella, je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes, mais on va trop vite, on aurait dû sortir au ciné, au resto avant même de se voir nus.

- je sais.

J'ai la tête basse. Tout est fini entre nous, voilà, j'aurai vécu la passion au moins un court instant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer et je suis en colère de ne pas savoir cacher mes sentiments.

- ferme la porte en sortant Edward.

- quoi ?

- ferme derrière toi, s'il te plait.

- je te raconte la plus intime partie de ma vie et tu me demandes de partir. Tu me dis que tu es désolée, mais de quoi. Ne me rejette pas, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, pas à cause de mes erreurs passées, tu ne peux pas me juger sur des erreurs de jeunesse, ce n'est pas juste, pas correct.

- Edward, je ne te rejette pas, mais avec ce qui s'est passé avec Em', je pense que toi, tu ne voudras plus de moi.

- Em' ? Tu connais mon frère.

- mmmh.

- et alors, tu connais mon père, tu travailles avec lui, et tu as rencontré ma mère. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je ne sais même pas qui est ta sœur.

- Alice travaille dans un journal de la ville. Notre mère vit à Phœnix, Arizona, avec Phil, son mari. Mon père est le chérif de la ville de Forks, à 1h30 d'ici.

- tu as une sœur intéressante, c'est . . . merveilleux.

On est mal à l'aise, l'un comme l'autre, et c'est l'heure des phrases idiotes et des silences gênés.

- tu as été honnête avec moi, je me dois de l'être aussi.

- tu n'es pas obligé. Avec ce que j'ai vécu, ma belle, je sais que nous avons tous notre lot de secrets et de malheurs.

- bien, donc commençons par le début. Veux-tu boire quelque chose, un thé, un jus de fruits ?

- tu veux que je te fasse chauffer de l'eau me propose t'il.

- non. Merci et toi.

- ca va aller Bella, je t'écoute mon amour.

- bien, j'ai 26 ans, depuis mes 4 ans, mes parents sont divorcés. Alice et moi sommes allées vivres avec notre mère. Quand Renée a rencontré son nouveau mari, j'avais 7 ans et Alice 5, je ne supportais pas d'être avec eux. Trop immatures, oubliant de venir nous chercher à l'école, ou de payer la cantine. J'ai demandé à vivre avec Charlie, notre père, Alice m'a suivi, elle ne voulait pas vivre seule avec eux et surtout sans moi. Nous avons grandi dans la petite ville de Forks. Pluie et verdure, comme dans une grande partie du Comté d'Olympique, il est vrai.

Je repris mon souffle, essayant de gérer mes émotions. Il me regarde avec une infini tendresse, si loin de son humeur précédente. Il s'approche de moi, et pose sa main sur mon bras.

- je t'écoute mon ange.

- j'y ai vécu mon premier amour et ma première déception. Grandissant comme une enfant normale, gérant la maison et le mauvais caractère de ma chère petite sœur.

Je ris en me souvenant de tous les mauvais coups qu'elle avait pu me faire. Je me souviens de la gifle qu'elle avait mise à Mike Newton, le jour où elle avait su qu'il m'avait quitté.

- j'ai eu une bourse, je suis venue étudier la médecine, j'ai choisi la médecine légale et depuis vendredi dernier, j'ai passé mon ultime épreuve avec ton père.

- et ?

- je dois présenter mon mémoire, dans 15 jours et je serais officiellement médecin légiste, voilà.

- tu n'oublies rien ? Em' ?

- c'est du passé !

- aucuns secrets Bella, sinon, notre couple ne pourra pas avancer.

- ok, mais c'est de mon intimité dont on va parler.

- nous avons eu des vies, avant de nous rencontrer, rien de surprenant. Je ne te jugerais pas, je veux te connaitre.

- si tu le dis.

Je tente de lui sourire de manière détendue, mais je suis à un niveau de stress si élever que je sens mon cœur faire des embardées.

- Bon, à l'université, je n'ai jamais trop été populaire. Je n'avais qu'Angela et Ben, mes deux meilleurs amis. Ma sœur venait me voir. Mais en gros, je vivais entre mes cours, la bibliothèque et ma chambre. Un jour que je faisais mon footing, je suis tombée, Emmett est venu à ma rescousse. Il m'a emmené à l'infirmerie, me portant pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres jusqu'au dispensaire. Après ça, il m'a fait une cour assidue, mangeant avec moi, sortant au ciné. Puis de fil en aiguille, nous sommes sortis ensemble. Près de 5 mois. Rien, me-dirais-tu, pour la durée d'une vie mais l'une de mes plus longues relations à l'époque.

Je me tais une nouvelle fois. Je sais, que ce que je m'apprête à lui dire, n'est qu'une blessure d'enfant, d'ados, mais longtemps, cette douleur a régis ma vie affective.

- je ne sais pas si je l'aimais, mais j'étais bien avec lui. Pour la première fois, je me retrouvais entourer des bonnes personnes, tout le monde me parler, les garçons m'adressaient la parole. Une nouveauté pour moi, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais le vilain petit canard, plutôt drôle quand on sait le nom que je porte. Mais voilà, ton frère est rentré dans ma vie, comme un ovni. Il était drôle, loufoque même parfois un peu idiot, mais il me sortait de la routine dans laquelle je m'étais plongée. Nous étions en couple depuis peu, enfin, c'est comme ça que je qualifiais notre relation, mais il était évident qu'il souhaitait que l'on passe un nouveau cap. Je ne voulais pas perdre ce que j'avais, de nouveaux amis, les sorties, je me suis laissée griser. Alors j'ai accepté. Un soir, pendant une fête, nous sommes montés dans sa chambre. Etant le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, il avait droit à une chambre individuelle . . .

Nouveau silence. Je suis rouge pivoine, complètement cramoisi. Je ne peux même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Mais je sens qu'il y a de la tension dans l'air, surtout quand il profite d'une de mes nombreuses pauses pour prendre la parole.

- il t'a forcé !

La colère sourdait dans sa voix. Je me risquais à le regarder. Il fixait un point droit devant lui, sa mâchoire était crispée, ses poings serrés.

- oh, non, non, enfin je n'ai rien fait que je n'ai pas souhaité faire, enfin, il ne m'a pas, enfin non. Non !

- tant mieux, je ne me voyais pas expliquer à Rose que mon frère ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants.

Il rit. Il tentait de me rassurer, de détendre l'atmosphère. Je tentais de lui sourire, mais mon visage était figé par la peine de cette malheureuse histoire d'ados. Il gardait une bonne attitude, faisant bonne figure, mais il avait de la colère envers son frère, de la jalousie aussi, peut-être. Alors, pour mettre fin à notre calvaire, je repris.

- une fois dans sa chambre, nous avons flirté. Je n'étais pas une nympho, comme toutes ses précédentes conquêtes. Alors j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir, il voulait que je lui fasse une « gâterie », je n'ai pas pu. Je suis partie en courant, honteuse. Dès le lendemain, ma réputation était fête, fille facile, salope et autre colifichet, d'où le surnom de miss pipe.

- je suis désolé Bella.

- tu n'y aies pour rien. J'ai vécu l'enfer pendant un semestre, enfermé chez moi, mon père avait peur pour ma santé mentale. Quant à Emmett, lui, ne m'adressait plus la parole, alors j'ai repris ma routine. Les pestes habituelles se moquaient de moi. C'était il y a près de cinq ans, mais mon orgueil ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas. Mais chaque jour, je trouvais des mots dans mon casier, des filles me bousculaient et m'insultaient. Je n'avais rien fait et pourtant une bonne partie du Campus avait eu vent de notre histoire.

Je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds. Regardant au-delà, vers le tapis.

- Etre mauvais est une seconde nature pour certaine personne, ajoutai-je. Je suis bête de voir les choses sous cet angle-là, hein.

- non, humaine.

- j'ai commencé à faire des bêtises et l'une d'elle est d'être sortie avec mon meilleur ami. Il était attentionné, j'avais besoin de chaleur humaine, j'ai pris la lumière de son sourire pour une voie de sortie. Continuant dans les bêtises, j'ai couché pour la première fois avec mon meilleur ami, j'ai eu beaucoup de première fois avec lui. Et je les quittais. Enfin, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il me haïsse. Il était le bras sur lequel je me reposais, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui. Ce n'était bon, ni pour lui, ni pour moi. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il s'éloigne, notre relation à durée réellement qu'un mois, je l'ai poussé dans les bras d'une autre. Je voulais rompre, je lui ai laissé ce privilège.

- tant mieux, mais je suis jaloux de ce mec.

- idiot.

- il y a toujours moyen de trouver nos premières fois.

- oui et bien, pas ce soir.

- tu n'as jamais reparlé à mon frère ?

- jamais eu envie, je suis en colère contre lui, je crois.

- ma mère est souvent en colère contre lui, mon père, aussi et même Rosalie. Et maintenant moi. C'est sa nature.

- si tu le dis.

- je sais que notre soirée n'a pas été tout à fait comme je l'imaginais en t'attendant, mais je suis heureux que tu saches tout de ma vie.

- oui, même si on a dû sérieusement simplifiée nos histoires.

- Bella, que t'a dit James.

- rien de bien méchant, mais il était en colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il était furieux. Si Quil n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire, mais il m'a vraiment . . . effrayé.

- je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. J'ai d'autres amies qui m'ont déjà dit qu'il était parfois collant mais il n'a jamais rien fait.

- peut-être s'est-il imaginé des choses entre nous ?

- ce n'est pas une raison. Je lui parlerais.

Nous nous regardâmes longtemps, sans parler, simplement en appréciant d'être l'un avec l'autre. Nous contentant de nos doigts enlacés. Je ne sais pas à quel instant on s'est levé, pour se coucher.

La journée du lendemain est passée à une vitesse grand V, mais tant mieux. Ce week-end, mon père allait rencontrer mon chéri.

Une première pour moi, et pour Charlie.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci encore pour votre soutien. Merci de vos encouragements. Je sais que pour certaines d'entre vous le revirement de situation dans ma story est trop important, j'espère toutefois que vous apprécierez la suite.

Je tenais à m'excuser car je n'ai pas pris le temps dans les derniers chapitres de remercier les lectrices assidues que vous êtes. Donc merci à Galswinthe+++, SoSweetySoCrazy, Annetoutsimplement, oliveronica Cullen Massen, joannie28.

Merci aussi à celles qui suivent l'histoire : , Angele130578, frimousse30, Delphine94, Mamanlily, miss-stella6, mafrip, blackmoon76, ktinou, Suunn shiinee, moinini, Celine11, crepuscule2512.

Bonne lecture.

8

Je ne lui avais rien dit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'allais régler mes comptes avec mon ami. Ancien ami. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le logement de James. Marchant rapidement jusqu'à la clinique pour récupérer mon véhicule, garé dans le garage au sous-sol.

Je ne savais pas s'il serait chez lui, ce que j'avais retenu cette semaine, c'est qu'il avait des horaires, en suivant de ceux de Bella. Donc si elle est au travail maintenant, sachant qu'elle débauche dans deux heures, qu'il va au travail en moto, qu'il lui faut approximativement 10 minutes pour faire la route, avec tout ce que j'avais pris le temps de rassembler comme information sur les habitudes de vie de mon « pote », il devait se trouver chez lui.

Cela fait douze ans que je le connais, je sais que le vendredi, il ne prévoit rien dans sa journée, sauf urgence. J'espère qu'il n'en a pas eu dernièrement.

Je suis devant la porte de sa maison du quartier de Queen Anne. Elle est de plein pied et je sais que s'il est chez lui, il m'a vu arriver. J'ai tapé dans le mille, quand le panneau de bois s'ouvre devant moi. Je ne suis même pas surpris de le voir en caleçon, avec une clope au bec, je suis sûr qu'il a bu et j'en suis navré, car je sais ce que nous avons partagés.

Il a vécu la haine d'un père alcoolo et d'une mère qui se prostituait pour se payer un rail de coke. Il a connu les attouchements des hommes qui venaient se faire rembourser les dettes de ses parents qui le regardaient subir une sodomie alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans. Il a eu une dent de casser par un type parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire une fellation.

La drogue et l'alcool ont été des substituts à l'enfer qu'il vivait au quotidien. Son histoire est terrible car il ne vient pas d'une famille défavorisée. Loin de là. Il doit sa survie et ses études à sa grand-mère, Rosa Lynn Nomads, propriétaire d'une ligne de restauration et de plusieurs centres commerciaux.

Elle ne se doutait pas du calvaire de son petit-fils. Elle a découvert tout ça, de la manière la plus simple, en rendant visite à son fils. James était assis dehors, le corps couvert de bleus et d'hématomes, les yeux hagards, à demi-inconscient. Ce qui à choquer la vieille dame, c'est la tenue de l'enfant. Et ce récit je le tiens de sa propre bouche. Elle ne lui a jamais dit, trop pudique et surtout honteuse de ne pas avoir été là pour lui.

Elle est morte l'année dernière. James a mal vécu cette perte, il lui a tout donné et tout accepter. Jamais il n'aurait fait médecine si elle ne le lui avait pas imposé.

Rosa, une femme forte, un caractère hors du commun. Elle a su faire interner son fils et sa belle-fille, pour qu'il se soigne. Elle a tout fait pour eux, mais dès leurs sorties, ils ont acheté leurs doses de trop.

Je regarde l'homme qui est devant moi, j'ai l'impression de replonger dans le passé. James a repris la drogue à la mort de ses parents. Comme toutes les victimes, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu faire quelques choses pour eux. Mais je sais qu'il les hait. Rien de plus normal, ils étaient ses bourreaux. Le jour où il m'a annoncé leur mort, il avait le sourire d'un gosse à qui on a fait un beau cadeau.

- tu veux quoi ?

- Bella ? Que lui as-tu dis.

- la vérité.

- on va parler ici, ou tu me laisse entrer.

Il dégage l'accès de son entrée et je me glisse à l'intérieur. Tout y est nickel, et cela ne m'étonne pas. Il a un problème avec la saleté, cadeau hérité de sa grand-mère. Elle avait l'habitude de lui dire « ta maison reflète ton âme ».

Je le laisse passer devant moi, il se dirige vers la véranda à l'arrière de la maison. Elle donne sur la forêt. Il s'assoit sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvent autour de la table de jardin métallique. Il me propose silencieusement de faire de même. Je reste debout.

- c'est quoi pour toi la vérité, James.

- écoute, tu es mon ami, cette fille vivait là, ok, je suis sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas prémédité mais le coup de la noyade, puis son malaise quand tu es seul avec elle. Et puis elle était différente. Avec moi elle faisait la fille cool, puis quand tu étais à proximité elle était différente. Elle flirt avec moi, et je la vois dans ton lit.

- on ne faisait rien à cet instant James.

- arrêtes ton char, pourquoi tu vas toujours sur mes plates-bandes. Je te l'ai dit qu'elle me plaisait.

- mais, tu m'as dit « une fille au boulot», et puis Bella n'a jamais rien fait pour t'allumer, qu'elle est la véritable raison de ton comportement.

- Bella est l'une des seules femmes de mon boulot, tu le sais, c'est là où ton père boss tu le sais ? C'est l'unique raison.

- je ne savais pas que tu parlais d'elle, il y a Clara et Linda, à l'accueil, et je ne connais pas tous les employés de la morgue.

- Ed', tu m'as encore une fois piqué une gonzesse.

- je n'ai jamais forcé personne, et entre Bella et moi, c'est une évidence, il n'y a pas de calcul, de ma part ou de la sienne.

- tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui a des miches.

- arrêtes, je ne te reconnais plus depuis quelques jours.

- mais putain, ouvres les yeux, le doc te l'a dit, tu ne dois pas te trouver une autre addiction pour en oublier une autre.

- n'inverse pas la tendance, tu t'es remis à fumer, merde !

- combien de temps as-tu mis pour coucher avec elle.

Je le regarde, il est convaincu par ce qu'il dit. Il n'écoute rien de ce que je lui dis et tourne toujours autour du même sujet. « Bella ». Il pense que je lui pourris la vie et encore une fois, je l'aurais trahi. Il aurait pu, des années plus tôt, mettre en doute les sentiments que j'ai pour Bella mais il est impossible de ne pas voir l'amour qui nous lie. Sauf pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais reçu d'amour. Il est étrange comme on regarde différemment une personne, quand on s'aperçoit qu'elle tente de nous manipuler.

Il est face à moi et pour l'instant, il ne fait rien. Je sais pourtant qu'il ne laissera jamais Bella tranquille, il a décidé qu'elle était la bonne, celle qu'il attendait, son obsession. Il est un chasseur infaillible quand il veut quelque chose, rien arrive à l'en distraire. Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener, mais il reste mon ami ou l'a été trop longtemps pour que je le laisse tomber.

- je l'aime.

- tu ne la connais pas.

- je l'aime.

- elle ne connait rien de ta vie.

- je lui ai tout dis ?

- quoi ? La drogue, le sexe, nous ?

- oui, tout.

- et tu lui as dit pour toi et moi.

- nous sommes amis, enfin je le croyais. Il n'y a jamais eu de nous, arrêtes avec tes ambiguïtés.

- non Eddie, tu lui as dit, tu sais de quoi je parle. Est-ce-que tu lui as dit.

Je sais très bien où il veut en venir. Une soirée. Pour moi une expérience de jeunes, mais le fait qu'il m'en parle, plus de 10 ans après, sans jamais l'avoir mentionné avant, me prouve qu'il est désorienté ou simplement psychotique, avec des troubles évidents de la personnalité.

- ce n'était qu'une expérience, je n'étais pas moi-même et toi aussi.

- j'ai aimé chaque minute dans tes bras et je recommencerais maintenant si tu me le demandais.

- on était des gamins, on se cherchait.

- je ne me cherchais pas. J'avais tout ce qui m'avait toujours fait défauts.

- je me souviens que vaguement de ce jour-là. Et je n'en éprouve aucun plaisir.

- tu as aimé, je t'ai fait hurler de plaisir.

- non, James ! Tu m'as pris en traitre, à un moment ou les anxiolytiques et les calmants me mettaient dans le coaltar. Avoir la tête dans le goudron. Tu sais ce que c'est ! Plus que quiconque.

- tu peux dire ce que tu voudras, cela ne changera rien au fait que j'ai eu ta queue dans ma bouche et que tu as adoré.

- pauvre type, ce que tu oublis de dire, ce que tu as l'air d'oublier, c'est que tu l'as fait pendant mon sommeil. Alors que j'étais abruti par les médicaments qu'ils nous donnaient pour lutter contre le manque.

- tu as jouie dans ma bouche.

- tu es barge, j'étais en plein délire, je croyais que j'étais avec une fille et dire que je t'avais pardonné.

- tu m'as pardonné. Mais je me fous de ton pardon. Tu es à moi.

Je souffle, des émotions et des sentiments que j'avais enterrés avec cette période sombre de ma vie refont surface. Et je mets du temps à intégrer les mots.

- non, connard, tu m'as violé cette nuit-là, tu m'as touché comme aucun homme ne m'a jamais touché. Pendant des années je n'ai pas pu être dans la même pièce qu'un autre homme sans crainte.

- et moi ? Tu m'as tourné le dos alors que je voulais juste baisé avec toi. Tu aurais pu faire un effort.

- j'ai cru que tu avais . . . je pensais que tu déconnais toutes ses fois ou tu faisais allusions à . . . mais t'es un grand malade, un psychopathe. Mais t'es vraiment un sale con. Vas te faire . . .

- enculé ? Mais avec plaisir ! Tu as aimé et tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

Je le regarde, encore, je ne le vois plus du tout comme l'ami d'avant. Il est vraiment étrange de s'apercevoir que l'on ne connait pas son propre frère. C'est ce qu'il était pour moi. Il ne montre aucune émotion, aucuns regrets. Il est calme. Je reprends le cours de notre conversation, un ton plus bas.

- James, j'ai cru que ton passé t'avait poussé à faire ça, cela n'est arrivé qu'une fois, je t'avais pardonné. On était en miettes à cette époque.

- je t'ai tout donné.

- mais merde, James, je venais de perdre mes parents, je n'étais pas conscient de ce que tu faisais. J'étais dans les vapes.

- tu ne m'en as jamais reparlé.

- forcement, j'ai cru que c'était un speed lié à mes crises de manque.

Je me passe les mains dans les cheveux. Je souffle et je m'assoie sur la chaise face à lui. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de l'évidence. Il a besoin d'un suivi psy.

- je n'ai jamais rien fait avec toi. Je croyais que tu étais mon ami.

- mais je le suis Ed', c'est pour ça que j'ai dû éloigner toutes ses salopes qui te tournaient autour.

- de quoi tu parles ?

- Tanya a été la première, puis Maria, elle, il m'a fallu de la ressource pour m'en débarrasser.

- qu'est-ce-que tu dis.

- oh, pas de crainte mon frère, elles sont retournées chez elles.

- tu as fait quoi bordel, James.

- ce qu'il fallait.

Je renverse la table d'un coup de main, qui ne le fait même pas sursauter et me jette sur lui. Je lui lance mon poing dans la figure, pour le faire taire.

- mais de quoi tu parles, tu leur as fait quoi ?

- je les ai éloignées de nous.

Il me repousse, je tombe sur le dos. Il se jette sur moi et me rend la pareil, il vise ma mâchoire et ne me loupe pas. Je me mets à quatre pattes, essayant de me redresser mais un coup de pied dans les côtes me clous à terre. Un autre dans la tête me fait perdre connaissance. Je glisse au sol, la lèvre en sang, une côte cassée certainement. Je n'ai pas conscience de la pluie de coups que je reçois.

- j'ai fait ça pour toi, pour nous.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après ça. Je me suis simplement réveillé la joue posé au sol, avec une douleur aux côtes et une à la mâchoire qui me laissent penser que je vais devoir faire un tour à l'hôpital. De l'humour, je dois vraiment être dans un mauvais état. Je prends uns bouffée d'air, mais une brûlure dans les poumons me coupe le souffle, réduisant ma tentative en une quinte de toux accompagnée de perte de sang. Je crache plusieurs fois de la substance rouge.

Je me tourne difficilement, me mettant en PLS, puis glisse ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je trouve mon cellulaire. Je compose le plus rapidement le numéro de mon sauveur, enfin je l'espère.

Le bruit d'une tonalité me rassure, la ligne n'est pas occupée. Une première sonnerie, une seconde, une troisième. Je m'impatiente, mon souffle est court pour éviter que mes côtes ne se lèvent trop largement, la douleur est insupportable.

- allo !

- Em', soufflai-je, à bout de force.

- Eddie, comment vas-tu grand-frère.

- suis chez James, vite, s'te plait.

- hey, frérot t'a un problème.

- . . .

- EDWARD ?

- . . .

- merde, appelle les urgences Rose.

- . . . m'ci.

- Edward, ne raccroche pas, essaye de rester conscient, les secours arrive, j'arrive.

- . . .

- merde réponds, réponds moi.

- . . . cris pas, 'ai mal.

- Edward, tu as intérêt à rester conscient jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive avec Rosalie.

- mmmh.

J'entends des bruits dans le combiné, mais je n'ai plus la force de le tenir sur mon oreille. Je calle ma main sous ma tête, et j'y glisse mon portable. Je sais que je vais sombrer dans l'inconscience d'une minute à l'autre, et moins que ça.

Je ne sais pas le temps qui est passé. J'ouvre les yeux, je tente en tout cas. Je vois Rosalie entrer la première. Elle court vers moi, les yeux en larmes. Elle se jette à genoux près de moi, se laissant glisser sur le sol carrelé. Elle me caresse la tête. J'essaye de la rassurer en souriant, mais je ne peux pas. Emmett est debout derrière elle, il parle avec vigueur dans son portable, il me regarde et se détourne, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je crois savoir maintenant que je suis dans un sale état.

Peu de temps après leur arrivé, les secours entre à leur tour. Ils m'auscultent, faisant le tour de mes paramètres vitaux et de mes contusions, palpant mon flanc en m'arrachant des cris de douleurs.

- aaaahhhh, mal.

- monsieur, quel est votre nom ?

- Ed . . . C'len, dis-je.

- c'est mon frère, Edward Cullen, reprend Emmett.

- bien, Edward, nous allons vous installer sur le brancard, vous allez avoir mal. Mais il faut qu'on vous transporte à l'hôpital.

- ok.

- courage frérot.

- Edward, souffle Rose, en m'embrassant le dessus de la main.

- reculez, oui à la une, à la deux, à la trois.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH.

- c'est bon monsieur Cullen, on vous amène aux urgences.

Mon calvaire continus jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse ma couche dans l'ambulance. Il m'installe un cathéter au bras gauche et une perf'. Je sens l'action du liquide, un calmant.

Je ne sais pas où je suis.

Je suis sortie du travail à l'heure, je suis rentrée directement à la maison. Je pensais qu'Edward serait là, mais non. Il devait encore être à la clinique. Je monte les marches jusqu'au dernier, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais emporter pour ce week-end. Si on va à Forks, en cette saison, on sait qu'il faut se couvrir et se prémunir contre l'humidité. Je mets en charge mon mobile.

Je suis las de mes réflexions quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- salut mon chéri, je suis à l'heure tu vois, pas toi ?

- mmmh.

- Edward ?

- non ma grande.

Je sors de ma chambre, et je tombe nez à nez avec James. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je pars en courant vers ma chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette réaction, mais je sens qu'il faut que je m'en aille. Il a le regard fou et un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

J'ai juste le temps de claquer la porte et de la bloquer avec la chaise qui était à côté. Il tape comme un détraqué contre la paroi en bois. Je pousse mon armoire devant. Elle pèse son poids mais je ne veux pas que ce mec m'attrape.

- Bella, tu ne m'échapperas pas.

- qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- mais toi ma chère.

Je cris, les nerfs à vifs, mon monde vient de basculer dans l'horreur, mon seul espoir est qu'Edward arrive le plus vite possible.

- vas t'en, Edward va bientôt arriver.

- ça tu vois, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup.

Je recule contre mon lit, les coups s'intensifie contre ma porte, des larmes de peur ont emplies mes yeux.

- pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'as pas fait de mal à Edward.

- oh, non, rien d'irréversible, enfin je crois.

Il éclate de rire. Les coups stoppent, mais je sais qu'il est là. Je reprends mes esprits et cherche mon sac à dos, celui du boulot, là où se trouve mon mobile. Je le trouve et fouille à l'intérieur. Merde, merde, merde et merde. Il n'y est pas. Et merde, je l'ai mis à charger dans le salon.

- Bella, tu sais qu'un jour où l'autre tu devras sortir de là.

- la ferme.

- Bella, sors. Tu ne crains rien.

- où est Edward ?

- chez moi, il dort.

Je pousse un cri. Mon dieu, qu'est-il arrivé à mon amant, je me laisse aller au sol, le dos contre le mur de la salle de bain où je me suis réfugiée. Je laisse mes larmes couler en silence.

- va-t'en, je ne dirais rien à personne, va-t'en.

- non Bella, tu as eu quelque chose d'Edward, et je ne suis pas préteur. Demande à ses ex.

Il éclate de rire, un rire de sadique.

- mais je suis bête, tu ne peux pas, elles sont plus en état de répondre à la moindre question.

- tu es malade James, il faut que tu demandes de l'aide à quelqu'un.

- je me sens très bien, si tu me laissais entrer, tu verrais comme je me sens bien. Et puis, tu es mal placée pour me donner des conseils.

- laisse-moi, je ne t'ai rien fait, dis-je sans conviction en levant les yeux vers le plafond

- SI, rugit-il, tu m'as pris la seule personne qui met toujours respecter. Il est à moi.

- mais Edward ne . . .

- ne prononce pas son nom salope, tu ne le mérite pas.

Je m'essuie les yeux avec ma serviette de bain. Je me relève, je viens de voir la trappe qui mène aux combles. Le plafond est trop haut, et je ne sais pas comment l'atteindre. En dessous, il y a la baignoire. Je monte dessus, tendant les bras vers l'ouverture, mais il y a plus d'1 mètre entre elle et moi. Je descends, et vais dans la chambre. J'ai un tabouret, et une petite coiffeuse en noyer. Je transporte le premier dans la salle de bains. Je retourne dans la chambre. Je sursaute, quand la voix de James reprend.

- tu fais quoi Bella, je t'entends marcher ? Bella, REPONDS salope.

Je l'ignore, il ne me reste que peu de temps, j'en suis sûre. J'ai les nerfs à vifs et quand il hurle de cette manière, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter. Maintenant qu'il sait que je trafique quelque chose, je ne fais plus attention aux bruits que je fais, et presser par mon envie de fuir, je tire le meuble jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il pèse plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Si je me rachète des meubles un jour, je ne les prendrais plus en chêne, juré.

- tu fabriques quoi la dedans, Bella.

Il reprend ses coups contre la porte, avec une fureur telle que je sais qu'il va bientôt entrer. Un fracas me signale que son bras est passé au travers de la porte et du fond de mon armoire. En jetant un œil à l'intérieur, je vois qu'elle est toujours à la place où je l'ai mise. Il grogne de douleur et m'invective. Mais toute la haine et la peur qu'il fait naitre en moi me pousse à m'activer dans mes gestes, oubliant ma maladresse. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'arrive à mettre le meuble en bois à cheval sur la baignoire. Je mets dessus le tabouret. Je suis à cours de temps, je ne peux pas me permettre de vérifier si la structure de la tour que je viens d'ériger est solide. Je claque la porte de la salle de bain et glisse le verrou. Un geste pour le ralentir car je sais que cela ne l'arrêtera pas. Je monte sur la baignoire, puis sur la coiffeuse. Le tout, tangue un peu, je me retiens au mur pour reprendre mon équilibre. Je monte enfin sur le tabouret, je me retiens juste à temps, de basculer en arrière. Je suis pliée en deux, ma tête contre le plafond, je pousse la trappe des mains. Elle résiste un instant, puis se lève, elle pèse lourd, et je n'arrive qu'à la soulever. Je me place lentement en dessous, pour avoir un meilleur appui. J'essaye de ne pas penser aux coups qui résonnent contre la porte de la salle de bain cette fois ci. Je pousse de toutes mes forces et contre toutes attentes, elle cède. Je suis prise d'un fou rire. Je décale la plaque sur le côté. Je me redresse à l'intérieur. Comme je m'en doutais, il y a poussière et autre habitant nuisible. Je ne réfléchis pas, et je monte à l'intérieur. Je me hisse, frappant l'air de mes jambes pour me donner de l'impulsion. Mon pied rentre en contact avec un objet, je tourne la tête et voit James derrière moi. Il tire sur ma jambe. Il est hors de question que je baisse les bras maintenant. Je me tourne sur le côté, faisant effectuer une torsion des plus douloureuses à mon genou, mais je l'ignore. Je lui envoie mon pied libre de toutes mes forces en plein visage. Il tombe en arrière, atterrissant dans la baignoire dans un grand bruit mat. Sa tête émet un bruit sourd peu rassurant. Je le regarde un instant. Je l'ai peut-être tué.

Je commence à vouloir descendre pour m'en assurer quand je vois une de ses mains bouger. Je me rejette en arrière, m'assaillant au bord de l'ouverture. Je me mets sur les genoux et entame mon périple dans les combles.

Il y fait froid, humide et une forte odeur de moisi me prend à la gorge. Mais j'avance. Du jour transperce par la trappe que je viens de quitter, tout, autour de moi n'est que nuit. Je ne vois pas où je vais.

Je m'arrête après quelques mètres. Il faut que je réfléchisse à la meilleure manière de me tirer de là. Je sais que la salle de bain est la pièce la plus éloignée du couloir qui mène aux escaliers. Il faut que je traverse toute la largeur. Je sais également qu'il y a l'ancien conduit pour le linge sale qui est là. Mais il faut que je trouve la trappe du couloir.

Je recommence à avancer, sursautant quand je rentre ne contact avec une matière étrangère. La voix de James recommence à me parvenir. Il a l'air furieux. Il cogne contre le plafond. Je ne sais pas de quoi il se serre pour accéder à cette hauteur, mais le sol sous mes jambes tremble dangereusement.

Je continus ma course, quand j'entends un bruit de chute. Comme si un pan de mur avait cédé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête. Tout une partie du plafond a été arraché et un immense trou se tient à la place. Je vois la tête de mon poursuivant y apparaitre.

- Bella, Bella, tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

- la ferme.

- on est seul ici. Personne ne sait que tu es ici. Et ton cher Edward n'est pas en état de te venir en aide.

- ta gueule.

- que tu es agressive, rit-il, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, non, je vais te faire la même chose que ton chéri. Tu verras, je suis expert. Je ne te ferais rien que l'on ne met déjà fait.

Il éclate d'un rire hystérique. Je tremble en imaginant de quoi il peut vouloir parler. Je continus mon avancé. Je suis à la limite du désespoir. Mais tout d'un coup, je rentre en contact avec le bois qui encadre la trappe du couloir. Je passe mes jambes de chaque côté de l'ouverture et tente du bout des doigts de la lever. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle est faite pour être ouverte dans bas et je n'ai rien avec moi.

Un autre fracas. Je tourne la tête, encore un pan du plafond, mais cette fois de la chambre. Je commence à paniquer, me sentant prise au piège. Je place mes deux pieds sur la trappe et tape un grand coup. Rien.

- Bella, que fais-tu mon ange ?

Je recommence, en y ajoutant le poids de mon corps. Mauvais choix. Je passe au travers, m'écrasant durement au sol. Une douleur m'élance du genou à la cheville et mon bras pend sur le côté.

- merde, putain de merde, mais tu fais quoi, salope.

Je ne pense plus, je ne souffre plus, j'ai bien trop peur pour ça. Je me redresse, la colonne pour le linge sale est à moins de 2 mètres. Je me déplace avec lenteur, mais la peur de mourir me porte vers ce que je pense être mon seul espoir. Je pousse la porte, une trappe qui bascule d'avant en arrière. Je tente de glisser ma jambe malade, mais je ne peux pas.

- ah, te voilà.

Il est au bout du couloir, je ne pense plus à rien, et me laisse tomber la tête la première à l'intérieur. La chute est rapide et abrupte. Je tends mon bras valide en avant dans une dernière tentative de me protéger. Le choc est violent.

Il est plus que furieux. Je l'entends qui tape dans les murs au-dessus de moi. J'ai peur et je tremble, je suis parcourus de frissons. Les coups stoppent un instant et reprennent un peu plus proche. Il est descendu d'un étage. Je vois sa tête passer par l'ouverture qu'il a faite dans le mur.

- je ne te louperais pas ma grande, j'arrive.

Je suis coincée, je suis prise au piège. Je pleure, les larmes me font tressauter. Je glisse d'un mètre de plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de tomber plus bas, mais je prie pour que tout s'arrête, que tout ça prenne fin.

Je suis dans les vapes. Je vois des lumières défilées au-dessus de ma tête. Des visages apparaissent devant mes yeux. Rosalie et Emmett qui pleurent, tous les deux. Puis plus rien.

Dans ce qui me semble n'être qu'une seconde, je ré-ouvre les yeux. Une lampe de scialytique est devant moi. Je referme les yeux. Je suis en train de me faire opérer.

Je reprends lentement conscience de mon corps. La douleur est présente, mais les antalgiques font leur travail. Je cligne des yeux, la lumière du couloir est agressive. Je ferme à nouveau les mirettes. Je sens alors une main sur mon bras.

- Mon chéri, Edward, tu m'entends.

- maman ?

- oui mon ange.

- Edward ! Oh putain tu nous as fait peur frérot.

- Em', ton langage, le gronde Esmé.

- maman, je me fous de mon langage, j'ai cru perdre mon frère.

- suis là.

- oui frérot et tant mieux.

- merci Em'.

- tu rigoles.

Je lui souris, mais une douleur paralyse mon geste, le transformant en grimace.

- Bella !

- qui, demande-Rose qui entre dans la pièce.

- sa locataire, ajoute-Esmé.

- James, il est devenu fou.

- quel est le rapport mon chéri ?

- il va lui faire . . . du mal.

- elle est où, demande Emmett.

- à la maison.

Je pers connaissance. Sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je ne suis que douleur. Mon parcours dans le conduit a été plus court que prévu. Mon bras gauche est cassé, il est coincé sous ma tête. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. J'ai mal et je pleure en silence. Je ne sens plus le sang circulait dans mes jambes dont les genoux sont collés à mon front.

Je suis entre le premier et le rez-de-chaussée. Je le sais car ma tête s'est cognée à deux reprises contre les trappes du second et du premier.

Je n'entends plus rien, que le bourdonnement du sang à mes oreilles. J'inspire difficilement car le poids de mes jambes comprime ma cage thoracique, m'empêchant de respirer à mon aise. La douleur, la peur, le froid.

Voilà les sentiments qui sont les miens quand j'entends la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble qui s'ouvre. Elle ne claque pas immédiatement, j'en déduis donc que plusieurs personnes pénètrent dans l'immeuble.

Je ne sais pas si James est toujours là, je jurerais avoir perdu connaissance à un moment de ma chute car je n'entends plus de coups contre les murs.

Les personnes qui sont rentrées, parlent, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent. Je me concentre sur le son de leur voix, elles ne me sont pas inconnues. Je bouge légèrement, pour que mes jambes ne pèsent plus sur ma poitrine et je commence à crier.

- à l'aide.

Ce n'est qu'un souffle, j'ai du mal moi-même à entendre ma propre voix. Je renifle. La poussière que j'ai ingérée et les débris que j'ai reçus, ne facilitent en rien mes gestes. Mais c'est mon seul espoir de m'en sortir. Je respire doucement, je retente de pousser un cri, mais une voix m'arrête.

James est toujours là, je tremble de peur, et si les nouveaux venus sont des amis à lui, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je recommence à pleurer, les tremblements sont de plus en plus violents, accentuant les douleurs dont mon corps est parcourus. Ce cauchemar ne prendra donc jamais fin. Je peste contre moi-même et l'idée stupide qui m'a pris de rentrer dans ce conduit.

Nous étions entrés dans l'immeuble, mon père et moi. Carlisle m'avait rejoint dès qu'il avait su que Bella pouvait être en danger. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer la copine de mon frère sous ce jour-là. Une fois dans l'entrée, une vision apocalyptique nous a tout de suite saisis. Les murs avaient été massacré et l'objet du délit été appuyé contre les marches de l'escalier. La masse avait le manche de casser.

- merde mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici.

- je ne sais pas fiston, mais ça n'augure rien de bon pour Isabella.

- merde, si je tiens ce salaud.

- chut.

Mon père regarde de tout côté. Il a entendu quelques choses. Je regarde dans la même direction que lui, et vois en haut des marches une forme, un corps.

Je m'élance en avant, j'ai peur de découvrir . . . Quoi ? La masse est sombre. Mais la taille me permet déjà de savoir que ce ne peut pas être une femme, trop massive.

- James.

La forme bouge et se tourne vers moi. Il est méconnaissable. Sa tête est couverte de sang, au moins, cette Bella ne s'est pas laissé faire. Il se redresse, se mettant debout, découvrant sa stature impressionnante. Mais dans mon boulot, les gros bras je connais.

- Emmett Cullen et son papa.

- James que t'arrive-t-il, lui-demande mon père.

- Carlisle, vous savez, il arrive parfois que les démons du passé refassent surface.

- qu'as-tu fais de Bella ?

- Oh, rien, cette salope m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

- où est-elle, m'écriai-je.

- oh, oh, oh le footballer est sur les nerfs.

- James, où-est-Isabella ?

Je regarde autour de nous. Il y des trous dans le mur, assez grand pour laisser passer le haut du corps d'un adulte. Des morceaux de bois sont éparpillés au sol, sans doute les restes d'une trappe. Je sais que dans les anciennes pensions, il existait un conduit dans chaque couloir qui se terminait dans la buanderie.

- papa appelle la police.

- partez bande de cons.

- papa ! Les secours également.

Carlisle attrape son portable. Il s'éloigne pour que les cris de James n'empêchent pas son interlocuteur de comprendre son appel.

- James, assis toi et je ne te ferais pas de mal.

- tu crois m'impressionner ?

- non, je tente de sauver ta peau connard.

Il se jette sur moi. Mon père est en contrebas, je sais que si nous tombons, il risque de nous recevoir et de nous suivre dans une chute. Je sais qu'il sera blessé si je ne stoppe pas l'énergumène qui court vers moi.

Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, je le propulse d'un coup d'épaule contre le mur. Il s'affale dans l'ouverture qu'il a lui-même pratiqué dans le mur. J'entends des morceaux de plaquo tomber à l'intérieur du conduit. Puis des cris étouffés. James tombe lourdement au sol. Je le pousse s'en ménagement et passe la tête dans la brèche.

- Bella, tu es là ?

J'entends un bruit, pas réellement un cri, mais je suis certain qu'elle est là.

- p'pa, elle est là-dedans, j'en suis sûre.

- bien, je garde un œil sur lui, va au sous-sol. Trouve où le conduit s'arrête.

Je reçois des morceaux de plâtres sur les jambes et mon postérieur. Je tourne la tête vers le bas et je vois filtrer le jour. Je dois être arrivé au bout du conduit. Au bout du rouleau aussi. J'ai l'impression de rêver, j'ai cru entendre la voix de mon ex, à croire que je revis les heures les plus sombres de mon adolescence, version maso, parce que là, je morfle plus physiquement que jamais.

- Bella.

Cette fois, la voix vient d'en dessous. Je suis en train de fantasmer sur la dernière personne qui met sauvé alors que j'avais besoin d'aide. L'esprit est une machine étrange, qui ne cesse de me surprendre. Je dois être en bien mauvais état, si mon esprit se créait un héros de substitution.

- Bella, je suis le frère d'Edward, vous m'entendez ?

- ben je sais que tu es son frère.

- Bella, continuez à parler.

- tu te rends compte, je ne pensais pas te revoir.

Je ne parle pas assez fort pour qu'il m'entende mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de commenter la moindre de ses phrases.

- Bella, je ne vous entends pas bien, mais voilà, je crois que vous êtes sur la plaque qui obstrue le conduit, je vais vous sortir de là.

- tu m'as fait souffrir Em'.

- je commence à retirer le premier écrou, il y en a une dizaine. Vous m'entendez Bella.

- arrêtes de me vouvoyer, on a failli coucher ensemble.

Je me demande vraiment si je fantasme sur un sauvetage par mon premier héros ou si je perds vraiment la boule et que je vais finir par me dessécher ici.

- j'ai soif.

- Bella parlez je vous prie, je ne vous entends plus.

- je suis en train de parler là, idiot. Si tu savais comme je te hais Emmett Cullen.

- je vous entends, je suis au troisième.

- tant mieux pour toi, plus que 7.

- Bella, essayez de vous retenir au maximum, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous rattraper.

- on ne t'a jamais appris à respecter les lieux d'un crime. Tu n'es même pas docteur.

- Bella, j'ai oublié de me présenter, moi, c'est Emmett, Em' pour la famille, vous faites partis de la famille. Alors je te propose qu'on se tutoie.

Je ris doucement. Il veut qu'on se tutoie, il est drôle. Il m'a vu dans le plus simple appareil et il me demande l'autorisation de me tutoyer, il est drôle. Je me répète. Mon pouls est rapide, je délire, j'ai un gros problème là.

J'entends des voix, elles ne s'adressent pas à moi. Mais je sais qu'elles sont là pour moi. Il y a Carlisle maintenant, un rêve qui va finir bientôt si j'ai déjà le légiste avec moi. Je ris de ma blague.

- Bella, tu m'entends ma grande.

- oui patron, 5/5, dis-je encore dans mon délire.

- Bella, peux-tu parler plus fort ?

- doc, j'ai un truc à vous dire qui pourrait mettre un terme à nos bonnes relations de travail.

- Bella, on continus, tiens le coup.

- ouais, ouais, mais si je dois mourir, je dois vous dire, j'ai couché avec votre fils ainé et j'ai failli le faire avec votre cadet, mais je dois dire que le premier était le second . . . enfin le premier que j'ai rencontré c'était le second . . . une vrai charade.

- elle délire Emmett ce qui veut dire qu'elle a une commotion ou peut être une hémorragie.

- j'ai besoin de ton aide papa, j'ai peur qu'avec son poids, elle emporte la plaque de contre-plaqué et que je n'ai pas le temps de la rattraper.

- Je ne suis pas si grosse, bon ok, j'ai abusé des donuts hier mais quand même, et puis oui, il y a eu la pizza l'autre soir, mais je n'avais pas mangé depuis près de 24h, alors hein là, c'est facile.

- Bella, nous allons te sortir de là, cela risque d'être un peu brusque.

- même violant, ajoute mon ex.

Je n'eus pas le temps de polémiquer sur le fait que je souffrais déjà beaucoup, que je me retrouvais en travers de 2 paires de bras.

- aaaaaahhhhhhh.

- Bella !

- oui Em', Bella, dis-je, le monde est petit.

Je laisse ma tête pendre dans le vide, je suis épuisée, je veux dormir. Je sens que l'on me pose à terre. Je n'ai même plus la force de crier quand l'un d'eux manipule mon épaule démise. Je sens qu'on prend mon pouls, puis on manipule mes jambes. Le constat tombe.

Je regarde la fille qui est allongée devant moi. Je ne peux croire que c'est elle. Du jour au lendemain, elle a coupé les ponts. J'étais un con et je ne rêvais que d'une chose à cette époque.

- elle a de multiples fractures du bras gauche et son épaule est démise, une vilaine entorse du genou et de la cheville.

- eh ben.

Mon père ne se doute pas de mon trouble. Je la regarde, elle est salement amochée. Pourtant, elle est là même. Pas de fioriture, pas de chichis, une fille, non, une femme nature.

- elle a fait une mauvaise chute, et on ne voit que le sommet de l'iceberg.

- les secours ne devraient plus tardés. Et James, demandai-je, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

- il était inconscient et la police est en chemin.

- papa !

- oui, fiston.

- tu sais, quand j'étais à l'U-dub.

- oui ?

- la fille qui m'a rendu si mal.

- oui ?

- c'est elle.

Il me regarde. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite de quoi je lui parle, je sais qu'il est idiot de parler de ça maintenant mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai aimé cette fille comme un fou.

- mais, je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Isa.

- Bella, c'était pour les autres p'pa.

- on en parlera plus tard.

Je baisse de nouveau la tête vers mon amour de jeunesse. Je pensais que la douleur était loin, mais je la sens me retourner le cœur. Je réfléchis à la situation. Elle est avec mon frère. Le monde est petit. Minuscule.


	9. Chapter 9

Je me répète d'un chapitre à un autre, ayant des mots qui ont la résonnance d'une pièce vide un jour de visite de logement, mais je n'en ai pas d'autres. Alors encore merci pour vos encouragements, c'est une motivation précieuse.

Pour les reviews, un grand merci à Galswinthe***, Mamanlily***, Annetoutsimplement***, lea228, SoSweetySoCrazy***, mlca66, moonlightdiary, kaylena.

J'ai essayé de répondre à vos demandes, sur la mise en forme, sur l'histoire, sur les personnages . . . Je tiens compte de vos remarques et je vais intégrer à mon récit des séparations de type POV, ou simplement leur nom. Il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres pour que Bella s'ouvre du point de vue émotionnel.

Pour celles qui ont visitées ma fic', merci à SLGI Moony, oliveronica cullen massen, Liyuqin, Julytwilight et Doggywoman. Merci à vous.

Pour celle qui trouve qu'il y a trop de rebondissement, je serais tentée de dire « désolée » mais adorant lire des fictions je serais dans le même état que vous, si je pensais qu'une histoire se déroulait avec trop de rapidité. Je ne bâcle pas ma story, si je peux vous rassurer, mais j'essaye de mettre du rythme, trop peut-être. Malheureusement, pour la suite, il y aura encore du moooooooove.

Je m'excuse d'avance des coquuuilles, des photes « aurrrrrrybles » et des répétitions-tions. Lol.

Bonne lecture.

9

(Edward)

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Mon père et mon frère sont dans le couloir, ils sont en grande discussion avec un policier. Rien de bon. Je ne sais pas si Bella est en bonne santé, je ne sais pas ce qui en est pour James.

Enfin, ma famille entre dans la pièce. Je peux les détailler chacun leur tour. Mon père, à l'air d'avoir vieilli de 10 ans, il fait son âge, il a l'âge d'un père qui a eu peur pour son fils. Emmett, lui, a simplement l'air déboussolé. Je ne sais pas si c'est de m'avoir trouvé à demi conscient, me baladant entre deux mondes, ou s'il a reconnu Bella, son ancien amour de jeunesse. Après tout, il n'y a que 5 ans que leur histoire a pris un autre tournant. Mais il fait le choix d'apaiser la tension palpable, pour me parler avec une pointe d'humour.

- ah, enfin réveillé, ça fait deux jours que tu dors, j'aurais préféré passer mon weekend avec ma femme, frérot.

- merci de te montrer, si . . . attentionné de ma propre santé.

- ça va toi, me demande-t-il, redevenant sérieux.

- oui, mais Bella ? Elle se trouve où ? Vous ne l'avez pas ramenée avec vous ?

Ils se jettent un regard en coin. Ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer. Mon amour est dans un sale état, peut être pire que ça, et je ne le supporte pas, je ne supporterais pas d'être la cause de sa perte. Mon père prend la parole, c'est le chef de famille qui s'adresse à moi, mais je sens et j'entends le ton professionnel qu'il emploie.

- Edward, elle s'est fait opérer, le jour de son admission, elle a de multiples fractures et contusions. Elle a eu un hématome sous-dural aigu et elle a été mise dans un coma artificiel. Elle a subi un traumatisme crânien violent quand elle a chuté.

- elle a fait une chute.

Je suis sidéré, qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver. C'est un cauchemar et je n'en verrais jamais la fin. Mais que lui a-t-il fait subir, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule. Je n'aurais jamais dû me rendre chez lui. Je sens les larmes pointées. Dans quel état il l'a mise, mais dans quel état il l'a mise. Je n'arrive plus à gérer mon stress et mes émotions comme mes pensées se bousculent en moi. Je suis à deux doigts de tout lâcher, à deux doigts de craquer.

- oui, mais tu es fatigué, tu sauras tout de cette histoire plus tard, me dit mon père qui comprend mon état d'esprit.

- je veux savoir, je veux la voir. Je ne peux pas rester là, dans l'ignorance totale de ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est trop pour moi, papa, il m'a dit . . . je ne peux pas en parler. Ce qu'il lui a fait et ce qu'il m'a fait. Personne ne devrait vivre ça.

- ce n'est pas possible fils. Tu es si fatigué.

- tu ne comprends pas, je n'arrive même pas à éprouver de la haine pour lui.

- j'en ai à revendre, me coupe mon frère.

Je le regarde, il est inutile de le reprendre, il est en colère et son amour de frère ne peut pas saisir la tourmente de mes sentiments et de mes émotions.

- vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est que de dépendre à ce point d'une personne.

Je détourne le regard, je ne peux retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui faisaient barrages aux bords de mes yeux. Il est temps que j'ouvre mon cœur aux hommes de ma famille.

- James a été le seul ami, l'unique personne qui est su anticiper mes moments de faiblesse. Il y a eu des jours, alors que je me battais contre la drogue et l'alcool, des jours où l'obscurité dans mon cœur été tel, que je n'arrive pas à imaginer un futur pour moi. J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de mourir.

Ils me regardent tout d'eux, à leur tour étourdi de ce qu'ils apprennent.

- il y a eu des moments de ma vie, dont je ne suis pas fière et pour lesquels je ne suis pas prêt à vous raconter les détails. Mais si je n'arrive pas, si je ne conçois pas de détester James, c'est parce que je sais ce qu'a été sa vie. Ecoutez, je vois à vos têtes que vous me prenez pour un fou ou simplement un naïf . . .

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il m'a fait vivre ces derniers jours, mérite que je trahisse sa confiance. Mais je les aime, et leurs tristesses affichées ne me laissent pas d'autre choix.

- James a été violé à de multiples reprises, lors de son enfance. Le mot viol est mal employé car ce sont de véritables sévices qu'il a subi pendant les douze premières années de sa vie. Je sais que ça ne l'excuse en rien, que ça n'excuse pas son geste, mais il a besoin d'aide.

- mais si tu savais ce qu'il lui a fait, si tu pouvais voir la rage qu'il lui a fallu pour mettre ton immeuble dans cet état.

- ce n'est que du matériel.

- et Bella fait partie d'après toi des dommages collatéraux, me demande mon père.

- NE DIS PAS CA ! Elle est tout pour moi et je ne me pardonnerais pas, jamais, ce qu'elle a vécu par ma faute.

Je regarde mon père, il est triste. Son air et le ton qu'il emploie ne sont pas là pour me rassurer.

- James l'a traqué dans tout l'immeuble, Edward.

- non de dieu, si je n'avais pas voulu régler ça seul, si j'avais attendu.

- il avait décidé de passer à l'acte, quoi que tu penses, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il est des esprits dérangés, dont personne, ni par des mots, ni par des actes, n'arrive à sauver.

- je l'ai aimé comme un frère, je lui ai ouvert la porte de ma maison, de ma famille et de mes amis.

- Edward, mon fils, il est . . .

Il se tait, il ne parle plus, sa voix chaude et grave vient de s'éteindre sur un sanglot. Mon frère pose sa main sur l'épaule paternelle. Je comprends son silence soudain, quand j'aperçois Esmé. Ma mère vient de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle a entendu la fin de la phrase de mon père. Et elle est sous le choc.

- reprends depuis le début, veux-tu, lui demande-t-elle

- Bella a été pourchassé dans son appartement, elle a essayé d'échapper à James, en passant par les combles. Mais il a suivi son cheminement. Il a récupéré une masse sur le chantier.

- il lui a fait du mal, demande-t-elle.

- il n'a pas pu lui mettre la main dessus.

Elle parait rassurée, mais la suite, même sans les détails, est une évidence.

- mais alors ses blessures.

- elle est tombée du plafond, enfin elle a voulu descendre par la trappe du couloir, celle qui mène des combles au couloir du second.

- d'où les fractures.

- oui, pour certaines. Elle ne lui a échappé que grâce à sa volonté, elle s'est jetée dans l'ancien conduit du linge sale.

- mais il a été condamné et en 2 endroits, ne puis-je m'empêcher d'intervenir.

- oui, le premier contre-plaqué a ralenti la chute de Bella et le second a été détruit quand elle a reçu des débris et nous avons dû démonter la trappe qui obstruait la sortie du conduit pour l'évacuer de là.

- mais qu'a eu cette enfant, s'énerve Esmé.

- maman.

- chérie, elle a plusieurs fractures du bras, une entorse du genou et de la cheville . . .

- mais tu parlais d'hématome sous-dural aigu, à cause d'un traumatisme violent, la coupai-je

- oui, ils ont dû la mettre dans un coma artificiel après lui avoir fait une craniotomie et hémostase des vaisseaux hémorragiques.

- mais cela veut dire que c'est grave, un traumatisme de cette espèce peut être irréversible et si elle se réveille, elle risque d'avoir des séquelles, ajoute ma mère.

- oui ma chérie.

- et son pronostic vital ? Demandai-je.

- aucun organe n'est touché. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à reprendre conscience.

- et James ?

- il est en isolement. Et le policier, qui était avec nous tout à l'heure, nous a informés qu'il était recherché en Californie.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Y a-t-il simplement quelque chose à dire, cette histoire est ahurissante. Je ne suis plus en état de penser. Un pan de ma vie vient de m'exploser aux yeux. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable, un jour, de refaire confiance à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais fermer les yeux et trouver le sommeil. Je ne suis plus rien de celui que je croyais être devenu.

- quelqu'un a prévenu les parents de Bella ?

Esmé venait de nous ramener sur terre. Encore une erreur de ma part. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. Et sa sœur.

- le père de Bella est chérif dans la ville de Forks.

Je me retourne vers mon frère qui a lâché les infos, comme s'il parlait de sa propre copine. Il fait une drôle de tête. Après ce que m'avait raconté mon amour, je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour elle.

- sa sœur Alice est une amie de Rose, je vais lui dire de la contacter, ajoute-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Je le regarde, il est assis sur la chaise, près la fenêtre. Oui, il est important que j'aie une conversation avec lui. Il faut que je recommence à vivre et il est important que ce soit sur des bases saines. Je me retourne vers mes parents, je prends la décision d'avancer, et ça commence par ça.

- maman, papa, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls.

Ma mère me regarde, mon père la prend par le bras et la fait sortir. J'attends que la porte soit fermée pour me tourner vers mon frère.

- raconte.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains. Il souffle un instant et la relève, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- je suis certain que tu ne souhaites pas que je te parle de ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui.

- Emmett, gagne du temps.

- j'ai rencontré Isa à la fac. Je faisais mon footing tous les matins, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Je l'ai suivi sur quelques kilomètres, et je suis rentré. Puis chaque jour, je l'attendais, sans même qu'elle le sache. Elle était tellement différente de toutes ses filles qui me tournaient autour. Déjà, elle ne me regardait pas. C'est tellement agréable d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'attend rien de toi.

Il s'assoit au fond du fauteuil qu'il occupe, détourne les yeux vers la fenêtre, comme quelqu'un qui se plonge avec nostalgie dans ses souvenirs.

- un matin comme un autre, je l'ai vu chuté. Elle se tenait la cheville en jurant. Je me suis approché d'elle, comme si ma route croisait la sienne dans le plus simple des hasards. Elle a accepté que je la prenne dans mes bras pour que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Je l'ai tenu en silence au départ, la laissant poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle ne pesait rien, j'aurais pu la porter des heures entières. Dans les couloirs qui mènent jusqu'au local de l'infirmière, je lui ai demandé de me parler d'elle, elle était timide. Je lui ai donc parlé de moi. Lui racontant les blagues de mes potes. J'ai attendu qu'elle reçoive des soins pour la ramener dans sa chambre.

Il pose sa tête contre le dossier, toujours plongé dans sa contemplation du ciel de Seattle.

- je lui ai proposé de sortir un soir ensemble. Elle a refusé. Je l'ai supplié. Elle a accepté en me disant qu'elle me devait bien ça. Je les embrassais en sortant de sa chambre. J'avais tellement envie d'elle que je lui aurais fait l'amour dans l'instant. Une semaine plus tard, on ne se quittait plus. Un mois plus tard, j'ai commencé à me comporter comme un connard, en lui disant que je voulais passer à l'étape supérieure. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était vierge, je ne savais pas, parce que je ne regardais que mon propre intérêt et il y avait tant de filles en chaleurs autour de moi.

- tu ne la . . . pas

- non, jamais, je l'aimais, c'est la première fille pour qui je ressentais ça. J'ai toujours eu des gonzesses faciles mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il en était tout autre chose pour Isa. Alors, lors d'une soirée, je lui ai demandé de me faire . . . enfin tu vois, pour me prouvait qu'elle tenait à moi. On a eu des préliminaires, je la caressais, et quand est venu l'instant ou mon membre . . . merde, t'es mon frère et c'est ta copine.

- continue.

- elle est partie. Le lendemain j'ai voulu la voir mais elle était partie.

Sa voix s'est éteinte sur un trémolo. Je ne le connaitrais pas, je penserais qu'il éprouve toujours quelques choses pour elle. Il a de nouveau baissé la tête.

- j'ai compris plus tard qu'elle était rentrée chez son père.

- pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas suivie ?

- je pensais que tout reprendrait normalement à son retour. Mais elle est revenue que le semestre suivant. Elle était avec un jeune indien. C'était son nouveau mec.

- c'est son meilleur ami.

- il avait l'air d'être plus qu'un ami.

- tu devrais lui parler.

- ça servirait à quoi ?

- tu pourrais être surpris du nombre de malentendu qu'il existe entre des anciens amours.

- tu l'aimes.

- plus que tout.

- tu as bon goût, dit-il en riant, recouvrant un semblant de bonne humeur.

- je sais, je sais, fis-je pompeusement, ne voulant pas le replonger dans son chagrin.

Il se lève et vient me serrer contre lui. Je le tiens contre moi un instant.

- je t'aime frangin, me souffle-il.

- moi-aussi, frérot. Dis, tu me rendrais un service.

- tu as envie de pisser.

- non idiot, il y a des aides-soignantes si j'en ai besoin. Non, Em', j'aimerais la voir.

- ok, je vais voir avec l'infirmière si tu peux y aller en fauteuil.

- merci Em'.

- attends de me voir revenir, avant de me remercier.

Il sort de la chambre en sifflant, la démarche libérée. Je regarde à mon tour par la fenêtre. Les évènements de cette semaine sont insensés. Je retourne à mes propres doutes et mes pensées me portent naturellement vers James. Comment une personne peut à ce point caché sa vraie nature à son entourage.

Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai toujours cru qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Que j'avais rêvé cette relation entre nous. J'étais en si mauvais état à cette époque, je me sentais seul au monde. J'ai cru que je devenais fou d'avoir pu fantasmer sur James, je m'en voulais tellement. Pendant nos réunion de groupe, il nous avait fait part de son passé et des brutalités qu'il avait subis. J'avais l'impression d'être un de ses agresseurs, de l'avoir moi aussi violé, d'une certaine manière.

Mais quand il m'a donné sa version des faits, j'avais eu la nausée. Comment ai-je pu avoir tant de peine pour ce mec. J'ai passé plus d'une décennie au près d'un psychopathe. Je lui ai présenté ma famille. Je me déteste d'avoir été si naïf. Et aujourd'hui il a essayé de tuer la femme que j'aime. Elle est dans le coma. Elle a de multiples fractures, elle aurait pu mourir et ça, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Je tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée, quand celle-ci s'ouvre. Je ne connais pas l'homme qui vient de rentrer. Il est de taille moyenne, moustachu, une chemise type canadienne, sur un pantalon en velours côtelé marron.

- bonjour, dis-je.

- bonjour, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- non, ce n'est rien. Nous nous connaissons ?

- non. Je suis le père de Bella.

Le deuxième acte. Je fais face à un homme, dont la fille lutte pour vivre. Je suis face à celui avec qui, je comptais créer des liens, qui justifierait l'amour que je porte à la chair de sa chair. Je suis face à celui qui me permettra de devenir un mari et un père. Et je ne trouve rien d'autre à lui dire que . . .

- oh, monsieur Swan, je suis désolé, tellement . . .

- je pense que ton état me prouve que tu n'es pour rien dans celui de ma fille.

- c'est quand même à cause de moi.

- son agresseur a été interné.

- oui.

- c'est un de ses collègues.

- oui, et je croyais qu'il était . . . mon ami.

- les apparences peuvent être trompeuses parfois, fiston.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne vois pas la colère que je pensais y trouver, je ne vois pas de douceur non plus, mais aucunes agressivités.

- comment va-t-elle.

- elle est toujours inconsciente. Les médecins veulent lui laisser du temps, elle est épuisée, la connaissant, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

Je regarde son père. Il fait de son mieux pour cacher sa peine. Je suis touché qu'il soit venu me voir. Je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas officiellement présenté à lui.

- monsieur Swan, savez-vous qui je suis ?

- oui, l'ami de mon Isabella.

- oui monsieur, et plus je l'espère. Je suis Edward Masen, dis-je en lui tendant la main avec difficulté.

- je croyais que vous étiez le fils de Carlisle ?, me questionne-t-il, en serrant doucement ma main.

- oui, mais Cullen Masen, c'est un peu long et beaucoup de questions peuvent découler d'un nom composé. Ma mère s'appelait Masen, mon père m'a adopté sur le tard, donc pour faire simple, je me présente le plus souvent comme Edward C. Masen.

- tu parles beaucoup !

Mon regard se tourne vers la porte, où une jeune femme brune, cheveux courts en bataille me regarde. C'est elle qui vient de m'apostropher de cette manière.

- Al', tu pourrais dire bonjour avant de lui tomber dessus de cette façon.

- oui papa !

Elle lui tire la langue. Puis comme si elle était montée sur ressort, elle se retrouve au bord de mon lit et me sert contre elle.

- aïe.

- Alice, la réprimande-t-il.

- bonjour Edward, je suis Alice Whitlock, la sœur de Bella.

- oh, euh, enchanté, quoi que j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autre circonstance.

- c'est sûre. Alors ! Vous avez rencontré ma sœur comment.

- je suis son nouveau propriétaire.

- c'est vrai que la vieille bique a vendu.

Je la regarde, médusé. Cette fille est incroyable. Je suis à moitié dans les vapes, sa sœur n'a pas repris connaissance, et elle fait de l'humour, et . . .

- elle va bien.

- pardon ?

- Bella, elle va bien.

- comment ça ! Elle s'est réveillée.

- non, pas encore, mais elle ne va pas tarder.

- comment pouvez-vous en être sûre.

Elle se frappe du bout du doigt, la tempe.

- je le sais, c'est tout.

- ce que ne vous dis pas ma fille, c'est qu'ils ont arrêté toutes sédations. Elle a eu besoin d'un respirateur et son médecin avait peur, vu ses blessures qu'elle ne supporte pas une aide respiratoire. Mais elle est forte ma fille.

- Bella est une dure à cuir, déclare Alice, confiante. Tu te souviens papa quand elle s'était mise en tête de sauter du haut des falaises.

- oui, je remercie toujours Jacob de l'avoir sortie de l'eau.

- et la moto qu'elle avait achetée au vieux Rourke . . .

- je ne sais pas chérie si c'est le moment.

- papa, il est de notre famille, hein Edward.

- je . . . euh, oui, c'est ce que je souhaite, même si c'est un peu rapide.

- tu vois papa, il est important qu'il connaisse sa future femme, avant de l'emmener à l'autel.

- du calme Al', ils n'en sont pas encore là.

- oui, oui, mais tu sais que je ne me trompe que rarement, sauf si . . .

Elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux inquisiteurs me dévisagent, comme si elle me passait aux rayons X.

- tu ne comptes pas faire du mal à ma sœur.

- jamais de la vie.

- bien, il faut que tu saches que j'ai les moyens de te faire souffrir, s'il te prenait l'envie du contraire.

- ALICE !

Je ris de bon cœur. Cette fille est adorable. Trop bavarde. Trop vive. Fatigante. Mais adorable.

- ce n'est rien monsieur Swan. Je t'écoute, raconte-moi cette histoire de motos.

Elle saute sur place et me rejoint presque sous les draps. J'ai juste le temps de me décaler qu'elle est déjà étendue près de moi, la tête sur mon épaule. Son père secoue la tête, il fait le tour du lit et va s'assoir sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il la regarde avec irritation, puis lentement, au fur et à mesure, je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Mes deux mains sont posées sur mes genoux, je n'ose pas bouger, la proximité de cette fille est dérangeante. Elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle empiète sur mon espace vital.

Alors que je pense que la fin de son récit est proche, elle recommence une nouvelle anecdote sur sa sœur. Il m'aura fallu du temps mais je commence à comprendre son comportement. Elle tente de ramener parmi nous sa sœur, en révélant le moindre de ses secrets, elle veut prouver qu'elle est toujours là.

Je me penche sur sa tête et y dépose un baiser. Elle sursaute. Puis tout aussi vite, elle reprend sa place contre moi. Elle passe son bras sur ma poitrine avec précaution. Après une avalanche d'histoires, une logorrhée sur sa sœur, le petit lutin vient de s'endormir contre moi.

Je regarde vers son père. Il est lui aussi au pays des rêves. Je ne sais pas depuis quand ils ne se sont pas reposer. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour, passant mon bras autour de ma future belle-sœur. Je tombe avec plaisir dans un repos mérité après tant de verbiage.

Je n'arrive pourtant pas à laisser mon esprit en repos, je me rends compte que si je ne l'avais pas regardé comme une compagne possible, il ne lui serait jamais rien arrivé. Il ne me reste que 2 possibilités. La première, partir, retourner en Angleterre, où à Paris, pour qu'elle puisse oublier ce qui vient de se passer. La seconde, resté, la courtiser, pour lui prouver que mes intentions ont toujours été bonnes. Je sombre sur ses obscures pensées, dans un sommeil sans repos.

(Bella)

Des pleurs, ceux d'une petite fille, me parviennent. J'essaye de me redresser, mais c'est impossible. Je n'arrive ni à bouger les mains, ni les jambes. Je me concentre sur le son de cette voix.

Je baisse les yeux vers l'endroit d'où me semble venir le bruit, mais je ne vois pas l'enfant. Je me rends compte que je ne la vois pas car j'ai toujours les yeux fermés. Je ne sais pas si je rêve ou si je suis en train d'halluciner. Je n'ai aucun point de repère. Seulement ceux qui me semblent être les pleurs d'une enfant.

Je me calme, reprenant mes esprits pour me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Reprendre conscience avec le monde. Je n'ai jamais su faire autrement que de contrôler mes émotions. Ma mère ne m'a pas permis d'être une enfant, j'ai dû jouer le rôle de la mère, pour Alice et même pour Renée. Je tourne mon esprit vers les sanglots.

- qui es-tu ?

- toi !

Je ne comprends pas. Mon esprit est dans de la ouate. Je suis absente et présente à la fois. Je n'ai pas conscience de mon corps et mon esprit divague et erre dans les limbes.

- moi ?

- tu n'es plus une enfant.

- mais . . .

- tu ne dois pas m'oublier.

Je ne comprends pas, sans doute la chute m'a-t-elle rendu folle. Je ne vois rien, toujours et je ne comprends pas.

- ne m'oublie pas.

- je ne comprends pas.

- qu'elle était ton rêve d'enfant.

- je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je voulais tant de chose enfant, je voulais danser, je voulais aller dans l'espace, avoir une famille. Je voulais même faire partie de la police. J'ai toujours voulu être heureuse et ne pas être seule comme papa. Je voulais qu'on m'aime. Je voulais une mère. Je ne veux pas être comme Renée.

- n'oublie pas tes rêves. Ce que tu as vécu, te montre qu'il est important d'aller au bout de tes rêves, qu'ils soient actuels ou passés. Tu dois être fidèle à toi-même. Ouvre-toi aux autres. Parles lui de tes craintes.

Je sens une brume se poser sur mon front, un frisson me parcourir. La voix n'est plus là, je ne l'entends plus et j'ai senti son départ. Je n'ai pas vu de lumière, pas vu de membres de ma famille mais j'ai la sensation d'avoir vécu une expérience mystique. Je sais également, que je n'en parlerais à personne, cela m'appartient. Non. Une seule personne le saura.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, je laisse mon passé s'éloigner. Je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux. La lumière heurte violemment mes rétines, et je les referme immédiatement. Je souffle un instant et retente le coup. Un clignement, deux, puis j'ouvre complètement mes paupières. Je suis perdue les premières secondes et je reconnais le lieu où je me trouve. Une chambre d'hôpital. Je regarde mes bras, sur l'un un plâtre et sur l'autre est raccordée une perfusion. Pas d'antalgiques, c'est que je reçois un traitement par intraveineuse.

Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche, rachis ok, mais jusqu'où. Je regarde mes pieds, malgré le drap, je souhaite savoir et de suite, si je suis paraplégique ou pas. Rien ne se passe. Je bouge les bras, les levants, les reposant. Ok, pour le haut du corps. Je lève les draps et je fixe mes pieds. Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passe. Puis l'un de mes orteils se contracte.

- hi ha, m'écriai-je, ravie.

- eh bien, au moins tu n'as pas changé sur ce point-là.

Je lâche instantanément le drap, qui retombe paresseusement sur mes jambes. Il est là, devant moi. L'objet de mes fantasmes d'adolescente. Mon crève-cœur.

- je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

- moi non plus.

- je te dois un merci.

- tu inverses tout, Emmett, merci de m'avoir sorti de là.

- tu délirais tellement.

- je ne me souviens pas, lui dis-je, ce qui est presque vrai.

- je faisais semblant de rien entendre.

- pardon ?

- le lendemain de ton départ, quand les filles de l'équipe de pom-pom-girls me parler de toi. Je faisais le sourd, j'étais sûre que tu reviendrais, on s'aimait. Enfin, je le croyais.

Je le regarde, il ne me parle plus de mon sauvetage, mais de notre rupture.

- c'est du passé Em'.

- oui, mais . . . je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu es partie. Je ne sais pas Swan, nous étions proches, je ne l'ai pas rêvé.

- tu te moques de moi Emmett Cullen, tu ne m'as plus jamais adressé la parole.

- j'avais les boules. T'es partie du jour au lendemain, pourquoi ?

- je te le . . . Emmett, je n'ai pas la force de discuter de ça.

- pourtant, il y a une semaine que tu pionce ma grande.

Mes yeux se posent une nouvelle fois sur lui, il ne rit plus. Je me sens bien, mais je ne suis pas prête pour une prise de tête.

- et Edward.

- il a dû reporter l'ouverture de la clinique.

- il doit être déçu.

- non, inquiet pour toi.

Je pose ma main valide à plat sur le dessus du lit. Je me perds dans la contemplation de la trame du tissu en coton. Je ne sais pas comment gérer cette situation. Je suis face à mon premier chagrin d'amour, et je lui parle de l'homme que j'aime, qui n'est autre que son frère.

- je ne suis pas venu pour te déranger. Edward veut te voir depuis plusieurs jours mais l'équipe médicale lui interdise ta chambre.

- pourquoi es-tu là ?

- je voulais prendre le temps d'aplanir les choses entre nous.

- approches !

Il tire la chaise qui est contre le mur, près de la porte et s'assoie près du lit. En une seconde, une partie de notre complicité passée est revenue. Je le vois si grand que l'on pourrait à cause de sa stature, croire qu'il est assis sur une chaise d'enfant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

- tu as poussé, dis-moi.

- hey, je suis devenu un homme.

Je ris de nouveau, il m'a manqué. Il me regarde, surpris de mon comportement. Je sais qu'il est heureux d'être là. Mais il a un trop plein de questions. Des questions qui lui pesaient depuis longtemps.

- pourquoi es-tu partie cette nuit-là ?

- tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

- je sais que j'avais bu, que je t'ai demandé de passer un cap avec moi, puis tu as quitté ma chambre.

- tu simplifie volontairement la situation, ou c'est vraiment l'image que tu gardes de cette soirée ?

Je n'ai pas élevé la voix, je n'ai pas eu un ton dédaigneux, je veux simplement savoir, avoir enfin sa version.

- je t'ai vu rougir, tu n'étais pas prête. J'avais envie de toi et si j'avais laissé le connard que j'étais à l'époque prendre le dessus, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas laissé le choix, j'aurais tout tenté pour te convaincre. Je t'ai repoussé, pour que tu ne fasses pas quelque chose que tu regretterais le lendemain, pour que je puisse continuer à me regarder dans une glace, et tu es partie. Je t'ai appelé alors que tu t'enfuyais, mais quand je suis retourné en bas tu avais disparu.

- j'ai cru que tu étais en colère.

- non Isa, déçu, c'est vrai, je suis un mec et à cette époque, j'avais envie qu'on soit l'un et l'autre . . . qu'on ne fasse qu'un. Quand tu t'es enfui, j'ai rien compris, je voulais rester avec toi, que l'on parle.

- j'avais honte et je n'étais pas . . . Tu avais eu tellement de copine avant moi que je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur.

- mais de quoi ? Tu étais novice en la matière et moi je n'avais connu que des filles faciles. Je ne t'aurais jamais rien imposé.

- pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me rejoindre. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit. J'ai tellement pleuré à cause de toi, quand j'ai compris que tu ne viendrais pas.

- je pensais que tu voulais être seule. Et puis, le lendemain je ne me suis pas levé, tu sais que j'avais le défaut de me saouler en ce temps-là. Le surlendemain, tu n'étais plus là.

- tu ne sais donc pas pourquoi j'ai mis fin à mon semestre.

- non, j'ai toujours supposé que je t'avais déçu. Tu ne peux pas savoir toutes les conneries que j'ai faites parce que j'ai cru que tu me rejetais pour cette nuit-là.

- alors, on doit tout ça à cette salope de Jessica.

- de quoi parles-tu.

- le lendemain, j'ai trouvé des photos de toi avec des filles, elles avaient été gentiment glissées dans mon casier. Tu étais torse nu et elles, presque nues. Mais des photos ne veulent rien dire, pas te concernant, à cette époque, tu étais constamment torse nu. Ce qui m'a détruit, ce qui à motiver ma fuite, c'est tous ces cons qui ont commencé à me qualifier de gentil petit mot et de titre dont je ne souhaitais pas être baptisé. J'ai cru que tu t'étais épanché sur le fait que je n'avais pas voulu te faire une fellation. Que tu te vengeais. Je suis revenue pour faire mes papiers et reprendre les cours à l'Université. Je suis tombée sur Jessica, elle portait ta veste. Elle m'a salué, à flirter avec mon meilleur ami et m'a très simplement informé que « la baise avec Em' c'est trop de la balle, tu ne sais pas ce que tu as perdu ma vieille ».

- j'avais un côté exhib' sur dimensionné, je sais, mais pour ce que tu as reçu et sur ce qu'elle t'a dit, je n'ai jamais rien su. Je ne suis même jamais sorti avec elle. Elle t'a menti.

- elle était avec ses copines, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie, elle disait l'avoir passé avec toi et elle m'a montré une preuve irréfutable pour moi.

- qui était ?

- te souviens-tu ce que tu aimais faire, une manière de marquer ton territoire ?

- le suçon derrière l'oreille.

- exactement, elle en avait un, le lendemain de cette soirée.

- je ne me souviens de rien Isa, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit, après ton départ, mais je sais une chose, je n'ai couché avec aucune nana.

- j'ai cru que tu m'avais remplacé. J'ai fait mon lot de mauvais choix moi aussi, je n'ai même pas essayé d'avoir ta version des faits.

- comme tu le disais toute à l'heure, c'est le passé.

- nous ne devions pas finir ensemble. Sinon, nous aurions cherchés l'un l'autre à se revoir. Tu as grandi Emmett, je ne te parle pas de ton physique, tu es différent, plus mature.

- c'est l'effet Rosalie.

- ce doit être une fille bien.

- la plus belle.

- alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à devenir amis.

- oui. Si tu veux de moi.

Je lui tends la main, il la prend dans l'une des siennes et la porte à ses lèvres. Il y dépose un baiser.

- maintenant tu es ma petite sœur.

- si tu veux de moi comme telle, dis-je en reprenant ses mots, c'est d'accord pour moi. Mais je dois te prévenir que tu y gagne une seconde sœur.

- oui, Alice la terrible, tu sais qu'elle et Rose se connaissent. Elles font souvent du shopping ensemble.

Il rit, au moins une bonne chose de faite. Cette affaire aura eu de biens meilleurs échos que ceux à quoi je m'attendais. J'y ai trouvé un ami, en quelqu'un que je croyais détester jusque-là.

Les minutes passent, puis les heures, pendant lesquelles je remonte le cours du temps et me retrouve sur les bancs d'école. Mais au lieu de regarder le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, je vois un ami, un pitre, qui mime ses histoires, racontant sa vie, celle de son frère, de sa famille.

Je ris et c'est la plus belle chose que je pouvais attendre de notre réconciliation. Une histoire de plus, la chute de mon clown de « frère », finit de me rassurer. Je le sais, nous serons amis.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à vous toutes et tous.

Je tiens à vous dire merci car j'ai reçu de très sympathiques reviews. Merci à Kaylena, Galswinthe, Annetoutsimplement, mlca66, Mamanlily et Shaelyce.

Des remerciement également pour celles qui suivent ma fic': Julytwilight, SoMalicia, maxine92, Alexa27 et Summer Daughter.

Bonne lecture.

10

Je n'y tenais plus, il y avait maintenant 10 jours que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il avait fallu que je reste alité car il était apparu sur mon dernier scanner une déchirure au niveau de l'un de mes poumons.

Mais aujourd'hui, je pouvais sortir. Il était hors de question que je rentre chez moi, les travaux avaient débutés et je n'étais vraiment pas en état de faire du camping, ou de dormir à même le sol. Je comptais sur le bon cœur de ma tendre et chère pour qu'elle accepte de me loger. Quant à l'ouverture de la clinique, j'avais dû me résoudre à la repousser. Ma mère avait pris en charge de prévenir mes invités que la soirée d'ouverture était reportée au mois suivant, le traiteur avait accepté lui aussi, dans tous les cas mon assurance aurait pris à en charge les frais de résiliation, si il y en avait eu.

Tout est géré. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me remettre de mes émotions, avancer, et pourquoi pas, faire évoluer ma vie et ma relation avec Bella.

Tout est fait, j'ai les papiers en main pour ma sortie. Je tiens mon sac à bout de bras, je sors dans le couloir, enthousiaste. Il n'y a qu'un pas à faire pour se reprendre. Je me motive pour retrouver une vie normale. Qui ne ferait pas la même chose après avoir vécu 10 ans au côté d'un . . . je ne sais même pas quel nom lui donner. Voilà une faiblesse et une vérité que je peux aisément avouer, je ne sais pas qui est l'homme qui habitait avec moi. Avec lequel j'ai vécu, qui m'a soutenu quand j'avais envie de boire. Pendant les heures les plus noires de ma vie, je pensais et encore aujourd'hui, qu'il était le seul à comprendre mes souffrances, mes manques.

Peu de personne comprendront ce qui me fait gamberger, mais imaginez-vous, vous en être remis corps et âme à une personne, à un moment de votre vie où vous avez eu, une si petite estime de vous-même que vous préfèreriez mourir, plus tôt que de faire face à vos démons ou à votre famille. James était cette personne et je sais que moi aussi, je lui ai apporté mon aide, malheureusement, son esprit a fait un glissement en me prenant pour une toute autre personne que celle que je m'étais promis d'être pour lui. J'ai toujours voulu être son ami, rien de plus.

Essayant d'éloigner mes sombres pensées pour revenir à des cieux plus cléments, je me dirige vers la chambre de ma belle. Je veux lui montrer comme je suis désolé de ce qui vient de lui arriver. Elle ne pourra pas sortir avant quelques jours et je souhaite la consoler à ma manière.

Une fois devant sa porte, j'entends des voix qui proviennent de sa chambre et je stoppe ma main qui était prête à toquer gaiement.

- Bella, il est temps que tu te bouges. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te terrer dans cette . . .

- morgue, Alice, une morgue. J'y suis bien. C'est mon travail, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- mais, tu travailles pour des clopinettes et tu n'es pas à l'abri de tomber sur un autre fou.

- si cela doit se passer, ça arrivera et tu le sais.

- j'ai peur pour toi, tu sais que ton métier ne m'a jamais rassuré, c'est une évidence, mais tu pourrais travailler à un tout autre niveau que pour un coroner.

- tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, le docteur Cullen est le meilleur, il travaille avec la marine, avec le bureau fédéral et je t'en passe. Ne viens pas dégrigner mon travail alors que tu ne sais pas en quoi il consiste.

- mais je le sais au contraire, comme papa, vous aimez vous mettre en danger, toi en trouvant les preuves contre un coupable et papa en les attrapant.

- au moins, je sais que tu connais mon travaille ma chérie, mais je pense les filles qu'il serait temps de laisser notre pauvre monsieur Masen entré.

Elles se retournent toutes les deux vers la porte. Bella incline la tête vers moi, je lui fais signe à travers le carreau opaque. Je suis sûre que l'on ne peut me reconnaitre mais le chérif est un être censé et un maitre dans son domaine, je ne savais pas qu'il était là, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Je pousse la porte de la chambre de mon amour et pénètre à l'intérieur. Trois paires d'yeux me détaillent. La première paire, avec un peu de colère, c'est le petit lutin qui n'aime pas être interrompu. La seconde est douce et pleine d'amour pour moi, ma chérie est heureuse de me voir. Quant à la troisième paire, c'est un mélange de gêne et de suspicion, voire de réticence, ce n'est pas gagner avec mon futur beau-père. Je sais, je mets la charrue avant les bœufs, mais il est évident que nous allons vivre une grande histoire tous les deux. Bella et moi aussi.

Ma chérie arbore un large sourire et je sais que j'ai le même. Nous sommes seuls au monde, plus rien existe.

- salut vous, dis-je rêveur.

- salut toi.

- comment te sens-tu ?

- comme un charme, tu es là.

Je me penche vers elle et glisse mes lèvres vers les siennes. Mais je suis stoppé par une douleur dans la poitrine.

- outche.

- mon pauvre chéri, on fait une belle bande d'écloper à nous d'eux.

Je ris de la comparaison, je tente une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser, mais ma chérie vient à mon secours en se rapprochant de moi. Je sens enfin le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- mmmh.

- on ne vous dérange pas trop au moins ?

- la ferme Alice.

- au moi, pour ce que j'en dis. Mais je crois que papa n'attendra pas que ton homme se rétablisse pour lui casser un bras si vous continuez comme ça.

- Alice, il est temps que nous rentrions ma chérie.

- mais papa.

- Al', une fois dans ta vie, une seule fois, ne pose pas de « mais » et fais ce que l'on te demande.

- tu rêves Charlie, elle est irrécupérable, ajoute ma belle.

- bon, Edward, je suis content de t'avoir revu et de te savoir en meilleure forme.

- merci monsieur Swan.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule avec un peu de rudesse. Mon corps ne l'en remercie pas, quand la douleur irradie de ma clavicule, jusque dans le creux de mes reins.

- allé beau-frère, repose toi bien.

C'est au tour de sa fille de me martyriser. Elle me saute au cou, je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur et Bella de gronder sa sœur. Je vois le père et la fille sortir de la pièce, je suis certain d'apercevoir un sourire aux creux de leurs lèvres. Des sadiques.

- alors mon amour, tu sors aujourd'hui.

- oui, dis-je en revenant sur terre.

- eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air enchanté.

- je me sens coupable de te laisser là.

- tu n'y es pour rien, c'est lui qui nous a mis dans cet état.

- je sais, mais . . .

- viens t'assoir près de moi.

Je ne me fais pas prier, je me coule près d'elle, me collant à son flanc, évitant de toucher son bras cassée.

- tu as mal, dis-je.

- la jambe, ça va. Mais mon poignet me démange de temps en temps.

- mon pauvre amour, si je pouvais lui faire sa fête.

- Em' c'est déjà proposer.

- tu as vu mon frère ?

- ouep.

- quand ?

- le jour où je suis sortie du coma, presque trois jours déjà, en fin d'après-midi. Il y a 10 jours que nous sommes là.

- je voulais te voir, tu étais en réa, ils n'ont pas voulu qu'Em' m'emmène dans ta chambre.

- il ne m'a rien dit.

- il voulait me trouver un fauteuil et m'emmener près de toi, mais on lui a refusé l'accès à ta chambre.

- oui, il n'accepte que la famille dans le service de réa.

- tu sais, il ne s'est pas démonté, il a dit qu'il était ton frère.

Elle me regarde, attentive à la suite des évènements. Je lui caresse la joue. Il est temps que je sache ce qu'il y a dans sa petite tête.

- tu l'aime toujours.

- oui, je crois.

- ah.

- mais pas comme tu peux le croire.

- et comment crois-tu . . .

- nous avons mis les choses à plat et dans d'autres circonstances, tu aurais été mon beau-frère, mais le temps est passé, nous avons pansés nos plaies et maintenant, j'ai gagné un frère et un ami.

- je suis lequel des deux.

- aucun, idiot, toi tu es mon amour.

Je la serre dans mes bras, posant mes lèvres sur son front.

- je t'aime.

- idem.

- tu as cru que je te laisserai partir en revoyant ton frère ?

- un peu.

- tu as une mauvaise image de toi ou je ne t'intéresse pas tant que ça ?

- il m'a parlé de vous et des sentiments qu'il avait pour toi, je pense que l'on aime toute sa vie son premier amour.

- peut être as-tu raison, mais ce que je ressens pour toi, est un million de fois supérieur à tous ce que j'ai ressenti dans ma vie.

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche. Je sens, la chaleur de son corps inondait le mien, de frissons de plaisir.

- il est temps que j'y aille.

- Edward, tu viens d'arriver.

- oui, je sais mon amour, mais je bande dès que je suis en contact avec ta peau et là je ne suis pas loin d'être dur.

- et alors.

- Bella ne joue pas, je ne veux pas te blesser et quelqu'un pourrait rentrer.

Elle glisse sa main valide sur ma virilité. Et merde, je bande à m'en exploser la braguette.

- tu es une vilaine fille.

- mmmh, mmmh.

- Bella, dis-je en me collant à elle pour qu'elle sente mon membre contre sa cuisse. J'ai envie de toi.

- même comme ça, dit-elle en me montrant ses bandages et son plâtre.

- oui, tu es belle, quelle que soit ta tenue.

- tu sais je ne porte que cette affreuse chemise d'hôpital.

Elle est aguicheuse. Elle se mord la lèvre et me regarde avec un air coquin.

- c'est un attentat à la pudeur mademoiselle Swan.

- je n'oserai pas monsieur Masen, imaginez-vous que mon père est dans les forces de l'ordre, il serait très mal venu que je . . .

Je glisse une de mes mains sous son drap et lui caresse son intimité. Elle se tait immédiatement et plonge son regard dans le mien. J'applique un de mes doigts sur son clitoris, tournant lentement autour pour le durcir. Quand je sens qu'elle est sur le point de grogner d'impatience, je glisse mon majeur dans sa petite fente, offerte à mes bons soins. Elle se mord la lèvre avec un peu plus de fièvre. Je sens son bassin bouger d'avant en arrière. Je l'embrasse, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche et insérant un doigt supplémentaire dans son petit jardin. Un râle de plaisir s'échappe de ses lèvres et je souris de savoir que c'est moi qui lui fais ressentir ses émotions.

- prends-moi Edward.

- je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- tu me fais tout, sauf mal.

- je n'ai pas de préservatif.

- je prends la pilule, viens, s'il te plait.

Je retire mes doigts avec lenteur. Puis je retire le drap qui la recouvre. Je défais mon pantalon et glisse ma main dans mon boxer, libérant mon engin. Elle me sourit. Je n'attends pas de parole de sa part. Grisé par le désir et par le temps, je m'enfonce en elle. Je fais abstraction de mes douleurs, attentif aux siennes, mais elle me sourit toujours alors je commence à lui asséner par vagues, des coups de butoir. Je me laisse aller, ressentant sa présence, mais maladroit car j'ai peur de lui faire mal.

Elle appuie sa main sur mes fesses, accentuant la pression de mon bassin sur le sien et me pousse dans un rythme plus pressant. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir alors je m'appuie d'une main sur le mur, cambrant le dos, et retenant le poids de mon corps, seuls nos bassins sont en contact. Je sens son orgasme proche, comme le mien, l'acte a été rapide, presque bâclé mais il répond à nos attentes. Quand je l'entends souffler mon nom, je la regarde, essoufflés mais heureux.

- merci mon ange.

- non, merci à toi.

- je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

- non monsieur, sauf si pour toi, donner du plaisir à une pauvre malade est interdit.

- je t'aime.

- je t'aime.

Je me pose sur le côté. Je ne lui dis pas que j'ai mal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète, elle pourrait faire vœux d'abstinence jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûr de mon bon rétablissement. Moi, je ne pourrais pas me retenir sur un si long terme.

- tu veux que je t'emmène un gant de toilette.

Elle rougit et acquiesce. Je me lève lentement, et vais dans la petite salle d'eau attenante et lui ramène un gant humide, pour qu'elle se fasse une toilette rapide.

- tu as des lingettes dans ma trousse, sur la tablette devant le miroir.

- merci.

Nous passons quelques minutes loin l'un de l'autre, cherchant à retrouver aspect humain et une intégrité au niveau de nos intimités. Je retourne dans sa chambre, la débarrasse de son gant et la recouvre de son drap.

- tu as besoin d'autre chose.

- non, sauf si tu es près à remettre ça.

Je ris, elle est incroyable. Je l'embrasse sur le front.

- tu es insatiable.

- j'ai eu une longue période d'abstinence et je compte bien me rattraper monsieur, alors attention à tes fesses.

J'éclate de rire.

- mais je suis ton homme.

- et moi ta femme.

Un bruit derrière moi me fait me retourner. Une femme grande et mince se tient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle est brune, jolie et surprise de ce qu'elle voit et peut être de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Mais Bella coupe court à toutes mes réflexions et à celles de la jeune femme.

- Angie, oh mais il ne fallait pas te déplacer.

- tu rigoles j'espère, ma meilleure amie est à l'hôpital, je l'apprends par hasard et en plus elle me reproche d'être venu.

Elle se tourne vers moi, me dévisage et me lance.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Angela, je te présente Edward Masen, mon propriétaire.

- Bonjour monsieur Masen.

- appelez-moi Edward. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Angéla.

Je fais bonne figure mais le fait que Bella me présente comme son propriétaire m'a profondément blessé. Surtout après ce que nous venons de partager.

- bon je vais y aller. Au revoir Bella.

- attends Edward.

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Alors je reste simplement là, à attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose. Le silence devient pesant.

- je prendrai de vos . . . de tes nouvelles par le biais de mon frère.

- pourquoi Em'.

Je la regarde, j'avais envie d'être méchant, pourquoi cacher notre relation à son amie. Angela a l'air de rien comprendre à ce qui se passe et moi non plus.

- Em', comme Emmett Cullen ?

- oui, Angie.

- Emmett a un frère, je ne savais pas.

- c'est mon demi-frère.

- le monde est petit quand on sait que ses deux-là été ensemble et maintenant vous êtes son « propriétaire », c'est drôle.

- Angéla !

- oui, voyez-vous monsieur Masen, Bella est superstitieuse, elle croit que si elle me dit que vous êtes en couple, je vais lui porter la poisse.

- Angéla Weber.

- quoi ? C'est la vérité !

- Angéla, merde.

- reste polie jeune fille. Edward tu vois, tu me permets de te tutoyer ?

- euh oui, dis-je perplexe.

- voilà, notre cher Bella croit qu'elle a la poisse en amour. Mais non, elle fait seulement les mauvais choix. Mais quand je te vois, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, et sachant ce que j'ai entendu en arrivant, je sais qu'elle est « in love » de toi, mais qu'elle ne veut pas que je le sache pour ne pas m'en mêler. Mais tu vois ma grande, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie, si je m'en suis mêlée les autres fois, c'est parce que je savais que tu faisais une erreur.

- eh bien, euh je vois.

- tu ne vois rien, tu n'as même pas vu que tu le blessais.

- je vais vous laisser entre filles.

- restes Edward, me demande Bella.

Je reviens vers elle, franchissant d'un pas la distance que j'avais mise entre nous.

- mes parents doivent m'attendre en bas, je t'appelle et je reviendrais te voir, quoi qu'il arrive.

- je t'aime.

- moi aussi mon ange, je t'aime. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme ça.

Je sors de sa chambre en l'entendant rire aux larmes et je me dirige vers la sortie. Je prends l'ascenseur, incapable de descendre les escaliers. Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de demander à Bella de me prêter son lit le temps de mes travaux. Je sais que ma mère ne m'aurais dans tous les cas pas permis de rentrer cette nuit. Je verrais demain, ou dans quelques jours.

Je suis devant la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital. Je vois la voiture de mes parents se garait. Je ne lève pas le bras pour leur montrer où je suis, je pourrais me blesser rien que par ce petit geste. Mon « ami » ne m'a vraiment pas loupé.

Je fais un pas en direction de ma famille, « il faut que tu te reprenne Masen ». Je greffe sur mon visage un sourire de circonstance et tends un bras en avant pour enlacer ma mère.

- je suis contente de te voir ainsi mon chéri.

- merci maman.

- j'aime encore plus quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Esmé, la taquine mon père, tu me laisse un peu de place.

- oui, oui mon amour.

Je la vois reculer et je suis sure de voir des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Je prends son comportement pour une réaction logique d'une mère qui a eu des inquiétudes à cause de son enfant. Mais, il y a un point noir dans le tableau. Je suis resté trop peu de temps hospitalisé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état.

Je regarde mon père droit dans les yeux. Il ne détourne pas la tête, je suis certain que quelque chose ne va pas. Avant que je ne lui pose la question, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Ce geste est des plus anodins, mais voilà, on ne le fait jamais entre nous. Je sais avec certitude qu'il y a un problème. Je le repousse et replonge mes yeux dans les siens.

- papa ? Qui y a-t-il ?

- Edward.

Il est mal à l'aise. Il prend ma mère contre lui et elle se met immédiatement à pleurer. Carlisle prend mon sac, et emmène sa femme vers la voiture, la serrant contre son torse, pour atténuer ses sanglots. Ils me tournent le dos, me laissant là, ne sachant rien. Je n'arrive même pas à être en colère de leur silence. Ils n'ont pas pour habitudes de faire étalage de leurs émotions et ça, ça ne présage rien de bon.

Une fois devant leur voiture, ma mère est déjà installée à l'arrière, et je la remercie d'un sourire de m'éviter de me contorsionner pour rentrer dans le coupé sport trois portes de mon père.

Je ne pose aucunes questions et entre dans l'habitacle. Je remercie mon père qui m'aide à attacher ma ceinture de sécurité. Je ne dis toujours rien quand on sort du parking et tiens ma langue jusqu'à ce que la voiture arrive devant le portail de la propriété de mes parents.

Je sors tant bien que mal de la voiture et tends la main à ma mère pour qu'elle sorte à son tour. Mon père fait le tour de la voiture et prend mon sac qu'il avait mis dans le coffre.

- il est temps que vous me parliez.

- oui, fils, rentrons.

- viens, me dit-Esmé en prenant mon bras et en suivant mon père à l'intérieur.

Leur villa est une magnifique maison. Elle est faite de pierre de taille d'une blancheur éblouissante. En façade, une bâtisse de trois niveaux. Sa porte d'entrée, de type coloniale avec son porche et ses colonnes ornementales, porte une petite terrasse qui donne sur la chambre de mes parents.

Quand on rentre à l'intérieur, l'immense escalier qui mène à l'étage nous distrait du reste du vestibule, puis lentement, on est soufflé par la décoration. On s'attend à trouver de vieux meubles types Louis XV, ou en accord avec une maison sudiste comme son aspect extérieur laisse croire, rencontrer un serviteur en livré si on pousse la ressemblance vers une page de notre histoire encore encré dans nos esprits, mais non, au lieu de ça, on est dans un loft et l'escalier est hors du temps, au milieu des parois vitrés et des sols en parquets de chêne. Sa longue rampe en marbre et ses marches du même matériau pourraient jurer mais contre toute attente, l'ensemble se marie avec douceur et goût.

- Edward.

La voix de ma mère d'adoption est lasse. Elle est fatiguée et je m'en veux d'en être la cause. Je la suis dans la grande cuisine. Il est presque midi et mon ventre cri famine.

- tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- si tu me permets d'investir votre frigo, je pourrais me rendre utile pendant que vous me racontez ce qui ne va pas.

- je te laisse lui expliquer Carlisle, je ne me sens pas la force de lui apprendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et en sors ce qui me tombe sous la main. Reste de poulet rôti, pomme de terre vapeur et tomates cerises. Je désosse le poulet et le coupe en dé. Je mélange la viande et les pommes de terre. J'attrape l'huile d'olive et le vinaigre de Xérès. Je mélange un peu de chaque dans un bol, ajoutant sel, poivre et des câpres. Quand j'estime que le tout est prêt, je pose le tout sur l'ilot central de la cuisine. Esmé a déjà mis en place les assiettes et les couverts. J'attrape la carafe qui est au frais et 3 verres dans le vaisselier.

- bon, il est temps que je sois informé. Je t'écoute papa.

- tu devrais manger d'abord, je ne suis pas sûre que tu le veuilles après ?

Je le dévisage, une réplique de sa part que je ne connais pas, et pour cause, depuis l'enfance, il nous répète l'importance de bien mangé et de ne pas sauter de repas. C'est une réflexion immature, mais je les revois, 12 ans plus tôt, m'annonçant que je ne viendrais pas vivre chez eux, tant que je ne me serais pas soigné. Je me souviens d'Esmé, de son regard, de ses mains qui tremblaient. Je me souviens de mon père qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de me regarder fixement.

A cet instant, ils ont la même attitude, mais je ne veux pas avoir la faiblesse de reculer, il me faut des réponses. Et je les veux immédiatement.

- laisse-moi seul juge, dis-je passablement énervé de devoir attendre encore une fois ses explications.

- comme tu veux.

Il s'assoit face à moi, me proposant d'un signe de la main de faire de même. Je m'exécute. Commence alors le descriptif des crimes de James. Je n'entends plus rien, seulement le son de sa voix. Le ronron familier des équipements ménagers deviennent un bruit sourd, face aux vérités qui me sont révélés. Je pose la fourchette que j'ai en main, ma mère avait raison, je ne suis pas près de manger.

Pendant ce qu'il me semble être une éternité, mon père m'informe des horreurs qui ont été commises. En lisant un roman, en regardant un film sur le sujet, on se dit cela n'existe pas dans la vie, c'est impossible. Comment admettre que cela fait partis de notre propre vie. Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est la mienne. Et je n'en veux pas.


	11. Chapter 11

Les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas. La fiction a muri, grâce à vous, à vos reviews, à vos commentaires, pour que j'améliore mon « style » laissant place à de nouveaux personnages et à de nouveaux rebondissements.

Alors que je pensais que les quelques mots que je couchais sur les touches de mon clavier, pouvaient apportés du plaisir et un peu, prétentieusement, faire « voyager et rêver », il en est tout autre, en tout cas pour une poignée d'entre vous.

Mon récit a permis à certains individus de se déchainer, montrant la méchanceté dont peuvent faire preuve certaine personne et j'en suis navrée, et profondément blessée.

Quand on décide d'écrire une histoire sur le thème de twilight, il n'a jamais été imposé que tous les évènements des 4 volumes de la Saga de S.M., soient reportés, suivis . . .

Pour moi, ce sont les personnages et le jeu des acteurs qui nous influencent lors de nos écris. Il serait bien naïf de simplement faire du plagiat en pensant répondre aux attentes des lecteurs.

Ce long didactique à but simplement informatif, pour informer les langues de vipères si peu courageuses qu'elles préfèrent contacter un auteur sous le couvert d'un message privé. A ses filles, je n'ai qu'un message à leur faire passer : 1) **Je** continuerais ma fiction, avec les mêmes personnages. 2) Que **j'en** inventerais d'autres et je les moulerais à l'image que je souhaite, 3) **Je** détournerais des idées reçues, **je** m'enfoncerais dans la noirceur des personnages, recherchant à partager leurs peines et leurs pleurs . . . et 4) **Je** resterais « vrai », je ne compte pas changer la totalité de mon histoire pour satisfaire une seule personne.

Mais je n'en oublie pas pour autant que le site est un site de Fan, un site qui compte énormément de personnes dont la seule ambition, est de faire partager leur passion ou de passer un bon moment. Alors j'en finis là de ce laïus triste à en mourir et je remercie bien haut et bien fort, les personnes qui laissent des traces de leur passage. Les critiques construites sur des faits avérés permettent d'avancer et de s'améliorer, alors merci à toutes celles qui me suivent avec cet état d'esprit.

Bonne lecture.

11

Il y a maintenant près de 4 mois que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, quinze jours après mon chéri, qui c'était entre temps installé chez moi. Les médecins s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que je m'étais remis rapidement de ma « chute » et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de me garder hospitalisée. La seule demande qui me fut faite, était de rester au repos. Donc de ma sortie jusqu'à, il y a 15 jours, ma vie était partageait entre l'appartement et mes sorties ménagères, courses, shopping . . .

Nous avions commencés mon amour et moi à sortir de notre bulle. Nous ne pouvions pas passés notre vie à nous satisfaire charnellement, même si je trouve qu'il y a des occupations bien moins sympathiques (tu m'étonnes). Je sentais qu'Edward, malgré ses caresses et ses mots doux, n'arrivait pas à se sortir James de la tête, quoi de plus normal, ils ont tout partagés pendant 10 ans. Il ne dort pas dans ma chambre, oh il se couche avec moi mais chaque nuit ou presque je le retrouve dans le salon. S'il n'y avait que ça, mais il va jusqu'à préférer se doucher au premier où à la clinique. Un matin, je l'ai surpris en train de toucher le mur du couloir. À l'endroit où la masse que James avait utilisé, a défoncé l'ouverture du conduit à linge sale. Je ne peux moi non plus . . . Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner en passant devant. Je n'ose pas lui dire qu'il met de plus en plus difficile de vivre ici.

Je suis partagée entre l'idée de me trouver un autre appartement, ou de lui demander d'emménager avec moi. Mais je suis orgueilleuse, et je ne veux pas qu'il en fasse l'acquisition, ou qu'il paye tout, non, c'est hors de question. C'est la seule raison qui me motive à rester ici.

Nous passions du temps dans sa famille et dans la mienne. Je m'entends très bien avec Esmé, qui me traite comme son propre enfant. Ma relation avec Carlisle reste un peu complexe, c'est mon patron avant tout et j'ai du mal à le voir différemment, quand à mon histoire avec Emmett, nous continuions notre nouvelle relation fraternelle, qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Edward faisait bonne figure mais je sentais qu'il était jaloux de ce que son frère savait de ma vie et que lui découvrait. Je ne parle pas de Rosalie. Une grande blonde pulpeuse, magnifique mais qui m'avait pris en grippe dès qu'elle avait fait le rapprochement entre « Isa », l'ex de son mari et « Bella » la petite copine de son beau-frère.

Compliqué ! La blague, ce n'est pas simplement compliqué, c'est insondable, incroyablement malchanceux d'être tombée amoureuse du frère de mon premier amour. Il y en a qui trouve notre histoire comique. Etrange, moi pas. Surtout quand nous avons dû nous rendre chez eux pour dîner.

Imaginez. Moi, assise du bout des fesses sur le canapé de leur salon, tenant la main de ma moitié. Et en effet miroir, Em et Rosalie nous regardent, se tenant dans la même position. Les garçons parlent de la pluie et du beau temps, mon ami me questionne sur ma santé, rit de mon travail avec son père et me rappelle que nous aurions pu nous retrouver bien plus tôt. Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui a pris de dire ça. Sa femme s'est levée d'un bon, et est partie se réfugier dans la cuisine, en n'oubliant pas sur son passage, de me lancer un regard noir.

Edward m'a serré la main, alors que je baissé la tête, rouge de honte pour mon ami. J'aurai pris mes jambes à mon cou, si Em' ne s'était pas levé pour la retrouver. Pendant d'interminables minutes, Edward m'avait murmuré des mots de réconfort. Je n'osais même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Je me sentais . . . Enfin, je n'étais pas à ma place. « Partons », n'avais-je pu m'empêcher de lui souffler à l'oreille.

Il avait pris mon menton dans sa main et m'avait regardé dans les yeux. « Je t'aime ». Je n'avais rien su répondre, je luttais contre mes larmes et les émotions qu'il me faisait ressentir, pfiou . . . je ne pouvais pas tout gérer.

Au bout de ce qui fut une éternité, Rosalie revint dans le salon chargé d'un plateau, et en suivant, son époux portait les boissons. Malgré toute la volonté et la bonne humeur d'Emmett, les tentatives d'Edward pour sortir notre hôtesse de son mutisme, la soirée resta au point mort. En partant, je ne me suis même pas approché du couple pour les embrasser, leur glissant qu'un simple « merci et bonne nuit ».

Plus jamais je veux revivre une situation comme celle-là. Et dire qu'Alice ne tarit pas d'éloge sur sa super copine Rose. Eh ben, je la lui laisse.

Nous avons mangé très souvent chez ses parents, en leur présence ou pas, et je n'ai plus voulu me trouver seule avec elle. Je ne m'autorise pas le droit de me mettre en froid avec quelqu'un de la famille de mon homme. Je me suis éloignée aussi de mon ex, ne voulant pas que notre relation, même en étant purement amicale, lui créait des problèmes dans sa relation.

Les jours, les semaines et maintenant les mois sont passés, Edward a ouvert sa clinique et c'est tant mieux. Le voir tourner en rond d'impatience me rendait folle, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le rassurer. Il a eu sa première intervention il y a maintenant 3 jours, la petite fille est en bonne santé. Il est heureux. Je le vois. Au moins il peut penser à autre chose, ne plus se focaliser sur le passé, ne plus ressasser ce que son père lui a appris des méfaits de James.

Quant à la petite Swan que je suis, j'ai repris le travail depuis 2 semaines, après que l'on met retirer ce foutu plâtre au bras (que j'ai gardé quinze jours de plus, parce que je suis chanceuse, nan) et après une vingtaine de séances de kiné pour mon genou et ma cheville. Comme prévu, personne n'avait fait de remarque concernant James et je faisais de mon mieux pour oublier cette histoire. J'avais eu droit à des petits surnoms liés à ma claudication. Il me faudra un certain temps pour me servir de ma jambe normalement, et je n'ai plus autant de force dans le bras, mais rien d'irréversible.

Quant à James, il est enfermé, sous bonne garde et reçoit les soins adaptés à sa maladie. Après avoir passé une évaluation psychologique, il a été reconnu sadique et psychopathe. Rien de surprenant quand on sait que les psychopathes sont dénués de toutes émotions. Ils ne se sentent jamais coupable de rien, n'éprouvent jamais de remords et prennent les autres pour des objets, ce qu'Edward était pour son « ami ». Sadique, oui, il est. Il a réussi à ce que ce soit sa victime qui se sente coupable, et Edward ne s'en remet pas. Il a appris de ses parents que James était recherché dans l'Etat de Californie, pour le meurtre présumé de 2 jeunes femmes et pour la disparition d'une troisième, dont le corps restait introuvable. Ces femmes ne sont pas des inconnues pour mon compagnon, elles étaient des flirts, des débuts d'amourettes, mais James dans sa folie de possession les avait faites disparaître, purement et simplement. Il était même suspecté pour la mort de sa grand-mère et de ses parents. Il a été reconnu comme non responsable de ses actes, comme toutes les personnes qui ont un problème neuro reconnu. Il a été interné dans une unité spécialisé de la prison fédérale de l'Etat de Washington.

Edward ne dort plus la nuit, moi non plus. Nous nous occupons à des jeux d'adultes, nous faisant oublier à chacun la peur que nous avons ressentis de nous perdre. Et quand le manque de sommeil est plus fort que nos peurs, nous sombrons dans des rêves Dantesques qui ne nous permettent pas de rattraper les heures de repos qui nous font défauts.

Comme tout le monde a pu s'en apercevoir, nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble. Après tout, il ne servait à rien d'attendre que les choses se fassent, elles s'étaient déjà faites, à notre insu, mais sans que nous ayons tenté de les arrêter.

Ce matin, j'ai mon rendez-vous de reprise de poste. Même si je bosse depuis 2 semaines, c'est une contrainte à laquelle je ne peux pas me soustraire. Je suis debout dans la cuisine, jus d'orange, baies de Goji et un café. Depuis que je suis avec Edward, je n'ai plu fumer. Au début car je n'en avais pas le temps. Il me sautait dessus avec une telle avidité que je n'y pensais pas. Mais depuis cette soirée d'horreur, j'ai une envie folle de m'en griller une. Mais je ne le fais pas. Par respect pour lui et ses anciennes addictions. Maintenant, sachant où se trouve mon paquet de Dunhill, je suis tentée de mis remettre. « Non, non, non et non, Isabella Mary Swan ». Autant profiter de cette diète pour arrêter définitivement. Quand j'y pense, le plus drôle, c'est que j'ai commencé après ma séparation d'avec Emmett, et j'arrête avec Edward.

Edward, Edward, Edward. Il est déjà parti. Pour se remettre en forme, il s'est mis au vélo. Mais n'en ayant pas lui-même, il m'a « emprunté » le mien, me laissant sa Volvo flambant neuve. Il est passablement énervé de voir que je ne l'utilise pas et que je préfère ma vieille Custom 501 Excalibur que j'ai hérité de ma relation avortée avec Jake. C'est lui qui m'a appris à conduire une moto et à apprécier la puissance de ma Morini. Donc comme une adolescente, je brave la route sur l'objet de ma plus grosse punition. Je ris en repensant à la tête de Charlie quand je me suis garée devant chez lui la toute première fois.

Mais il est temps pour moi de me rende au boulot. Je suis prête à partir quand je suis prise de nausée. Depuis quelques jours, des semaines même, chaque matin, c'est la même routine. Je ne garde rien. Carlisle pense à un effet secondaire de mon traumatisme, il m'a obligé à faire des prises de sangs et autre examens pour vérifier que tout aller bien. J'ai perdu pas mal de poids au début mais là c'est vrai que je me sens serrer dans mes tenues. Je sais que lui et Esmé craigne pour ma santé et celle de leur fils.

Heureusement que je ne leur dis pas quel est mon moyen de transport pour venir au boulot, Carlisle serait capable de venir me chercher chaque matins.

Ce matin, j'ai rendez-vous au laboratoire qui se trouve à côté du boulot pour récupérer mes résultats sanguins. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour arriver à destination. A l'intérieur, je salue Marie, la petite étudiante qui travaille à la réception.

- bonjour Bella.

- bonjour ma grande alors ces partiels ?

- je pense que je repique ?

- ne dis pas ça, attends de voir les résultats.

- je n'ai pas assez bossé, mais je verrais le moment venu. Je peux vous aider ?

- je viens pour mes résultats.

- oui, oui, monsieur Bandcroft les a mis . . . là, oui, les voilà.

Elle me tend une enveloppe cachetée. Je regarde le pli un instant et je l'ouvre. Je ne m'attends pas à avoir du cholestérol, ni un taux de sucre trop élevé. Je lis rapidement le relevé sanguin. Arrive la partie sur mon taux d'HCG (hormone gonadotrophine chorionique), et là, il faut dire que je ne tiens plus debout. Mon pourcentage explose. Je ne sais même pas, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Carlisle a demandé un test de grossesse. Et fichtre de fichtre, je suis positive, je suis enceinte. Et merde, merde, de merde. Je suis fichtrement enceinte.

Les fesses collées au lino, je ne sais plus quoi dire, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus rien, nada, nothing, niente. Juste une révélation, « la Swan, tu es dans la merde ». Je reste assise sur le sol un bon moment, j'ai le postérieur en compote et gelé. Je ne réagis plus, en état de choc, c'est ça, je suis en état de choc. On se protège à chaque fois, et puis je prends la pilule. Et dire qu'Edward m'avait proposé de ne plus mettre de condom et de faire la prise de sang d'usage. La loose. J'ai beau y réfléchir, prendre le sujet dans tous les sens et me repasser le film de nos chaudes nuits d'amour, et . . . Il y en a eu, je ne vois pas quand, ni comment . . . Non ! Non ! Non de non, à la clinique, le jour de sa sortie.

- putain de merde.

- Bella, ça va.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. J'aperçois Quil devant moi. Je le regarde, mais je ne le vois pas. Enfin pas vraiment, je suis enceinte, je suis enceinte, je-suis-en-ceinte.

- Bella, ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu me fous la trouille.

Quil est tendu, il me regarde éperdument, cherchant ou attendant une réponse de ma part qui ne vient pas. Je lui tends la feuille de mes résultats. Il la prend et détail rapidement ce qui s'y trouve. Puis je sais qu'il est sur les bons résultats, quand il affiche un grand sourire.

- eh bien ma vieille, t'es dans la merde.

- oui, dis-je hébétée, je sais. Et il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre rendez-vous avec la gynéco pour savoir depuis quand je suis . . .

- il va falloir t'habituer à l'idée que tu vas être maman.

- surtout si mes calculs sont bons, il y aurait presque 4 mois et demi, et j'ai rien vu, rien vu ! Je dois être à ma quinzième semaine. Depuis mars, le 7.

- je penche plus pour 18 ou 19, me reprend-t-il.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il est sérieux, et en refaisant rapidement le calcul, je me rends compte que j'ai tors et qu'il a raison. Il éclate de rire et m'aide à me relever. Je suis de mauvaise humeur, je n'aime pas les imprévus. Rien n'est posé ou fini dans ma vie, tout est en friche, je ne sais pas si j'ai de la place pour un enfant. Oh il me tarde d'avoir une famille, mais quand une relation débute, c'est dur de se dire « hey chéri, tu vas être papa ». Il ne nous manquait plus que ça. Merde, merde, merde et merde.

- tu gardes ça pour toi, ok.

- je serais une tombe, salut Marie, lui dit Quil, bonne journée.

- bonne journée à vous deux.

- toi aussi Marie, dis-je, tu ne dis rien et à personne.

- Bien sûr Bella.

Nous sortons du labo et nous dirigeons vers l'entrée de l'immeuble où se trouve la morgue.

- tu ne dis rien au boss, ok.

- je crois que c'est trop tard Bella.

- pourquoi ?

- il a demandé un double de tes résultats.

- et merde. Mais putain je suis dans la merde.

- tu peux le dire Chérie. Mais je ne te savais pas aussi grossière.

- la ferme. Tu dirais quoi si tu apprenais « chéri, j'attends un bébé, c'est toi le père ».

- je ne dirais pas non, mais je suis « single » depuis longtemps ma grande.

A peine ai-je mis les pieds dans le couloir, que j'entends mon nom. Carlisle m'appelle depuis son bureau. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon futur beau-père ou mon patron qui va me recevoir. Il faut vraiment que je change de boulot.

- force et honneur, me charrie Quil.

- ta gueule, lui dis-je en le repoussant sur le côté.

(Carlisle)

J'ai toujours cru que je serais grand-père tôt, mais que ce serait Emmett qui me l'annoncerait, avec un air penaud. Il a eu une passe dans sa vie où je craignais vraiment qu'il répète les erreurs paternel.

Et voilà qu'en demandant les examens d'usages à la reprise de poste d'une de mes employés, et pas la moindre, ma petite femme me pose un doute en me parlant de ma belle-fille.

« Elle a pris un peu de poids tu ne trouves pas, c'est bien pour elle qui était un peu trop mince. »

« Elle avait une mine fatiguée, ça m'inquiète pour ses deux-là »

Un assemblage rapide de certaines de ses réflexions m'avait poussé à demander son tôt d'hormone HCG. Et maintenant que je lisais ses résultats, je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face.

« Je vais être grand-père »

Quil passe par mon bureau et me préviens qu'il doit se rendre au labo, je lui fais signe de faire ce qu'il veut. Je pense à Bella, à Edward. Ils sont jeunes. Ils se connaissent depuis peu et pourtant je suis certain qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre mais les évènements récents me laissent penser qu'un bébé n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose pour eux. Ils sont dans une période de leur vie, où ils apprennent à vivre ensemble, ils se découvrent.

J'entends des voix dans le couloir et le ton grossier de ma belle-fille me renseigne déjà sur ce que sera le sujet de son entretien de reprise.

- Bella, dans mon bureau.

Je l'entends trainer le pas et enfin, frapper à ma porte.

- entre.

- bonjour Carlisle.

- bonjour Bella.

Elle est face à moi. Son regard est noir.

- on fait ça rapidement ou tu as quelques choses à m'annoncer, lui dis-je d'entrée de jeu.

- ne tournez pas autour du pot patron, je vous écoute.

- tous les examens sont ok, pour ta reprise.

- bien.

- je vois que ton bras est un peu faible, mais nous sommes assez bien équipés pour que cela ne soit pas un frein dans ton travail.

- je suis complètement d'accord avec vous.

- tu boites un peu.

- rien qui ne m'empêchera de m'assoir si nécessaire.

- tu ne viens pas en vélo au moins.

- non, ça ne risque pas, votre fils en a besoin.

- bien.

Je la regarde, nous sommes au travail et je n'aime pas mélanger mon travail et ma vie personnelle, mais je suis heureux de ce que je viens d'apprendre. Elle prend l'initiative de parler et tant mieux.

- vous n'aviez pas le droit de demander un test de grossesse, me lance-t-elle, s'en même essayer de cacher son mécontentement.

- je sais Bella, mais ton état inquiétait Esmé.

- ce n'est pas une excuse valable monsieur Cullen, vous êtes mon employeur et vous avez dépassé vos droits en la matière.

- Bella, je suis sincèrement désolé.

- bien.

- ai-je le droit de te féliciter.

- je ne pense pas que ce soit d'actualité, avec l'affaire de James, le procès qui est parti en appel et que l'on sait perdu d'avance s'il continus à se faire passer pour déficient mental, Edward est troublé. Il ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je . . .

- Bella, je ne voulais pas être grossier ou me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas ou moins, que toi, mais vous avez l'air épuisés, tous les deux.

- c'est le cas. Je ne suis pas contre cette grossesse, mais il y a tellement peu de temps que nous sommes ensemble, je ne veux rien lui imposer. Il se met déjà beaucoup la pression avec la clinique et il rêve . . .

Elle se tait, elle ne veut pas dire un mot qui pourrait mettre mal à l'aise mon fils ou m'inquiétait.

- tu peux me parler si tu veux.

- Carlisle, chaque nuit, il rêve de lui, il pleure, il parle d'une erreur.

- as-tu essayé de lui parler.

- oui !, s'écrit-elle. Mais il tourne tout en dérision, ou en jeux . . . coquins.

Elle rougit. Nous avons toujours eu de bonnes relations mais je sais que pour elle, il est dur de me voir autrement que comme un patron.

- Bella, pourquoi ne pas voir un spécialiste.

- il ne veut pas. Jasper, le mari d'Alice m'a proposé . . . mais Edward est pudique, il lui est difficile de s'ouvrir aux autres.

- oh oui, je le sais ma grande. Tu es la seule qu'il est laissé entrer dans sa vie, depuis très longtemps.

- nous nous ressemblons pour ça.

Elle me regarde une nouvelle fois. Elle est en train de réfléchir. Je sais que cela est beaucoup pour elle comme pour mon fils. Cette histoire autour de James est loin d'être oublié.

(Bella)

Il est devant moi, il attend, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il espère de moi. Je repense à Jazz. Il m'a proposé de venir manger chez eux, pour qu'il puisse parler avec Edward, mais je sais que mon amour n'est pas préparé pour ça.

Cette nuit encore, je l'ai retrouvé dans le salon, endormi sur le canapé. Nous nous étions couchés tôt, près de 4 mois sans fermer l'œil, ça commencer à devenir dur. Vers 3 heures, j'avais eu besoin de boire, j'avais trouvais le lit vide à côté de moi. En me rendant à la cuisine, je l'avais entendu divaguer. Il était étendu sur le canapé, dans une position peu confortable. Il parlait de son ancien ami.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je voulais pas ».

Il pleurait pendant son sommeil. J'avais en premier lieu rien fait, m'asseyant près de lui, écoutant ses plaintes. Je tenais la couverture autour de mon corps, assise sur la table basse qui lui faisait face. Je lui caressais les cheveux doucement, quand il s'était redressé subitement. J'avais réussi à me retenir, de justesse, pour ceux qui connaissent ma maladresse légendaire. Il était en sueur et plein de courbatures.

Un raclement de gorge me ramène dans le présent. Carlisle attend toujours que je réagisse. Mais je suis impuissante.

- je lui dirais tout, dès ce soir.

- c'est la meilleure chose à faire Bella.

- je n'en suis pas certaine.

Je me lève de la chaise sur laquelle je m'étais installée et salue mon beau-père d'un signe de tête. Je sors de son bureau, me dirigeant vers le vestiaire et commençant ma journée de travail.

(Edward)

Je suis encore au travail et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je ne supporte plus cet immeuble. Il recèle trop de stigmates du passé. Il porte en ses murs trop de traces de violences et de malheur. Malgré toutes les attentions dont Bella me couvre, je n'arrive pas à trouver le repos. Je ne peux pas rentrer dans la salle de bain, sans regarder la trappe, je ne peux pas descendre les escaliers, sans toucher du doigt, les bâches qui courent le long des ouvertures qu'Il a faites dans sa rage d'attraper mon amour. Rien ici, ne me permet de trouver le repos et je n'ose pas le dire à Bella.

Je suis devant la chambre de l'une de mes patientes. Je regarde la petite Eleanor. Ma première patiente. Contre l'avis de tous, et après avoir reculée à 2 reprises l'ouverture de ma clinique, j'ai pu ouvrir les portes. La soirée de présentation m'a permis de rencontrer beaucoup de personne du milieu médical et également des mécènes. Je compte dans un futur proche, faire venir aux Etats Unis des enfants, des femmes et des hommes qui sont atteint de malformations physiques, allant du bec de lièvre, à un problème osseux. Mais je veux rassurer le plus grand nombre, je ne suis ni magicien, ni dieu et il y a sur notre terre des millions de personnes que je ne pourrais pas aider.

Lors du gala, qu'Esmé a eu la gentillesse d'organiser, pour l'ouverture de mon dispensaire, une ancienne collègue du CHU, m'a apporté le dossier médical d'Eleanor. Enfant de 6 ans, elle est née avec une excroissance osseuse au niveau du front, et du nez.

Il faut savoir et je sais que je vais être un peu lourd, il faut savoir que l'os frontal est articulé avec les os des mâchoires, des zygomatiques, etc . . . Mais il est articulé autour de la partie supérieur de l'œil et la cloison nasale. Je vous ai simplifié l'image.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je parle seul, et je fais un résumé sur l'anatomie crânienne d'une enfant. Mais j'aime savoir et faire savoir, que mon métier n'est pas glamour, il est passionnant.

Pour revenir à mon intervention, la portion frontale du crâne d'un sujet si jeune présente une ligne de suture qui s'estompe en vieillissant, approximativement vers l'âge de 6 ans, l'âge de ma patiente. Chez un sujet jeune, le front a une légère protubérance, appelée « bosse frontale », mais pour Eleanor, cette proéminence ne pourra s'estomper totalement à l'adolescence et je suis là pour aider la Nature. Les os crâniens d'un nourrisson se soude et se développe pour devenir « matures », la boîte crânienne d'un enfant de son âge, a plus de mobilité que celle d'un adulte, c'est à ce moment-là qu'une opération de reconstruction, peut-être envisagée.

Il y a maintenant 3 jours, que l'opération a eus lieu, et je suis venu changer le pansement de ma jeune amie, comme chaque jour. Elle est assise dans son lit. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Ses parents sont de New-York et elle ne les voit que ce soir. Une enfant ne pouvant rester seule à l'âge qu'elle a, une garde malade lui a été assignée, mais je ne la vois pas. L'enfant est patiente, ne se plaint pas et je suis certain qu'elle ne souhaite qu'une chose, comme tous les enfants, c'est retourné chez elle. Je rentre dans sa chambre après avoir frappé à sa porte.

- Bonjour ma grande, tu te sens bien.

- bonjour Docteur, oui.

- tu es toute seule, où est Cathy ?

- elle avait besoin d'un café, elle vient de sortir.

- comment te sens-tu.

- je ne sais pas.

Ce qui surprend, la première fois que l'on parle avec elle, c'est sa maturité. Sa voix est ferme, son langage n'a rien d'enfantin et elle s'est parfaitement ce qu'elle a, et ce que je lui ai fait. Je m'approche du lit et m'assoit au bord, pour être à sa hauteur et lui éviter de lever la tête.

- expliques moi !

- c'est difficile à dire, dit-elle.

- prends ton temps.

- je suis contente, car je pourrais marcher dans la rue et on ne me regardera pas avec de gros yeux. Mais j'ai . . .

- tu as peur ?

- oui, quand je me regarderai, ce sera toujours moi ?

- oui ma puce, mais tu n'auras plus ta bosse. Au début, elle sera là, lui dis-je en lui caressant la tempe, mais après, tu ne penseras plus à elle.

- bien.

Je me relève, vais chercher mon chariot dans le couloir et prends le nécessaire pour refaire son pansement. Je sens dans son attitude qu'elle a besoin de silence, alors je fais mon travail sans un mot. Elle a peur et je le comprends. C'est un autre visage qu'elle devra regarder chaque jour de sa vie et ça depuis l'opération. Je défais son bandage avec le plus de douceur, quand les cicatrices et les sutures apparaissent, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, c'est du bon boulot. Je ne tarde pas, et finis mon soin.

- et voilà jeune fille.

- merci.

- à quelle heure tes parents doivent arriver.

- vers 18h.

Cathy vient de rentrer dans la pièce et s'approche pour me saluer. Je ne lui tends pas la main, je porte toujours mais gants, elle me sourit et tourne la tête vers sa protégée.

- comment vas-tu ma grande ?

- je vous laisse mesdames, à plus tard. Cathy, ma secrétaire vous fournira tous les papiers nécessaires.

- merci Docteur Masen.

Je lui souris et sors de la chambre. Mon humeur n'est pas au beau fixe. Eh oui, c'est le week-end et comme tous les week-ends, je ne veux pas rentré, car rentré, c'est avoir du temps pour réfléchir et repenser à ce jour-là. Il y a bientôt 5 mois. Je me motive, après tout, Bella doit être rentré et c'est le principal.


	12. Chapter 12

Bien le bonjour, aujourd'hui a été une longue journée, et malgré ma fatigue (levée à 5h et il est 1h du mat, toujours debout) j'ai tenu à finir ce chapitre, j'avoue qu'il ne me convient pas, mais plutôt que de rester dans une impasse, j'ai préféré vous le livrer, ne soyez pas trop dure.

Les remerciements d'usages pour les reviews que vous me donnez et qui servent d'engrais pour mon jardin imaginaire. Donc, merci à Jackye****, à aelita48**, à mlca66**, à Galswinthe****, à Annetoutsimplement**** et à Mamanlily****.

Un merci aux visiteuses : aurelie01, 777, Carlie Hale, Sand59, Adele88 et toutes celles qui ne laissent pas de traces de leur passage.

Je tenais aussi (j'ai failli oublier, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls, sorry, sorry), je tenais à vous dire pour mon laïus du chapitre dernier, que je n'ai pas cité le nom de la peureuse qui se cache derrière son statut de visiteur, (oui je pourrais mettre le mot visiteur au féminin mais je trouve ce mot laid depuis que je suis tombée sur un film de boules qui parlait d'elle, vous savez avec la célèbre Tabatha Cash, ouais je suis une petite nature, I know). Donc pour toutes celles qui voient leur pseudo apparaitre dans ma liste de remerciements, c'est pour vous montrer ma gratitude (et oui, ça existe) et la considération que je porte à chacune des reviews que je reçois. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII ( ceci n'est pas une faute, mais une volonté de l'auteur, Lol).

Je remercie les moteurs de recherche pour toute l'aide que j'ai pu y pêcher, en médecine légale et en maladie génétique, mais aussi sur la ville de Seattle.

Bonne lecture.

12

(Bella)

Je viens de rentrer, l'appartement est vide. Edward ne devrait pas tarder. Je marche de la cuisine, où j'ai pris un verre d'eau, vers le salon. Par réflexe, je mets mon portable en charge. Un bruit derrière moi et je me retourne, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce n'est que mon sac qui a glissé au sol. Il n'y a personne. Je souris de ma bêtise. Même si je fais celle qui le prend avec humour, je suis en plein instant de panique. Je m'assoie dans le fauteuil et ramène mes pieds sous mes fesses. Je deviens parano. Je laisse mes larmes couler.

Depuis mon entretien avec Carlisle, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose. Je repense à cet homme que je trouvais charmant mais trop collant. Si je savais à cette époque quel être malfaisant il était, aurai-je su faire des choix différents. J'en doute. Je me repasse le film de ce cauchemar. Il m'est impossible de continuer à vivre ici. Je ne supporte plus cet endroit. Il me fait froid dans le dos et seule la présence de mon amour me donne le courage d'y rester.

J'entends la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble claquée. Je sursaute, puis rapidement j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits. Il faut que je lui dise mon mal être, on ne peut pas vivre une vie entière dans la crainte, c'est usant. Il grimpe les marches, sans doute, car je l'entends atterrir avec énergie à chaque palier qu'il atteint. Il est devant la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner en me disant que je croyais également que c'était lui, quand . . .

- bonsoir mon amour.

- Edward, m'écriai-je malgré moi.

Il me dévisage. Il franchit le seuil en une seconde et se trouve accroupi devant moi. Il me consulte du regard, il est inquiet.

- tout va bien ma chérie ?

- il faut que nous parlions, c'est important.

- Isabella, tu me fais peur, parles.

Je lui caresse la joue, il appuie sa tête contre ma main et tourne son visage pour m'embrasser la paume. Il se redresse et me pousse sur le côté, glissant dans le fauteuil. Je monte sur ses jambes et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il me caresse les cheveux, tout en gardant le silence. Alors que je commence à me détendre, il fredonne une mélodie. Je l'écoute un moment puis je lui demande :

- c'est joli cet air, c'est de qui ?

- de personne.

- mmmh ?

- c'est de moi.

- oh, tu . . . tu m'étonneras toujours.

Il m'embrasse avec tendresse. Et comme chaque fois, il tente de transformer un moment de douce intimité, en moment de fougue sexuelle, mais je ne veux pas me laisser prendre à son jeu.

- non, il faut que nous parlions.

- nan, nan.

Il continue sa mélopée, m'abreuvant de doux baisers et de gestes tendres. Je suis tentée une nouvelle fois de me laisser aller sous le joug de son appétit débordant et insatiable, mais je ne résiste pas non plus, à l'envie de mettre enfin un terme à mes doutes.

- s'il te plait, arrête.

Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont noirs de désir, il est dur pour lui de mettre un terme à ce qu'il avait entrepris de me faire, mais il stoppe net, embrassant une dernière fois mon épaule.

- je t'écoute.

- j'ai deux choses importantes à te dire. La première est une surprise et la seconde une évidence pour moi.

- tu me mets l'eau à la bouche, raconte, ajoute-t-il avec impatience.

- je ne sais pas par quoi commencer !

- la plus importante, celle qui aura une incidence sur nos vies.

- mais les deux ! M'écriais-je.

Il me redresse sur ses jambes, pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

- il va falloir que tu craches le morceau, ou je vais devoir mettre en pratique des méthodes de tortures ancestrales.

- je n'ai pas envie de rire, Edward. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Les deux nouvelles auront un impact, à plus ou moins long terme, mais je ne suis pas prête. Oh . . .

Je me relève et le laisse seul, assis dans le fauteuil. Je commence à marcher de long en large, je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera.

- j'ai peur Edward. Chaque jour qui passe, j'ai peur.

- Bella.

- s'il te plait, c'est déjà difficile pour moi.

Il me fixe, mais ne rajoute rien d'autre.

- Edward, je ne peux plus vivre ici, c'est trop dur pour moi, je ne retrouve plus mes repères et te récupérer chaque nuit sur ce canapé au lieu d'être avec moi, ajoute à mon stress. Je ne dors plus et je rêve, je cauchemarde, je ne me sors plus cette histoire de la tête.

J'étouffe un sanglot. Je reprends ma respiration, détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il fait mine de se lever, je lève ma main, lui interdisant de venir me rejoindre.

- non, sinon je ne pourrais jamais en finir.

- bien, dit-il en se rasseyant. Je t'écoute.

- tu sais que je t'aime.

Il hoche la tête, je lui souris maladroitement.

- je vais chercher un nouvel appartement, si tu veux, nous pourrions le prendre ensemble, mais à la seule condition que nous partagions les frais à part égale.

- si tu ne souhaites que ça, dit-il.

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Il me parle de faire part égale, il ne me parle pas de déménager ?

- tu es d'accord ?

- Isabella, mon amour.

Il se lève et viens me rejoindre. Il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse avec tendresse.

- nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ma chérie.

- ah.

- oui, si tu savais à quel point cet endroit me fait horreur. Savoir qu'il . . . et que tu aurais pu . . .

- Edward, dis-je en glissant mes bras autour de sa taille, j'ai vu que tu ne supportes plus de te doucher ici, et tu ne restes pas plus de quelques secondes dans la chambre.

- je t'aie inquiété.

- oui.

- pardonnes moi, amour.

- tu es d'accord pour déménager ?

- oui, dès aujourd'hui si c'était possible.

- alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous mettre en quête de notre nouvelle maison.

- oui, mon ange, notre maison.

Je l'embrasse, le serrant contre moi, heureuse d'avoir pu rapidement trouver un point d'entente avec lui. Me reviens en mémoire la plus importante des 2 nouvelles. Je le repousse légèrement, pour éviter qu'il ne parte dans tous les sens, ou qu'il ne revienne sur sa tentative précédente.

- tu es prêt pour la seconde nouvelle ?

- je suis tout ouïe.

- tu devrais t'assoir.

- non, ça va.

- si.

- tu m'inquiètes là.

- je suis sure que tu ne devineras pas.

- Bella ! Gronde-t-il.

- ok, pour notre nouveau logement il faudrait une chambre supplémentaire.

- ?

- pas une chambre d'amis.

- Bella ?

- tu te souviens le jour de ta sortie ? Avant qu'Angela n'arrive.

- non.

- notre petit câlin ?

- NON, s'écrie-t-il.

- SI, l'imitai-je. Tu vas être PAPA.

Et hop, plus personne. Heureusement que le fauteuil était derrière lui.

- Edward ? Ça va.

- PAPA, je vais être papa ? Moi ? Avec toi ? Maintenant ?

- euh, oui, oui, oui et pas tout de suite, mon cœur.

Il se relève d'un bond et saute dans tout le séjour comme un bonhomme monté sur ressort.

- je vais être papa, papa, papa, je vais être papa, papa.

- euh, oui.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait tourner. Je vois la pièce défilée à grande vitesse et mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre.

- chéri, si tu ne veux pas que je rende mon 4 h, tu devrais me reposer.

- je suis heureux, mais heureux.

Il continus quelques secondes à me faire virevolter dans la pièce, puis il s'arrête. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, et tombe à genoux, posant son oreille sur mon ventre. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre légèrement contre sa joue. Il se met face à moi, enfin, face à mon ventre et commence à parler, la bouche au niveau de mon nombril.

- bébé, c'est ton papa.

- je ne crois pas qu'il t'entende.

- n'écoute pas ta maman, je sais que tu m'entends.

Il lève mon top et caresse la peau en dessous. Je frissonne, il est évident qu'il a bien pris les infos que je lui ai annoncées. Peut-être est-il temps de le refaire descendre de son nuage.

- Edward.

- Chut, je parle à ma fille, ou mon fils, chantonne-t-il, peut-être même des jumeaux.

- on se calme, on ne s'emballe pas monsieur Masen. Il nous reste quelques petites choses à faire, comme avertir mon père, et vu que ton père a été informé, je te laisse la corvée.

- mais pourquoi !

- sois un homme petit Padawan, et tu deviendras grand.

- mais je ne veux pas moi.

Je le regarde. Lui prenant la tête entre mes mains, je lui applique mes lèvres sur son front.

- on a du boulot, amour, une maison, un bébé et une vie a continué.

Il se relève et se tient face à moi. Il prend ma main gauche et en embrasse le bout de chaque doigts. Il glisse ses lèvres autour de mon annulaire, enfermant ma chair dans sa bouche.

- je sais où tu veux en venir et il en est hors de questions, lui dis-je en lui arrachant mon bien.

- mais c'est la seule chose à faire.

- non Edward.

- trouillarde.

- je te propose un deal.

- non merci.

- je fais la grève du sexe si tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- ce n'est pas bien le chantage, ma chère.

- oui, mais c'est toi qui a lancé les hostilités.

- mea culpa.

Je me dégage de son étreinte. Il est hors de questions qu'au bout de 6 mois en couple, on se . . . non mais il est complètement fou. Je m'éloigne de lui, il est incroyable. Je le dévisage.

Une idée affreuse vient de me venir à l'esprit. Et s'il reportait ses angoisses sur notre relation. Oui, tout s'expliquerait, il a quitté une addiction pour une autre. Tout devient limpide. Il n'est jamais satisfait, au niveau sexuel, au niveau relationnel, et jaloux de ce qui peut nous éloigner.

Je réfléchis à toutes ses fois, ou il a paru mécontent. La première fois, c'est quand James lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tirer tout ce qui bouge. La seconde quand Em' a parlé de notre relation passé. La troisième, chez ses parents, quand son frère me taquinait sur ma maladresse et raconter des anecdotes de cours.

Je recule d'un pas, je viens d'avoir une révélation, je viens de prendre une belle claque. Une claque monumentale. Je secoue inconsciemment la tête.

- je suis vraiment qu'une conne.

- Bella ?

- tu t'es foutus de moi depuis le début, ou tu ne te rends vraiment compte de rien.

- de quoi tu parles ?

- tu ne m'aimes pas.

- tu délires. Je t'aime comme un dingue.

- oui, justement, réfléchis Edward, tu te focalises sur nous, tu vas trop vite, tu acceptes au bout de 5 mois que je sois enceinte, et là, tu veux qu'on se marie. Pourquoi ?

- tu te trompes, je t'aime, c'est tout.

- non, tu inverse tout, tu crois que tu m'aimes, mais en fait tu t'es trouvé un placebo, un remède à tes anciens démons.

- mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives, tu veux en venir où.

- mais merde, réveilles toi, Edward, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

- MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS MOI, LE HASARD, UNE RENCONTRE COMME UNE AUTRE.

- NON, NON ET NON.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage. Il est devant moi, je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher. Il tend la main pour me toucher.

- NON. Je ne veux plus que tu . . . je me sens . . . dans la peau d'une idiote.

- mais, qu'ai-je fait. Je n'ai rien dit. Je, je, je . . . tu étais la seule, tu vivais ici, j'ai rien trouvé sur toi qui m'indiquait . . .

- TU-N-AS-RIEN-TROUVE-SUR-MOI ?

- Bella, et merde, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- tu as pris des infos sur mon compte. Mais pourquoi ? Et nous, c'est quoi pour toi ? Tu m'as vu et tu t'es dit « pourquoi pas ».

- non, non Isabella, tu transformes ce que je te dis, j'ai voulu savoir à qui j'avais à faire.

- tu te fous de moi. Je transforme ce que tu dis, c'est ça ? Alors réponds à une seule question. As-tu pris des informations sur mon compte ?

Il garde le silence. Il est calme et ça me met encore plus en rogne, j'ai envie de lui rentrer dedans, de le frapper, de lui faire mal, comme il me fait mal.

- mais merde, tu vas me répondre. Tu as monté un dossier sur moi ? Oui, ou non ?

- oui, OUI, tu es contente, OUI, j'ai tellement peur de me tromper, j'ai tellement peur que l'on ne m'aime pas pour moi, mais seulement pour mon argent . . . alors oui, par peur, j'ai fait des recherches. Je le fais avec toutes les personnes que je rencontre depuis que je pèse plusieurs millions de dollars.

Je le regarde incrédule. Il est complètement, mais alors complètement inconscient de ce qu'il dit. Il se cache derrière des peurs pour justifier ses actes.

- pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit.

- je n'y pensais plus.

- ah, est ça justifie . . . tout ! Je n'en veux pas de ton argent de merde, tu m'entends, moi je ne t'ai rien caché.

- ok Isabella, je ne t'ai pas dit pour les recherches que j'ai faites sur toi, mais si tu me disais pourquoi on se dispute, de quoi tu as peur.

- je n'ai peur de rien.

Je ne peux pas le regarder, je sais que je suis injuste, mais il vient de toucher un de mes points faibles. De quoi ai-je peur. Suis-je en train de péter un câble comme ma mère quand elle a quitté mari et filles. Suis-je véritablement convaincu de ce dont je l'accuse. Je doute du bien fondé de mes réflexions. Suis-je devenu folle. Je ne le sais pas.

(Edward)

Il y a des étapes dans la vie d'un homme qui lui sont impossibles à éviter. Aujourd'hui, face à la femme que j'aime, je suis en train d'en vivre une.

Elle vient de soulever un point que je ne peux décemment pas ignorer. Mais elle se trompe, je l'aime. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens ça. Une certitude. Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot, elle est faite pour moi, et je suis fait pour elle.

Je la regarde avec attention, elle panique, à vouloir toujours dire ce qui me passe en tête, je suis en train de l'effrayer. J'aurais dû fermer ma gueule. Elle n'aurait jamais su que ma paranoïa me pousse souvent à dépasser les bornes, j'ai l'habitude de tout vérifier sur une personne. Je tiens ça de mon père, un besoin impossible à arrêter de contrôler mon monde. Je n'aime pas les surprises.

C'est une erreur monumentale, je le sais mais je sens qu'elle a d'autres craintes. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa grossesse ou une réminiscence de son calvaire. Cet appartement garde trop de souvenirs morbides.

Elle doute de l'amour que je lui porte, elle se pose trop de questions et je n'ai rien vu venir car à l'inverse de ce que je m'étais promis, je n'ai pas avancé. Chaque soir, je suis revenu ici et je lui ai fait l'amour. Pas une fois nous sommes restés l'un près de l'autre, simplement pour profiter de la présence rassurante que nous nous apportions.

Je comprends ses doutes et je me dis qu'inconsciemment, j'ai tout donné, tout fait, pour que cette histoire, notre histoire fonctionne, mais je ne me suis pas questionné sur ce que cela m'apportait. J'ai voulu faire comme tout le monde, pour être comme chaque membre de ma famille. En couple. Dix ans de disettes sociales, voilà ce que j'ai vécu.

- Bella, je suis désolé.

- Edward, ça ne sert à rien de s'excuser si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais.

- non, tu as raison. Cependant je veux que tu saches que je ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi. Néanmoins je dois t'accorder un point. Je me cache derrière le sexe. Je préfère prendre et donner du plaisir, plutôt que de, de . . .

- de penser à lui, prononce-t-elle.

J'approuve de la tête. Je suis épuisé. Physiquement parlant et mentalement, émotionnellement. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, détournant mon regard. Je viens d'admettre, ce que je n'aurai pu avouer avant. Je sais que ce ne sont que de simples mots, mais je suis certain, qu'ils vont être durs à avaler pour elle. Il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, pas d'échappatoire. Je prends ma veste que j'avais lancée sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger, attenante au salon. Je m'éloigne la tête basse. Il m'aura tout pris, jusqu'au bout.

- mais tu comptes aller où là.

Je suis stoppé par son ton, elle est en colère, très en colère. Je me tourne lentement vers elle. Elle a ses deux mains sur la taille, les sourcils froncés, les yeux noirs. Elle est pleine de fureur, à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

- tu comptes me laisser là, en plan. Pas de réponse, pas de décision, si ce n'est prendre tes jambes à ton cou.

- je suis fatigué Bella.

- non, le pauvre chéri, il est fatigué. C'est bien, c'est l'une des rares fois où je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je m'en moque. Tu n'es pas le seul à être fatiguer.

- qu'attends-tu de moi exactement.

- je n'en peux plus de cette journée de merde. Il y a des jours où je ferais mieux de rester au lit. Putain !

Je la regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je viens de découvrir une facette de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Quand elle est en colère, elle devient grossière, et plus la moutarde lui monte au nez, plus elle augmente le débit.

- au mon petit amour sourit, il y a quelque chose de drôle, racontes, j'ai dû rater le moment où je faisais de l'humour. Je manque de recul, vas-y !

- Bella, s'il te plait !

- mais oui, je t'en prie, racontes-moi encore une de tes belles histoires.

Et vlan, une claque de plus. Je suis partageais entre fou rire et crise de larmes.

- dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi.

- la vérité Edward, c'est évident. Pourquoi ne me parles-tu jamais de rien. Je t'ai raconté ce que j'ai vécu, mais tu ne me dis rien en échange.

Elle avance pour la première fois vers moi.

- nous allons être parents, je ne peux pas vivre avec toi, si tu es incapable de me faire confiance.

- tu sais le principal, le reste n'est pas . . . important.

- laisse m'en seule juge.

- c'est trop dur . . . je ne m'en sens pas la force.

Elle m'attire contre elle et pose sa tête contre mon torse.

- je sais que tu m'aimes, je sais que mes doutes sont dictés par la peur de me faire abandonner. Je n'attends rien de toi Edward.

Elle lève la tête et plonge ses yeux chocolat au fond des miens.

- si on doit construire nos deux vies et celle de notre enfant, il faut que ce soit sur des bases saines. Ton silence, me fait peur. Je sens un mur qui nous sépare. Je ne sais pas si on pourra un jour le faire tomber.

- Bella, je ne peux pas.

- alors nous sommes dans une impasse. Je n'aurais pas la force de te voir souffrir, te voir te détruire à petit feu. Je n'en ai pas la force et je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la patience.

- es-tu en train de me quitter.

- non, tu as les clefs en mains. Ton silence mettra un terme à notre couple.

- laisse-moi du temps.

- tu n'en as plus. Je suis enceinte et pour lui comme pour nous, il faudra que tu acceptes de crever l'abcès.

Elle caresse son ventre. Je tends la main vers elle, mais je retiens mon geste. Elle a parfaitement raison.

- asseyons-nous.

Je lui prends la main, l'attirant vers le canapé. Je la laisse s'assoir la première, puis je la copie.

- que veux-tu que je te dise, que je suis malheureux, que ma vie est un champ de mine ?

- non, seulement pourquoi tu pleurs, pourquoi tu passes tes nuits à t'excuser pour des crimes que tu n'as pas commis.

- je pleurs ?

- oui, tu demandes à ce monstre de te pardonner, pourquoi ?

Je la regarde, je suis soufflé. Je parle pendant mon sommeil. Inattendue comme révélation, mais explication logique à ses inquiétudes. Je lâche sa main que je tenais toujours. Je pose mes avant-bras sur mes genoux, laissant pendre ma tête en avant. Ce que je m'apprête à lui dire, je ne l'ai dit à personne, seul James est au courant et pour cause.

- j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, des choses que je voudrais pouvoir faire disparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique, mais nous ne vivons pas dans un monde fantastique, où « tout le monde il est beau » et où « tout le monde il est gentil ». J'ai compris sur le tard que j'avais eu une vie de privilégié, je l'ai compris à la mort de ma mère et à celle d'Aaron. Rien ne me prédestiner à devenir toxico ou alcoolo. Non, mon premier verre d'alcool, je l'ai bu pour un jour de l'an. J'avais 16 ans. Un verre de Loupiac, un blanc un peu sucré à mon goût mais que ma mère avait en affection. Je me souviens de mon léger étourdissement, et des rires de mes parents.

J'avale ma salive, essayant par le même coup de ravaler la boule de chagrin qui vient de naitre au fond de ma gorge. Impossible, le tiroir dans lequel j'enfermais mes souvenirs et les émotions qui les accompagnent viennent de s'en échapper. Comme un torrent, l'amour de mes parents pour moi et celui que je leur portais refait surface.

- j'ai cru à une blague. Quand je ne les ai pas vus arrivés, je me suis dit « maman et son shopping ». Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me suis inquiété de ne toujours pas avoir de leur nouvelle. J'ai appelé Charles, le chauffeur qui devait les conduire ici. Il m'a répondu quasiment tout de suite. Il pleurait. J'ai compris qu'une chose terrible venait de se passer.

- comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- un chauffard ivre. Ils étaient tous deux en voiture, venant me récupérer au conservatoire. Le choc a été violent, il a eu lieu sur le côté gauche, à l'avant, Aaron est mort sur le coup. Ma mère a été gravement blessée. Elle était tellement faible, qu'ils ont dû la maintenir dans le coma. Je n'ai jamais pu leur dire au revoir.

- et le chauffeur.

- mes parents lui avaient donné sa journée. Il ne s'en est jamais remis.

Je tords mes doigts dans tous les sens. Il me faut faire un énorme effort pour lui raconter ma vie avec plus de détails, pour lui ouvrir mon cœur. J'ai toujours trouvé plus simple de ne jamais rien laisser paraitre de mes doutes et des questions qui taraudent mon esprit. Mais plus je m'enfonce dans mon récit, plus je sens le poids de la culpabilité me quitter, ou au moins devenir plus facile à gérer. Je découvre avec surprise que me délestait de mes démons me permet de respirer. Je me sens plus léger, et cela ne m'est pas arrivé depuis l'enfance.

- je n'ai pas su gérer leurs pertes. Je sortais au départ pour sentir la vie en moi. Pour me sentir entier, je cherchais une intégrité nouvelle, un équilibre, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Les personnes qui venaient vers moi, ne le faisaient jamais gratuitement. Alors je n'ai plus cherché à vivre dans mon ancien milieu. Je sortais dans des boites mal famées, très vite, j'y ai découvert le sexe facile, la drogue mais surtout l'alcool.

Je me redresse et appuie mon dos contre le dossier du canapé. Je pose ma tête contre le cuir, prenant le temps de rassembler mes esprits et de lui parler de la période la plus noire de ma vie.

- comme tu le sais, mon père m'a sorti de cet enfer.

- oui, c'est ce que tu m'as raconté.

- quand je suis rentré en cure, je n'avais pas de colère, mais pas de volonté de vivre non plus. Je me haïssais d'être en vie et de les savoir mort. Je restais seul dans mon coin, assistant aux réunions de groupe comme un zombie, me pliant aux règles du centre.

Je me tais, j'ai besoin de . . .

- je t'écoute, je suis là, me souffle mon amour, et je reprends mon douloureux récit.

- Les premiers jours, je gérais la situation mais le manque à pris le dessus. Je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans ma chambre, faisant des crises d'angoisses, de démences parfois. J'avais des hallucinations, je croyais que tout le monde était contre moi. Dans mes meilleurs jours, je pleurais toute la journée pour qu'on me donne de quoi assouvir mon addiction. Au plus mal, je tentais par n'importe quel moyen de mettre fin à mes jours. C'est durant cette période que j'ai rencontré James. Lors d'une réunion il nous avait abreuvés de détails plus monstrueux les uns des autres, sur ce qu'avait été son enfance. Il était froid et paraissait même serein. J'aurais dû comprendre à ce moment-là, ou avec le recul, mais j'avais la tête pleine, et des années après, je me rends compte qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

Je lui laisse le temps d'une pause, pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à tout ce que je viens de lui dire. J'ose regarder vers elle, espérant un instant qu'elle ne me juge pas.

(Bella)

- tu veux faire une pause Edward, lui demandai-je.

- non, autant en finir. Tu es prête.

- je suis toute ouïe.

- donc j'étais assigné la plus part du temps dans ma chambre. Après quelques rencontres dans les couloirs, James vînt me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, ce qu'il n'a pas fait une seule fois depuis le début de son récit. Je lui souris péniblement, il a l'air de souffrir, et je ne sais pas quoi dire pour l'aider. Pour être honnête, je sais que je ne peux rien dire qui le soulage. Je sais aussi que le pire est à venir. Il reprend là où il s'est arrêté.

- La première fois, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, alors je le laissais me parler de tout et de rien. Au fil du temps, je commençais à m'ouvrir un peu. Les semaines sont passées et nous devenions un peu plus complices. Mais parfois, il me faisait des réflexions que je prenais pour de l'humour, je me voilais la face, aujourd'hui je le sais.

- de quoi me parles-tu.

- je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, Bella.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

- tu me fais peur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce mec.

Il baisse de nouveau la tête, il a le dos vouté. Il est rouge de confusion et je commence à comprendre, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras.

- j'avais eu une crise de manque plus forte que les autres. Pour ma sécurité, l'équipe médicale m'avait mis sous sédation.

Je le regarde, je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend par sédation, c'est vague même si je sais en quoi ça consiste pour un malade « classique », mais je ne savais pas que ce genre de programme pouvait être utilisé lors d'une cure de désintox.

- je ne savais pas que c'était autorisé, dans ce cas-là.

- quand le patient est atteint à un degré trop élevé, c'est dangereux de le couper totalement de sa dépendance.

- d'accord.

- donc, reprend-il, ils ont tentés une substitution progressive de la drogue à travers une cure de désintoxication sous sédation rapide. Ils m'injectaient un calmant des moins nocifs pour ma cure, par lequel je ne risquais pas de développer une nouvelle dépendance. Je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre, dans le brouillard total. Je revivais des scènes de ma vie de débauche, dans lesquelles des femmes s'occupaient de ma virilité . . .

Il se tait une nouvelle fois. Je lui caresse les cheveux au niveau de la nuque, lui laissant le temps de reprendre pieds.

- je croyais rêver, Bella.

- je te crois mon amour.

- et lui, enfin, je, je ne savais pas qu'il était là. Tu me crois, j'étais dans le coltard.

- oui, oui, mon ange.

- quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était au-dessus de moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un son de colère.

- je n'ai pas compris de suite car j'avais l'impression qu'on me touchait intimement.

- Edward, murmurai-je, je suis si . . .

- puis il a disparu de mon champ de vision et pendant une seconde, je me suis dit que je devais mélanger mes souvenirs et faire un mauvais trip, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres sur mon sexe.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je suis en larmes, je ne m'attendais pas à ça et en même temps, je crains le pire pour la suite.

- j'ai jouie en lui, tu m'entends, j'ai jouie. Je me sens sale et pervertis, ou perverse. J'ai l'impression . . . de n'être qu'une merde.

- non, Edward, ce n'est pas toi.

- et qui d'autres, je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

- tu n'étais pas en état de le faire, il s'est servi de ta faiblesse passagère.

- mais je me souviens de tout.

- et alors, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te sentir coupable.

- tu ne comprends pas, pendant des années je m'en suis voulu, car avec ce qu'il a vécu, je me sentais dans la peau de l'un de ses agresseurs et j'en crevais de dégout. Et ce con, le jour où je me suis rendu chez lui, il m'a fait une déclaration.

- mais . . .

- mais quoi ? Il m'a fait vivre l'enfer pendant tout ce temps, je m'en suis voulu, m'interdisant d'être heureux. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

Il s'est mis debout, il est en colère et même si je sais que ce n'est pas dirigé contre moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être blesser.

- nous aurions dû attendre, dis-je.

- NON, ne mélange pas tout Isabella, si on ne s'était pas rencontré, je ne l'aurais jamais su, j'aurai jamais découvert que j'avais subi des actes sexuels non-consentis, je n'aurais jamais su que toutes les filles qui se sont approchées de moi, sont mortes par sa main, je n'aurais jamais su, que mon meilleur ami est un psychopathe.

- tu n'y es pour rien.

- mais si, au contraire. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir qui, il était, je me suis laissé aller à croire ce qu'il me disait. J'ai été lâche.

- tu ne pouvais pas le deviné.

- j'aurais dû le savoir.

- NON EDWARD CULLEN, NON. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas lui, tu n'as pas le même problème que lui.

Il est debout face à la fenêtre. Il ne parle pas. Il se tourne légèrement vers moi. Ce qu'il m'annonce, va au-delà de la surprise, c'est stupéfiant.

- Bella, j'ai aimé ce qu'il m'a fait.

- QUOI ?

- oui, dit-il en se retournant, j'ai aimé ce qu'il m'a fait, même si je ne savais pas que c'était lui sur le moment. Mais ce qui me tue, c'est d'avoir aimé.

Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire. Je comprends juste qu'il se hait de ce qu'il a pu ressentir. Ce n'est pas un choix qu'il a fait. Ce n'est pas une expérience qu'il a choisi de vivre, on lui a imposé. Et depuis toutes ses années, il a enfoui en lui ce mal être. Il vient seulement d'admettre qu'il a été violé et ça lui est insupportable.

- il te faut de l'aide.

- non.

- Edward, tu ne pourras pas avancer dans la vie, nous ne pourrons pas avancer, si tu ne fais pas le deuil de ton passé.

- et tu me conseilles quoi ?

- acceptes de parler avec Jasper, il est psychiatre, tu le sais.

- hors de questions.

- je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- tu crois m'imposer quelque chose, et par quel miracle.

- aucun, mais je refuse de vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas en paix avec lui-même.

- simplement, tu décides ça, comme ça, dit-il en claquant des doigts.

- non, pas simplement Edward. Je t'aime, mais nous allons avoir un enfant. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi.

- c'est un ultimatum.

- non, je veux que cette histoire prenne enfin, fin.

- je ne peux pas Bella.

- Jazz est un homme bon, il est à l'écoute des autres, mais surtout, il est professionnel.

- je ne sais pas.

-je te laisse les cartes en mains.

Je me lève, prends ma veste et mon sac. Je récupère mon mobile.

- je vais chez mon père, je le lui annoncerai moi-même, pour ma grossesse.

- et moi ?

- toi ! Eh bien, tu appelles Jazz et tu prends une décision, la bonne.

- et si je ne le fais pas ?

- tu auras pris ta décision.

Je sors, attrapant les clefs de ma moto et mon casque. J'ai les yeux emplis de larmes. Je ne sais pas si ce que je viens de faire est la pire des conneries, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il ne veut pas avancer et moi je ne peux pas vivre dans la crainte.

Une fois en bas, je prends mon mobile et compose le numéro de mon patron. La sonnerie se fait entendre. Il décroche.

- oui Bella.

- Carlisle, j'aurais besoin de prendre des congés.

- ça ne va pas.

- si, si. Je vais chez mon père. Je peux prendre 1 semaine, pour commencer.

- oui, si tu en a besoin, je ne peux pas te retenir.

- merci patron.

Alors que je m'apprête à raccrocher, il me pose une dernière question.

- tu as pu le dire à Edward.

- oui, au revoir Carlisle.

Je mets fin à notre conversation. Je marche vers le garage, et s'en attendre, j'enfourche mon bolide. En une minute, je quitte ma rue, mon quartier, ma ville.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Bonjour tout le monde, je voulais absolument écrire mon chapitre, mais j'ai pris le temps avant de commencer, de lire vos reviews. Et je dois avouer que j'ai été hyper émotionnée. Je vois que vous êtes toutes motivées par la suite (tant mieux), vous avez plein de questions et certaines m'ont fait rire.

L'une de vous m'a demandé quel âge je pouvais avoir et quel était mon métier, car elle trouvait ma façon d'écrire mature . . . eh bien j'ai 33 et lundi 14, j'en aurais 34. Je suis aide-soignante, mais depuis peu.

Je fais partie de ses personnes qui ont changé souvent de boulot. La seule chose qui ne m'a pas quittée, c'est ma passion pour la lecture et l'écriture. Longtemps, j'avais honte, il faut le dire, d'écrire et de publier mes histoires. Un jour, en venant lire sur Fanfiction, je suis tombée amoureuse du site et des personnes qui me permettaient de m'évader.

Ce qui me rend triste aujourd'hui, c'est de savoir que certaines filles ont tout arrêtées car de pauvres connes, excusez ma franchise, les ont descendus en flèche. Je pense à Molly malone et Clair-de-lune, les toutes premières auteures qui m'ont fait aimer partager et échanger.

Je veux absolument remercier les lectrices assidues que vous êtes, oui, oui, c'est bien de toi, derrière ton écran, dont je parle, alors merci Mamanlily*, Sand91*, Cricrou86*, SoSweetySoCrazy, Galswinthe*, Jackie*, Annetoutsimplement*, Kaylena*, mlca66*, Celine11.

Mais aussi les visiteuses, (ça y est, je l'ai dit, je l'ai dit) . . . informations urgentes, nous venons de perdre une auteure, nous venons de perdre une auteure . . . (si vous ne comprenez pas, vous référez au chapitre précédent).

Donc je disais, je remercie également Elphina, JulieintheHeaven, lol1234, natacha77, newsinee, nelumbo, aurelie01 et toutes celles qui s'arrêtent le temps de lire un chapitre, puis un autre et un autre . . .

Merci, et bonne lecture.

(Edward)

Une semaine que je suis seul. Une semaine qu'elle est partie. Elle ne répond pas à mes appels, je ne sais pas si elle prend le temps d'écouter mes messages. Je l'abreuve sur chacun d'eux, de « je t'aime et reviens moi », mais elle se confine dans un silence de plus en plus pesant.

La première nuit sans elle, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. La journée suivante, je l'ai passé à ressasser sans fin. James m'avait pris beaucoup et même si je pensais quelques jours auparavant qu'il m'avait volé ma vie, je pouvais dire qu'il ne m'avait pas tout pris.

Une nuit, une journée de plus, je commençais à dépérir. La seule chose qui me donnait envie d'avancer, c'est de savoir que le lendemain, j'irai au travail, mais cela ne me suffisait pas.

Après ma première journée de travail, alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la clinique, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas si je devais retourner à mon domicile. Mais je ne voulais pas ne pas être là, si elle décidait de rentrer. Je ne fus pas surpris de trouver les lieux déserts. Je regardais les heures passer. Puis, me décidant à agir, j'appelais mes parents. C'est Esmé qui répondit.

- bonsoir Maman.

- bonsoir Edward, tu vas bien mon grand.

- oui, papa est là ?

- Bien sûr mon grand, tu viens nous voir quand ?

- pas dans l'immédiat.

- tu as des problèmes mon grand ?

- rien que je ne puisse surmonter.

- bien, je vois que tu n'es pas d'humeur à me faire la conversation.

- je suis désolé, Esmé, ce n'est pas contre toi, tu veux bien me passer Carlisle ?

- oui mon grand.

J'entendis à cet instant un cliquetis, puis ses pas qui résonnaient sur le carrelage, elle appela son mari. Je n'entendis pas de réponse, mais je sus qu'elle lui parlait, un bruit de l'autre côté du combiné, une toux légère pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- bonsoir mon grand.

- bonsoir Carlisle.

- comment te sens-tu ?

- bien, tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder.

- évidemment, tu n'as pas à me le demander.

- tu sais pour Bella et le bébé ?

- oui, c'est merveilleux.

- oui, merveilleux.

- tu m'inquiètes. Je m'attendais à une autre réaction de ta part.

- papa, elle n'est pas rentrée, comment était-elle au travail aujourd'hui.

- elle n'est pas venue fiston, elle a pris un congé d'une semaine, minimum.

- oh, je ne savais pas.

- elle m'a appelé vendredi soir, pour me demander l'autorisation de s'absenter. Que vous est-il arrivé.

- nous avons parlé, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de terrain d'entente, pas pour le moment en tout cas.

- dois-je m'inquiéter pour toi, fils.

- non, non, pas du tout, enfin je ne pense pas. Pas pour l'instant.

- tu veux venir à la maison.

- papa, il faut que je trouve des réponses à mes questions, des solutions, et je ne pourrais pas, si je suis avec vous.

- bien, mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

- oui, je l'ai toujours su.

Je raccroche, mettant fin à une conversation qui de toute manière ne menait nulle part, mais surtout me rendait mal à l'aise.

Donc elle ne comptait pas rentrer, pas de suite. Elle avait pris une semaine, loin de moi, et je ne savais même pas où elle se trouve. Je basais tous mes espoirs sur son retour, demain cela ferait 4 jours sans elle, une éternité.

(Bella)

Je n'en menais pas large. J'avais pu rouler jusqu'à Forks, d'une traite, multipliant les risques pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi, pour ne pas avoir la faiblesse de faire demi-tour et le rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas être faible, il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne la décision lui-même de s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'il ait le courage d'affronter ses peines et ses peurs pour pouvoir reprendre goût à la vie, pour penser à un avenir plus serein.

Je m'étais arrêtée à l'entrée de la ville, près du commissariat. Mon père était encore à son poste, sa voiture était là. Je ne comptais pas tourner autour du pot, je savais que de toute manière que le sujet soit abordé, nous allions nous disputer. Je sais également qu'il ne me mettrait pas à la porte de la maison.

Je posais mon casque sur la selle de ma moto, ici, pas de risque de vol. La clef était toujours sur le contact quand je rentrais dans l'établissement. Je passais devant le comptoir d'accueil en saluant celui qui était de garde.

- bonsoir.

- bonsoir mademoiselle, je peux vous aider.

- non merci, je viens voir mon père.

- votre père ?

C'est un nouveau, il ne sait pas qui je suis. Je lui souris mais je ne prends pas le temps de lui répondre, je ne suis pas d'humeur et je n'ai pas envie de prendre le temps d'être polie.

Je me dirige vers le bureau du chef, le planton derrière son comptoir se lève et fait le tour de son pupitre.

- mademoiselle, ceci est un endroit privé, le public n'a pas à y entrer sans notre autorisation.

- je sais, mais je l'ai cette autorisation, je vais voir mon père.

- mademoiselle, je vous demanderais de vous arrêter.

Les quelques personnes qui sont présentes lèvent la tête vers moi. Je souffle, ne peut-il simplement pas rester à son poste. Je me tourne vers lui, pour éviter qu'il ne se ridiculise un peu plus.

- je suis la fille du chérif, d'accord ?

- comment ? Mais ?

- Franck, retournez à votre poste.

Mon père vient de sortir de son bureau. Je le regarde. Il ne change pas. Lui aussi me dévisage. Je me dirige vers son bureau, pour que nous ne soyons plu le centre d'attention de tout le poste. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assois sur l'une des chaises qui fait face à son bureau.

- bonsoir Charlie.

- Bella, que me vaut ta venue, aussi tard dans la soirée, je ne t'attendais que demain.

- papa, je suis venue seule, j'ai à te parler.

Il me dévisage longuement. Il est debout près de moi. Au lieu de faire le tour de soin bureau pour me faire face, il se place près de moi. Je ne m'attends pas à son geste et sursaute presque, quand je le vois poser sa main sur mon avant-bras.

- raconte-moi ce qui tu as.

- tu ne vas pas aimé.

- abrège.

- tu vas être papi.

Il me regarde en biais, l'air inquisiteur, le regard de celui qui croit à une blague de ma part.

- je ne rigole pas.

- de lui ?

- oui.

- et il est où.

- Seattle.

- pourquoi.

- problèmes d'accords et de désaccords.

- explique.

- je ne peux pas.

- pourquoi ?

- parce que.

- et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- j'ai besoin de repos, et je pensais que tu ne serais pas contre le fait de manger autre chose que des conserves.

- c'est sûr.

- pendant une semaine, ou plus.

- tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais lui parler, plutôt que de rester avec ton vieux père.

- j'ai besoin de repos.

- bien, tu sais où sont les clefs.

- j'ai les miennes.

- bien.

- bien.

Je me lève, il me suit d'un même mouvement. Je le prends contre moi. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude des câlins. Habituellement c'est ma petite sœur qui fait le pont entre nous deux.

- merci papa.

- ne me remercie pas, je ne suis pas fier de ce que tu as fait. Il ne sert à rien de fuir.

- oui, c'est vrai, amis il est parfois plus dur de partir que de rester. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

- c'est à cause de ta grossesse.

- oui et non.

- tu es enceinte de combien ?

- je ne sais pas exactement, je voudrais prendre rendez-vous avec Cathy Wilcox.

- bien, je te laisse faire, ceux sont des affaires de bonnes femmes dans tous les cas.

- parfaitement. Tu rentres tard ce soir ?

- non, je te suis, le temps de fermer la boutique.

- ok, tu veux que je t'attende.

- non, vas-y.

Je ressors, passant devant le mec à l'accueil.

- bonsoir.

- euh oui, bonsoir mademoiselle Swan. Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure.

- pas de problème.

Je suis dehors, je me dirige vers l'endroit où se trouve ma bécane. Je stoppe devant ce que j'y trouve. Je devrais dire devant la personne que j'y trouve.

- Isabella Swan, j'étais sûr que c'était ta moto.

- bonsoir Jake.

(Edward)

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, encore une fois. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée suivante : « je n'ai pas le choix ».

Je prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro de mon sauveur, enfin je l'espère, j'appelle mon frère.

- hey salut grand frère, que me vaut la chance de t'avoir en ligne. Comment vas-tu ?

- bien, Rosalie est là ?

- ouep, je te la passe.

- merci.

- de nada.

Je l'entends crier le nom de sa femme. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier d'être déranger. Elle ronchonne quand elle sait pour qui elle se déplace.

- salut Edward.

- Salut Rose. Tu es de mauvais poils ?

- oui mon cher, et grâce à toi.

- ah bon !

- ne fais pas l'ignorant, j'ai vu Alice.

- et alors !

- elle a passé toute l'après-midi, à me parler de sa sœur.

- Bella est . . .

- je sais, oui, elle est chez son père. Je sais aussi que vous êtes en froid.

Je sais maintenant où elle se trouve et j'avoue que je m'en doutais. J'entends la voix de mon frère. Il a l'air surpris : « ils se sont disputés, amis je suis toujours le dernier informé ». Rosalie réagit immédiatement : « Pourquoi ? Tu comptes renouer avec elle ? ». La réponse d'Emmett claque dans l'air : Rose, tu me fais chier, voilà, c'est dit »

Une porte claque, je n'entends plus de bruits pendant plusieurs minutes, puis un reniflement me parvient.

- ça va Rose.

- non !

- Rose, tu sais que c'est toi qu'il aime.

- je sais, mais je n'arrive pas, ah . . .

- je comprends, mais fais lui simplement confiance.

- je n'y arrive pas.

- pourquoi ?

- parce qu'il a aimé, parce que c'est la première fille qu'il est aimé, parce qu'il a un grand sourire quand il la voit . . .

- elle aussi Rosalie, mais c'est le passé, leurs passés.

Elle renifle une nouvelle fois. Je pense que nous sommes dans le même état elle est moi, même si ce n'est pas pour les même raisons, ou presque.

- Edward ?

- oui Rose ?

- merci !

- de rien.

- comment tu fais pour supporter leur complicité.

- je ne la supporte pas, je fais avec, c'est tout.

Elle garde une nouvelle fois le silence, puis reprend.

- le hasard ne fait pas toujours bien les choses.

- parles pour toi, dis-je en riant.

- oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle, tant mieux. Tu sais que depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un.

- ne m'en parle pas.

- pourquoi est-elle chez son père ?

- un dilemme personnel.

- le sien ou le tien.

- un peu des deux.

- tu vas bien Edward ?

- non !

- à cause de lui ?

Je ne peux rien lui répondre. Nous n'avons jamais été proches l'un de l'autre, pourtant, à cet instant, je pourrais tout lui dire. Elle a l'air de le deviner, car elle me dit :

- Edward ! Tu veux le numéro de Jazz ?

- oui, merci.

- ok, attends un instant.

Elle me fait patienter, je l'entends tourner des pages, puis je l'ai de nouveau au bout du fil. Je sors un papier, que j'ai dans ma poche et attrape un stylo sur la table devant moi

- tu es là ?

- oui, je t'écoute.

- c'est le 555-444-321.

- merci Rosalie, à plus tard.

- prends soin de toi.

- merci.

Je m'apprête à raccrocher quand je l'entends prononcer mon nom.

- Edward ?

- oui !

- viens nous voir quand tu veux, murmure-t-elle, tu nous manques.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre, que déjà, elle a raccroché. Je souris en regardant mon mobile. Cette histoire n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Je découvre ma belle-sœur sous un nouveau jour. Elle qui parait toujours si sûr d'elle, vient de me démontrer qu'elle cache bien son jeu.

(Jasper)

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la vie de ma belle-sœur, mais elle squatte la maison familiale depuis une semaine et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir retourner au travail. En plus, Al' m'a fait remarquer que sa sœur avait pris du poids.

Charlie ne parlait plu à sa fille ainée, ce qui me laisse penser et ma femme aussi, que nous ne tarderons pas à être oncle et tante ou que Bella allait se marier, les deux seules conditions pour que ces deux-là ne se parlent plus. Mais je suis réellement inquiet pour elle. Elle est triste, ne parle pas, reste cloîtré le plus gros de sa journée, qu'elle passe à faire la cuisine.

Je suis en train de cogiter sur le sujet brûlant Bella, quand mon téléphone sonne.

- allo.

- bonjour, je suis bien chez Jasper Withlock ?

- oui, qui le demande ?

- je suis Edward Masen, l'ami de Bella !

- oui Edward, que puis-je pour vous ?

- j'aurais besoin de . . . parler.

Je sais immédiatement que ce n'est pas un copain mais un professionnel qu'il recherche.

- euh, oui, bien sûr. Voulez-vous venir à mon cabinet ?

- je ne sais pas.

- vous voulez qu'on se rencontre dans un endroit plus familier pour vous, ou bien, en terrain neutre.

- oui, mais . . .

- Bella m'a dit que vous aviez ouvert une clinique tout près de son appartement. Voulez-vous que nous nous y rencontrions ?

- ce serait bien, en effet ?

- quand êtes-vous disponible ?

- ce soir, maintenant !

Sa voix vient de se briser, je savais bien qu'il y avait un problème entre ses deux-là. Je regarde l'heure qu'il est. 17h45, Alice ne rentre jamais avant 20h à la maison.

- pourquoi pas ? Je peux être chez vous dans 30 minutes.

- si vite.

- vous préférez un autre jour ?

Il garde le silence. Je l'entends jouer avec le fil du combiné, puis il reprend.

- non, plus vite je vous verrez mieux ce sera, j'ai déjà trop attendu, vous avez de quoi noter.

- je vous écoute.

Il me donne rapidement l'adresse à laquelle je dois me rendre. Je ne lui dirais pas que je ne fais jamais de séance à domicile, je suis certain que son appel à dû lui coûter, je ne veux pas qu'il abandonne là, alors qu'il a pris une décision difficile.

- bien, je me dépêche.

- je vous attends.

Je raccroche. Puis je pose ma tête contre l'appuie tête de mon fauteuil. Je sens que ce rendez-vous ne va pas être de tout repos, pour moi, comme pour lui.

Je sors de mon cabinet, fermant derrière moi. Je prends le temps de descendre les 3 étages de l'immeuble dans lequel j'occupe un bureau. Il ne vaut mieux pas que j'arrive en avance. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Merci encore de vos encouragements. Comme vous l'avez vu, le chapitre précédent été plus court. Je voulais y inclure 2 choses :

La direction de l'intrigue et 2 personnages dont je n'ai pas parlé (ou fait parlé serrait plus juste) jusque-là.

Je tiens à remercier celles qui me suivent et me soutiennent avec des reviews dithyrambiques qui me motivent chaque fois que j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche. Merci à Galswinthe, Mamanlily, natacha77, Kaylena, mlca66 et Annetoutsimplement. Mais aussi à celles qui passent et suivent « rencontre », lyra phoenix snape riddle, Jackie et son très gentil message, Edward'Bella Cullen62 et virginie17

Donc j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. A bientôt et bonne lecture.

NB : j'ai changé ma présentation, car je ne la trouvais pas assez claire. Dites-moi si c'est mieux pour vous. Et on m'a fait remarquer que j'avais encore fait des fautes et des coquilles, désolée, quand on écrit à mon rythme, on est emporté par l'inspiration et la relecture apporte le doute qui enlève le charme de l'instant.

(Bella)

Je marchais le long de la plage. Cela faisait une semaine que je m'étais éloignée de lui. Autant de jours et d'heures, de minutes, pendant lesquelles, j'avais l'impression de devoir lutter pour respirer. Ne pas le voir, ne pas le sentir près de moi, au-delà du manque physique, son absence me détruisait petit à petit.

Je marche presque chaque jour, sur la longue plage de galets de la Push. Je m'obstine à avancer toujours plus loin. Je suis dans l'attente d'une bonne nouvelle. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est qu'il est pris la décision de contacter un professionnel, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est qu'il est enfin demander de l'aide.

Je repense à notre dernière conversation, notre première dispute. Les larmes me viennent automatiquement aux yeux, quand mon esprit aborde ce souvenir. Je ne supporte pas l'idée, que j'ai tout fait capoter entre nous. Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'avais peur quand lui montrant ma peine, il ne l'interprète comme de la pitié, du dégoût ou un sentiment plus sombre. Mais je n'avais jamais pris une telle gifle de ma vie, même si elle est psychologique et non physique. Quand je l'ai vu s'assoir, se tassant au fond de son fauteuil, quand j'ai vu ses larmes, que j'ai senti les miennes. Je n'ai pas su . . . je n'ai pas su quoi dire.

Je savais qu'il existe des enfants qui subissent des atrocités, c'est malheureux, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas une fiction. J'avais déjà entendu ces cas de viols sur des hommes. Mais de savoir que cela existe et avoir face à nous l'une des victimes est une tout autre chose. Je frissonne. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Les souvenirs de ce jour d'enfer que m'a fait vivre James me revient en tête, et j'aurais voulu ne jamais me le remémorer. Ce n'est pas temps ce que j'ai vécu, mais son regard, ses mots et son comportement. Il avançait vers moi, et je savais qu'une chose, c'est qu'il voulait me détruire.

Je regarde au loin, la courbe de l'océan Pacifique, regardant l'horizon, y cherchant des réponses ou simplement assez de recul, pour que je prenne les bonnes résolutions.

Il y a du vent ce matin, et une pluie fine me recouvre lentement le visage et les cheveux. Je suis assise sur une vieille souche, qui a échouée ici, il y a des années, je ne me souviens pas, ne pas l'avoir vu ici. Je m'y assois depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je détourne les yeux du grand large et regarde la trame du bois sur lequel je suis assise. J'y dépose ma main et caresse mollement la matière. Elle est douce et ferme. Une texture agréable et reposante.

Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas, que quelqu'un approche. Je sens des mains se poser sur mes yeux. Je ne sursaute même pas, ici, je n'ai que des amis, je sais que j'y suis en sécurité.

- hello, belli bell's.

- salut Embry, tu viens me tenir compagnie ou ton meilleur pote t'a demandé de veiller sur cette fêlée de Bella.

- umh, laisse-moi réfléchir, les deux, non ?

Il s'assoit près de moi et je lui envoie mon poing dans l'épaule. Autant mettre un coup de poing dans l'eau, ça n'a pas fait une vague.

- comment te sens-tu, ma belle ?

- ça va.

- oh, oh, Bella, ici la terre, tu sais à qui tu parles.

- ça va Emb', ça va.

- c'est marrant, quand je suis arrivé ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pensais. Allé, fais toi plaisir et racontes-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- je n'en ai pas envie, pas maintenant et puis . . .

- je ne te propose pas de me parler pour aller le chanter sur les toits, je te propose de l'aide.

- je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- explique.

Je souffle bruyamment, je sens la prise de tête pointer à l'horizon. Je détourne mes yeux de mon ami et les reportent sur l'océan. Pendant de longues minutes, je ne dis rien. Ce que j'apprécie chez Embry, c'est qu'il sait quand il faut qu'il garde le silence. Il y a des personnes, hommes et femmes confondus, qui ne savent pas rester là, à regarder la beauté de ce qui les entourent sans se sentir obligés de la ramener. C'est sans doute grâce à ce trait de caractère, que je décide de faire tomber mes barrières, et d'enfin oser révéler à quelqu'un mes sentiments actuels. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'accepte de tomber le masque.

- j'ai une vie de merde !

- et ?

- je suis en passe d'être validée en tant que légiste. Je dois présenter mon exam' final et mon oral la semaine prochaine, mais je n'ai rien foutu dessus. J'ai complètement laissé de côté ma vie professionnelle, depuis que ma vie perso à tout foutue en l'air.

Je me tais, j'en ai beaucoup dit, en peu de temps et de mots. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de développer, ou si j'en ai simplement la force. Je sais que je vais encore me mettre à pleurer et je ne supporte pas de me donner en spectacle. Le bras de mon ami se pose sur mes épaules. Il m'attire contre lui et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

- dis-moi Bella, ça ne te dirait pas que l'on se mette à l'abri.

- si, tu me propose quoi ?

- une glace, chez Barny's.

- le temps ne me donne pas envie d'une glace.

- et une bonne tarte aux pommes ?

- c'est déjà mieux.

- avec une boule à la vanille.

- ok, t'as gagné.

Nous voilà partis, remontant la longue trainée de cailloux, qui mène jusqu'au parking.

(Edward)

Je suis assis dans le hall d'entrée. Ma secrétaire est partie. L'infirmière que j'ai embauchée reste cette nuit avec ma patiente. Je lui ai enlevé une série de grain de beauté qu'elle avait sur les jambes et qu'elle ne supportait plus. Elle ne s'était pas mise en short ou en jupe depuis son adolescence. Elle m'avait fait rire quand je lui avais dit qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle le lendemain. « Je vais pouvoir me mettre en maillot de bain ».

Je n'ai eu que des interventions en ambulatoire cette fin de semaine. J'essaye si possible de ne pas garder mes patients le week-end.

Je me suis installé en bas. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache ce que je m'apprête à faire. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées quand je vois un homme s'arrêtait devant la porte d'entrée. Il regarde autour de lui. Je profite de cet instant pour le détailler. Il est grand, de ma taille, blond, mince en apparence mais ses épaules sont larges et lui donne une carrure sportive, élancée. Il se tourne vers l'entrée et par la même occasion vers moi. Il m'aperçoit et me fait signe. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui.

- monsieur Masen ?

- oui, vous êtes monsieur Withlock ?

- oui, vous pouvez m'appeler Jasper, si vous le souhaitez.

- alors n'hésitez pas à m'appeler Edward.

On se sert la main et il me sourit. Je sens une vague de calme m'envahir. Cet homme a l'air d'être bon, bien faisant. Je lui propose de me suivre, ouvrant la marche pour entrer dans mon bureau. Une fois devant la porte de celui-ci, je la lui ouvre et lui propose de passer en premier. Il entre dans la pièce, jetant un coup d'œil sur la décoration et les photos que j'y ai entreposé.

- je ne sais pas comment ça se passe habituellement, dois-je faire quelque chose en particulier ?

- non, juste vous installer dans le fauteuil le plus confortable pour vous.

- bien, lui dis-je en m'installant. Faites de même.

- merci, dit-il, en se plaçant devant moi.

- voulez-vous boire quelque chose.

- non, merci Edward. Je vous sens tendu.

- oui.

- souhaitez-vous que nous arrêtons là notre entretient ?

- je serais tenté de vous dire oui, mais cela n'arrangerait en rien mes affaires. Par où voulez-vous que je commence.

- je pourrais vous dire, simplement par le début, mais peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par ce qui vous a poussé à me contacter.

Je le regarde sans un mot. Au moins il est direct, et ne tourne pas autour du pot. Je ne craignais qu'une chose, qu'il commence avec des discours sur l'importance du « moi », etc . . . mais non.

- Edward, je voudrais savoir si vous avez déjà suivi une thérapie ?

- oui.

- pouvez-vous m'en parler.

Je détourne les yeux, je croise les jambes et commence à parler, employant un ton professionnel pour brider mes émotions.

- j'ai suivi une cure de désintox quand j'avais 17 ans, jusqu'à mes 18. Les règles étaient simples et l'une d'elle nous imposait de venir à des réunions de groupe. C'est la seule expérience que j'ai en matière de suivi psy.

- d'accord, et quel souvenir en avez-vous ?

- c'est flou, à cet époque, je n'étais pas bien dans ma peau et je n'arrivais pas à passer un cap important.

- lequel ?

- la mort de ma mère et de son mari.

Il me regarde, mais ne dit rien. Pas d'excuse, pas de condoléance. Il est pro, jusqu'au bout. Son attitude est juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

- voulez-vous en parler ?

- je ne sais pas. J'ai raconté mon histoire à de trop nombreuses reprises d'après moi. Mais pour faire simple, ils ont eu un accident en venant me récupérer au conservatoire. Un chauffard ivre leur est rentré dedans. Aaron, mon beau-père est mort sur le coup. Ma mère a été mise dans le coma pour lui éviter des souffrances supplémentaires. Elle est morte près de 8 jours après son mari.

- que vous est-il arrivé après ça.

- le grand cirque habituel pour le gosse de riche que j'étais. Je ne supportais plus les personnes qui gravitaient autour de moi, j'ai fini dans la rue, à moitié nu, sans papier, sans argent.

- pouvez-vous développer Edward.

Je ne le souhaite pas vraiment, mais il est agréable de parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là pour juger, mais pour écouter.

- je n'arrivais pas à faire mon deuil et je ne voulais de l'aide de personne. Je n'ai même pas informé mon père de la mort de ma mère. Il l'a su, quand il a appris, dans quelle misère émotionnelle j'étais tombé.

- comment l'a-t-il su.

- vous me posez une colle. Je ne sais pas.

- vous ne lui avez jamais demandé.

- non.

Je gardais le silence. Comment se fait-il que je ne me sois jamais poser la question. Je ne sais pas qui l'en a informé.

- Edward, pouvez-vous me dire, ce que vous entendez par « grand cirque ».

- oui, dis-je en riant, la totale. Drogue, alcool, prostituées et partouze en tout genre.

- que pensez-vous de cette époque.

- je n'en pense rien.

- en êtes-vous sur ?

Je le dévisage, il veut me faire dire quelque chose et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où il veut en venir.

- que souhaitez-vous que je vous dise Jasper.

- comment en êtes-vous venu à ce genre de pratique.

- alors là, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas. C'est comme si vous me demandiez pourquoi je buvais, pourquoi je fumais et pourquoi je couchais avec tous les jupons qui passaient à porter de main.

- justement ?

- je ne sais pas, savez-vous toujours pourquoi vous faites une chose ou une autre.

- non Edward, vous avez parfaitement raison. Mais la question est de savoir si vous savez pourquoi vous, vous aviez ce genre de pratique ?

Je le regarde, encore une fois, sa franchise est satisfaisante et me donne envie de continuer. Mais pour une première fois, je crois que je me suis assez ouvert à lui.

- Edward, souhaitez-vous que nous nous revoyons, de manière ponctuelle.

- oui, je pense que ce serait positif pour moi.

- souhaitez-vous que nous nous arrêtions là, pour aujourd'hui.

Je me lève, je crois que je pourrais dormir tranquille en sachant que je me suis ouvert à quelqu'un. Je regarde l'heure, il est bientôt 19h.

- je ne sais pas s'il est judicieux pour vous, de vous proposer de rester un peu plus longtemps, j'ai pu voir que votre épouse est une personne explosive, si je peux me permettre.

Il éclate de rire. Tout son visage rayonne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver intriguant. Il est totalement différent quand on lui parle de sa femme.

- pas de problème Edward. Alice est une grande fille et surtout elle ne rentre jamais avant 20h à la maison.

- bien, alors par où commencer.

Je lui raconte mon histoire, ne lui cachant rien de ce que j'ai vécu. En premier lieu, l'alcool. Pui la drogue. Je ne me satisfaisais plus de mon addiction aux liqueurs en tout genre et la drogue me permettait de partir plus loin dans mes délires.

- puis il y a eu le sexe. J'ai commencé par des salopes qui aimaient se faire sauter par n'importe qui.

- votre langage n'est-il pas un peu dur.

- oh non, à cette époque je suis tombé dans un cercle vicieux, j'ai même cru que j'allais mourir mais je pense que je n'attendais que ça. Pour être honnête, je n'attendais plus rien de ma vie, elle était morte et moi aussi.

- vous parlez de votre mère.

- oui, c'était ma meilleure amie, la seule à cette époque.

- et aujourd'hui ?

- je n'ai plus d'amis, je suis seul.

- et Bella ?

- elle est tout ce que j'attendais.

Je me tourne vers lui, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

- je sais que je n'aurai pas dû vous appeler.

- je sais que je n'aurai pas dû vous répondre Edward. Mais je sais également qu'il vous a fallu du courage, que beaucoup des barrages que vous aviez mis en place autour de vous sont tombés, pour que vous fassiez le choix de m'appeler. Auriez-vous préférer que je vous dise non ? Avez-vous peur de nos futures relations familiales ?

- un peu oui.

- je comprends et si vous le souhaitez on peut arrêter là.

- je ne crois pas que ça changerait grand-chose d'aller voir un de vos confrères. Et j'apprécie votre manière d'être.

- merci.

- mais je ne veux en aucun cas que ma famille soit informée de nos rencontre, j'y inclue la famille de Bella.

- c'est évident.

- alors je pense que pour une première fois, nous avons bien commencé, non ?

- oui Edward, quand souhaitez-vous que nous nous revoyons.

- quand êtes-vous libre ?

- chaque soir, à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui. Je finis tôt habituellement.

- je suis navré, plus tôt met impossible, quand pouvez-vous me recevoir.

- Edward, je viendrais vous voir à la même heure, c'est sur ma route et puis je souhaite réellement vous aidez.

Nous nous serrons la main. Il me salut et sors de mon bureau. Je m'assoie de nouveau dans mon siège. Première séance intéressante.

(Bella)

Je mange une délicieuse tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle. Elle est succulente. Embry a pris un banana split énorme, le format familial et il le dévore.

- comment tu fais pour ne pas être écœuré ?

- ch'est trop bon, mais ch'est froid.

- manges moins vite.

- je ne peux pas, ch'est trop délicieux.

Je finis mon assiette, et le laisse finir la sienne. Je regarde par la fenêtre. La pluie fine s'est transformée en un vilain crachin. Le ciel est noir.

- on va avoir un orage.

- Bella, ne me tente pas.

- hein ?

- je t'ai emmené ici pour discuter.

- alors je t'écoute Embry Call, que veux-tu me dire.

- tu m'agace ma vieille. Tu fais quoi ici ? Dans ce bled paumé ? Tu as quittée Forks pour faire ta vie, alors te voir revenir, ça me gêne.

- si tu ne veux pas me voir pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

- mais tu es mon amie ?

- alors comportes toi comme tel.

Il garde sa cuillère en suspens dans l'air et me dévisage. Il est bouche bée. Je lui tire la langue et bois une gorgée de mon milk-shake.

- je suis ton ami Bella.

- tu n'as pas toujours été là pour me le montrer.

- Jake est mon meilleur ami d'enfance.

- je sais, mais je ne te demandais pas de faire un choix entre nous deux, j'aurais aimé que tu restes le même.

- tu es partie du jour au lendemain, Jake et Leah étaient ensemble. Je devais faire quoi ? Tout ça pour un mec ?

- oui, mais je l'aimais, et Jake est mon meilleur ami, à moi aussi. On a toujours tout fait ensemble nous trois.

- Bella, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je t'avoue que je n'ai déjà pas compris pourquoi vous vous êtes mis ensemble.

Je le regarde et j'éclate de rire.

- je dois avouer que moi non plus.

- tu as l'air triste Bella, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- pfiou, pas envie de prise de tête, fais-moi ce cadeau !

- comme tu veux, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai vu Jake.

- oui et alors !

- c'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais de retour.

- et alors.

- ne sois pas agressive, il est inquiet, Quil lui a dit ce qui s'est passé pour toi.

- merde, mais il vous est impossible de vous occuper d'autre chose que de vos affaires, bordel.

La serveuse derrière son comptoir lève la tête et nous regarde. La méchante Bella n'a qu'une envie, lever son doigt et lui faire un fuck. Mais je ne le ferais pas, je ne suis plus cette fille-là.

- je t'aime comme une sœur, tu le sais, et tous les gars à la Push pensent comme moi. Si ce mec n'avait pas été sous les verrous, on lui aurait fait la peau.

- je-ne-veux-pas-parler-de-ça ! Ok !

- tu aurais pu mourir et tu me demandes de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Tu ne peux pas me demander de fermer les yeux sur cette affaire, je suis quoi pour toi, un inconnu, un emmerdeur, ou simplement un empêcheur de tourner en rond !

- un peu de ça !

- sa-lo-pe !

Je l'observe, il est en colère et triste mais je sais que seul un véritable ami parle de cette manière, ou un psychopathe.

- depuis cette histoire, je préfère « connasse ».

Il éclate de rire et prend ma main dans la sienne, la portant à ses lèvres.

- comment vas-tu ?

- pas bien.

- enfin un mot proche de la vérité.

- si tu deviens lourd ne t'attends pas à ce que je continue.

- ok, j'assume, je suis un couillon maladroit, mais je sais écouter mes amis quand ils en ont besoin, et tu es une petite veinarde, t'es mon amie.

- couillon ?

- Lola, terminale B.

- je savais que je connaissais cette réplique.

- vilaine. Raconte-moi, chérie.

- je lui ai dit des choses horribles, je lui ai fait du chantage et je ne m'en remets pas.

- c'n'est pas cool.

- je sais, mais il y a du nouveau dans ma vie et je ne veux pas . . . je ne peux pas mal débuter les choses.

- je suis perdu Bella.

- je suis enceinte.

- oh ben merde alors.

- comme tu dis.

- je vais être tonton !

- si tu le vois comme ça.

- oh, la, loose.

Je suis son regard, derrière moi, Jacob nous observe. Vu la tête qu'il fait, il a tout entendu. Il se détourne et sort dans la rue, passant devant notre table, sans un regard.

- tu le savais ?

- quoi ? Qu'il était là ? Mais non, j'étais en train de bouffer et tu me sors ça ! Je lève les yeux et bam, Jacob.

- j'ai vraiment la poisse.

- tu l'as dit chérie.

- oh, la ferme Emb'.

- ok, ok !

Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que je l'ouvre au mauvais moment. Merde, s'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui je devais le dire en premier c'est lui. Je vais devoir rattraper le coup avec mon meilleur ami. Je prends mon portable et me lève de table. Je pose un billet de dollars sur la table et laisse en plan mon benêt d'ami pour rejoindre celui qui vient de partir. Je compose son numéro, je tombe direct sur sa messagerie.

- Jacob, c'est Bella, rejoints moi à la falaise. Je ne te laisse pas le choix, si tu ne viens pas je vais te chercher cher ton père et s'il faut je rameuterais toute l'équipe. Je t'attends.

Je raccroche, monte sur ma moto. Je glisse les écouteurs de mon portable à mes oreilles et lance la lecture de ma Play liste. Je mets mon casque quand débute le titre de The Verve, Lucky man. Je laisse la musique m'emporter.

(Edward)

Une journée de plus qui passe, me laissant seul et loin de Bella. Il a maintenant huit jours qu'elle est partie loin de moi. On est samedi, et je suis pour la première fois depuis longtemps . . . reposé ! J'ai pu dormir une nuit complète pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Que de première fois . . . depuis longtemps, mais le repos était attendu.

Et je sais que je le dois à mon entretien de la veille avec Jasper. Il m'avait posé des questions, j'y avais répondu quand mes émotions me le permettaient ou simplement je les éludais, me lançant dans une autre direction.

La journée touchait à sa fin et j'attendais mon invité, au même endroit que la veille. Mais à la différence d'hier, aujourd'hui, j'attendais sa venue. Je dois avouer que je ne penser pas le voir avant la semaine prochaine, et pour cause, on est samedi, et en se premier jour de week-end, je pensais qu'il préférerait être avec sa femme et son fils. Pourtant en fin de matinée, j'avais reçu un appel de sa part, dans lequel il me proposait de nous rencontrer. Je n'avais pas fait ma fine bouche, j'attendais que ça. Il m'offrait un exutoire à mes peines.

Contre toute attente, je n'avais pas appelé Bella. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais répondu à sa demande. Bien entendu, je le lui dirais, à un moment ou à un autre. Mais j'avais besoin de garder le secret, le temps que je comprenne ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi.

L'heure approchait, et plus l'heure approchait, plus je sentais l'impatience grandir en moi. Pendant toute ma vie, une grosse partie en tout cas, j'avais refusé de me confier à quelqu'un, quel que soit le sujet. Chagrin d'amour, dispute, tristesse, solitude ou malaise. Toute ma vie, aussi courte soit-elle, j'avais fait preuve de réticence ou de réserve, en ce qui concerne mes émotions. Mais j'avais découvert une chose surprenante à mon sujet, j'ai besoin de parler de moi, j'ai besoin de me confier.

C'est pourquoi, j'attendais Jasper, pour bénéficier d'une oreille attentive. Je baissais les yeux sur ma montre et regardais l'heure. Presque 18h, il ne devrait pas tarder. Je relève les yeux vers l'entrée et l'aperçoit devant ma porte. Je me dirige vers lui, pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

- bonjour monsieur Withlock.

- Jasper suffira, comment allez-vous Edward ?

- bien, merci. Vous buvez quelques choses ?

- un verre d'eau si vous avez !

- oui, suivez-moi.

Je rentre dans la tisanerie, j'attrape une bouteille d'eau minérale, un verre et les lui tends.

- merci.

- on reprend où nous en étions ? me demande-t-il.

- oui, vous préférez mon bureau.

- c'est vous qui voyez.

- je n'ai aucun patient, je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui. On est samedi.

- ma femme et mon fils sont en visite chez une amie à elle et je sais que si elle ne rentre pas tard, elle ne rentrera pas du tout.

- oh.

- soirée entre fille.

-ok.

Je m'installe dans une chaise avec accoudoirs et je le laisse prendre place où il le souhaite. Il décide de s'assoir à côté de moi, en bout de table. Il tourne son corps vers moi, et croise ses jambes.

- voulez-vous que l'on fasse le point sur ce que vous m'avez dit hier.

- pas vraiment, j'ai envie de m'épancher, au fil de la conversation.

- bien, c'est quand vous voulez.

Je lui souris, puis je repense à ce que je lui ai déjà raconté, ma mère, son départ, notre vie de bohème, Aaron, leurs morts . . . je revenais un instant sur la cure. Mais il me restait quelque chose d'intime, de secret et de terrible, que je n'avais dit à personne, mais qui me pesait sur la conscience, comme une chape de plomb.

- j'ai pu vous dire que j'étais tombé bien bas !

- vous m'avez parlé de vos pratiques du moment.

- oui, alcool, drogue, les filles et les partouzes.

- exact.

- lors de mon passage au centre . . . j'ai eu une . . . enfin, j'ai subi . . .

- prenez votre temps Edward.

- j'ai rencontré, ce que je croyais être un ami.

Il m'écoute. Il est attentif. J'ai peur de lâcher les mots comme une bombe. Je me dis aussi qu'il a dû en entendre des paroles difficiles. Mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le problème. De front, me semble le plus logique. C'est facile à dire, ou à penser, beaucoup moins à avouer.

- lors de ma convalescence, alors que j'étais en manque j'ai dû prendre des calmants, pour éviter à mon corps de subir un trop gros choc, en lui faisant subir un sevrage trop rapide. Un soir où j'étais dans le flou le plus complet, j'ai rêvé que l'on me faisait . . . une fellation . . .

- et vous vous êtes aperçu, que vous ne rêviez pas.

- oui, un jeune homme avec qui j'avais sympathisé était en train de . . .

- je comprends Edward.

- il avait raconté lors de l'une des réunions de groupe qu'il avait subi des maltraitances d'ordre sexuel. Quand . . . quand, j'ai réalisé que je grognais, oui c'est le terme, quand je me suis rendu compte que je prenais du plaisir, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je l'ai vu . . .

Je me tais, le plus dur reste à dire, mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

- qu'avez-vous fait quand vous avez compris qui, il était et ce qu'il faisait.

- je croyais que je revivais d'une de mes nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air. Mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai voulu . . . enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après, je sais simplement que je me suis senti coupable, je repensais aux sévices qu'il avait avoué avoir vécu, et je me sentais sale . . . et coupable . . . et pendant longtemps je l'ai occulté.

- et maintenant, quels sont vos sentiments à ce souvenir.

- tout à changer, la culpabilité c'est changé en haine.

- pourquoi ?

- c'est lui qui m'a mis en pièces et a tenté de tuer Bella.

Il encaisse la nouvelle en palissant légèrement. Mon amour ne lui a pas dit, ni sa femme.

- il m'a avoué qu'il y avait pris du plaisir . . . que je lui appartenais . . . que toutes les femmes qui ont été proches de moi, il les avait écartés . . . et moi, pendant ce temps je me sentais fautif de quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait.

- Edward, comprenez-vous que la victime n'a jamais été cet homme, mais vous ?

- non, justement, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

- je vous écoute.

- car pendant ma descente aux enfers, pendant ma chute vertigineuse vers une mort imminente, je n'ai pas eu que des rapports avec des femmes, mais aussi avec des hommes.

Voilà, c'est dit. Pendant toutes ses années, je n'ai jamais voulu le dire, j'avais honte.

- je n'avais aucune estime de moi et parfois j'étais tellement défoncé que je ne me rendais compte de rien, c'est une fois que je me réveillais, le lendemain, que les douleurs de mon corps se révélaient et se réveillaient elles aussi.

- et comment abordez-vous cette période de votre vie.

- vous êtes le premier à qui j'en parle, même Sam, mon parrain des AA, ne le sait pas et il ne le sera jamais.

- et Bella.

- personne ne doit jamais savoir.

- les pratiques sexuelles de cet ordre-là, sont soit consenti, soit imposé. Pour vous, d'après votre expérience, elles étaient de quelle nature.

- je ne comprends pas le sens de votre question.

- Edward étiez-vous un agent actif, ou passif.

- vous me demandez si je jouais le rôle de la femme ou de l'homme ?

- est-ce comme ça que vous voyez les choses ?

- si nous sommes là, à parler de ça c'est justement parce que je ne sais pas comment envisager la chose. Même en vous voyant arrivé tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas que je vous parlerais de ça. Je vous l'ai dit, pendant très longtemps j'ai occulté une bonne partie de mes souvenirs, ceux qui ne me permettaient pas d'avancer dans la vie.

- pourquoi avoir fait le choix de m'en parler aujourd'hui ?

- hier, je vous ai demandé par où commencer mon récit, vous m'avez dit par le début.

- oui, je me souviens.

- mais vous avez ajouté, que je pouvais commencer par ce qui m'avait décidé à vous appeler ?

- oui, c'est vrai.

- ben, je vous ai appelé pour ça. Depuis mon agression, avant devrai-je dire . . . je me suis rendu compte que je me sentais coupable de lui avoir infligé . . .

Je souffle, je retiens mes larmes avec difficulté, je ne peux plus le regarder.

- de lui avoir infligé la même chose que j'avais moi-même vécu. Voilà. Pendant plus de 10 longues années, je me suis détesté, j'ai voulu expié mes fautes, refusant d'être heureux, d'être aimé et maintenant . . . enfin ce jour-là, quand je me suis jeté sur lui, que je lui ai demandé de se taire, c'est parce que je ressentais encore une fois cette haine de moi-même. Je me sentais encore une fois impuissant.

- pourquoi ?

- car je ne suis qu'une victime, je ne suis pas un homme. Il a fait de moi son martyre, son objet, et je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je me suis levé. Je ne le comprends seulement, que quand je sens le contact froid du verre de la fenêtre contre mon front.

- vous devriez en parler avec Bella, cela pourrait vous aider.

Je ne parlerai plus ce soir. Je le sais. A personne. Cet aveu m'a épuisé. Après de longues minutes de silence, je l'entends se lever. Il vient poser sa main sur mon épaule et me dit qu'il attend de mes nouvelles. Il me souhaite une bonne soirée, et se retire, me laissant seul. Depuis douze longues années, c'est la première fois que je sens ma soif aussi forte.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde, comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai pris des jours de congés et avec ce soleil, j'ai fait comme tout le monde ou presque, j'ai fait bronzette. Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Certaines d'entre vous ont eu une véritable surprise en apprenant ce que cachait Edward et ce que Bella en penserait. Alors j'espère que le dénouement de cette histoire vous apportera satisfaction. Mais la fin sera corsée et elle n'est pas pour tout de suite même si je dois vous avouer qu'elle est proche.

Merci encore à vous pour vos reviews, je ne suis malheureusement pas de nature expansive (façon Alice), mais plutôt réservée (façon Rosalie, mais avec le sourire, Lol). Je vous remercie toutes. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Petits mots pour Annetoutsimplement : oui, oui tu as bien compris après moultes lectures de ta part, que "plus tôt met impossible", est en fait "plus tôt m'est impossible", oui, oui ma bonne dame c'est bien ça, je l'avoue depuis le début, je suis une bille en orthographe, accords, etc . . . Moi j'ai un BAC STI, option mécanique, je sais, s'est pas courant pour une nana, alors hein , je ne peux pas être douée partout, re-Lol !

Bonne lecture quand même, et n'hésitez pas à me dire quand ça va, ou que ça ne va pas.

15

(Bella)

Je balance mais pieds par-dessus le bord écorché de la paroi rocheuse. Jacob n'est pas là, mais j'ai la certitude qu'il me rejoindra, quoi qu'il advienne.

Mes jambes pendent dans le vide, au-dessus de la grande falaise. Je regarde les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers. Je sens la brise légère souffler sur mon visage et faire virevolter mes cheveux. Un bruit derrière moi, je me retourne, pensant que c'est mon ami, mais je croise le regard intrigué d'une biche. L'échange ne dure qu'un court instant, puis elle reprend sa course à travers bois. Cela fait une demi-heure que je suis là, je ne sais pas s'il a reçu mon message.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je le sors de la poche de mon jean. Je regarde le numéro de mon contact. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. C'est Edward. Je ne sais pas si je dois répondre ou pas. Il y près de 10 jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et il me manque. Je décide de prendre son appel.

- allo.

- Bella ! Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir au téléphone.

- oui, moi aussi.

- tu me manques.

- toi aussi.

Je sens les larmes poindre aux coins de mes yeux. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Mais s'il n'a pas décidé de se faire aider, je sais que cette conversation pourrait être la dernière.

- ça va toi, me demande-t-il.

- oui, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut le demander.

- oui Bella, je vais bien.

- tant mieux.

- j'ai parlé à quelqu'un Bella.

Je suis soufflée. Je pensais que je n'obtiendrais rien de bon avec mon départ, ma fuite. Je regarde l'horizon, n'ajoutant rien, admirant la vue et accueillant la nouvelle, le cœur empli d'espoir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer plus longtemps. Il a écouté mon vœu le plus cher. Je sens le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules glisser lentement.

- Bella, je t'aime, je te le jure.

- . . .

- Bella, ne pleure pas mon amour, je t'aime.

- je t'aime aussi . . . mais, mais, j'ai . . . j'ai peur.

- je suis désolé mon amour . . . j'aurais tant voulu être près de toi, tu me manques . . . Bella, laisse-moi te rejoindre, ma chérie.

J'éclate en sanglots, ma poitrine est secouée violement, et je ne vois plus ce qu'il y a devant moi.

- Bella ?

- ouiiii.

- j'ai besoin de te parler, face à face, s'il te plait.

- ouiiii.

- tu comprends. . . ou tu acceptes de me voir.

- ouiiii.

- Bella, est-ce-que tout va bien, tu m'inquiètes.

Je ne réponds plus, je n'arrive pas à parler. Je voudrais qu'il soit là pour me prendre dans ses bras, je voudrais sentir sa main dans mes cheveux. Mais je n'arrive pas à articuler, j'ai une boule au fond de la gorge, et l'émotion que je ressens est trop forte.

- Bella, je serais là dans moins de 2h, je te le promets mon amour, j'arrive.

- . . .

- Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, j'ai pris mes papiers, je monte en voiture, là

- . . .

- je t'aime mon amour, et on va avoir une grande discussion, tous les deux.

- je, je t'aime . . . Edward. Je, je . . . suis telle-ment . . . dé-so-lée.

- non, ma chérie, tu as bien fait, tu as eu raison de me forcer la main, mais on en parlera tout à l'heure.

- je suis dé-solée, je t'aime, je t'aime, E-dward.

- Bella, il va falloir que tu me rassures avant que je raccroche, je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça, tu es où là.

- à la Push.

- la réserve indienne, c'est ça ?

- mmmh.

- Bella, je suis obligé de raccrocher mon amour, alors fait attention à toi.

- oui.

(Jacob)

Je me tenais derrière elle depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle pleurait, son corps était parcouru de soubresauts. Je m'avançais pour la consoler, quand je l'entends parler.

- je t'aime aussi . . . mais, mais, j'ai . . . j'ai peur.

Je n'entends pas ce que son interlocuteur lui dit, mes épaules continuent de se lever au rythme de ses sanglots. Elle prononce plusieurs fois la même réponse, d'une voix sur aigu, déformée par ses pleurs.

- ouiiii.

Elle ne répond plus à son compagnon. Je vois qu'elle a dû mal. J'entends du bruit qui vient de son portable. Si elle, ne parle pas, au bout de la ligne, on lui fait la conversation. Je ne dis rien, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle pleure, mais aussi mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas si je dois rester où m'éclipser. Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions quand je l'écoute répondre à l'autre personne au bout du fil.

- je, je t'aime . . . Edward. Je, je . . . suis telle-ment . . . dé-so-lée.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre eux mais la culpabilité de mon amie fait peine à voir. Elle continue sa complainte.

- je suis dé-solée, je t'aime, je t'aime, E-dward.

Il doit lui demander où elle se trouve car je l'entends lui dire expliquer où elle est.

- à la Push, mmmh, oui.

Elle regarde son mobile un instant, et le range dans sa poche. Elle souffle, renifle bruyamment, et au final, se complaint dans la contemplation de l'océan dont les vagues viennent heurter la roche violement. Je laisse passer de longue minutes, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je l'ai vu pleurer, mais je ne lui mentirais pas si elle me le demande. Après un temps indéfini, je tousse pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle se retourne surprise et en me découvrant affiche un air penaud.

- tu n'as pas l'air bien Bella.

- bonjour à toi aussi Jake.

- je ne savais pas si je devais rester ou partir.

- ça fait longtemps que tu es là.

- pas mal de temps, je dois l'avouer.

- tu t'es bien amusé j'espère.

- il n'y a rien de drôle à voir une personne que l'on aime pleurait, Swan.

Elle me dévisage avec intérêt, elle cherche une réponse, mais ne semble pas la trouver. Elle ne sait pas comment agir avec moi et le malaise qui existe entre nous est de plus en plus dur à gérer.

- Bella, il faut vraiment que l'on se parle.

- Je sais Jake.

- je peux m'assoir.

- bien sûr.

Je me glisse près d'elle. Un coup de vent et ses cheveux volent dans ma direction, m'apportant les effluves de son parfum. Elle sent divinement bon. Une odeur de frésia. Je glisse mon bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre moi et pose mon menton sur sa tête.

- alors comme ça tu vas être maman.

- oui, j'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement. Mais ça ne change rien entre nous. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

- je sais Bell's, mais je n'ai plus du tout ce sentiment-là. Il y a combien de temps que nous n'avons pas eu de conversation simple.

- une éternité.

- comment vas-tu ?

- bien . . . mieux.

- tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai voulu venir te voir, surtout quand Quil m'a dit pour l'autre fou qui t'a agressée. Et puis c'est qui cet Edward qui t'emmène dans des galères de ce genre ? C'n'est pas possible de faire ça à sa nénette.

- Jacob, tu veux vraiment que notre première discussion depuis des mois se transforme en dispute définitive ?

Elle a toujours sa tête contre moi, et elle garde un ton neutre, mais je sais qu'elle condamne sa colère, elle ne veut pas d'une énième altercation entre nous.

- Edward s'est fait agresser lui aussi, il ne savait pas du tout pour ce mec, il croyait que c'était un ami. Il a été trompé, c'est quelque chose que tu peux comprendre.

- oui ma Bella, tu sais que je parle toujours avant de réfléchir. Mais ne me reproches pas de mettre fait du mouron pour toi.

- je sais Jake, le principal, c'est que je sois en bonne santé, qu'Edward aille bien lui aussi.

- oui, t'as complètement raison.

- bon, alors, toi et Leah.

- des hauts, des bas.

- je suis navrée.

- non, on s'aime, on est bien ensemble, mais elle est partie depuis 3 semaines et j'ai la dalle rien que de penser aux mecs qui lui tournent autour.

- ne te fais pas de souci pour ça frérot.

- ouais je sais le baratin habituel de la pote que tu es, mais sois lucide ma grande, je n'ai plu les tablettes de chocolat que j'avais quand je faisais mes compétition d'art martiaux.

- tu rêves ou quoi, je t'ai vu à poil mon cher et je sais ce que tu vaux ma petite caille, n'oublie pas que je t'ai pratiqué.

- ouais, eh bien tu vas te pousser.

Je la repousse légèrement.

- j'n'aime pas que mes potes me parlent de leur envie de moi, « ma caille ». Avec qui tu traines en ce moment pour me parler comme ça.

- j'ai revu Emmett.

- the « Emmett ».

- oui, on a fait le point.

- et ?

- on est ami, c'est le frère d'Edward.

- tu ne fais jamais rien simplement.

- j'n'aime pas la facilité, tu l'sais.

Je la regarde en souriant et remets mon bras autour de ses épaules, je la sens trembler, elle a froid. Je retire ma veste et la lui mets sur la tête.

- non, Jake, tu vas t'attraper la crève.

- ça ne risque pas, je suis une vraie bouillotte.

Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle rit et se colle à moi. On ne dit plus rien. De l'extérieur, à si tromper, on pourrait nous prendre pour un couple. Nous sommes justes 2 très bons amis.

(Edward)

J'ai suivi les instructions de Charlie, pour retrouver ma compagne. Je suis parti de Forks, roulant à travers la forêt. Tout y est vert et s'en est presque oppressant. J'arrive enfin sur les lieux indiqués par mon beau-père.

Je me gare sur un petit parking, au bord d'une falaise. La moto de Bella est là, ainsi qu'une mustang noire. Je sors de l'habitacle, enfilant mon blouson, il tombe une fine pluie, mes cheveux vont partir dans tous les sens. Je ne pourrais pas jouer de mes charmes, je vais sentir le chien mouillé.

Je remonte un chemin qui court au cœur de la forêt et arrive au bord du précipice. L'océan en contre bas à l'air déchaîné. Je me perds un instant, dans la contemplation de cette force de la nature, pensant aux dégâts que cet élément peut nous faire subir. Je laisse mon regard suivre la ligne d'horizon, balayant le paysage de gauche à droite. Alors, je vois un couple enlacé, lui à un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui l'accompagne, et elle, sa tête sur son torse. Je les regarde un instant, ils sont en train de parler, puis l'homme retire sa veste et la glisse doucement sur la tête de la jeune femme. Ensuite, il se penche et dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je la reconnais.

- Bella !

Elle se retourne. Elle rougit et se lève, manquant choir au sol, mais l'homme à ses côtés la retient par la taille. Je grogne, je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vois. Elle se déplace vers moi, glissant dans la terre mouillée, et me fait un grand sourire. Elle n'a pas l'air de se sentir plus coupable que ça de s'être donné en spectacle. Le mec se lève et il y a pas à dire, il est planté. Carrure impressionnante, autant que sa taille, il doit au moins faire 2 mètres. J'ai envie de dire « même pas peur », du con. Il me regarde en souriant, je lui lance un regard noir. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie d'afficher son sourire ultra Bright, à ce connard. Après ce que je vais lui faire, il pourra faire de la pub pour les pansements Mercurochrome, c'est juré, foi de Cullen.

- Edward, me dit-elle, me sortant de ma contemplation rageuse de son « accompagnateur ». Tu as fait vite.

- tu aurais préféré que j'arrive plus tard, lui lançai-je, glacial.

Elle stoppe dans son élan, elle ne comprend pas. Un vent polaire nous sépare et je ne peux m'empêcher de dépérir intérieurement. J'ai lutté contre un verre de vodka, et là, je n'ai qu'une envie, me saouler. J'en ai marre de la vie de merde que je mène. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Son compagnon la rejoint. Et alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il s'arrête près d'elle, il vient vers moi et me tend la main.

- salut Edward, Bella était justement en train de me parler de toi.

- ah, oui !

- oui, je me présente, vu que la demoiselle est sous le choc de te voir. Je suis Jacob, je suis son meilleur ami.

Je regarde sa main et malgré que je ne réagisse pas à son appel pacifique, il la garde tendu. Je me décide enfin, et la lui serre rapidement.

- enchanté, me dit-il.

- pareil.

Bella me regarde. Elle est incertaine, elle ne bouge pas, restant à la même place. Je m'aperçois qu'elle est au bord des larmes. J'ai peut-être exagéré ce que je voyais. Je sens la culpabilité m'étreindre. Elle paraissait heureuse de me voir et maintenant, elle serait prête à me fuir. Je fais un pas vers elle. Elle fait mine de reculer. Merde, qu'est-ce que tu as encore branlé, Cullen ?

- Bella.

Elle secoue lentement la tête et des larmes coulent lentement sur ses joues.

- je vais vous laisser, dit son meilleur ami.

Je le regarde, il passe près de moi et me lance un regard passablement énervé. Alors que je le crois parti, il ajoute à l'attention de mon amour.

- tu peux garder la veste Bell's, tu me la ramèneras quand tu pourras, ou, donne la à ton père.

Elle le regarde, il lui envoie un baiser et s'éloigne en sifflant. Peut-être pas si con que ça le mec.

- Bella, je suis désolé, j'ai cru que . . .

- que je te trompais avec mon meilleur ami ?

- comprends-moi, vous étiez si proches.

- tu vas me faire une crise chaque fois que je parlerai avec un autre homme.

- j'aimerais te dire non, mais je ne supporte pas qu'un autre te touche.

- alors on a un problème.

- Bella.

- j'ai grandi ici, et la plupart de mes amis sont des mecs, tu vas m'empêcher de les voir.

- non mon amour.

- alors ne me refais jamais plus le même coup.

- je ferais de mon mieux.

Elle me regarde, penchant la tête sur le côté, je lui tends mes bras et elle court si réfugier. Quand son corps rentre en contact avec le mien, je suis en transe. Mes lèvres trouvent tout de suite les siennes, et je l'embrasse à n'en plus finir. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle se colle encore plus contre moi et ma virilité se réveille.

Elle rit, je la suis. On décolle lentement nos deux visage l'un de l'autre, en plongeant nos yeux dans ceux qui nous font face.

- je t'aime.

- idem.

Elle me saute dans les bras et passe ses jambes autour de mon torse. Mes mains glissent lentement de sa taille à ses fesses. Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et me regarde amoureusement. Je ne bougeais pas, la regardant. Elle m'avait vraiment manqué.

- plus jamais ça Bella, tu m'entends.

- oui, acquiesce-t-elle.

J'ai envie d'elle et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mais nous devons parlés. La pluie s'est intensifiée, il faut vraiment que nous nous m'étions à l'abri.

- on va se trouver un endroit au chaud ?

- oui, je suis morte de froid.

Je lui embrasse le bout du nez. Effectivement, il est gelé. Je lui fais opéré un tour complet autour de mon torse et la maintient sur mon dos. Elle rit. Je pars en courant, elle tente tant bien que mal de maintenir la veste de son ami au-dessus de nos têtes.


	16. Rencontre, note de l'auteure

Bonjour à vous toutes et tous.

Je vous laisse ce petit message car je vois que les fans du départ ne donnent plus signes de « lectures », alors j'espère que tout va bien pour vous.

J'ai besoin de votre soutien et de vos messages de motivation. Je sens que l'histoire ne passe pas inaperçue, mais je vois également que beaucoup d'entre vous n'expriment plus, ni leurs reproches, ni leur moment de joie et d'émotions.

Je vous propose donc, de me donner des idées pour une fin alternative. D'ici le chapitre 17 ou le 18, je vais mettre en place une fin possible, ou en tout cas le début de la fin. Je vous propose donc de me dire quelle fin vous voulez. Alors n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Je vous mettrais les différents choix qui m'auront été proposé. Et s'il y a peu de possibilité, je tenterais de mettre en place chacune d'elles.

Je vous préviens à l'avance pour que vous preniez le temps d'y réfléchir. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. A bientôt. Dominique.


	17. Chapter 16

Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche et je suis d'astreinte au boulot. J'ai emmené mon ordi, je sais c'n'est pas bien, mais j'ai bien fait (non, je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, c'n'est même pas vrai), car il est 14h15, j'ai fait mon travail, il ne me reste qu'un autoclave à décharger, mais il ne sera terminé que dans 30 minutes.

Alors je me suis mise sur ce chapitre, Bella et Edward se retrouvent. Autant physiquement, oui, un peu quand même, qu'émotionnellement.

J'ai une question pour vous : comment réagiriez-vous si votre mec vous disait : « chérie je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je me suis fait prendre par des mecs quand j'étais dans ma période stone ». Réponse : « euh ! ».

Comment ? Moi j'ai fait une visite intérieure, mettant à mal mes émotions, je me suis mise à sa place.

Alors voilà, je vous demande beaucoup d'ouverture d'esprit, comme vous avez su en faire preuve jusque-là.

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si nécessaire, je suis là pour ça, off course.

Je tiens à remercier Galswinthe qui prend toujours le temps d'un petit mot, merci de me remonter le moral.

Merci à Jackie, The Fan, toujours là pour commenter les chapitres et me dire son ressenti, thank U.

Charloon, merci de m'avoir rassurée, bonne chance pour tes révisions et merde pour tes exam'. A quand les premières dates ?

Celine11, je suis d'accord, c'est dur pour lui, ce sera dur pour elle, mais à la fin ce sera bon. Será caliente, porque Bella no le gusta tener frío.

Zayrra, tu me dis entre autre : « Ton histoire me rappelle un drama coréen ». Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais lu, ou vu de drama coréen, c'est dommage que tu ne saches plus son nom.

Je ne sais pas qui est Lee Min Ho. Mais je vais sur le Net de ce pas, pour savoir de qui tu me parles. (Après quelques recherches, j'apprends que c'est un jeune acteur et mannequin, né à Séoul, non, définitivement, je ne connais pas). Les seuls personnages, de type asiatique dont j'ai entendu parler, sont le frère et la sœur Kitsune de la série Vampire Diaries.

Bonne lecture à toutes et merci pour votre soutien.

16

(Edward)

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu et ce que j'n'ai admis seulement maintenant, grâce à Jasper. Je sais que c'est la révélation de James, qui m'a fait admettre ce que je me refusais à reconnaitre. « J'ai eu des rapports homo. ». Maintenant que ma chérie était face à moi, je ne savais pas par quoi débuter.

Elle nous avait emmenés chez son père, dans une petite maison à étage en périphérie de la forêt de Forks, sur la route qui mène à la Push. Je me tenais dans son salon, en boxer. On ne venait pas de se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des lapins, non, pas du tout !

Notre linge était en train d'être lavé. Nous étions arrivés avec ma Volvo, trempés comme des soupes et pour ne pas attraper froid, elle m'avait proposé de faire partir une machine. Elle m'avait fait un café et était aller sous la douche.

Donc j'étais là, seul, dans le salon de son père, en slip. De quoi se faire descendre si le monsieur avait la bonne idée de rentrer chez lui et de me trouver dans cette tenue, matant la télé pour tromper le temps.

Je me levais du canapé dans lequel je m'étais installé et fis le tour de la pièce. La décoration était spartiate, on est bien chez un mec, un homme qui aime ses filles, à première vue, des dizaines de photos d'elles. J'avance vers une représentation de ma chérie, enfant. Elle porte un juste au corps rose et un tutu, près d'elle sa petite sœur la regarde avec affection. Alice est, sa première fan.

Sur une autre, elle est avec le mec de tout à l'heure. Je prends le cadre entre les mains et le détaille. Il lui tient la tête sous le bras et lui frotte le haut du crâne. Elle rit et fait celle qui le pousse, mais . . . je souris à mon tour, ils n'ont pas plus 15/16 ans sur cette photo, ils ont l'air très complices. Je ne me sens pas plus rassurer de savoir qu'elle est complice avec lui, après tout ils ont eu des rapports sexuels, ça, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Je repose leur portrait sur le petit meuble où il se trouvait. Je continus mon exploration. Bella et ses copines de classe. Bella et son équipe de Softball. Ah, je ne savais pas qu'elle y avait joué. Une autre avec toute une bande mec, que des indiens, en majorité en tout cas.

Je passe devant la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur. Il pleut toujours. Je reporte mon attention sur le mur vers lequel je me dirigeais. Je vois un petit gars, dans les bras de ses parents. Il est blond avec de grands yeux bleus, il est magnifique. Son père et sa mère n'ont d'yeux que pour lui. C'est un portrait fascinant. Jasper embrasse sa femme sur la tempe et elle caresse la tête de son fils. Ils sont très beau, tous les trois.

- c'est ma sœur et son mari, au milieu c'est mon neveu. Il est beau.

Je me retourne, elle s'est changé et tient à la main un peignoir blanc. Je me retourne complètement vers elle. elle porte un petit top sur un mini short.

- je les ai reconnus.

- ah, je croyais que tu ne connaissais que ma sœur et mon père.

- dans un sens c'est le cas. Ils sont venus me voir à l'hôpital.

- ah.

- oui, j'ai rencontré Jasper la semaine dernière.

Elle me regarde. Elle n'était pas là, pas avec moi et une semaine, quand on doit se remettre en questions, c'est long.

- c'est Rose qui m'a donnée son numéro.

- oh, ok.

- c'est ce dont je voulais te parler.

- tu me rassures, j'ai cru que tu n'avais plus envie de moi.

Je traverse le salon et l'attire dans mes bras.

- idiote.

- je n'sais pas, je t'ai allumé, et tu m'as repoussé, alors . . .

Je l'embrasse avec fougue. Mais je calme mes ardeurs et les siennes immédiatement, je ne veux pas de dérapages, je veux une discussion.

- j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire Bella Swan.

- tu me fais peur, surtout que je t'ai surpris en train de regarder mes vieilles photos de fac et de lycée.

Je ris de son sous-entendu.

- je regardais ta famille.

- oui et tu es tombé sous le charme de mon petit Malcom, il est beau.

- il ressemble beaucoup à son père.

- oui, c'est son portrait craché. Tu veux me parler de ce que tu as fait pendant « mes vacances ».

Je lui prends la main, lui embrasse la paume et la tire vers le canapé.

- il faut que nous parlions.

- ok, dit-elle, solennelle.

J'attends qu'elle soit assise à son aise, pour prendre place à ses côtés. Elle me tend le peignoir qu'elle a toujours en mains, et je l'enfile. A ma grande surprise, j'y rentre sans efforts et contorsions.

- je t'ai écouté.

- comment ça, me demande-t-elle.

- je suis allé voir un spécialiste.

- bien.

- en fait il est venu me rejoindre à la clinique.

Elle acquiesce.

- je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que Rosalie m'avait donnée le numéro de Jasper.

- oui !

- c'est lui qui me suit.

- AH, enfin, c'n'est pas . . . je ne dis rien mais c'n'est pas . . . ambigu. Enfin je veux dire, il est de ma famille et au niveau déontologique, ce n'est pas très . . .

- je sais, mais . . . il est très bien.

- oui, le meilleur dans son domaine.

- il est pro, il est tout le contraire de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- bien, et vous vous êtes vu quand ?

Je prends ma respiration et je lui dis.

- hier.

- ok.

- et aujourd'hui.

- oh.

Elle me regarde. Elle ne dit rien un instant et reprend.

- et tu me dis qu'il est venu te voir ?

- oui, les deux fois.

- surprenant.

- pourquoi ?

- oh, pour rien.

- dis-moi.

- c'est juste que Jazz ne fait pas, enfin ne faisait plus les rendez-vous hors cabinet.

Je la regarde, je ne savais pas.

- il ne m'a rien dit.

- c'est vrai que la clinique est sur sa route.

- c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle vient de me dire et je repense à ce que Jasper m'a dit lors de notre première entrevue : «Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû vous répondre Edward. Mais je sais également qu'il vous a fallu du courage, que beaucoup des barrages que vous aviez mis en place autour de vous sont tombés, pour que vous fassiez le choix de m'appeler. ».

Il avait su trouver les mots pour que je le prenne au sérieux, comme il avait l'air de me prendre au sérieux lui aussi. Et ce qu'il avait ajouté, avait fini de me convaincre qu'il était un gars bien : «Auriez-vous préférer que je vous dise non ? Avez-vous peur de nos futures relations familiales ? »

- ça va, ma demande ma belle.

- oui, je crois que je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux que Jasper.

Elle secoue la tête de manière positive et me lance un sourire. Je ne dis rien. Elle se met alors à loucher. J'éclate de rire.

- ne sois pas si stressé Edward, je ne te mangerais pas.

Je me penche vers elle et je lui donne un baiser, rapide, je ne veux pas me perdre dans les pulsions physiques qu'elle déclenche chez moi.

Je me renfonce dans les coussins du fauteuil. Je souffle lentement par la bouche, après avoir aspiré de l'air par le nez. Je tente de me calmer avec cette méthode de détente, apprise des années plus tôt.

Pour me maintenir à flot, j'ai l'habitude de prendre ma voix de « Docteur », pour ne pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus. Il me faut pour ça quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles, je garde un silence qui peut être déstabilisant. Je ferme les yeux. Je fais le vide. Bella près de moi ne bouge pas, je la sens attentive et patiente, je l'en remercie profondément.

- tu sais ce que j'ai vécu, ce qu'a été mon adolescence et le début de ma vie d'homme. Mais il y a quelque chose, que je n'ai pas pu te dire. Je ne te l'ai pas caché volontairement, non. Il a fallu que je me fasse rosser par ce . . . par lui, pour que je comprenne.

Je regarde droit devant moi. Je repasse le film de cette agression, de mon agression pour comprendre.

- quand je suis arrivé chez lui, j'ai tout de suite remarqué son état. J'étais parti le voir, suite à ce qu'il t'avait dit la veille.

Je me tais une nouvelle fois.

- Je me suis présenté devant lui, sachant que tu étais au travail et lui, chez lui. Il portait un caleçon, il fumait, et il sentait l'alcool. Je ne sais pas s'il avait repris depuis longtemps, mais quand on a été toxico, ou alcoolo, reprendre, c'est le début de la fin.

Elle hoche la tête. Alors je continus.

- je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'a dit et encore moins à sa réaction. J'ai été soufflé. Je ne pensais plus à rien, seulement à ce qu'il m'avait avoué. A aucun moment, je n'ai pensé à lui rendre ses coups. Une fois qu'il a commencé à me frapper, je me suis laissé faire. Je pense, avec du recul, que je devais déjà être en état de choc.

Elle vient vers moi et pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Je glisse l'une des miennes vers elle et lui serre légèrement les doigts.

- quand j'ai su qu'il s'en était pris à toi, je n'ai plus du tout penser à ce qui m'avait troublé dans son discours. Mais hier, quand je racontais mon histoire à Jasper, je me suis souvenu. Je me suis souvenu de ces nuits d'ivresses, pendant lesquelles, je m'essayais à n'importe quelle nouveauté.

Elle me fixe, sa curiosité est piquée.

- je t'ai parlé de mes activités nocturnes. Je t'ai dit que je passais de filles faciles, à des prostitués. Mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Ce que je vais te dire, j'en ai honte, et je ne veux plus jamais à avoir, a en reparler.

- je t'écoute, souffle-t-elle.

- j'espère que tu me laisseras une chance malgré tout.

- Edward, viens en au fait, tu me stresse avec ce suspens inutile. Je ne suis pas là pour poser un jugement, je t'aime.

- oui, mais je ne sais pas si cela sera toujours le cas après ça.

Je retiens de peu un sanglot et détourne la tête vers la baie vitrée du salon. Je plonge mon regard dans la verdure de la forêt. Je cherche désespérément à reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes, je serre mes mains l'une dans l'autre pour ralentir leur tremblement. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je n'y peux rien. Plus je lutte, plus les tressautements sont violents, je commence à ressentir de vives douleurs dans les muscles. Je suis assailli par des milliers de crampes, je tente de me lever, pour me détendre mais je retombe sur le canapé.

- Edward, calme toi mon chéri, s'il te plait, tu me fais peur.

Bella est près de moi. Elle essaye d'arrêter le tremblement de mes jambes en posant ses deux mains à plat dessus, mais je la vois subir les mêmes soubresauts. Elle appuie un peu plus, sans résultats. Par dépit, elle s'assoit sur moi. Elle glisse ses mains autour de mon cou et appuie sa tête sur mon épaule.

- calme-toi, murmure-t-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler maintenant, je t'aime. Je t'aime et je sais que tu as fait des bêtises, des choses que tu regrettes, mais moi aussi, j'en ai fait. Nous avons chacun eu une vie avant de nous rencontrer. Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime et nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble, comme toutes les personnes qui s'aiment, nous allons avoir une famille. Chuuuut, ça va.

Elle continue à me rassurer, répétant sans fin l'amour qu'elle me porte. Elle me parle de notre futur bébé, elle me parle de la maison que nous allons trouver. Elle me parle de ses fleurs préférées, des pivoines, elle en veut dans tout le jardin et elle veut des arbres fruitiers, elle veut un petit potager. Elle rit et elle me dit qu'elle déteste jardiner, mais qu'elle voudrait tout ça quand même. Elle me sourit, elle m'embrasse. Elle me câline et je sens que je me détends.

Les crampes sont moins nombreuses. Mon corps est douloureux, mais il n'est pas aussi tendu que quelques minutes plus tôt. J'ose la regarder, ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis ce que je qualifie de « crise d'angoisse ».

- merci, Bella. Merci.

Je recommence à sangloter. Merde, pourquoi je suis si faible aujourd'hui. Je baisse la tête. Je ne me supporte plus.

- arrêtes ça de suite, s'écrit-elle. Tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux devant moi, tu m'entends, jamais.

- Bella.

- il n'y a pas de Bella qui tienne. Je t'aime, et ce que tu as vécu, me peine. Mais tu ne dois pas avoir honte.

- si tu savais, si seulement . . . je pouvais tout effacer.

- tu m'aimes Edward ?

- BIEN SÛR, tu es tout pour moi.

- tu me fais confiance.

- plus que jamais.

- alors tu peux tout me dire, je n'ai aucun jugement, je t'aime, simplement.

Je la tiens contre moi.

- on croit toujours que l'on peut tout entendre, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

- si tu veux de nous, dit-elle en se caressant le ventre, si tu veux que nous formions une famille, on doit tout se dire.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- si tu ne l'assumes pas, tu ne voudras plus te regarder dans une glace, tu ne pourras plus avoir de considération pour toi-même.

Elle a entièrement raison. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir.

- je n'ai pas eu que des relations avec des femmes.

Elle ne bronche pas.

- des hommes m'ont pris.

Elle reste silencieuse.

- je n'en ai pas de souvenirs précis, je me souviens surtout de la douleur, quand je me réveillais.

Je détourne les yeux. Je lui ai dit, elle a les cartes en mains. Je n'ose plus bouger. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle se lève et parte. Mais contre toutes attentes, elle se met à califourchon sur moi, pose sa poitrine contre la mienne et m'embrasse.

Ses lèvres se déposent lentement sur les miennes. Ses longs cheveux glissent sur mes épaules. Elle passe ses mains derrières chacune de ses oreilles, et y coince les mèches récalcitrantes. Elle me regarde. Puis avec autant de douceur, gardant le silence, elle embrasse mes yeux, un par un, puis mon nez, mes joues, l'une après l'autre, mes tempes, idem. Enfin, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvre la bouche, mais elle dépose un doigt au travers pour m'arrêter. J'obtempère. Elle baisse son visage vers mon menton qu'elle mordille. Puis enfin, elle remonte vers mes lèvres, mordillant celle du bas, y déposant de multiples baisers.

- je t'aime Edward, je t'aime, tu m'entends.

Je suis ému. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur cognait en moi. Je suis heureux. Je n'ai plus rien à lui cacher, je n'ai plus de secrets pour elle.

- Epouses-moi Bella ?

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls. Elle ne dit rien.

- Deviens ma femme, occupes la place qui est déjà la tienne depuis la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour, depuis notre premier baiser.

Je vois ses yeux se brouillaient. Elle est sous le coup de l'émotion, privée de ses cordes vocales. Elle avale bruyamment sa salive.

- Maintenant, tout de suite, deviens madame Masen Cullen, et je serais . . . ton monsieur Swan. Pour toujours.

Mon discours m'a vidé de toute force, les émotions sont trop fortes et je sens que ma tête tourne légèrement. J'ai comme une crise d'hypoglycémie, pourtant je sais que je ne devrais pas.

Je porte la main à mon cœur, il bat trop vite, je suis en train d'avoir une attaque ? Non ! Je viens juste de passer un cap, je viens de prendre une direction nouvelle dans ma vie et j'ai dû mal à réagir normalement. Je souris, je lui souris, de ce sourire nié que je peux afficher parfois, très souvent, depuis que je connais Bella.

Je l'aime et mon corps en est bouleversé. Je ne sens plus rien autour de moi, je n'attends qu'une chose, sa réponse. Je suis hors de mon corps, je me sens flotter, je suis en apesanteur, regardant la pièce dans haut. Sensation étrange, d'être spectateur, de regarder deux personnes étrangères.

Elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Elle a les yeux baissés sur mon torse. Elle est toute rouge. Comme je peux aimer ses rougeurs. Je ne dis rien, je profite des émotions que j'ai fait naitre en elle. Elle se tord les doigts, elle hésite et je sais qu'elle a peur. Peur de faire le pas. Elle aussi ressent les mêmes émotions que moi. Et je l'entends.

- oui.

Elle a parlé doucement, avec une douceur qui cache très mal les sentiments qui sont les siens. Mais sa réponse est une délivrance et je ne peux m'empêcher de la répéter.

- oui, répétai-je.

- OUI, Edward, oui, cris-t-elle.

Elle est toujours sur moi, elle me sourit, elle rit.

Je la soulève du canapé, le peignoir que je porte tombe au sol, je suis totalement exposé à sa vue, seul mon boxer m'épargne. Elle noue ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je lui attrape le visage à pleines mains et je l'embrasse, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche, avec un appétit que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Si elle n'était pas déjà enceinte, je lui ferais un enfant maintenant.

Elle a ses bras autour de mon cou, je lui caresse les seins, les fesses . . . mes mains sont partout à la fois. Je lui retire son petit top en dentelle, ses seins m'apparaissent, tendus et ferme. J'en prends un dans ma bouche. Je le lui mordille, le léchant, le suçant. Et je change de jouet, recommençant avec son jumeau. Elle me tire les cheveux, nous séparant une seconde et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

- prends-moi.

- oui, madame.

Je l'appuie contre le montant de la porte, celle qui mène aux escaliers. Je passe un doigt dans l'élastique de son petit short et touche sa féminité. Elle est déjà toute humide. Son regard brulant, sa bouche gourmande. Je ne laisse aucune chance à ma belle. Je dégage mon sexe de son étui de coton. Je le presse contre son entre jambe, son souffle s'accélère.

- prends-moi !

- de suite.

Je glisse ma verge contre l'entrée de son jardin et j'effectue une poussée. Un peu brusque, elle crie. Je la pousse davantage contre la cloison, m'enfonçant un peu plus profondément en elle. Je râle de plaisir. Je continus mes coups de butoirs, sa tête se cogne contre le bois, mais elle continue à crier de plaisir. Je glisse mes mains sous ses fesses et je lui impose un rythme plus soutenu.

Elle se redresse sur mon membre, enfonçant ses talons dans mes reins. Je suis à deux doigts de jouir. Je retiens mon fluide. Je ne veux pas atteindre le paradis sans elle. Je sens les parois de son vagin se resserraient, elle est sur le point d'atteindre le nirvana. Je continus, accentuant mes coups de hanches, son dos est arqué, ses épaules sont en appuies sur le chambranle de la porte, elle accentue la courbe de ses reins, aspirant mon membre un peu plus loin en elle. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Alors que je sens ma semence se répandre en elle, elle pousse un long râle de plaisir et je l'accompagne, heureux.

Je continus mes va-et-vient, ralentissant la cadence. Mon membre est toujours tendu. Alors je me redresse, tendant mes jambes pour le second round. Je recommence lentement, reprenant un rythme qui se veut de plus en plus soutenu. Ma belle se mord les lèvres, elle est en transe. Un voile humide recouvre sa poitrine, je lui lèche la peau, je la couvre de baisers. Je recommence à l'accabler sous mes coups de butoir.

Elle dessert ses jambes, je me retire à regret, et la laisse mettre pieds à terre. Elle me tire vers elle et je la vois me tourner le dos, elle me fait un sourire coquin. Elle veut jouer. Je me colle à elle, je lui prends les seins dans mes mains, collant mon sexe contre son postérieur, toujours caché par son sous-vêtement. Elle tourne la tête, je me penche par-dessus son épaule et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Elle s'écarte de moi et baisse lentement son shorty, se penchant exagérément en avant et me laissant admirer ses fesses, et la petite fente de ses lèvres tout au bout. Elle se relève avec provocation, roulant ses hanches dans un mouvement de pure sensualité.

Elle appuie, alors, ses bras contre le dossier du fauteuil devant elle et lève sa jambe, me proposant de la prendre en levrette. Je n'attends pas. Je me place dans son dos, attrapant son mollet et soulevant sa jambe pour me frayer le meilleur chemin entre ses jambes. Je suis dur, et elle le sens. Je rentre en elle, avec plus de douceur que la première fois. Je recommence mes à-coups, et de ma main libre lui caresse le dos. Elle tend la tête en arrière, faisant entendre de petits gémissements.

Quand je sens que je suis sur le point de jouir, je lui serre légèrement la nuque de ma main, m'appuyant sur elle de tout mon poids, goûtant égoïstement au plus doux des plaisirs.

Je continus encore quelques instants, puis la redresse, collant son dos sur mon torse et laissant ma verge retombait doucement dans une position de repos, bien mérité ai-je envie de dire.

- merci mon amour.

Elle rit.

- il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me remercier, quand c'est toi qui fais tout le travail.

Lol.


	18. Chapter 17

**MESSAGE SPECIAL POUR KAYLENA : MERCI BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP. MERCI.**

Pour Annetoutsimplement : moi non plus, je n'ai rien contre les homos ou les bi, mais dans un couple, quand le mec se présente comme un hétéro, c'est dur de ce l'imaginer dans les bras du jeune voisin tout en muscles qui nous fait rougir chaque fois qu'il nous dit bonjour.

Il y a un mélange d'envie, de jalousie ou de rêve. Mais ça peut aussi être une bonne idée pour fantasmer sur un plan à trois ou pour être spectatrice. Je pense que tout ce qui est différent ou « hors du commun », réveillent nos sens. Les miens sont aux aguets rien que d'y penser. Lol.

Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite (rien à voir avec ma phrase précédente), et je ne le trouve pas assez abouti (le chapitre, bien sûr, je ne parle plus du voisin). Je n'arrive pas toujours à retranscrire les émotions qui me submergent quand j'écris un chapitre (là, je pourrais parler du bel apollon du palier voisin).

J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination, si on peut la quantifier et quelques fantasmes sur le Beau Edward. Pas l'acteur, non, mais véritablement le personnage, même si dans « Fascination », la façon que Rob Patz a de regarder Bella, est ultra sexy. Un mélange d'érotisme et de frustration dans la manière qu'il a de contracter sa mâchoire.

Pourquoi ce petit aparté, pour mettre en avant toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'elles pensent. J'ai l'impression de vous dire « au revoir », mais je n'ai pas fini, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci à Kaylena, SoSweetySoCrazy, Jackie, Galswinthe, Zayrra, Charloon, Celine11, Annetoutsimplement, natacha77. Merci les filles.

Un petit coucou à : toute petite étoile, llovethat, Stephanie65, Gwen2907 et les autres.

Bonne lecture.

17

(Bella)

Je suis heureuse. Rompue, lessivée et sous le choc de ses révélations, mais tellement rassurée. C'est égoïste, je le sais, j'en ai conscience, mais après les longues heures de solitudes que je me suis infligée, et que je lui ai infligé, je suis heureuse.

Nos retrouvailles ont été largement honorées. Nous avons fait l'amour avec passion, nous étions épuisés émotionnellement quand nous nous sommes reconquis, mais maintenant, la fatigue que je ressens, est simplement physique. Je sais. C'est drôle. Mais tellement bon.

Je repense à ce qu'il m'a avoué. Je suis triste et je me sens impuissante face à ce qu'il a déclaré. Comment réagir face à la souffrance de quelqu'un qu'on aime. Je repense à mes émotions sur le moment. J'aurais voulu fuir, j'avais une haine si forte de ces hommes. J'ai toujours de la colère. Elle ne me quittera plus, je le sais.

Je hais l'homme qui est à l'origine de son malaise. James. Oh, je sais que les pratiques d'Edward en matière de sexe . . . il n'y est pour rien. Mais savoir ce qu'il lui a fait et ce que mon amour à éprouver comme peine, la culpabilité qu'il a dû porter toutes ces années, pensant qu'il était un violeur, un agresseur, sans se rendre compte que la véritable victime, c'était lui. Je ne m'en remets pas. J'ai des envies de meurtre. Et si j'étais sûr d'avoir le dessus, si je n'étais pas enceinte, si je le pouvais, je lui ferais du mal, je lui ferais subir les pires châtiments. Mais avec des « si ».

Je repensais à la journée d'hier, tout avait commencé avec ma rencontre avec Jake. Il y avait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas pris le temps de nous parler, pas depuis notre rupture. J'avais aimé ces quelques minutes près de lui. Un moment de pur bonheur, dans une des périodes les plus sombres de ma vie amoureuse.

Mais revenons à mon cher Edward. J'avais vraiment été soulagée, quand il m'avait avoué qu'il était suivi par un pro, mais un peu embêtée quand même. Jasper est formidable, mais c'est mon beau-frère et il est en passe de devenir celui de mon compagnon. Comment allaient-ils dépasser leur relation patient/ soignant et devenir deux membres de la même famille. Il est difficile de penser qu'ils devront dépasser cette relation de travail. Deviendront-ils amis. Jazz connait déjà Emmett, ils sont amis depuis longtemps.

Je contemple mon ange. Je ne peux me retenir de rire. A quoi nous avons échappé hier après-midi. Nous avons évité de peu à mon père, qui est rentré à la maison. Nous lui avons évité de voir mon prince charmant m'emmenait dans ma chambre, pour remettre une troisième fois le couvert. J'ai découvert à ce moment-là, que mon chéri avait une capacité de récupération hors norme et tant mieux. (Rires).

Je le regarde, il est étendu près de moi. Nous sommes dans la grande clairière dont je rêve parfois. Il est étendu, les yeux clos, il dort.

Cette clairière, je l'ai découverte avec Alice et Jacob, quand nous étions enfants. Elle fut pendant très longtemps notre endroit secret.

Elle est difficile d'accès, car il faut marcher longtemps à travers les bois, mais une fois que nous arrivons à la lisière de la forêt, quand les rayons du soleil transpercent au travers des branches les plus hautes, nous passons de l'humidité des arbres et de la mousse, à une douce chaleur. A chaque fois que je passe de l'ombre des grands chênes, à la lumière, mon corps est parcours de frissons. Je sens les poils de mes bras se dresser, mes yeux clignent devant le changement d'intensité de la lumière et une agréable euphorie envie le reste de mon corps.

J'aime cet endroit, cette prairie recouverte de millions de fleurs violettes, blanches et bleues. Je la trouve merveilleuse, et aujourd'hui, il fait beau. J'ai proposé à mon compagnon de m'y accompagner. Il a tout de suite accepté et j'ai pu réaliser le rêve qu'il m'avait inspiré, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Quoi de plus formidable que de partager une part de mon enfance et de mon adolescence. J'y ai vécu des moments intenses de joie, de bonheur et de disputes de gosses.

Je souris, il s'est endormi, l'une de ses mains est glissée sous sa joue et l'autre, est glissée dans l'une des miennes.

- je t'aime.

Je lui souris, il ne dort pas. Il a prononcé ses mots d'une voix égale, comme une évidence. Je lui fais part de mon sentiment présent, pareil au sien.

- moi aussi.

- je me suis endormi !

- un tout petit peu.

- tu m'as épuisé, ma chérie.

Je me penche au-dessus de lui, et l'embrasse avec douceur.

- je t'aime, Edward.

Il m'attire à lui et je me laisse tomber sur son torse.

- moi aussi, mademoiselle Swan.

Je pose ma joue sur son épaule.

- Bella, je veux qu'on se marie.

- oui.

- le plus tôt possible, je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de doute entre nous.

- je n'en ai pas.

- je veux qu'on en parle à ton père.

Je lève un de mes sourcils, ce n'est pas que je sois contre mais je suis sceptique devant la réaction indiscutable, que risque d'avoir mon père.

- c'est toi qui es de corvée, lui dis-je.

- ce n'est pas une corvée.

Il me redresse devant lui, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

- ton père est un homme bon, je crains plus ta sœur.

Je ris.

- oui, moi aussi, elle me fait peur parfois.

Je ris une nouvelle fois.

- je dirais même mieux, elle peut être terrifiante.

Il me regarde avec tendresse et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- Bella, nous devons rentrer, la route est longue et je n'ai pas oublié que tu as des examens cette semaine.

- oui, la fin est proche.

Il se redresse et me pousse gentiment sur le côté. Mon amour se lève et arrange sa tenue. Il se tourne vers moi et m'aide à me hisser sur mes pieds.

Nous faisons le chemin en sens inverse, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Descendant avec précaution, nous glissons de temps en temps sur des replats de mousses. Nous nous tenons par la main, comme deux gamins, lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

Arrivé au bas de la forêt, quand la route apparait dans notre champ de vision, je souffle, je suis fatiguée par le rythme effréné que mon compagnon m'a fait endurer.

- Edward, tu ne serais pas en train de te dépêcher pour retrouver mon père.

- oh, mais si.

- Edward, nous avons le temps.

- non, je veux que nous soyons mariés le plus tôt possible, avant que le bébé ne vienne au monde.

- alors tu as raison, il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles.

Il me dévisage. Je marche de droite à gauche, faisant semblant de faire les cents pas.

- oui tu comprends, je suis allée voir ma gynéco.

- et alors ?

- j'ai un peu de ventre tu ne trouves pas.

- un peu, mais c'est normal, dans ton état.

- oui, et non.

Il m'interroge du regard. Il me suit, je ne sais pas s'il c'est simplement rendu compte qu'il copiait mon pas, il s'attend au pire.

- oui tu vois elle estime que . . . enfin vu le nombre de semaines depuis lesquelles je suis enceinte, je . . . j'aurais pu prendre un peu plus de poids.

- le bébé a un problème ?

- oh, non, non.

- mais tu es enceinte de combien ?

Je fais celle qui calcule, comptant mes doigts.

- je dirais, presque 22 semaines.

- mais, ça fait 5 mois, tu n'as pas beaucoup bougé mon amour, il faut vraiment que je prenne soin de toi.

- oui et tu veux savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

- non, tu le sais et tu ne me le disais pas, c'n'est pas bien Swan.

- on avait d'autre chat à fouetter, je te signale.

- ne me fais pas languir.

- je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, et j'avoue égoïstement que j'aimais trop ce que tu me faisais pour te distraire.

- Bella.

- quoi ?

- abrège.

- fille . . .

- oh je suis content, je suis trop content, s'enthousiasme-t-il.

- . . . ou bien un garçon, minaudai-je.

- Isabella ! S'énerve-t-il, au bout du rouleau.

- c'est un petit mec !

Je lui saute dans les bras, il m'embrasse, me caresse les cheveux, me regarde, il sourit. Puis il glisse ses mains sous mes aisselles et me lève à bout de bras, me hissant au-dessus de lui.

- je vais être papa d'un petit mec, je vais être papa d'un petit Cullen.

- oui, mon chéri. Oui.

Il me fait redescendre et me serre contre lui. Je m'accroche à son cou, je suis heureuse, c'est simple, c'est bête, c'est naïf, mais merde, que je suis heureuse.

(R.B)

Je suis dans le couloir, je suis seul, et je suis dans le couloir. Je sais, je me répète, mais je suis anxieux. Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai simplement une montée d'adrénaline. Je vais faire quelque chose de grave, je vais peut-être perdre mon emploi, mais il est innocent, il me l'a dit, et je dois l'aider.

Là. Je vais le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le comprendre. Il est gentil. Il est prévenant. Je crois que maintenant, je peux dire qu'il est mon ami.

Je glisse la clef dans la serrure, je la fais tourner trois fois vers la droite. Elle se déverrouille. La porte s'entrouvre dans un bruit métallique disproportionné. Je me penche à l'intérieur, glissant ma tête au travers de l'ouverture.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, je n'ai pas pu anticiper, je n'ai même jamais pensé qu'il me ferait du mal. Quand je tombe au sol, j'ai perdu connaissance, je suis mort.

(Charlie)

Je les vois approcher de moi, main dans la main. Ma fille arbore un magnifique sourire, l'un de ceux auxquels je n'avais plus droit depuis très longtemps. Son compagnon lui tient la main avec précaution, et son autre bras est glissé dans son dos.

Je ne peux plus me voiler la face, ma fille a trouvé son futur mari, j'en suis certain. Je sais aussi qu'ils feront de beaux parents, de bons parents.

Je pense à ma petite Alice. Elle, elle m'avait fait avoir des sueurs froides quand elle était gamine. Mais Jasper était, est un jeune homme étonnant. Il canalise l'hyper activité de ma fille. Mais je pense qu'elle va être punie de ce qu'elle m'a fait subir enfant, à moi et à sa sœur. Oui, oui, oui, mon petit fils est une vraie tornade.

Edward tourne son visage vers moi, il est différent du souvenir que j'avais gardé de lui. C'est vrai qu'étendu dans son lit d'hôpital, il n'était pas à son avantage. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si grand. Il est charmant. Il est amoureux. Il est la représentation parfaite du rêve américain.

A peine arrivé à ma hauteur, le jeune homme me demande de lui accorder quelques instants. Ah enfin, il va me demander la main de ma fille. Je suis tenté un moment de lui en faire baver, en me comportant comme le Chérif que je suis. Mais sa timidité soudaine me décourage. Il s'est déjà mis la pression. Je souris, et le suis.

(Bree T)

Je suis étendue dans ma chambre, en travers de mon lit. Je me sens grosse, je n'arrive plus à rien faire et j'en ai encore pour longtemps. Fais ièch.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'à mon âge, je serais mère célibataire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être mère à 17 ans et encore moins qu'un homme comme lui s'intéresserait à moi.

Il n'est plus venu me voir, depuis des semaines, des mois. Je l'avais rencontré dans une boîte de nuit 7 mois plus tôt. Il était venu à Seattle avec un ami à lui. Il m'avait dit qu'il était médecin, mais n'avait pas voulu me dire dans quelle branche.

Je l'avais tout de suite trouvé très beau, et pendant plusieurs semaines nous avions eu une relation de couple. Mais voilà . . . Je me sens seule. Chaque jour est plus dur à assumer pour moi et j'ai dû arrêter mon travail. Il m'est de plus en plus difficile de marcher.

Mais il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voir, je l'attends, j'ai confiance en lui et je veux lui faire la surprise. Oui, il va être surpris.

(Bella)

Je regarde par la fenêtre, cela fait 1 heure que papa et Edward parlent ensemble. Je ne sais pas où ils en sont, mais il va être temps de retourner à Seattle. Je me lève et frappe une série de petits coups contre la vitre. Edward tourne le premier la tête dans ma direction. Je lui montre mon poignet, lui indiquant qu'il fallait que nous rentrions. Il me sourit et repose son attention sur mon paternel. Je vois Charlie se levait de la souche sur laquelle ils étaient tous deux assis. Ils rentrent.

- alors ma petite fille va se marier, je vais être grand-père. Il ne manque plus que tes résultats et la boucle sera bouclée.

- oui papa.

- monsieur Swan, nous avons de la route, et votre fille doit absolument se préparer pour son oral.

- tu as parfaitement raison fiston.

Nous remercions mon père de nous avoir accueillis chez lui, et nous partons pour la grande ville. Je ne pris pas le temps de dire au revoir à Jake, il devait dans tous les cas venir nous voir à Seattle.

(James)

Je suis dehors. Enfin.

Ce pauvre type a vraiment cru que j'étais attiré par lui. Quel con. Je ne l'aurais même pas regardé dans la rue. Il est insipide et surtout il ne lui ressemble pas, il n'a rien à voir avec celui vers qui toutes mes attentions sont tournées. Riley Biers. Juste son nom me donne la nausée. Rien ne vaut physiquement mon cher, très cher Edward.

Je suis dehors, il fait nuit. J'ai laissé l'autre connard étendu sur le sol de ma cellule. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai volontairement agresser l'un des gardiens, pour que je sois placé en isolation. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai vu que ce jeune infirmier était intrigué par mon histoire. J'ai juste eu à lui adresser deux ou trois fois la parole, lui demandant de me parler de lui . . . Et hop, c'était dans la poche.

Je savais quand il viendrait, je savais ce que je ferais et je savais également que je prendrais beaucoup de plaisir à ça.

Maintenant, je suis dehors, je sais, que dans peu de temps, un avis de recherche serait lancé pour ma capture. Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire. Rendre visite à ma petite Bree.

(Carlisle)

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. La police venait de me contacter. James Nomads venait de s'évader.

Cette semaine est importante pour ma futur belle-fille et il est inconcevable que je l'inquiète. Le directeur du FBI, m'avait demandé de tenir l'information sur l'évasion de James secrète. Il m'avait parvenir les restes des différentes victimes de cet individu et également les ossements de deux autres corps retrouvés dans le jardin de la grand-mère du présumé coupable.

Ma famille est en état de choc depuis que la véritable personnalité de cet homme a été découverte. Et dire qu'il a mangé à la maison, qu'il a dormi sous notre toit, qu'il a participé à nos match de baseball sous l'orage. Il s'est bien foutu de nous. Mais il s'est véritable moqué de moi, le fait qu'il veuille à tout prix bosser avec moi.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Quand cette histoire va-t-elle se terminer ? Quand ? J'ai beau réfléchir aux possibilités qui s'offrent à nous, je ne sais pas.

Il est 15h, Bella a dû sortir de son entretien, elle devait présenter son mémoire à 14h, je sais qu'elle est entré à l'heure dans l'amphithéâtre et que la séance était ouverte au public. J'avais tellement peur pour elle. Peur qu'elle perde confiance en elle, elle doute énormément de ses propres capacités, mais aussi peur que son agresseur vienne la retrouver pour l'agresser ne nouvelle fois.

Edward était avec elle, je sais qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde s'IL tentait quoi que ce soit contre sa fiancée.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je me place face à mon bureau, je souffle et décroche le combiné, imposant à ma voix un ton léger, qui n'est pas du tout en accord avec mon état d'esprit.

- allô !

- Carlisle !

- Bella, alors racontes-moi.

- eh bien, après avoir bafouillé pour donner mon nom et mon prénom, je me suis dit « allé ma vieille », et je pense que j'ai fait du mieux possible.

- tu as les résultats quand ?

- j'attends, ils doivent les afficher. Edward est parti voir le tableau d'affichage.

- tu le sens comment.

- j'ai envie de dire bien, mais on ne sait jamais.

- ils t'ont posé quels genres questions.

- en premier sur l'anatomie.

- alors.

- pas de problème.

- bien, et ?

- les protocoles, l'histoire de l'embaumement.

- tu as pu t'en sortir ?

- j'ai fait l'historique, parlant de l'Egypte, mais aussi de la Chine. J'ai repensé à l'une de nos conversations sur la momie de Sing-Jui, et le fait qu'elle est à l'heure la mieux conservée. Je ne me suis pas trop étendu sur les différences entre les deux méthodes. J'ai simplement indiqué que son corps était entouré de 20 couches de draps de soie et enterrée très profond pour la tenir au frais.

- c'est bien ma grande.

- j'ai aussi parlé de l'Embaumements modernes.

- oui ?

- j'ai bien spécifié que le terme ne correspondait pas vraiment à la technique, vu que la conservation de courte durée se fait dans des frigos positifs et en négatif pour les longues conservations, celle que notre métier emploie..

- tu me fais un court ma chérie.

- non, désolée, ris-t-elle, je suis en train de me refaire le film à l'envers.

- je me moque de toi.

- oh, oh, oh, Edward arrive. Il fait une drôle de tête. Alors ?

Je sais que ce n'est plus à moi qu'elle s'adresse. J'entends la voix de mon fils, sans en comprendre le sens, jusqu'à ce que Bella se mette à hurler.

- Carlisle, je l'ai, je l'ai, je l'ai.

- bravo ma grande, et qu'elle note.

- mention très bien, ils ont mis en commentaire : doit prendre conscience de ses capacités et faire confiance à son esprit d'analyse.

- tu vois que j'avais raison.

- oui, merci Carlisle, pour tout, je n'aurais pas pu avoir un meilleur prof.

- et moi, meilleure élève.

- je dois raccrocher, votre fils ne . . .

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, la tonalité se fait entendre. Je n'ai plus personne à l'autre bout de la ligne.


	19. Chapter 18

Je ne sais pas comment vous dire, ce que je voudrais vous transmettre comme ressenti personnel. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes nombreuses à suivre ma fic', je suis contente de votre enthousiasme et de vos questionnements, de vos attentes sur la suite des aventures de Bella et Edward.

Mais je suis tombée sur le luc, quand j'ai appris, compris et imprimé que pour certaines d'entre vous, au moment où je les remercie de leurs petits mots et de leurs instants de sympathie pour moi, elles sont surprises, voir sidérés. Mais mes bonnes dames, c'est la moindre des choses, c'est donnant-donnant, alors encore une fois merci.

Un mot pour lea228, kaylena, Annetoutsimplement, re-Annetoutsimplement, re-re-Annetoutsimplement (je profite du chapitre pour mettre à jour les reviews passées), re-kaylena, llovethat, Jackye, re-re-re-re-Jackie, Galswinthe, celine11. Merci aux autres.

Commentons ensembles les dernières nouvelles : un bébé, un mariage, des examens réussi avec succès. Un papa heureux pour sa fille et son gendre. Un fou qui se fait la malle. Une amoureuse qui se fait malmener. Un simpliste qui croit au père noël et qui y laisse la vie. Un père de famille qui appréhende d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son fils. Oui, un peu d'action, alors je vous laisse lire la suite.

18

(Bella)

Je ne sais pas, par quel moyen, ma sœur a réussi à me faire venir ici, mais je suis chez Victoria Secret's. Depuis qu'elle a appris par ma moitié, qu'il m'avait demandé de l'épouser, elle était intenable. Elle avait déjà choisie sa tenue. Mais je ne souhaitais pas me marier à l'église. La question, était toujours en débat avec mon si conventionnel petit ami. L'argent n'étant pas un problème pour lui, il lui avait donné carte blanche. Mais pour moi, il était hors de questions qu'il paye tout. Surement pas.

- BELLA !

Merde, ma petite sœur m'a retrouvé. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, elle me gonfle. Je sais, vous pourriez penser que je ne suis pas patiente avec elle, mais il faut avoir fait une fois les boutiques avec elle pour en être dégouter.

Je la laisse me tirer vers le comptoir, où un nombre incalculable de paquets trônent sur la surface en marbre.

- mais tu te fous de moi Al'.

- non, non, non, mon millionnaire de beau-frère m'a dit de me faire plaisir.

- Alice, il parlait de ma tenue.

- non, il a dit : « achète tout ce qu'il te plaira »

Je sors du magasin sans même la regarder, ni l'attendre. Je ne résisterais pas une seconde de plus. Je lève la main et arrête un taxi, je suis tentée de la planter là, mais je demande au chauffeur d'attendre une minute. Il me dit qu'il ne gagne pas d'argent à attendre. Je lève les yeux et lui donne un billet de 20 dollars, pour qu'il patiente.

Elle arrive enfin, au bout de 10 minutes, entourait d'une ribambelle de vendeuses. Mon taxi sort pour ouvrir le coffre et salue ma sœur avec emphase.

- Bella, tu n'es pas drôle !

- alki light house, s'il vous plait.

- alki avenue south west.

- oui.

Avec Edward, nous nous sommes installés dans une Villa en bord de plage. Il en a fait l'acquisition. Je lui ai proposé de lui verser un loyer. Il s'est mis en colère. Je n'ai pas tout compris, simplement qu'il en avait assez que l'argent lui procure toujours des problèmes avec les femmes. Je me souviens de notre échange :

« - bon, calme toi Edward, tu as gagné, on reste ici.

- ah, tu deviens enfin raisonnable.

- non, je paye le reste, les dépenses courantes, c'est moi.

- ma chérie . . .

- et puis, je ne peux pas refuser de . . . »

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le paysage défile devant moi sans que je ne le voie, comme les paroles de ma frangine coulent sans m'atteindre. Je suis simplement heureuse et je ne laisse pas les éléments extérieurs avoir une prise sur moi.

Ce soir, toute notre petite bande doit sortir en boîte, pour fêter nos fiançailles et ma réussite à mes examens. Ma présentation était parfaite, d'après les résultats que j'ai obtenu et mon oral, surprenant, mais je m'étais acquitté de mes derniers devoirs d'étudiante et était maintenant reconnue comme médecin légiste.

Nous allions tous être ensemble et j'appréhendais ma rencontre avec la belle Rosalie que je n'avais pas revu depuis notre repas chez elle et Em'. Il y aurait, Jasper et Al'. Jazz ne recevait plus Edward en tant que patient, ils sortaient tous les deux parfois, pour une partie de Squash, un café ou un match de hockey. Ils sont devenus amis avant tout.

Je laisse ma sœur à son domicile, deux rues plus haut et rentre à la maison. Notre maison.

(James)

- Quoi ?

- oui mon choux, mais . . .

- NON, comment a-t-il pu me faire ça.

- mais, . . .

- je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

- penses à nous, à notre enfant.

Je m'approche d'elle, je n'ai qu'une envie, la frapper, la violenté, l'entendre hurler. Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque, et l'attire à moi. Elle peut encore mettre utile. Je l'embrasse sans passion, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle croie qu'elle « est » quelque chose pour moi. Idiote. Je lui caresse le ventre, mimant des gestes d'amour que je ne ressens pas, cet enfant pourra mettre utile, j'en suis sure. Je ris, elle me regarde, ses yeux dégoulinent de tendresse. Beurk. Si j'avais des émotions, je trouverais ça horrible.

(Edward)

Mon père m'a demandé de passer pour parler. Je profite de l'absence de Bella et de sa sortie shopping avec sa sœur pour me rendre chez mes parents.

J'ai pris ma Volvo, et je roule doucement vers chez mes parents. Je me gare devant chez eux, et ferme à clefs ma voiture. Je sors de l'habitacle en claquant la porte. Je passe par le petit portillon, entrant le code d'accès. Je remonte l'allée, en me demandant ce qui a pu motiver mon père de me donner rendez-vous comme ça. Je fais le tour de la bâtisse et vais directement sur la terrasse, qui se trouve devant la porte de la cuisine. Mon père et ma mère sont là, ils m'attendent, un verre de vin rouge posé devant chacun d'eux. Il est 11h du matin, et je trouve ça surprenant de leur part. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et pousse la porte. Mon père tourne la tête vers moi, en me souriant faiblement. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une tête comme ça, Emmett avait bousillé sa nouvelle Mercédès.

- bonjour, les parents.

- Fiston.

- Edward.

- tu es en avance mon grand.

- je peux vous laisser en amoureux si vous voulez.

- non mon grand, je dois partir, j'ai rendez-vous dans ton ancien immeuble, les travaux sont finis, je dois faire le tour avec le nouveau propriétaire.

- bien, merci Esmé.

Je ne suis jamais retourné là-bas. Ma belle et moi avons vécu à l'hôtel pendant 1 semaine, à notre retour de Forks, lui laissant le temps de préparer et présenter son mémoire. Elle a bien sûr tout réussi et l'oral était imposé que pour les candidats qui n'obtenaient pas la moyenne. Bella avait passé un cap dans sa vie, elle est diplômée, elle est embauchée sur un poste permanent lui ouvrant droit à des opportunités, comme travailler avec le FBI, et l'ensemble des représentants gouvernementales. Mais ce qui change dans sa vie, c'est notre mariage, dans 3 semaines, et la venue d'un petit nous.

Ma mère est partie, je regarde mon père vider son verre. Il m'inquiète. Il prend la bouteille et se resserre un verre. Je le lui prends des mains et vais le vider dans l'évier, je fais de même avec la bouteille, tout grand Bordeaux que soit ce vin, je ne veux pas qu'il s'enivre.

Il ne dit rien. Je viens m'assoir en face de lui. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Je le contemple. Mon père, oui, mon paternel a l'air plus vieux, comme s'il avait appris une nouvelle qui le rendait malade. Je fais le tour des différentes possibilités. 1) ma belle-mère à un problème de santé. 2) mon frère ou Rose ont des problèmes, sans précisions. 3) j'ai des problèmes.

Esmé est partie, donc je l'élimine de mon équation, reste le doute sur mon frangin, et la certitude qu'il y a une merde qui va m'arriver. Je tente de regarder mon père dans les yeux, il les détourne. Et merde, j'ai des ennuis, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Je souffle un grand coup, me prenant la tête entre les mains et appuyant mes coudes sur la table.

- allé, vas-y, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Edward, je n'ai jamais su comment tu arrivais à . . .

- papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

- le directeur du FBI m'a contacté.

- oui !

- ils ont trouvé deux corps supplémentaire dans le jardin de la grand-mère de . . .

- oui, et ?

- il m'envoie les corps des victimes identifiés et ceux des deux non-identifiés.

- c'est de t'occuper de cette affaire qui te met dans cet état. Si c'est ça, il faut que tu arrêtes tout.

- mon grand, si ce n'était que ça, je l'aurais fait depuis le début, non, non, il m'a annoncé la pire nouvelle que l'on aurait pu attendre.

Je ne dis rien, je crains le pire. J'avais raison dès le départ, une merde va me tomber sur le coin de la . . .

- James a agressé un des infirmiers, le tuant par la même occasion. Il s'est enfui. Il a pris la fuite.

- et . . . tu . . . comment ? Depuis quand tu le sais ?

- le jour où Bella a présenté son . . .

- il y a 15 jours que tu le sais. Elle aurait pu être en danger, il aurait pu lui tomber dessus. Mais tu te moques de moi et là elle est seule avec sa sœur. Elle est enceinte je te rappelle, elle est à moins de deux mois de son terme et . . .

- c'est pour cette raison que je ne vous ai rien dit.

- Esmé est au courant ?

- oui, Edward, toute la famille est au courant.

- non, mais . . .

Je me pince l'arête du nez, je n'ai qu'une envie, tout cassé devant moi. Mon père me regarde et son manque de réaction me met un peu plus en fureur.

- tu es inconscient, on a vécu tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était et ce salaud était peut être là, à nous zyeuter et toi tu attends presque 3 semaines, car tu dis 15 jours mais elle est passée mardi devant le grand jury et nous somme vendredi.

- j'avais peur pour l'enfant.

- mais merde, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis. Bien sûr que je l'aime cet enfant mais c'est Bella qui compte, pas quelqu'un d'autre.

- je sais mon grand, mais tu aurais fait quoi à ma place.

- je ne te l'aurais pas caché.

- on ne fait pas toujours les bons choix, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher votre bonheur et je . . .

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase, je suis dehors. Je tape du poing dans l'un des volets. Je l'entends se fracasser contre le mur, mais je suis déjà en bas des marches. Il faut que je sois avec elle.

Je démarre en trombe. Mon portable se met à sonner, je crois que c'est mon père alors j'ignore les sonneries. Le silence revient dans l'habitacle. Mais la sonnerie reprend. Je jette mon mobile sur la planche arrière. Un bruit de résonnance se fait entendre, je ne comprends pas tout de suite que le clavier-slade c'est ouvert (à coulisser).

« Ed-waaaaard »

Je sursaute en reconnaissant sa voix, je perds le contrôle de ma voiture, elle part en tête à queue, je ne peux rien faire. Le paysage défile rapidement, éclairs de vert, de rouge et argent. Je n'en vois pas la fin. Je pense à mon père qui ne se remettra jamais de mon accident, à Bella qui attend notre premier enfant, à mon frère et à ma mère, à Elisabeth. Puis, le trou noir.

(Rosalie)

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, je ne veux pas la voir, ni être son amie, ni rien d'autre. Mais voilà ma meilleure amie me la demandait. Mon mari me fait la tête à ce sujet. Ma belle-famille est un peu froide avec moi et même moi, je commence à me dire qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise cette « salope ».

Ouais, je sais, c'n'est pas une salope. Mais elle a eu mon bébé dans les bras, elle a été son premier amour. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse.

Je suis au centre commercial. Je l'attends, justement. Je suis assise à la terrasse d'un petit café, au dernier étage. J'expose mon visage aux rayons de soleil. C'est un bon jour pour du shopping. Ce soir nous devons tous sortir, toute la bande. Alice et Jazz, Em' et moi, mais surtout Ed' et Bella.

Donc j'ai promis à mes « proches », de faire un effort avec ma nouvelle belle-sœur. Nous avons rendez-vous à 15h, et j'ai pris la décision d'être à l'heure, pour une fois. Je regarde ma montre, il est 14h48. Je bois une gorgée de mon thé. Mon regard rencontre celui d'un homme. Il m'envoie un petit signe de la main. Il me sourit. Je le vois pousser sa chaise et se lever. Je le regarde avec consternation, il ne va pas me faire un plan drague. Non ! Eh ben si !

- salut Rose.

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui me salue.

- Bonjour Bella.

Sauvée par le gong. Je lui propose de s'assoir, et vois l'homme rebrousser chemin.

- tu es en avance.

- oui, je n'aime pas être en retard.

- moi je suis rarement à l'heure.

- tu étais là en premier pourtant.

- il faut bien que je fasse des entorses parfois.

Bella me regarde, elle a l'air mal à l'aise. Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça cette nana. Elle tente de me sourire, mais elle finit par une grimace, en se massant le dos et le ventre. Je la regarde avec envie, j'aimerais avoir un enfant, mais nos tentatives sont infructueuses. Emmett garde espoir, mais je commence à me poser des questions sur ma fertilité.

Je réfléchis à mon comportement, à la façon dont elle réagit à mon contact, le fait qu'elle baisse les yeux, qu'elle évite de croiser mon regard et même de me parler. Toutes ses réactions lui sont dictées par mon manque de savoir-vivre et de savoir-faire.

- Bella, je ne suis pas capable de croire que nous serons amies un jour.

- je ne te demande pas ça.

- je ne veux pas être agressive ou désagréable, je te dis simplement que tu ne m'es pas complètement antipathique, tu fais des efforts, je le vois, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse de toi, de ce que vous avez vécu, de l'amour que je sens encore entre vous . . .

- c'est un ami.

- je sais, enfin vous me le répétez, chacun de vous, mais il faut me laisser le temps.

- d'accord.

- tu veux prendre un verre.

- non, sinon je devrais aller aux toilettes.

Je ne peux me retenir de rire. C'est plaisant.

- tu voulais mon avis pour ta tenue de ce soir ?

- oui, je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour ce soir.

Je m'apprête à lui faire part des idées qui me viennent à l'esprit, quand une jeune femme brune, fortement enceinte, s'approche de nous.

- bonjour, excusez-moi de vous importuner, mais j'aurai besoin d'un coup de mains si vous voulez bien.

Bella la regarde avec sollicitude.

- bien sûr.

- je suis à la recherche de la boutique « Flora Lynn », on m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait au dernier étage, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé et dans mon état, un pas de plus et je craque.

- voulez-vous vous assoir un instant.

- oh, non, non, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- ce n'est pas le cas, tu es d'accord Rosalie.

- oui, asseyez-vous.

La jeune femme s'installe près de nous et pousse un soupir de plaisir. Je lui serre un verre d'eau fraiche que j'avais commandée avec mon thé.

- oh, c'est un pure plaisir, de pouvoir m'assoir. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi terrible de porter un enfant, je suis à la fin de mon 8ème mois, et je suis épuisée.

- Bella peut vous comprendre, elle est presque dans sa 26ème semaine, je ne me trompe pas Bella ?

- non, je suis dans ma 26ème semaines et je commence à trouver le temps long.

- je suis à presque 31 semaines et je vous jure que ça devient très dur pour moi et mes petites jambes.

- je vous crois. Si je peux me permettre, on ne soupçonnerait pas à vous voir que vous êtes enceinte de 6 mois.

- j'ai passé les dernières épreuves pour mon diplôme et j'ai été assez stressée.

- oh, je vous remercie toutes les deux, je ne veux pas m'imposer plus longtemps.

- ce n'est pas un problème pour nous.

- non, je vous remercie, sauriez-vous simplement me dire où la boutique se trouve.

- je crains que non, je ne la connais pas, lui répond Bella.

- il me semble que vous en avez une dans le centre commercial qui se trouve à la sortie de la ville, mais pas dans celui-ci.

- oh, j'ai dû mal comprendre, zut. Merci encore, bonne journée à vous.

Elle s'éloigne. Je la regarde prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. Je vois que Bella fait exactement la même chose.

- tu préfères rentrer ?

- non, j'ai besoin d'une robe.

- ok, tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant.

- oui, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrais m'allonger.

- ok, on est parti.

Je lui souris, le premier vrai sourire que je lui réserve, devrai-je même dire, sans réserve. Moi Rosalie Cullen, je baisse les armes. Presque.


	20. Chapter 19

Attention, attention, âme sensible s'abstenir de lire les lignes qui vont suivre. Il faut parfois haïr un chapitre, pour adorer le suivant. Chocs émotionnels, crises d'angoisses et haines certaines envers le méchant de l'histoire plus que possible. J'ai dû me mettre dans la peau d'un psychopathe, et j'y ai presque pris du plaisir, nooooooon, je rigole. Je sais c'n'est pas drôle, mais après avoir écrit ça, il faut reprendre le cours normal de sa vie et j'aime rire.

Bonne lecture, mais je vous préviens encore une fois, la violence de la « scène » qui suit, les maltraitances qui sont subies, sort entièrement de mon imagination et j'espère qu'elles n'ont jamais eu courts, mais je ne crois plus au père noël et le monde est rempli de fous. Courage à vous.

19

(James)

Bree revient vers moi. Je ne peux vraiment plus la voir. Elle est grosse, elle marche au ralenti et est à longueur de temps en train de manger, de se plaindre de son dos, de ses jambes.

Elle me gonfle, j'ai envie de la frapper. Pour qu'elle me foute la paix je lui donne un somnifère le soir. Comme ça, quand elle dort, je peux faire ce que je veux.

Elle a le cul si serrer, c'est un plaisir de se vider en elle. Le mieux c'est qu'elle ne la ramène pas. Je paris qu'elle me dirait qu'elle ne peut pas, qu'elle a peur pour son enfant. Je l'ai vu se toucher le rectum hier, elle perd du sang, j'ai dû y aller un peu fort, mais je m'en fous. Elle est là pour ça. Et puis, elle accepte que je le lui fasse, même quand elle est éveillée.

Rien que de penser à son anus étroit, celui de mon cher Edward, je bande, et comme chaque fois, ne pouvant pas l'avoir lui, je me la fais elle.

Elle est étendue sur le canapé. Je lui lève sa robe. Je lui écarte les fesses pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de saignement. Non, elle a cicatrisé. Ça fait au moins trois jours, que je ne la lui ai pas fourré, à cette salope.

Je baisse mon pantalon, je prends la capote que j'ai toujours dans mon fute et la passe sur mon gland. Je me branle, pour que je sois le plus dur possible. Je vais lui défoncé le cul, à lui en faire péter les coutures, elle n'est bonne qu'à ça.

Je place ma verge devant son trou et rentre d'un coup sec, elle pousse un cri, elle se déhanche pour se défaire de mon étreinte, mais je ne la lâcherai pas.

- ta gueule Bree.

- Jaaaames, tu me fais mal, pleure-t-elle.

Je lui donne un coup dans le ventre, mon excitation est au maximum. Je lui tire les cheveux et lui mord la peau au niveau de l'omoplate.

- ne me fais pas de mal, je ferais ce que tu veux, chouine-t-elle.

- alors tu ne bouges pas, non, j'ai mieux, mets-toi à quatre pattes que je te défonce. Et surtout ferme ta gueule.

Elle glisse du canapé et se met dans la position que je lui ai demandée. Je lui rabats le tissu de sa robe sur la tête, autant ne pas voir sa gueule et penser à lui.

- hanhanhanhanahnahnahanh, cris-t-elle.

- montre-moi que tu aimes ça, Bree.

Elle hurle de douleur à chaque coup de butoir. Mes couilles claquent contre elle, et à chaque fois elle hurle. J'adore, le pied. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle s'écroule sur ses avants bras, la tête au sol, le cul en l'air, encore mieux pour moi.

- bonne initiative ma cochonne.

Je m'appuie sur elle et enfonce ma queue jusqu'à la garde.

- ahahahahahahah, cris-t-elle, avala difficilement sa salive.

- tu vas me sucer ma grande, j'ai trop envie de voir ta gueule quand tu gerbe et après, je te laisserai tranquille.

Je lui donne un coup dans le cul et elle tombe sur le côté. Elle me dégoûte, elle a son mascara qui coule sur ses joues, les yeux rouges et de la morve sur le menton.

- vas te laver la figure, on dirait une pute qui en a eu son compte.

- oui.

Elle se traine jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je lui envoie ses chaussures dans la tête. Elle fait chier, elle m'a coupé toute envie.

Je repense à l'autre pute. Assise à la terrasse d'un café. Avec une pétassé blonde. Beurk. Elles ne savent pas que je les regarde. Mais de la voir sourire, je suis en colère. Elle porte son enfant, elle l'a touché, elle a eu sa queue dans sa bouche, salope.

Je prends mon portable, et compose son numéro. Il sonne, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 fois, et messagerie. Je raccroche et je reprends, j'entends du bruit, alors je me lance et je l'appelle.

- Ed-waaaaard.

Un choc, un bruit de frein et celui d'un froissement de tôle.

- oups, j'ai dû lui faire peur.

Je raccroche et éclate de rire. Putain que c'est bon.

(Emmett)

- saloperie de merde.

Je regarde la bagnole de mon frère, une épave. Elle ne ressemble plus à rien. Ben merde, il a eu de la chance. S'il n'avait pas eu sa ceinture . . . et si une voiture était arrivée en face . . . et pourquoi il roulait si vite. Je me tourne vers lui, regardant vers l'ambulance, à l'arrière de laquelle mon frangin est assis.

Heureusement pour lui et pour nous, il n'a eu qu'une plaie légère au cuir chevelu et des hématomes aux cotes et à l'épaule.

- merde Edward, comment tu t'es démerdé.

Il me regarde et ne dis rien.

- tu venais de chez les parents.

- oui.

Je comprends mieux. Papa a dû enfin lui dire pour le psychopathe. Et vu l'état de la voiture, il devait être très en colère l'Eddichounet. Je réfléchis à la situation, à sa situation. Si j'avais une épée de Damoclès de cette taille-là, au-dessus de ma tête, pfiou, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais ou ce que j'aurais fait mais sans doute pas loin de ce qu'il a fait.

- vous devriez aller consulter monsieur Masen.

- non, ça ira.

Je m'approche de mon frère, il est pâle. Je lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Il a l'air en état de choc, et j'ai le pressentiment que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'accident. Mais peut-être est-ce, ce qui l'a causé, qui le met dans cet état.

- voilà mon frère, il va me ramener.

- bien, dit l'ambulancier.

Il se retourne vers moi et me dévisage. Il pense me connaitre, ou me reconnaitre. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, je passe mon bras autour de la taille d'Eddie et le dirige vers ma caisse. Il avance doucement, mais surement.

Je l'aide à s'installer, passant mon bras au-dessus de lui pour boucler sa ceinture. Je fais de même pour moi. La police a pris sa déposition, il a dû passer des tests : alcoolémie et drogue. Ils se sont révélés négatifs et tant mieux.

Je démarre, je lui laisse deux minutes pour me dire les raisons de cette mise en danger volontaire. Je suis en colère contre lui. Il va être père, il va se marier et il a failli se foutre en l'air.

Je ne peux plus me retenir et je lâche ma rancœur sans état d'âme.

- tu branles quoi Eddie. T'as voulu t'amuser ? Connard, vu l'état de ta voiture, tu aurais pu y rester. Merde, tu penses à quoi ?

- c'est pas le moment Em'.

- mais ta gueule, d'où tu trouves que ce n'est pas le moment ? Tu m'appelles, la bouche en cœur : « ouais, j'ai eu un petit problème avec ma voiture, tu peux venir me récupérer. » c'te blague. J'arrive et je trouve ta Volvo, plantée dans un arbre, façon bague sur mesure ou accordéon, et toi tu me dis que tu n'es pas d'humeur, rien à foutre.

- oh, la ferme Em', j'ai mal à la tête, je suis crevé et surtout j'ai appris que toute ma famille est au courant de l'escapade de James, alors n'inverse pas les rôles.

- tu as vu comment tu as réagis, papa a eu raison.

- arrêtes de te la raconter Emmett, vous auriez dû me le dire, tu aurais dû me le dire, papa aurait dû me le dire, Esmé aurait dû me le dire.

- on ne voulait pas vous inquiétez pour rien. La frangine est enceinte, elle a déjà des douleurs, on se fait du mouron pour vous deux.

Il me regarde, la lueur de colère dans ses yeux s'éteint lentement. Il pose son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se pince l'arête du nez.

- il m'a appelé.

Je le regarde stupéfait. Je m'arrête sur le bas-côté, le dévisageant avec effrois.

- Qui ?

Je lui pose une question bête, je le sais, mais j'ai besoin d'entendre sa réponse. J'ai besoin de ça pour que mon cerveau face l'effort de comprendre, d'admettre que le pire n'est peut-être pas derrière nous.

- James.

Il a prononcé le prénom de son ancien ami, du dégoût dans la voix. Je ne dis plus rien et le ramène chez lui.

Nous faisons le chemin en silence. Je suis en état de choc, moi aussi. Je me gare devant leur villa, plongeant mes yeux dans le bleu de l'océan.

- nous faisons quoi pour Bella ?

- ne lui dis rien, s'il te plait.

- tu crois qu'elle ne va pas voir tes bleus.

- je lui dirais que j'ai eu un accrochage. Je vais bien, je n'ai rien d'important. Le principal c'est qu'on s'amuse ce soir, elle en a besoin, comme nous tous.

- tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire, ce qu'il a peut-être déjà fait.

- JE LE SAIS CA.

- alors tu dois prévenir ce gars du FBI !

- je sais, mais là, j'ai juste envie d'un verre.

- moi aussi.

Je le regarde, des mots simples qui pour d'autre n'ont aucune incidences, mais pas pour lui.

- ça te dit une glace triple boules avec un supplément chantilly ?

Il me regarde, puis me sourit. On est des ogres dans la famille. On est gourmand et sa réponse me rassure sur son état d'esprit.

- avec du coulis caramel.

- vendu.

- on y va à pieds.

- vendu.

Je sors de ma voiture. Je fais le tour pour l'aider à en descendre. Et nous voilà, deux gamins en route pour le marchant de glace.

- il faut que tu appelles papa.

- demain.

- si tu le dis. Et pour nos femmes.

- chut, je suis en train de chercher quels parfums je vais prendre.

- t'as raison, on verra ça plus tard.

(Bella)

Je viens de rentrer à la maison, je suis épuisée et même si je suis heureuse de sortir ce soir en famille, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

Il y a quinze jours que je suis sortie avec ma sœur, puis avec ma belle-sœur. En rentrent, j'ai découvert ce jour-là, qu'Edward avait eu un accident, repoussant notre soirée entre jeunes, j'avais appris qu'il voulait absolument se marier à l'église, qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, et qu'il donnait carte blanche à Alice et Rosalie. J'ai envie de me dire que je suis un peu dans la merde. Oh, je rassure tout le monde, j'ai envie de me marier, normal, je le fais par amour et avec le plus beau mâle que la planète est portée. Si j'ai peur, c'est de la folie dévastatrice de ma frangine.

Donc, la semaine prochaine au plus tard, je devrais mettre trouver une tenue « correcte ». Tu parles. Mais même si je fais ma grognon, je suis heureuse. J'ai même choisi la musique sur laquelle je compte m'avancer vers mon futur époux. Il en aura la surprise, foi de Swan.

Mais il est 19h, Rosalie m'attend dans le salon, les garçons nous ont prévenu qu'ils étaient allés se promener ensemble. Je me douche rapidement et me change aussi vite que possible. Rose m'a aidé à choisir une joli robe bleu nuit, qui m'arrive juste en dessous des genoux. Je porterais de jolies petites ballerines avec, les talons, c'est plus possible dans mon état. Je suis dans ma 28ème semaine et je commence à véritablement sentir des douleurs propres à mon état.

- Bella, tu as besoin d'aide pour ta tenue.

Rosalie est dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle me sourit. Je dois donner une image grotesque, je suis coincée dans mon vêtement.

- oui.

Elle s'approche, défait la fermeture que j'avais oublié de descendre et l'étoffe glisse d'elle-même.

- merci, voilà, tu sais que je porte un slip en coton, comme les grand-mères.

- toutes les filles en ont, si ça peut te rassurer.

- merci.

Du bruit nous parvient de l'entrée.

- tu veux te préparer, Rosalie.

- si tu veux bien, ce sera avec plaisir.

Je sors de la chambre après lui avoir montré où se trouve le nécessaire de toilette. Je retourne dans le salon, saluant les gars de loin et prenant la poche de vêtement de ma belle-sœur. Je retourne dans ma chambre et la lui dépose sur le lit.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes dans un restaurant du centre. Ma sœur et son mari nous ont rejoints, Angela et Ben ne seront là que pour la sortie en boite. Jacob et Leah ne seront pas là, et j'en suis sincèrement peinée.

- ma chérie, ça va.

- oui, je pensais à Jake.

- il n'a pas pu se libérer, mais je suis certain qu'il sera là pour notre mariage.

- je ne sais pas, tu sais, Leah et moi ne nous entendons pas trop.

- oui ma chérie, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais c'est ton meilleur ami, je suis sûr et certain qu'il sera là. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- merci mon amour.

Le reste du repas se déroule sans problème, je suis heureuse de voir mes amis, ma famille, autour de moi. Je les regarde les uns après les autres. Je ne peux pas souhaiter mieux.

(Edward)

Je regarde ma future femme danser sur la piste de danses. Mon frère la tient dans ses bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux de leur relation. Il la tient contre lui, lui entourant les bras et l'ensemble de son corps, entre ses biceps surdimensionnés, la collant contre son torse de mannequin pour sous-vêtement. Il lui sourit.

Ils ont l'air heureux. Je la vois basculer la tête en arrière, riant à gorge déployée, puis revenir près de sa bouche, positionnant son oreille à la hauteur de mon frère, pour entendre ce qu'il lui raconte.

Ils dansent ensembles depuis plusieurs minutes. Je ne peux éviter à mon cœur de se serrait en regardant cette scène. Tout près d'eux, Alice et Jasper dansent. De l'autre côté, il y a Angela et Ben, qui nous ont rejoint en cours de soirée.

Mes yeux se reportent sur Bella et Emmett. Ils sont en dehors du temps, ils ne dansent que des slows, peu importe la musique qui passe. Ils ne suivent aucuns rythmes particuliers, sauf celui de leur conversation. Il est dérangeant de les regarder faire, ils sont fusionnels, ils se regardent, pas de paroles, pas de gestes, pas de baisers. Bella a maintenant sa tête sur l'épaule de mon frangin, lui, a posé sa main dans ses cheveux, lui caressant la nuque. Il la regarde avec tendresse.

- mais comment tu fais, pour les regarder sans réagir.

Rosalie est en colère. Elle triture le bas de sa robe avec vigueur, déformant le tissu. Je passe ma main au-dessus de la petite table et la pose sur la sienne.

- je te jure, Edward, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est lui . . . Ahhhhhhh.

- Rose, ils ont eu une histoire ensemble, mais c'est du passé, tu le sais.

- oui, dit-elle, contenant mal sa fureur, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- elle l'aime, c'est son premier amour. Et lui aussi l'aime. Mais je sais qu'ils sont amis. Si nous essayons de les séparés, nous arriverons qu'à les faire souffrir ou pire, à les rapprocher de leur sentiments passé.

- quand on les voit, comme ça, ça me met en colère. Tu n'es donc pas jaloux ?

- si, plus que jamais. Mais j'aime mon frère, je sais ce qu'il a vécu, quand ils se sont séparés. Je préfère les voir complices. Ils auraient pu se haïr et ce n'aurait pas été simple pour nous. Là, ils sont amis, ils sont comme frère et sœur. Je ne demande pas plus.

- tu as raison, soupire-t-elle, sans doute.

- Rose, il t'aime et je sais que Bella m'aime. Maintenant, c'est à nous de faire le pas, pour leur permettre d'être heureux.

- oui.

Je me lève et la tire par le bras pour la redresser. Elle est debout et je ne peux me retenir de sourire. Je suis grand et pourtant, montée sur ses escarpins, ma belle-sœur me dépasse de plusieurs centimètres.

- allé, viens danser.

Elle me suit, elle sourit. Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle est vraiment plus grande que moi, elle est immense. Normale, son mari est un colosse. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Elle éclate de rire.

Et voilà, Bella et moi, sommes en train d'enterrer nos vies de jeunes gens presque mariés. Dans moins de 8 jours elle sera madame Masen Cullen.

(James)

Je les regarde. Il est là, tout près de moi. Je voudrais pouvoir le toucher. Mais je me contente de l'admirer. Il porte une chemise blanche, sur un pantalon à pince noir. Il est magnifique. Elle, elle est dans les bras de l'ours. Il la caresse. J'ai envie de les frapper. Edward est à côté et ne dit rien, je ne comprends pas qu'il ne défende pas ce qui lui appartient.

La soirée se finit, il l'embrasse, j'aimerai être à la place de cette salope.

Je les regarde sortir. Je te promets Edward, je te promets que tu vas revenir vers moi, et plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Je retourne sur le parking. Je monte dans ma camionnette. Dans quelques jours, je lui ferais autant de mal qu'il est en train de m'en faire. Et j'y prendrais du plaisir, comme jamais avant.

(Bella)

Une semaine de rêve, une cérémonie comme je la souhaitais. Nous sommes enfin mariés.

Edward est près de moi. Nous ne souhaitons pas de voyage de noce, nous voulons être ensemble, c'est tout et mon état ne me permet pas, dans tous les cas de faire de long voyage.

Mon époux m'a offert un coffret en bois. Dans celui-ci, était glissé 2 billets d'avion pour Paris, mais sans date apposée. Il y avait plusieurs cd, de chanson en français, pour que je puisse m'habituer à la langue et j'avoue que j'appréciais sincèrement certaine d'entre elle.

Il y avait également un coffret des classique de Debussy, un autre français, et j'étais sous le charme de son « clair de lune ».

Il est tard. Presque 11h, mais je n'ai plus envie de rester au lit, alors je quitte notre chambre, laissant ma marmotte continuer à dormir dans notre lit conjugal.

Je vais dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami et prends une douche rapide. J'en sors toute ragaillardie et heureuse. Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange, mange un peu de pain avec de la confiture et sors, ma tartine à la main, pour prendre le courrier dans la boite aux lettres.

Je marche le long de notre allée, je sens l'odeur des pivoines me parvenir, ma main glisse sur les fleurs, caressant leurs pétales. Je m'arrête au milieu du chemin, prends l'un des bourgeons entre deux doigts et le coupe.

Je reprends ma route, arrivé devant la boite, je baisse la porte et glisse ma main à l'intérieur. Quelque chose se pose sur mes lèvres et mon nez. Je respire, et quasiment immédiatement, je sens mes jambes s'engourdirent et je m'écroule.

Je sens que l'on me déplace, des bras sont sous mes aisselles, d'autres sous mes jambes. J'atterris avec douleur contre le sol. Je suis dans un véhicule. Des voix me parviennent, un homme, et pas n'importe lequel, c'est lui qui a détruit la vie de mon mari, c'est lui qui a voulu ma mort. Je le croyais interner.

L'autre voix, est celle d'une femme. Je la connais et pourtant je ne sais pas qui elle est.

Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre, caressant mon enfant. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

(Bree)

Elle est dans le vieil entrepôt où nous sommes installés. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de faire ça. Il est violent avec moi et je ne peux rien faire, je ne veux rien faire qui le mette en colère contre moi. Il me frappe pour un rien, il est sur les nerfs.

Je prends des chiffons et me rends dans la pièce où elle est. Il ne viendra pas me voir là-bas. Des contractions me stoppent dans mon élan. Mon seau tombe dans un grand fracas, renversant l'eau qu'il contient. Je pousse des petits cris, faisant attention à ne pas faire plus de bruit que j'en ai déjà fait. Ma main est contre la paroi en béton, je souffle et je me redresse. Je regarde entre mes jambes, de l'eau et du sang maculent le bas de ma robe. Je sers les dents et me relève. Il reste un fond d'eau dans le seau, alors je reprends la direction de la pièce où elle se trouve.

J'ouvre la porte et me glisse rapidement à l'intérieur. Je regarde dans sa direction. Elle est étendue au sol, elle a perdu connaissance dans le van. Il ne l'a pas encore touché, il est dans l'ancien réfectoire. Mais je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à le faire.

Je me place à l'opposé d'elle. Il y a un tas de toile. Je m'assois dessus et j'écarte mes jambes. Je pose les linges propres devant. Mon enfant va venir au monde, mais je ne sais pas s'il vivra. Je me mets au travail.

Je pose mes mains à plat sur le sol, et je balance ma tête en arrière. D'une main, je rabats ma robe sur mon ventre, pour voir sortir mon bébé. Je pousse de toutes mes forces, finissant par un cri guttural.

Je répète ce geste à de multiples reprises. Je suis au bord de l'épuisement et aux bords des larmes. Je pousse une nouvelle fois. Je sens le corps de mon enfant être expulsé du mien. J'ai tellement souffert ses jours derniers que je ne ressens rien. Le petit corps arrive sur la toile, il ne pleure pas. Je me recouvre, rabaissant la robe sur mon entre jambe. Je prends l'un des chiffons et m'essuie.

Je regarde la forme inerte près de moi.

- au moins, tu ne souffriras pas toi.

Je prends un second chiffon, je l'imbibe d'eau, et le passe sur ce corps qui a grandi en moi. Je regarde ses cheveux blonds et bouclés. Ses yeux sont clos, sa petite bouche est déformée. Je lui caresse le visage, je jurerai qu'elle est en vie ma jolie petite fille.

Je l'emmaillote dans le dernier linge propre que j'ai emmené. Je jette le reste d'eau contre le mur et la glisse dans le seau, quand toute cette histoire aura pris fin, je viendrais m'occuper d'elle.

J'entends des pas et du bruit, beaucoup. Je range le tout en tas et recouvre mon précieux fardeau. Alors, libérée, je sors.

(James)

Où est Bree. Je la cherche, je commence à être très en colère, mais alors très en colère. Je suis sorti, je rentre et elle n'est pas à sa place. Elle doit être avec notre nouvelle invitée. Il y a maintenant 2 jours qu'elle est parmi nous. J'ai vu Bree lui porter de l'eau et du pain. Heureusement qu'elle s'en occupe car avec moi, elle pourrait crever, elle et son gosse.

J'ai laissé un petit cadeau à Edward, posé sur la table de sa cuisine. J'ai eu le temps de faire le tour de sa maison, toucher ce qui lui appartient.

Maintenant que je suis de retour dans mon repaire, je n'attends qu'une chose, qu'il rentre chez lui. Je me suis connecté à son accès internet, et j'ai piraté son alarme. J'allume mon ordi, tout de suite apparait l'image de son allée. Je choisis une autre vue, et je vois dans sa cuisine, grâce à la webcam de son ordinateur. Dès qu'il rentrera, je pourrais l'appeler.

Bree fait son apparition, sa vue me donne la gerbe. Elle a une robe difforme, et en plus du sang en tâche le bas. Elle a l'air fatigué.

- bonjour James.

- oui, tu as raison, aujourd'hui est un bon jour. Comment se porte notre invitée ?

- bien.

Je la regarde, quelque chose est différent. Elle a changé. Je me lève de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais affalé. Je m'approche d'elle, elle ne bronche pas. Je sais ce qui est différent. Elle n'a plus peur de moi.


	21. Chapter 20

Merci aux différents moteurs de recherches sur le net et les sites spécialisés dans la traduction.

Merci à vous, toutes, bonne lecture.

20

(Edward)

Je n'ai rien compris, je me suis levé, je suis allé dans la cuisine, puis dans l'entrée. La porte était entrouverte, je m'avance d'en l'allée, je vois rien. Je marche, m'avançant de quelques pas. Le parfum des pivoines me parvient. Je regarde autour de moi. Rien. Personne. Alors que je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, je vois quelque chose au sol. Je m'approche de la boîte aux lettres. Le courrier est éparpillé au sol.

Je tends la main, le ramasse et retiens mon geste. Tout près, légèrement cacher par les plantes, se trouve une compresse. Je la ramasse et la porte à mon nez. Je m'en éloigne immédiatement. Du chloroforme. Merde. Je me redresse, pivotant sur moi-même. Je regarde dans la rue, je ne sais pas si elle a disparu il y a 10 minutes ou il y a 2h.

Je cours dans la maison, prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro de mon père.

- Papa, appelle le FBI, il a enlevé Bella, il a enlevé Bella.

Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, je ne sais pas comment je me suis habillé, je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis dans cette pièce. Je sais juste que ma femme a disparu depuis 48h.

Je regarde l'agent et l'écoute parler de nous, comme si nous étions des personnages de fiction. Après l'avoir écouter, captant ses paroles, je lui demande :

- donc vous nous dites que quel que soit l'opération que nous mettrons en place pour récupérer ma femme, il pourrait prendre ça pour un acte de bravoure et réagir contre nous.

- oui et aux vues de votre ancienne relation, il pourrait très bien avoir tué votre femme et votre enfant. Par pur plaisir, ou pour vous sauver.

Il parle avec froideur, il ne peut pas parler de ma vie comme ça, il ne peut pas y mettre si peu de sentiment.

- mais vous nous avez dit qu'un psychopathe ne ressent pas d'amour et est incapable de se lier émotionnellement à d'autres individus.

- oui monsieur Masen, mais il faut savoir que si une personne ressent de l'amour pour lui, le psychopathe ne fait que les feindre. Dans le cas de James, il fait une fixation sur vous et pour lui, si vous ne l'aimez plus c'est à cause de votre épouse. Donc elle est coupable de lui avoir enlevée son bien.

- mais, le coupa Charlie, vous avez dit qu'il peut ressentir du plaisir durant des activités sexuelles, même si ces relations ne sont que superficielles, que c'est la manière la plus plausible qu'a le psychopathe de s'attacher à l'objet de son désir.

- oui monsieur Swan.

- alors je ne comprends pas, vu qu'ils n'ont jamais eu ce genre de relation.

Il tourne la tête vers chacun d'entre nous, il est vraiment largué. Je lui dois la vérité, sa fille est en danger, son futur petit-fils ou fille aussi. Je le lui dois car il est de ma famille et je l'aime comme tel.

- Charlie, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose.

- oui mon grand.

- James a profité de moi, quand nous étions en cure.

- il t'a . . .

- je croyais que c'était un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve, mais le jour où il m'a agressé, il m'a avoué son geste.

Je baisse la tête, honteux que l'ensemble des personnes dans la pièce soient informés de mon plus mauvais souvenir. J'ai les deux mains à plat sur la table des recherches. Ma mère s'est approché de moi et pose sa main sur la mienne. Je ne peux retenir plus longtemps mes larmes, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point sur cette personne.

- monsieur Masen, si je peux me permettre, 1% de la population est reconnu psychopathe, il y a autour de nous chaque jours des milliers de personnes qui jouent avec nous pour recevoir les lauriers de la gloire ou la reconnaissance de ses pairs, mais tous ne passent pas à l'acte, vous ne pouviez pas deviner qu'elle était sa véritable personnalité.

- que je sois ou non coupable, que je l'ai reconnu ou non, ma femme est sur le point d'accoucher, peut-être la telle déjà fait, je ne sais pas si elle est en vie, je ne sais pas si notre enfant est en vie et surtout je ne souhaite pas être réconforté ou analysé, je veux que vous retrouviez ma famille.

Je propulse mes bras en avant, renversant la table et tout ce qui s'y trouve. Je renverse chaises et dossiers, les tasses, sucre et biscuits s'envolent pour s'écraser au sol. Je n'ai le temps de rien faire d'autre, Emmett est sur moi et Jasper à mon visage entre ses mains et tente de m'apaiser avec des mots simples mais emplis de sagesse.

- tout détruire n'arrangera rien ! Tu m'entends ! Edward, Bella est comme une sœur, je l'aime, comme nous tous ici. Tu entends, il faut que tu gardes espoirs, pour elle et pour ton enfant.

- monsieur Masen, je m'excuse si j'ai été maladroit, je ne juge en rien ni vos choix, ni ce que vous avez vécu, je tente simplement de comprendre la personnalité de James Nomads.

Je regarde l'agent droit dans les yeux. Il ne cille pas. Il est honnête. Je souffle, reprenant une apparence calme, mais le feu coule dans mes veines. Le reste des personnes dans la pièce aident à remettre la pièce en état, je questionne l'agent qui à causer ma fureur.

- de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- vous souvenez vous de quelques choses d'étrange, un courrier, un cadeau qui ne vous était pas destinés, que vous avez pris pour une erreur des services des postes.

- moi, je me souviens de quelque chose, le coupe-Rosalie.

- oui madame Cullen.

- je faisais du shopping avec Bella quand une jeune femme est venue nous voir, elle cherchait une boutique, elle avait chaud, soif et paraissait épuiser. Elle a parlé de sa grossesse, 8 mois. La jeune femme avait du ventre et Bella lui a parlé de son propre cas. Elle a bu un verre, et est partie.

- qu'est-ce qui vous a troublé ?

- elle ne m'a pas adressé une seule fois la parole, elle ne regardait que Bella, comme si elle prenait note de tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Oh je ne suis pas narcissique au point de me sentir irrésistible, mais elle semblait stressée, inquiète serait le bon mot.

- Cameron, va avec madame Cullen dans la salle de réunion et essaye d'obtenir les vidéos du centre commercial. Madame Cullen avait vous la possibilité de nous aider, pour un portrait-robot, je ne sais pas le temps que ça nous prendra mais si vous reconnaissez cette femme, on pourra se lancer sur une nouvelle piste.

- je ferais tout pour ma belle-sœur.

Rosalie et l'agent quittent le bureau et se rendent dans la pièce adjacente. Emmett regarde sa femme sortir et s'appuie contre le mur, regardant au travers de la vitre qui sépare les deux pièces. Il ne la quittera pas des yeux, tant qu'il estimera qu'elle est potentiellement en danger. Ce qui est arrivé à ma femme est en train de rendre fous les hommes de ma famille. Charlie me sort de mes pensées en reprenant la parole.

- alors l'amour qu'il a pour mon gendre n'est que feinte, pourquoi s'en prend-il à Bella dans ce cas-là.

- il estime qu'elle lui a volé son bien, et c'est la raison qui l'a poussé à tuer toutes ces jeunes femmes. Il a un sens de la propriété qui est très développé.

- Tanya a été la première, pourquoi les journaux n'ont pas mis en avant sa disparition, demandai-je.

- son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, et son meurtre n'est qu'une supposition. Sans corps, pas de preuve. Pas de preuve, pas crime.

- mais si vous dites qu'il s'en est pris à mes ex, ou à toute femme m'ayant approché, il peut y en avoir des dizaines.

- j'ai lu le rapport de mes confrères. L'année dernière vous et votre épouse avaient été agressés par cet homme. C'est ce qu'il a conduit en centre d'isolement pour personnes atteintes de troubles de la personnalité.

- rien de nouveau, ou voulez-vous en venir ?

- nous avons appris qu'un jeune infirmier du nom de Riley, avait un comportement douteux quand il était en présence de notre suspect. Nous pensons qu'il a aidé Nomads à s'échapper.

- il est mort le jour de son évasion.

- oui. Nous avons fait des recherches sur vous et sur lui. Nous avons découvert que lors de votre internat 4 femmes ont disparu.

- Tanya, Maria, Victoria mais je ne vois pas qui est la 4ème femme.

- la grand-mère de Nomads.

- madame Nomads ? Mais elle est morte dans son sommeil.

- nous avons inhumé son corps, le médecin légiste a découvert qu'elle avait eu la nuque brisée.

- je ne comprends pas. Papa, tu m'as dit qu'il était suspecté, pas qu'il avait été reconnu coupable.

- si je peux me permettre, intervint un autre agent, j'ai donné les infos à votre père, et dans le cadre de l'enquête, il était tenu de ce taire.

Je regarde mon paternel, il ne détourne pas le regard. Je suis partagé entre colère et incompréhension. Mais je me contente d'écouter l'agent. La dernière fois où j'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus, j'ai failli mourir.

- des lettres ont été découvertes au domicile du suspect. Sa grand-mère l'accusait du meurtre de ses parents.

- mais ils ont fait une overdose.

- n'avez-vous rien remarqué de suspect à cette époque.

- non, j'étais paumé, mal dans ma peau et James était le seul à . . .

- oui Edward ?

- quand il a parlé de la mort de ses parents, il était heureux, il jubilait. Je pensais que vu ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir sa réaction été normale, mais maintenant, avec du recul, je pense qu'il était satisfait.

- monsieur Masen, nous avons fait le profil de Nomads, nous avons mis en place son modus operandi, sa manière de procéder.

Emmett revient parmi nous, quittant pour la première fois sa femme des yeux.

- vous appelez quoi, un modus operandi ?

- on parle de _modus operandi_, quand on cherche le mode de fonctionnement typique d'un criminel et ses façons d'agir.

- c'est ce que vous utilisez pour le profilage ?

- oui monsieur Cullen, pour aider à déterminer des indices concernant la psychologie du coupable. On parle parfois de « signature du coupable ». Mais ceux sont 2 choses différentes.

- comment ça ?

- la signature ne changera pas, alors que son mode d'opération peut évoluer, s'améliorer. Il est très rare que la signature change.

Mon frère regarde l'agent, il se pose milles questions, l'officier le comprend et le devance.

- Chaque tueur en série possède des caractéristiques qui peuvent permettre de le confondre. L'étude des crimes de tueur en série est le domaine du profilage criminel et permet de découvrir le portrait psychologique du meurtrier.

Em' acquiesce et continus à fixer son interlocuteur. Celui-ci poursuit.

- Le mode opératoire et la signature des tueurs sont deux éléments distincts, comme je vous les précédemment expliquais. Le mode opératoire est la méthode utilisée par le tueur pour agresser ses victimes, sa manière de les isoler et de les approcher. La signature est un geste compulsif, quelque chose que le tueur ne peut s'empêcher de faire et qui est spontané.

- comment une personne peut devenir . . . comme ça, demandai-je.

- Edward, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

- je le sais Esmé, je veux simplement savoir pourquoi ?

- un tueur en série est très individualiste, mais aucun tueur n'est pareil à un autre. Il existe plusieurs particularités. Le besoin de contrôler, de suivre une méthodologie précise, c'est ce qui leur procure de l'excitation. Mais pour d'autre, c'est de réaliser un fantasme, toujours en respectant son besoin de maitrise de l'acte.

- sur quelles motivations ?

- elles peuvent être sexuelles ou pas.

- tous les tueurs en série recherchent la même chose ?

- non, pour une minorité, ceux atteints de troubles mentaux, schizophrénie, psychotiques compulsifs . . .

- un psychopathe sadique !

- oui, ces tueurs tuent de manière impulsive et leurs actes peuvent se répercuter et se poursuivre sur des années, avec de longues périodes d'inactivités.

- excusez-moi, le coupe mon frère, mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment un mec devient comme ça, il a eu une enfance pourrie, mais tous les enfants qui ont été victimes d'abus sexuels ne tournent pas tueurs en série.

- oui, c'est vrai Emmett, vous me permettez de vous appeler par votre prénom.

- pas de problème.

- Un tueur en série ne se différencie pas au niveau physique et social. Il peut avoir une vie sociale des plus classiques.

- ok.

- bien, il a été constaté qu'une majorité de tueurs en série ont vécu dans l'enfance des sévices sexuels, des violences physiques ou morales, mais comme vous l'avez-vous-même souligné, tous les enfants battus ou abusés ne deviennent pas des tueurs en série.

- j'avais compris, merci. Mais du point de vue d'un enfant qui est reconnu comme psychopathe ?

- connaissez-vous la définition précise qui est attribuée à la psychopathie ?

- j'avoue que non, souffle Em'.

- il est dit qu'un psychopathe est antisocial. Il n'éprouve aucune honte, ou culpabilité, pas de remords dans ses actions, même lorsqu'il blesse un individu. Il ne s'excuse donc pas et ne rejette jamais ses fautes sur les autres, il n'en éprouve pas le besoin, car pas d'émotion dans ce sens-là.

- c'est tout James, dis-je, insensible, impulsifs, indélicats.

- oui Edward.

- qu'est-ce qu'il cherche l'autre barjot ? Le coupe mon frangin.

- les récompenses, la reconnaissance, quels qu'en soient les risques ou les effets. Il n'a pas la possibilité de comprendre les émotions humaines, il ne peut que les intellectualisés.

- donc il peut commettre des actes d'une grande cruauté ou agressivité, sans sourcilier.

- oui, pour lui, tout ce qui l'entoure, n'est qu'un objet de plus qu'il possède, ou va posséder.

- vous dites, repris-je, vous dites qu'il a besoin de reconnaissance.

- oui, il peut prendre de gros risques, agir sans prendre conscience d'un danger potentiel dans ses actes. Il n'a aucune réaction émotionnelle devant la menace d'être blessé ou tué.

- pourquoi une recherche de reconnaissance de ses pairs, demande-Charlie, vu qu'il est le roi du mensonge et de la manipulation, il pourrait inventer, sans avoir à se salir les mains.

- l'orgueil, le sentiment de supériorité. Il faut savoir également, qu'un tueur reconnu psychopathe, les tueurs de cette trempe, ont un taux de récidive deux fois plus élevés et un niveau de violence trois fois plus supérieure à la normale, si on peut parler de normalité.

- donc pour résumer, dis-je, il est certain d'être supérieur à nous, il déteste ma femme et la seule chose qu'il attend c'est que je revienne vers lui, mais dans tous les cas, ma femme et mon enfant sont morts ou vont l'être.

Tout le monde dans la pièce me regarde. Un silence lourd de sous-entendu flotte dans l'air. Je prends mes clefs de voiture, et je sors, il est hors de questions que je reste là sans rien faire.

- Edward, attendez.

Je ne compte pas attendre une minute de plus, hors de question. Je saute derrière le volant, je ne peux faire qu'une chose, retourner chez nous et attendre qu'il me contact, je suis sûr qu'il le fera.

(Bella)

Je suis étendue au sol, je ne sens plus mes mains qui sont emprisonnées dans mon dos. Mon visage est collé contre le sol, chaque fois que je prends une inspiration, j'avale une épaisse poussière. Je tente de tourner un peu la tête, si je continus à respirer cette merde, je vais me mettre à tousser et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se ramène ici.

A force de me tortiller, j'arrive à me mettre en position assise. Je fais le tour de la pièce des yeux. Les murs sont recouverts d'étagères vides, recouvertes elles d'une épaisse couche de poussière visible même de ma place. Il y de large fenêtre tout en haut de chaque murs et courant sur toute la longueur du mur qui me fait face, je ne vois pas de porte de sortie, il y a bien une forme y ressemblant mais il fait sombre dans ce coin-là, et j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait roder autour.

Je vois un paquet posé contre le mur du fond, un tas de toile. Je tends les jambes en avant et me tire avec les talons, faisant glisser mes fesses sur le sol. Je répète ce geste jusqu'à atteindre l'objet aperçu. Je me mets sur le dos, relevant les jambes en l'air, et tente de faire passer mes mains en dessous de mes fesses, pour qu'elles soient devant, mais mon ventre me gêne. J'abandonne l'opération et reprends une position identique à celle de départ, les cheveux en vrac et le souffle court en prime.

Je me place dos à la chute de tissus, pour que mes mains soient aux mêmes niveaux. Je tire dessus, je voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'utile dedans. Je me mets à genoux, maintenant toujours dans les mains le morceau de textile. Je me relève péniblement, déroulant complètement mon fardeau. Mais rien. Je fais le tour de la pièce doucement, laissant à mes jambes le temps d'être réalimentées en sang. Picotements, fourmillements, quelques crampes, mais rien de grave dans l'ensemble.

J'ai beau réfléchir à ce qui vient de m'arriver, je ne comprends pas bien. J'étais devant la maison, je prenais le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres, puis . . . un coton contre ma bouche, une réaction naturelle mais bête, j'ai pris une bouffée d'air et j'ai sombré.

Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis là, je sais juste que c'est James mon agresseur. Comment je le sais ? Il m'a transporté à l'arrière d'une camionnette, et je l'entendais parler avec une femme. La voix de sa complice ne m'était pas complètement inconnue, mais je suis encore incapable de mettre un nom ou un visage dessus.

Mon pied bute contre quelque chose. Je baisse la tête, et je pousse un cri, je ne peux même pas me couvrir la bouche, j'n'ai pas accès à mes mains. Il y a un seau devant moi, et dans ce seau, du sang, des chiffons qui en sont imbibés et ce qui ressemble à des cheveux.

Je ne peux retenir la nausée qui m'arrive en bouche et me vide sans retenu, je ne peux plus supporter certaines odeurs et certains visuels, ai-je envie de dire.

Je retourne dans le coin que j'occupais, à l'opposé de ma trouvaille. Je m'assois rudement à terre, ne pouvant me retenir et me cogne violemment la tête contre le mur.

- merde.

Je retiens un cri de douleur, préférant la grossièreté. Je pose doucement mon crâne contre la paroi en ciment. Je repense à mon amour, à sa surprise, en trouvant la maison vide. Je pense à nous deux, mon petit mec et moi, bloqués ici, sans savoir ce qui nous attend. Je pense à notre mariage, celui de son père et moi. Je me demande comment on peut avoir tant d'amour et tant de haine dans une même vie. Je me laisse aller et pleure, silencieuse.

Je ne sais pas le temps qui s'écoule, je sais que la porte qui permet de sortir de mon enfer vient de s'ouvrir. Je ne l'avais pas cherché, même si j'avais compris où elle se situait. Mais maintenant que la lumière filtre par elle, je peux voir un peu mieux où je me trouve. Un ancien entrepôt, ou un ancien atelier. Le plafond est couvert de structure métallique à une très grande hauteur et impossible d'accès pour moi. Il y pend des câbles électriques.

Je ne me lève pas, je ne tente pas de montrer que j'ai repris connaissance, et laisse mon visiteur se montrer.

J'entends deux voix, un homme, James, parle rudement à une autre personne. Une frêle silhouette rentre à l'intérieur de mon cachot. C'est une femme. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, identiques aux miens. Elle marche avec difficulté. Je ne vois pas son visage, car elle a le visage baissé.

- pour vous, me dit-elle en me tendant un verre d'eau et un morceau de pain.

J'ose lever les yeux franchement vers elle. Cette voix ne m'est vraiment pas inconnue, je regarde sa propriétaire et retiens une exclamation de stupeur et de colère mêlées.

- vous ? Mais, comment ?

- je m'appelle Bree Tanner, je suis la compagne de James.

- mais pourquoi ? Dans votre état et dans le mien, vous devriez plutôt m'aider, pensez à nos enfants.

Elle détourne la tête vers la porte et regarde ensuite en direction du seau contenant, ma macabre découverte.

- je n'ai plus besoin de penser à mon bébé.

Je suis son regard, mon esprit est à l'arrêt. Je ne pensais pas que dans ce seau, il y avait un être de chair. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mais comment peut-elle réagir avec autant de désinvolture.

Elle pose près de moi le verre et le pain.

- j'ai soif, dis-je.

Elle se tourne vers moi, alors qu'elle repartait.

- je vous en prie, que voulez-vous que je fasse dans mon état, je suis à 8 mois passé, j'arrive à peine à marcher, je vous en prie détacher moi les mains.

Elle s'approche, prend le verre et le porte à mes lèvres.

- je n'ai pas le droit.

- s'il vous plait, je ne vous ferez pas d'ennui, je veux juste pouvoir protéger mon ventre, je vous en prie.

Elle se redresse, et sors de la pièce. Alors que je m'apprête à l'insulter, elle revient avec un couteau. Elle me le glisse dans le dos. Je sens mes liens lâcher et enfin le sang circule.

Elle ferme son canif de poche, le regardant dans sa main ouverte. Elle s'accroupit une nouvelle fois près de moi et me dit.

- gardez-le, vous en aurez besoin, comme moi.

Elle s'en va, laissant planer le doute sur ce que je pouvais comprendre. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de me faire de photos, le bas de sa robe est couverte de plasma sanguin. Elle a mis fin à sa grossesse. Pour qu'une mère en vienne à une telle extrémité, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas croire en son avenir et en celui de son enfant.

Je me masse les poignets, puis je glisse mon unique arme dans mon soutien-gorge. Je laisse les minutes coulaient sur moi, puis ma curiosité devient la plus forte. Je me lève et je vais vers le seau. Mon métier me permet de savoir ce qui a causé la mort d'une personne. S'il y a vraiment un enfant dans ce container, je veux qu'il puisse reposer humblement et pas tordu comme un vulgaire déchet.

Je prends plusieurs respirations, voulant y prendre de la force et le courage qui me permettraient de rendre hommage à ce pauvre petit être.

Je m'accroupis près du contenant. Je lève le chiffon, et découvre de beaux cheveux blonds et fins. Je sanglote en imaginant le joli poupon à qui ils appartiennent.

Je lève le tissu, regardant à l'intérieur.

- oh, mon, dieu.

(Edward)

Alors que je rentre dans la villa, la sonnerie d'un téléphone se fait entendre, je reconnais la musique car c'est celle de la chanson préféré de James, « Janie's got a gun, d'Aerosmith », c'est la sonnerie de son cellulaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette sonnerie se fait entendre. La sonnerie continue, « mais où est ce foutu téléphone ». Je cherche dans l'entrée, puis le salon.

Alors, je le vois. Il est posé sur la table de la cuisine. Je m'en approche, je le regarde, il n'y a aucun numéro qui s'affiche. Je décroche.

- oui.

- Edward.

- où sont ma femme et mon enfant.

- pour le savoir, il va falloir que je te rappelle. Je vais d'abord m'occuper d'elle, de ta petite Bella. Quand a ton môme il est toujours au chaud.

- ne la touches pas, je te jure que je te ferais la peau.

- Eddie, nous allons jouer ?

- vas te faire foutre.

- mais je ne te demande que ça.

- ta gueule, espèce de . . .

- pchhhhht, baisse d'un ton, tu n'as pas les cartes en mains.

- t'es qu'un fils de pute, j't'ai jamais rien fait, pourquoi tu t'en prends à nous.

- écoutes, mon ami.

- ça n'existe plus entre nous, il n'y a jamais eu d'amitié, t'es un tueur, tu as tué tes parents, ta grand-mère et même ses filles, tu me dégouttes.

- j'ai fait ça pour nous et aujourd'hui aussi.

Il garde le silence un instant et reprend.

- tu veux ta salope et ton môme ?

- oui !

- alors restes près de ce téléphone.

- laisses-moi lui parler.

- elle dort, ne la réveillons pas.

- je te hais James, je te hais comme jamais je n'ai haïs quelqu'un.

- la haine est un sentiment très proche de l'amour. Tu es à moi, Edward, je t'ai tout donné, tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

- laisse ma famille tranquille.

- . . .

- JAMMMMMMES !

J'ai hurlé son nom, dans l'espoir qu'il ne coupe pas, qu'il me parle. S'il était avec moi, c'est qu'il lui foutait la paix à elle. Je lâche le combiné qui rebondit sur la table.

Et dire qu'il y a seulement 8 jours, nous étions ensemble, nous nous disions notre amour devant tous les membres de nos familles. Comme un mauvais présage, j'ai l'impression d'entendre la chanson de notre union.

Je perçois alors le « nothing else matters » de Metallica et je ne peux me retenir de pleurer. C'est le slow sur lequel nous nous sommes dit oui, Bella et moi. Je tombe au sol, la tête entre mes mains, glissant sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

Comment vais-je vivre sans elle, sans notre enfant. J'avais une famille, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus rien.

Alors je revis tous ces instants de bonheurs, si courts. Et les paroles prennent corps en moi, je revois Bella avançait vers moi, vers l'autel. Les invités sourires sur le choix que la mariée a fait pour sa musique nuptiale et applaudir sa tenue.

Mais pour nous, à cet instant, seules les paroles comptaient, elles prenaient sens à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers moi.

**So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**

_Si proche, peu importe la distance  
Ca ne pourrait l'être plus du cœur  
Ayant confiance en qui nous sommes pour toujours  
Et rien d'autre ne compte_

Je me souviens du rire d'Angela et des ricanements de mon frère. Et toujours Bella qui approche un peu plus de moi. Elle me sourit, elle chante les paroles, et je fonds devant son attitude. Elle est heureuse et détendue, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

**Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I dont just say  
And nothing else matters**

_Je ne me suis jamais ouvert de cette façon  
La vie est la nôtre, nous vivons comme nous voulons  
Tous ces mots que je ne dis simplement pas  
Et rien d'autre ne compte_

Charlie est au bras de sa fille ainée, plus qu'elle ne l'est au sien. Elle suit le rythme de la musique et je ris, elle est rock ma femme. Son père est rouge comme une pivoine, il n'aime pas être le centre d'attention et Bella en rajoute. Qui pourrait croire qu'elle est venue pour se marier. Et sa tenue, mon dieu, elle est sublime.

**Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters**

_La confiance que je cherche et trouve en toi  
Est tous les jours quelque chose de nouveau pour nous  
Nous ouvrant l'esprit pour une vue différente  
Et rien d'autre ne compte._

Je la regarde, elle me regarde et nous écoutons simplement le reste de notre chanson, elle a été écrite pour nous. Elle est belle dans sa robe, elle est enceinte et cela ne gâche en rien l'image qu'elle me donne d'elle. Je ris, faisant grincer des dents du prêtre, mais je m'attendais vraiment, à ce qu'elle se mette à faire un solo de guitare façon « air band ».

**Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know**

_Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce qu'ils font.  
Jamais soucié de ce qu'ils savent.  
Mais je sais._

Je regarde ma femme me tendre la main quand elle arrive à ma hauteur. Elle est magnifique. Sa robe coupe empire, met en avant sa généreuse poitrine de futur maman et son ventre est souligné par le tombant de l'étoffe en soie. Je pose une main sur sa joue et l'embrasse, je n'entends pas les commentaires du prêtre. Je pose mon autre main sur son ventre. Un coup, je jurerai que j'ai reçu un coup. Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois.

**So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**

_Si proche, peu importe la distance  
Ca ne pourrait l'être plus du cœur  
Ayant confiance en qui nous sommes pour toujours  
Et rien d'autre ne compte_

**Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know**

_Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce qu'ils font  
Jamais soucié de ce qu'ils savent  
Mais je sais_

Je la regarde, et même si je sais que je suis affalé sur le sol de la cuisine, une part de mon esprit est dans le passé, revivant le bonheur éteint, comme s'il était présent.

**Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I dont just say  
And nothing else matters**

_Que je ne me suis jamais ouvert de cette façon  
La vie est la nôtre, nous vivons comme nous voulons  
Tous ces mots que je ne dis simplement pas  
Et rien d'autre ne compte_

Elle sert ma main dans la sienne, c'est le passé essayai-je de me résonner. Je suis en train de me laisser aller sur le sol gelé.

**Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters**

_La confiance que je cherche et trouve en toi  
Est tous les jours quelque chose de nouveau pour nous  
Nous ouvrant l'esprit pour une vue différente  
Et rien d'autre ne compte._

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

_Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce qu'ils disent  
Jamais soucié des jeux auxquels ils jouent  
Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce qu'ils font  
Jamais soucié de ce qu'ils savent  
Et je sais_

L'image de ma femme est de plus en plus forte, comme la lumière au bout du couloir.

**So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters**

_Si proche, peu importe la distance  
Ca ne pourrait l'être plus du cœur  
Ayant confiance en qui nous sommes pour toujours  
Et rien d'autre ne compte_

Je nous revois. Nous nous tournons d'un bloc vers le prêtre qui nous regarde avec une légère moue dubitative. La cérémonie est courte, nous ne voulons pas de fioriture. Arrive le moment magique.

- oui, murmure-t-elle avec émotion.

- oui, je le veux.

- je vous déclare mari et femme.

Et contre toute attente, l'homme d'église nous surprend.

« Vous pouvez embrasser le marié »

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et me saute au cou.

- Je t'aime monsieur Masen.

- Je t'aime madame Masen.

Une pluie de riz nous dégringole sur la tête, et une foule d'applaudissement l'accompagne. Je prends la main de ma femme et nous remontons l'allée de la petite église de Forks en courant, sous les acclamations de nos familles et de nos amis.

Je perds lentement conscience, toujours étendu au sol, en pleurs, je n'ai plus rien, il m'a tout volé. Je fonds dans une douce torpeur, retrouvant en rêve celle que j'aime et qui est par ma faute peut être déjà morte.

(James)

Je le regarde, il est étendu au sol. Il est à bout. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Je tends le bras vers mon cellulaire et compose le numéro du portable que je lui ai laissé.

Le téléphone sonne et je le vois se relever. Il attrape l'appareil.

- allo.

- Eddie, es-tu prêt ? Tu te souviens de notre première sortie en ville. La boîte de nuit.

- oui et alors.

- il y a une cabine juste en face, je t'y attends dans 15 minutes.

- pourquoi je devrais y aller.

- tu tiens à ta « famille » ?

- ne leur fais pas de mal.

- il ne te reste plus que 12 minutes mon grand.

Je ris, il raccroche. Je le vois se lever. Il attrape ses clefs de voiture et sors dehors.

Le jeu a commencé.

(Edward)

Je tourne dans la ville, le pied au plancher. Je déboule face à la boite, l'arrière de la voiture glisse sur le côté, je manque de peu de perdre le contrôle. Je sors en courant, claquant ma portière. La sonnerie de la cabine me parvient. Je décroche.

- Edward, tu en as mis du temps, un peu plus et j'aurais dû faire du mal à ta petite poupée.

- mais merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- regarde autour de toi, tu trouveras ta prochaine destination.

Il raccroche. Je cherche dans la cabine, il y a des graffitis, je lis les mots, mon œil est attiré par l'une des inscriptions.

« Mon cœur bat en toi. Bella »

Je ne comprends pas. Je réfléchis. Pourquoi les mots de ma femme et je dois comprendre quoi ? Où je me trouvais quand elle me les a dits. Près de la « Space Needle ». Comment il peut savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je regarde en dessous, 15 minutes, sommet.

Je remonte en voiture et me rends sur place. Je gare mon véhicule, et monte au sommet de la tour. Je trouve une enveloppe à mon nom scotché sur la vitre.

« Tu ne me trouveras pas »

Je regarde la carte et la tourne, il y a rien qui indique la suite de son jeu. Je regarde dans les moindres recoins. Je suis désemparé. Le téléphone sonne.

- oui.

- Edward, tu as fait vite.

- viens-en au fait.

- tu ne t'amuses pas.

- non, dis-moi où je dois te rejoindre.

- vas voir à quoi ressemble ton ancien immeuble.

Il raccroche. Je regarde le portable. J'ai envie de le jeter. Je redescends. Je remonte une nouvelle fois en voiture. Je tourne à gauche et remonte dans notre ancienne rue.

Je ne vois rien de particulier en arrivant devant mon but. Je sors, et me place devant la porte d'entrée. Une nouvelle enveloppe.

« Là, où de petites abeilles faisaient leur travail »

Encore une énigme. Le téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois.

- alors, mon petit Edward, tu as trouvé ma petite citation.

- oui, et je dois comprendre quoi ?

- c'est la dernière fois que je t'appelle. Saches simplement que tu trouveras la ruche, celle où les abeilles travaillaient durement. Cherches la dernière manufacture de la vile et tu me trouveras. Moi, et ta famille.

Il a raccroché.


	22. Chapter 21

Il est impossible de traduire les émotions que j'ai pu ressentir en écrivant cette histoire. Il a fallu que j'accepte de m'ouvrir à des inconnues. J'espère simplement que j'ai pu satisfaire les lectrices avec une histoire qui se voulait différente mais qui ne l'était peut-être pas.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissés des mots d'encouragements avec un merci spécialement pour aelita48 et ses très nombreuses reviews, je crois qu'il y en a eu 16 en deux jours, j'ai juste envie de te dire « pfiou ».

Mais je n'oublie pas toutes celles qui m'ont soutenus et accompagner : Olivia59350, lea228, Jackye, Kaylena, JulieintheHeaven, Galswinthe, Annetoutsimplement, mlca66, Sand91, ebecquereau et toutes celles que j'oublie. Désolée.

Mais aussi les lectrices assidues qui n'osent pas toujours donner leur avis : unaestrella, cricri2388, Tapadi62, Slot, Axellita, chris57, CelineR91.

Merci à vous toutes.

Bonne lecture

21

(James)

Je ne suis plus capable de me contrôler. Je ne peux pas la toucher elle. Alors, je vais me rabattre sur Bree, ce sera fait.

Je pars à sa recherche, je sais où elle aime se cacher. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'elle vienne à moi, alors je pars la retrouver dans sa tanière.

(Bree)

Je sais que c'est la fin. J'ai de la fièvre et j'ai des pertes de sang. Je dois faire une hémorragie, ou une infection. Je ne sais pas exactement. Je sais juste que la fin est là pour moi.

J'entends des pas qui viennent du couloir. James approche. Vu sa façon de marcher, je sais qu'il est dans un de ses mauvais jours.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait ou dit quand il rentre dans la pièce, mais je reçois son poing dans la figure. Je tombe lourdement au sol. Ma tête rentre en contact avec le ciment froid de l'atelier, un choc brutal, douloureux. Je ne perds pas conscience de ce qui m'arrive. Je reçois une avalanche de coups de pieds dans le ventre. Je souris intérieurement. Au moins il ne fera plus de mal à mon bébé.

Je sens ses mains me soulevaient de terre. Il me jette en travers de son épaule. Ma tête se balance de droite à gauche alors qu'il avance dans le couloir. J'entends une porte qu'on ouvre, referme. J'entends sa voix à elle. Elle cris, elle lui cris dessus.

(Bella)

Je n'y crois pas. Ce que j'avais pris pour des organes, ce que je croyais être des restes humains est en fait le corps d'un nourrisson. Un minuscule être, qui alors âgé de quelques heures est déjà craintif, au point de garder le silence. Je suis certaine que sa mère a dû croire qu'elle avait mis au monde un enfant mort-né. Je comprends aussi l'état de sa robe.

Je prends l'enfant contre moi. Sa bouche a une étrange torsion. Elle a dû prendre des coups au travers de la peau de l'abdomen de sa mère.

Je la détaille. En dehors de sa bouche, elle a tous ses doigts et tous ses orteils. Elle a l'air de respirer normalement. Je place mon oreille sur son minuscule torse. Je n'entends pas de bruit venant de sa poitrine. Elle est toute petite, même pour un bébé né à terme, elle est bien plus petite que la norme.

Je la porte près de mon visage, pour l'embrasser. Elle est dans un sale état. Elle est épuisée et il lui faut de quoi manger. Je défais le haut de mon chemisier, j'ai déjà eu des montées de lait, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé, alors je ne sais pas si je peux lui fournir un peu de réconfort.

Je pince mon mamelon droit, rien. Je recommence, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne douloureux. Des larmes de dépits coulent sur mes joues.

- oh, ma pauvre puce, je ne peux même pas te donner cette petite consolation.

Elle garde encore les yeux fermés. Elle réagit peu. J'ai peur de la voire mourir dans mes bras. Je tente ma chance, avec peu de confiance en le résultat que j'en obtiendrais.

Donc j'essaye de faire monter un peu de lait dans mon autre mamelon. Je souris rassurer quand je vois une goutte du précieux liquide apparaitre.

- merci mon dieu, merci, merci.

Je la positionne face à mon sein. Elle pose sa bouche sur ma peau. Je lui glisse le peu de liquide qui est sorti entre ses lèvres. Elle avale avec avidité et se met à téter. Je ris quand elle me mord avec force la chair. Elle me fait mal, mais je suis rassurée de la voir comme ça.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je la laisse faire. Elle s'arrête d'elle-même, souriant. J'embrasse le sommet de son crâne. Je la pose sur mon épaule et lui fais faire son rot.

Tous ces gestes que je ne croyais pas être possible pour moi, me viennent tout naturellement. Je souris à cette petite fille qui ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux.

Je réunis la toile sous laquelle elle était cachée et lui en fait un lit. Je l'y place, la recouvrant avec. Je suis émue, je ne pensais pas vivre ça avec un autre enfant que celui que je porte. Je me couche près d'elle. Je m'endors, épuisée.

La porte qui claque contre le mur, en s'ouvrant, me réveille. Je sursaute. Je me redresse, il est là. Il jette une forme à terre. Je ne reconnais pas tout de suite la pauvre Bree. Je hurle, je lui hurle de ne pas approcher de moi.

Il me regarde. J'ai peur, non, pas de la peur, de la haine. Il a de la folie dans les yeux, de la malveillance et plus.

Je me mets en position accroupis, devant l'enfant, en espérant qu'il ne vienne pas à la trouver. Bree respire difficilement et je remarque que le sang sur sa robe est en plus grande quantité.

Alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il me parle ou s'en prenne à moi, il se jette sur son corps, inerte, et le roue de coups. Je suis certaine à cet instant qu'elle nous a quittés.

« Adieu Bree Tanner »

(Edward)

Je roule à pleine vitesse sur la voie rapide. J'ai emprunté la trois voies qui mène à la zone industrielle de Seattle. Le vent qui balaye la route me fait zigzaguer. Je dois maintenir fermement le volant pour ne pas être envoyé contre la rambarde de sécurité.

Après des heures d'errance dans la ville, son jeu de piste téléphonique m'a échoué ici : « textile avant-garde », une usine qui a l'air abandonnée. L'enseigne représente une abeille. Je ne sais pas si je suis au bon endroit, jusqu'à ce que je repère la porte entrouverte, comme une invitation.

Je sors de la voiture, laissant les clefs sur le contact et ma portière grande ouverte. Je cours vers l'entrepôt, la porte d'entrée a été forcée. Je pénètre dans le bâtiment, passant de la lumière du soleil, aveuglante, à l'obscurité. Je me frotte les yeux, clignant de l'œil pour retrouver un semblant de vision. Peu à peu je m'habitue au manque de luminosité et je vois enfin où je me trouve. Un bureau d'accueil à gauche, j'y cours. Rien. Des papiers juchent le sol, tout y est en vrac. La poussière recouvre chaque pile de dossiers abandonnés et seul le meuble principal de la pièce à l'air d'avoir été nettoyé dernièrement. Je ressors, regardant autour de moi. Il y a un escalier qui mène à l'étage, je m'y engouffre. De grandes vitres cloisonnent le sas dans lequel j'atterris. J'ai une vue sur l'ancien atelier de confections. Des centaines de machines à coudre sont placées les unes, derrière les autres, sur plusieurs rangées. Je me retourne dans l'autre sens, rien, hormis une porte avec inscrit « vestiaires ». Je regarde s'il y a une porte, un moyen de s'y rendre. Non ! Il faut que je redescende. Je cours en sens inverse, dévalant les marches. Une fois arrivé en bas, je tourne sur moi-même. Je refais le tour de l'endroit. Toujours l'accueil, mais sur le côté, une porte que je n'avais pas vu. J'y cours. Je tente de l'ouvrir, mais elle est fermée. Je me recule, prends de l'élan et me jette dessus. Une fois. Deux fois. A ma troisième tentative, elle cède et je manque de peu de tomber dans le cagibi que j'ai forcé, me retenant à des manches à balais, évitant les seaux et les produits d'entretiens.

- merde, Cullen, bouges toi.

Je suis complètement désemparé, déboussolé. Je retourne dans l'entrée, me rapprochant du bureau.

- mais merde il faut que je casse quoi pour aller de l'autre côté.

J'ai beau tourné sur moi-même, je ne vois rien. Mon regard est attiré par deux grandes armoires accolées l'une à l'autre. Je me place devant, puis en fait le tour. Je regarde le sol, il y a des traces, comme si elles avaient été mises là. Je passe mes mains derrière l'une d'elle et tente de la renverser. Je n'y arrive pas. Je me recule. Même si je trouve quelque chose derrière, c'est impossible que ce soit pour l'atelier.

Je retourne dans le bureau et casse le pied d'une des chaises, pour m'en servir de levier. Je reprends ma besogne. Je tire d'abord avec une main et y glisse le morceau de bois. Je tire vers moi.

- à la une, ouche, à la deux, pfiou, et à la trois.

Dans un grand vacarme et un nuage de poussière qui me prend la gorge, l'armoire est au sol. Elle a permis de mettre au jour un couloir. Je m'y engouffre. A droite, aucune porte, mais à gauche, une série de quatre. J'ouvre la première, c'est un autre local d'entretien. Je passe à la suivante. « Vestiaires ». Donc, je dois pouvoir accéder à l'atelier. Je rentre, passant devant les casiers vides. Je pousse la porte qui me fait face et débouche au milieu des machines. Je cours entre les allées, à la recherche d'un indice. Je veux vérifier les moindres recoins. Je ne veux pas passer à côté de ma femme et ne pas la voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouve à nouveau devant la porte des vestiaires. Rien. Je ressors dans le couloir. Allé, on passe à la suivante.

Une ancienne salle de pose, type réfectoire. Il n'y pas d'autre issue que celle par laquelle je viens d'entrer.

- et merde, putain, de, merde

Je claque la porte en sortant. J'arrive enfin devant la dernière. Je la pousse doucement, ne sachant pas si j'allais y découvrir une autre pièce vide, ou pire.

Un autre couloir, pourquoi mettre une porte à l'entrée d'un couloir. Je m'avance. Il est long de plusieurs mètres, sans qu'il n'y ait aucuns accès. J'avance, je crains le pire. Je m'approche de la fin, mais que vais-je trouver.

(Bella)

Je le regarde faire sans broncher. Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie, c'est lâche et je sais que jusqu'à ma mort, je ne m'en remettrais peut être pas, mais j'ai sous ma responsabilité deux vies. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je peux juste me promettre qu'elle aura une sépulture digne de son courage. Oui, elle a eu du courage, en accouchant seule. Et elle a eu du courage de rester alors qu'elle était sûre de mourir. D'autres diront qu'elle était folle, pas moi. Elle a cru à son amour, et par amour, des milliers de femmes acceptent de subir les pires sévices.

Il est face à moi. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, près d'un an en arrière, ses cheveux ont poussés, et il les a attachés en queue de cheval sur sa nuque. Il a le visage recouvert de taches de sang et de poussière. Il affiche un sourire de carnassier.

Mais contre toute attente, et malgré la violence qu'il a pu exprimer devant moi, je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai plus peur.

Avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi, j'avais récupéré le canif. Je le tiens maintenant ouvert, dans ma main droite. J'ai les bras en arrière, pour lui laisser penser qu'ils sont toujours attachés. Il est légèrement penché en avant, il est sur ses gardes. Il s'approche de moi, les bras tendus vers l'avant, pour parer les coups possibles.

- Bella, je t'ai réveillé ma chérie.

Je ne lui réponds pas, je ne veux pas rentrer dans son jeu. Je le fixe en silence. Si l'un d'eux nous doit faire le mauvais choix, ce sera lui.

Sa réaction ne tarde pas à se faire attendre, il se rue sur moi. Je me projette sur le côté, évitant d'être propulser sur l'enfant qui dort derrière moi.

Il se redresse, pour ne pas tomber. Il rit. Le jeu lui plait.

- Bella, tu me surprends, tu as décidé de ne pas te laisser faire. J'adore.

- ta gueule.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui répondre. C'est plus fort que moi, quand je suis en colère, je deviens grossière.

- je vais te faire souffrir.

Je sers les dents.

- quand il arrivera, parce qu'il arrivera, il découvrira ton corps.

Ta gueule Bella, ferme ta gueule, ne l'écoute pas, il cherche juste à te troubler, à te faire peur.

- tu as vu ce qu'il reste de notre pauvre Bree.

Involontairement, je tourne la tête vers son corps. Il en profite et m'envoie son pied dans le ventre. Je tombe et je cris autant de surprise que de douleur. Je repense au visage déformé de la pauvre enfant qui dort à côté de nous. Je reste au sol et me roule en boule. Il s'approche et m'attrape par les cheveux.

- tu vas venir avec moi, on va faire un tour.

Je le laisse me sortir de la pièce, criant car il m'arrache le cuir chevelu. Je ne sais pas où il m'emmène mais au moins, l'enfant est en sécurité.

(Edward)

Au bout du couloir, il y a une porte, derrière cette porte un autre couloir, à la verticale de celui dont je sors. A gauche, un placard, à droite le couloir continu sur quelques longueurs et débouche sur une porte en face et une à droite. Celle-ci est ouverte. Je me dirige vers elle, mon cœur bat la chamade. Je rentre et de suite, je vois un corps. Son corps.

Je ne distingue pas ses yeux chocolat, je ne vois que ses longs cheveux bruns, qui la soustraient à ma vue, partiellement en tout cas. Elle est recouverte de poussière et de sueur. Je me mets à crier son nom.

- Bella, Bella, ma chérie, mon amour, oh non, oh, non.

Je me baisse lentement vers elle, tombant au sol, mes genoux rentrent en contact avec le ciment gelé. Je glisse deux doigts vers sa gorge, à la recherche de sa carotide, près à lui faire du bouche à bouche au moindre signe de vie de sa part. Mais je ne sens rien, elle est morte. Je suis arrivé trop tard.

Je reste près d'elle, près de son corps. Sans vie. Ses longs cheveux recouvrent son visage. La moindre parcelle de peau, qui n'est pas cachée par le tissu de la robe qu'elle porte, est d'une vilaine teinte bleue.

J'attrape sa main qui est posée au sol, dans une position grotesque. Je la porte à mon front et je pleure de désespoir.

- pardonnes moi mon amour, pardonnes moi.

Je suis parcouru de sanglots, je n'arrive plus à parler. Elle est morte. Par ma faute, elle est morte.

(Carlisle)

Mais merde ce n'est pas croyable, mon fils a disparu lui aussi et ils ne trouvent rien, ils ne font rien. Je tente une nouvelle fois de contacter mon fils. Mais pour des prunes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je m'en veux d'avoir gardé le silence, de lui avoir demandé de ne rien dire à Bella.

Je regarde ma femme qui est en train de pleurer. Je vois Charlie qui approche de moi. Il est soucieux, et je ne le serais pas moins que lui, nous sommes deux parents qui avons peur pour nos enfants et notre petit-fils ou petite-fille.

De ne pas savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, était pénible, mais dans cette situation, c'est intolérable de se dire que nous n'aurons peut-être pas la chance de tenir cet enfant dans nos bras.

- Carlisle !

- Charlie, vous avez des nouvelles.

- non, mais j'ai demandé à mes collègues de Seattle de me tenir informé. Je leur ai donné la description du véhicule d'Edward et le numéro de sa plaque, qu'ils auraient trouvé eux même. Mais au moins, c'est une information qu'ils n'auront pas à trouver.

- bien, au moins, il y a quelqu'un qui fait quelque chose.

- Carlisle, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire me pèse beaucoup, surtout que je vais parler de ma fille, de la chair de ma chair. Mais il ne faut plus se leurrer, il y a maintenant 48h avérées que nous n'avons aucune nouvelles d'elle. Il faut que nous admettions une chose, il y a peu de chance que nous la retrouvions en vie et malheureusement, la disparition de votre fils ne laisse rien présager de bon pour l'avenir.

Esmé éclate en sanglots, je ne l'avais pas vu se rapprocher. Elle n'a loupé aucun mot, que ce père a prononcé.

La porte s'ouvre sur mon fils cadet. Il a l'air excité et je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Em' ?

- bonjour, papa. Charlie, j'ai eu les renseignements que vous vouliez par mon pote de la centrale.

- Raconte petit.

- le jour de l'enlèvement de Bell's, il y avait une camionnette blanche devant leur villa. Ray a pu vérifier qu'elle était à la même place les deux jours précédant sa disparition.

- bien, et la plaque, est-ce qu'ils ont eu sa plaque ?

- mieux que ça, ils ont retrouvé le van dans la zone industrielle.

- ils y sont ?

- non, c'est grâce aux caméras de surveillance qu'ils l'ont repéré.

- mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas sur place.

- le FBI est en route, ils ont carte blanche. La police locale ne peut rien faire sans l'accord du Bureau.

- tu sais où, exactement ?

- oui, monsieur.

- alors, on attend quoi.

Le père de ma belle-fille sort en courant, suivit par mon fils. Je regarde ma femme.

- non, ma chérie, il faut que tu restes ici, pour prévenir le reste de notre famille.

- mais . . .

- nous allons les ramenés, je te le jure.

Je l'embrasse avec fougue et sors en courant dans le couloir, poursuivant une partie des hommes de ma famille. Je vais revoir mon fils. Je prie pour Bella et son enfant. Je prie pour ne pas tomber sur cette ordure, car si l'un de mes enfants à souffert, je le tue.

(Edward)

Je n'ose plus bouger, je me sens acculé, dans cette pièce si grande et pourtant dans laquelle j'étouffe. Je tiens toujours sa main dans la mienne. Sa peau est froide. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, je passe ma paume sur son ventre. Elle ne porte plus notre enfant. Une rage folle me parcours le corps. Je sens la haine naissante se transformer en fureur, je suis hors de moi, je ne peux pas accepter ça, il est hors de question qu'il s'en sorte, il est hors de question qu'il vive, il est hors de question qu'il ne subisse pas les mêmes atrocités que celles qu'il lui a fait subir.

La robe qu'elle porte, à le bas de maculé de plasma. Elle a bien donné naissance à notre enfant, et elle a dû le faire dans la plus grande douleur.

Je regarde à nouveau le corps étendu au sol. Il est couvert de sang. Je dégage son visage des cheveux qui le recouvrent. Je ne la reconnais pas. Elle a la figure tuméfiée, ses yeux sont restés ouvert sur le brun de ses yeux. Quelque chose me gêne. Je regarde encore une fois la silhouette étendue au sol. Ce n'est pas ma Bella

Un bruit derrière moi me fait sursauter. Je me dresse sur les genoux. Je fais froidement le tour de la pièce, regardant d'où provient le son que j'ai capté. La pièce est vide. Elle est tapissée d'étagères, de grandes fenêtres en hauteur. Au sol, je vois non loin de moi, un seau et de l'autre côté un tas de toile.

Je me remets sur pieds, me dirigeant vers le pot. Ce que je découvre me donne la nausée et me laisse présager le pire pour la suite.

Je me détourne, il ne sert à rien que je l'inspecte. Une femme a mis au monde un enfant, dans les pires conditions qu'il existe, au niveau de l'hygiène comme pour la santé de la maman et de son bébé.

Mais je sais que la mère n'a pas survécu, reste le nourrisson. Je me dirige vers le tas de toile. Une fois devant, je tends la main. Je laisse ma main en suspens. Et si je découvrais le pire la dessous. Mais je n'ai plus droit d'être lâche, je l'ai été une bonne partie de ma vie. J'ai fermé les yeux trop souvent. Je prends mon courage, et je lève.

- eh ben, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je repense à Rose, et à ce qu'elle nous avait appris de sa sortie avec ma femme. Devant moi, un enfant dort, son pouce dans la bouche. Je me penche et le prends dans mes bras. Un bout de choux blond. Le sien. Les pires pensées me traversent l'esprit

Bas du formulaire

(Bella)

Je l'ai tué. Il m'a emmené dans le champ derrière l'usine. Me tirant par les cheveux, sans aucunes peines, n'y égare pour moi ou mon enfant.

Je ne ressens plus mon cuir chevelu. J'n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir, j'ai tué cet homme. Pour Sasha, mon fils, pour cette petite fille qu'il a défigurée, pour Edward et pour moi.

Je ne me souviens plus de quand. Je me souviens simplement du couteau dans ma main. Je me souviens de son sourire quand je relève la tête après qu'il m'ait lâchée. Je me souviens de son pied dans ma mâchoire, du sang dans ma bouche que je crache au sol.

Je me souviens de ma main qui se serre sur le manche du canif. Je le revois qui approche, hilare. Il parle, mais je ne l'entends pas. Il approche et je sais que le moment est venu de laisser parler mes instincts primaires. Je me redresse sur mes genoux, une main posait au sol, l'autre dissimulant mon arme.

Mes cheveux tombent sur mon visage, créant un rideau brun, qui lui cache mon expression. Il ne me voit pas sourire, quand il approche en riant, la démarche semblable à celle d'une petite frappe dans un mauvais film. Je me mets sur mes pieds, gardant mon genou gauche à terre, pour prendre de l'élan.

Il est là.

Il est proche.

Il attrape mes cheveux, tire ma tête en arrière.

Je lui plante la lame dans l'abdomen, forçant le passage vers le haut. Je vise son cœur. Je sais qu'il comprend ce que je fais. Je sais que j'ai atteint mon but quand il devient bleime, presque pâle, sous son bronzage de surfer.

Il porte ses mains à son ventre. Il me regarde, il est sidéré. Je retire la lame, et la lui plante dans la gorge. Je suis redevenue sauvage.

Je me tiens maintenant debout face à lui. Je revois Bree et ce qu'il lui a fait. Je le frappe à nouveau, visant sa carotide. Il tombe au sol. A genoux. Je pense à sa propre fille qu'il ne verra jamais et tant mieux pour elle. Je retire mon couteau de sa gorge. Ses yeux sont vitreux. Il tombe en avant, sur moi.

Je me recule. Mon pyjama est couvert de sang, de beaucoup de sang, de son sang. Je lâche l'arme au sol. Je regarde mes mains. Je recule d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Je me détourne de son cadavre et je retourne vers le bâtiment. J'avance doucement, je n'ai plus de force. J'avance, mais je sais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai mal, j'ai mal comme jamais. Une douleur irradie le bas de mon ventre.

- non, non, mon bébé. Il faut que tu restes encore un peu au chaud mon amour.

Des larmes coulent de mes yeux. Je n'y peux rien. Je suis épuisée. Je n'en peux plus. Mon corps est à bout. Je butte contre une pierre et tombe lourdement à genoux, me tordant l'un de mes poignets. Je pleure. C'est fini. Je lance un dernier regard vers lui. Il est toujours étendu.

Je commence à avancer. Je tente. Mais j'ai le souffle coupé. Une crampe, une contraction. Je porte une de mes mains à mon ventre. Merde, pas maintenant, pas quand je ne sais pas si mon enfant va être secouru. Pas sans savoir . . .

Je recommence à avancer, mes genoux sont en sang, mes larmes coulent toujours à flots. Avance Bella, avance. Pour lui, pour eux. Je lève les yeux. Je suis dans le brouillard.

Je pousse un cri de douleur et de surprise. Une contraction. Elles sont trop rapprochées. Un liquide chaud coule entre mes jambes. Non, non, pas comme ça, pas ici. Donnez-lui une chance de vivre. Je prie dieu, je prie toutes les divinités qui hante l'univers de laisser une chance à mon fils.

- je vous en conjure, laisser le vivre. Ahhhhhhh !

Une autre. Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. Je suis si proche du bâtiment et pourtant il est hors de porter. Je suis si fatiguée, que je crois voir Edward avec un enfant dans les bras. Une prémonition. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai plus de force.

Mon corps glisse sur le côté. Mon visage est baigné par la lumière du soleil. Je pose une main sur mon ventre, puis l'autre.

- je t'aime Sasha.

Je souris dans le vide du ciel qui me surplombe.

- Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si ta maman sera là avec toi . . .

Je respire, une autre douleur, je souffle et je reprends.

- prends soin de ton papa, dis-lui de jouer plus souvent du piano.

Je souffle une nouvelle fois. L'émotion est trop forte, une boule de chagrin est bloquée dans ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux et avale ma salive. Je les ré-ouvre et reprends.

- je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime et je veux que tu me promettes de t'occuper de ta nouvelle petite sœur.

Je pose ma tête à terre. Je sens les larmes coulaient aux bords de mes yeux, coulant dans mon cou.

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux. Je me tais. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Ma main glisse au sol alors que je cramponne l'autre à ma chemise. Je perds connaissance et je ne peux pas lutter. Je meurs.

(Emmett)

Je suis dans ma voiture. Devant moi celle de Charlie et Carlisle roule à pleine vitesse. Nous sommes hors de la ville, nous sortons de la trois voies qui mène à la zone industrielle. Le FBI est en route, nous sommes proches de la fin, mais j'ai peur de ce que nous allons y découvrir.

Je tente une nouvelle fois de contacter mon connard de frère ainé qui ne décroche pas son mobile. Je jette mon portable sur le siège passager. Je n'ai jamais eu peur comme ça. Je n'ai jamais cru perdre mon frère aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui et pourtant il m'en a fait voir. Il nous en fait voir. Oh, je ne le juge pas, mais je me rencontre qu'il a vécu le pire, enfin je le croyais.

Je donne un grand coup sur mon volant. Quand est-ce que le sort tournera pour lui, dans le bon sens. Je me focalise sur lui, je ne veux pas imaginer ce que vie Bella. Le simple fait de penser à elle me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens pour ma petite belle-sœur. Mais je l'aime. Elle m'a permis de tirer un trait définitif sur mes douleurs d'adolescent, elle a rendu mon frère heureux . . . elle a fait beaucoup pour notre famille et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Je pense à ce que ce salopard lui a peut-être fait subir. Je ne peux retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Et comme un enfant, je pleure.

Je vois enfin le bâtiment apparaître devant moi. La voiture de mon frère s'y trouve, portière ouverte. Je me gare, faisant voler un nuage de poussière. Je suis dehors avant même que la voiture soit totalement à l'arrêt. Charlie me crie de faire le tour du bâtiment.

Il est isolé, il n'y a que lui, entouré d'un large terrain aride. Je cours comme un dératé. Je cours dans l'espoir de les trouver et en même temps de ne rien trouver. J'aimerai apprendre qu'il ne sait jamais rien passé, qu'ils sont tous les deux chez eux.

Je contourne la structure, arrivant de l'autre côté. Ce que je vois, personne ne voudrait jamais l'avoir vu.

Mon frère est affalé au sol, il tient un nouveau-né dans ses bras. Devant lui, au sol, inconsciente, sa femme git.

Elle ne bouge pas.

Il ne la touche pas.

Ses cheveux sont balayés par le vent.

Il la regarde.

J'ai la certitude à cet instant que ma petite sœur est morte. Je cours vers eux, je cours vers elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre mon amie.

- non, Bella. NON !


	23. Chapter 22

Vendredi 27/04/2012, je me lançais avec vous dans l'aventure.

A l'heure et au jour où j'écris, on est le 25/05/2012, et c'est la fin, ou presque.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture pour la suite. C'est maintenant mon tour de venir prendre du plaisir avec vos histoires. Et pour celles qui n'ont pas osé, lancez-vous, il y rien de plus gratifiant qu'une review.

22

(Edward)

Je n'ai rien compris. J'ai vu l'enfant et même si j'avais pensé une seconde m'en servir comme monnaie d'échange, je ne l'aurai pas fait.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, et des larmes ont coulées sur mes joues. Je suis tombée sous le charme de cette enfant si calme, presque trop paisible. Je l'ai aimé immédiatement. Elle est la seule chose que ce salaud aura faite de bien dans sa vie. Je la regarde, comme on regarde un cadeau inattendu.

J'avais pensé lui faire du mal pour sauver ma famille, mais elle m'a touché à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Je n'ai pas eu à y repenser ou à lutter contre l'idée de faire quelque chose d'insensé. Elle est dans un sale état, proche du . . . elle est dans un état critique.

Quand je suis sorti, passant par la dernière porte que je n'avais pas encore franchie, j'ai cru avoir une vision d'horreur. Je me retrouvais dans un terrain vague.

Mes bras se sont resserrés sur le petit corps de celle qui avait fait fondre mon cœur.

Bella était à quatre pattes, et regardait vers moi. Je l'ai vu sourire, puis, d'un seul coup, s'écrouler sur le côté. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Au même instant, l'enfant dans mes bras se met à bouger, je baisse instantanément les yeux vers la petite fille. C'est incroyable, mais son visage est tourné vers ma femme.

(Bella)

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je marche sur une plage de sable fin, le ciel a une teinte violette, avec des nuances passant du rose clair au rose fuchsia.

Je marche sans but et je ne vois rien, ni devant, ni derrière moi. Je marche et ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est de me sentir légère. Il y a près de huit mois que je suis enceinte et facilement trois que je ne me sens tout, sauf légère. Je souris. Je porte mes mains à mon ventre.

Je stoppe mon avancée et je cris. Mon ventre est plat. Où est mon enfant, mon fils.

(Docteur)

- elle est dans le coma.

- mais, je croyais qu'elle n'avait subi aucuns traumatismes.

- monsieur Masen. Votre femme a une fracture de la mâchoire. Il y a maintenant une semaine que nous nous efforçons de maintenir ses paramètres vitaux stables pour que sa grossesse puisse être prolongée le plus longtemps possible.

- CA, JE LE SAIS, CE QUE JE VOUS DEMANDE, C'EST POURQUOI NE SE REVEILLE T'ELLE PAS.

- monsieur, vous pouvez crier autant que vous le voulez, votre femme a subi un choc émotionnel, elle a vu une autre femme, enceinte comme elle, se faire battre à mort. Elle a dû s'occuper de l'enfant de son agresseur. Monsieur, elle a cru mourir.

Je regarde cet homme, il est à bout de nerf, mais son comportement m'exaspère. Il ne voit que ce qu'il y a en surface. Son corps est en bon état. Mais son esprit est en miette. Elle a dû tuer un homme. Qu'il ait été ou non, un tueur, elle a tué un être vivant.

- monsieur.

- oui, répond-il plus calmement.

- il faut réfléchir à ce dont je vous ai parlé.

- vous pensez vraiment qu'il faille déclencher l'accouchement.

- l'enfant se porte bien, mais votre femme se fatigue, son corps ne prend plus assez de force pour eux deux. Si on continue, elle pourrait perdre la vie et votre enfant aussi.

- alors ne réfléchissez plus, sauvez les.

- bien, je vais demander à ce que l'on prépare le traitement qui permettra de déclencher les contractions, mais même si elle est dans un coma type 1, elle est sous aide respiratoire, il est important pour votre enfant de vérifier si elle est en état ou s'il faut penser à une césarienne.

- faites simplement le nécessaire pour qu'elle voit grandir son fils . . . et la fillette.

Je le regarde sortir, il va retourner voir cette petite fille. Il est étrange de se dire qu'il pense à élever l'enfant de leur agresseur.

Je sors de la chambre de ma patiente, elle va être délivrée, elle pourra se remettre après ça. Il n'en reste pas moins sûre et certain, que si elle ne prend pas la décision de revenir parmi nous, elle restera dans le coma.

(Bella)

Je suis au seuil de la mort. Voilà pourquoi, je ne porte plus mon enfant. Je me fais cette réflexion, c'est la plus logique. J'entends la voix de mon amour, il cris. Un homme lui répond avec calme. Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle, mais je sais que je ne suis pas seule là où je me trouve.

Je regarde l'horizon, je cligne des yeux. Je ne suis plus dans ce monde étrange et féerique. Non, je suis chez moi. Je suis dans la forêt de Forks. Très exactement dans la grande prairie. Des millions de fleurs violettes m'entourent.

Je me baisse et ramasse l'une d'elles. Je me relève, je regarde devant moi, profitant du vent contre mon visage. De l'air qui soulève mes cheveux. De la brise qui me caresse les joues. Je suis si bien, je regarde devant moi, et je souris, ma grand-mère est là. Elle me sourit.

- grand-mère, dis-je.

Je me tais, elle a parlé en même temps que moi. Je suis surprise, je ne comprends pas. Je regarde autour de moi.

Je vois alors Edward approcher. C'est cheveux sont plus foncés, ses yeux sont étrangement sombre.

- mon chéri.

Il avance vers moi, il est si beau. Je me retourne vers ma grand-mère, pour lui présenter l'homme de ma vie. Mais à mon grand étonnement, elle a disparu. Je regarde mes mains. Je ne comprends pas, elles sont marquées, avec des tâches de vieillesse. Je porte mes doigts à mon visage. Je suis devenue une vieille femme.

Je me retourne vers mon amour et je pleure. Il est toujours aussi jeune. Il est toujours aussi beau. Il est mort. Il est mort et il vient me chercher.

- oh Edward, pourquoi ? Quand ?

Il me sourit. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me souviens de rien. Qu'elle a été ma vie. Ai-je vécu sans lui, je suis arrivée trop tard . . . mais je suis arrivée où, exactement ?

- maman.

- maman ?

Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis totalement perdue. Maman ! Je le regarde de plus près. Mais oui, ce n'est pas mon Edward.

Il me prend la main et m'embrasse sur la joue. Il a les cheveux aussi bruns que les miens, enfin avant et les yeux chocolat. C'est surprenant, c'est un petit nous. Il me sert contre lui.

- Sasha ?

- oui maman.

Je le sers contre moi à mon tour. C'est merveilleux. Il a survécu. Je ne le lâche plus, resserrant mon étreinte autour de son corps. Je n'ai pas mis en danger sa vie, il n'a pas subi de conséquences désastreuses de ma captivité, de notre captivité. Mes yeux se portent au loin, et je le vois. Je les vois.

- Edward.

Il sort des bois, il tient à son bras une magnifique jeune femme blonde.

- elle est belle, maman.

- oui.

- merci maman, merci pour Chloé.

- Chloé ?

- oui, je l'aime maman.

- c'est ta . . . sœur ?

- maman ! non !

Il éclate de rire. Le reste de ma famille s'approche. Nous sommes dans les bras les uns des autres. Je redresse la tête pour les regarder, mon amour, mon fils . . . et, au fur et à mesure, les visages de ceux que j'aime m'apparaissent. D'abord, Papa, Alice, Jazz, et Malcom. Puis Carlisle et Esmé. Emmett et Rose . . . Chloé tient la main de ma belle-sœur. Angela et Ben.

Je leur souris. Je suis heureuse, ils sont en bonne santé. Puis la valse des visages se poursuit. Jake, Leah, Billy, Emb', Quil . . .

Tout va bien. Tout va bien et j'ai envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout va bien, ils vont bien . . . je divague, je perds pieds, je me sens partir en arrière, comme si je revenais dans le temps, comme si je reprenais place dans ma vie.

(Edward)

Je suis dans sa chambre. Elle a subit une césarienne hier après-midi. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Mon fils est dans mes bras, il vient de téter au sein de sa mère. La petite Chloé a pris le relais. C'est absurde de leur permettre de s'alimenter au sein d'une femme qui ne les cajole pas. Mais les infirmières m'ont dit que de créer un contact avec la mère permet à l'enfant de s'épanouir. Alors je leur ai demandé d'y inclure la petite.

Je regarde ma femme, un coussin de grossesse maintient le nourrisson contre son sein, mais elle est toujours inconsciente. Je regarde mon fils. Il est callé contre mon bras. Je l'ai recouvert d'une couverture. Il est beau. Je lui embrasse le sommet du crâne. Il est merveilleux et il sent si bon.

Je le pose, contre ma poitrine. Nous sommes tous les deux sur le fauteuil inconfortable, près de la fenêtre. J'étends mes jambes et je ferme les yeux. Mes bras sont autour de son petit corps, en une seconde je m'endors.

(Bella)

Je me réveille.

Je crois.

Je sens que mon corps est immobile depuis un long moment. J'ai des courbatures. Ma peau est douloureuse.

J'avale ma salive et une vive douleur dans la mâchoire me fait grogner.

J'ai chaud. Je tente de bouger les bras, mais je sens un poids sur ma poitrine. Je baisse doucement la tête. Je vois une petite tête blonde posée près de mon sein. Elle dort. Un peu de lait se trouve sur ses lèvres.

Je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre. Je vois mon homme qui dort. Des larmes de soulagement me viennent.

- tu es vivant !

Dans ses bras, il tient une couverture bleue, « Sasha ». Une petite tête brune tourne le regard vers moi. Je sais que mon fils est en vie, c'est lui qui m'est apparu dans mon rêve et maintenant il est là. Il a sentis que je le regardais. Il est beau. J'ai hâte de le tenir dans mes bras. Mais mon mari est fatigué, même d'ici je peux m'en apercevoir.

Je souris à mon fils, puis je le vois poser la tête sur le torse de son père, et s'endormir. J'ai un hoquet. L'émotion que je ressens est si grande.

La petite chose dans mes bras bouge. Je lui caresse à nouveau la tête. Me reviens en mémoire, une chanson que j'ai entendue sur l'un des CD d'Edward. Il possède une collection étonnante dans tous les genres possibles. Ce que j'ai aimé dans celle-ci, c'est que les paroles sont en anglais et en français. J'ai adoré l'entendre chanter dans cette langue. Je commence à fredonner le refrain et souris. Oui, mon cauchemar, notre cauchemar est enfin fini.

Je cajole la fillette et chantonne l'air.

« Tu sais, que je  
Suis arrivé au bout  
Les yeux ferléq je ne tiens plus debout  
Je sais, tu sais  
J'ai bien failli tomber  
Ils ont voulu  
Me voir abandonner

Hold on you're fine  
When they cut you to size  
Then you turn round ans smile just a little  
Say Happy New year  
Coz this is the end  
Of all that was broken  
Let go of you fears

Say Happy New year  
Un nouveau départ, Un nouveau défi  
j'ai vraiment tout donné, vraiment tout donné  
J'oublie le passé enfin je respire  
C'est un nouveau jour

Get up get up take a second to look  
Take a third take a fourth  
And you'll see that you're good  
Enough enough it doesn't matter at all  
When you feel like you're surrounded coz you  
Stood too tall

Je sens, mon coeur  
Qui se bat  
Et je regarde au loin vers le soleil  
Sau Happy New Year  
Coz this is the end  
Of all that was broken  
That you needed to mend  
Let go of you fears

Say Happy New Year  
Un nouveau départ, Un nouveau défi  
J'ai vraiment tout donné, vraiment tout donné  
J'oublie le passé je respire  
C'est un nouveau jour

Je n'ai plus peur des silences  
Des coups durs, des absences  
Every heart is open tonight

So happy New Year  
Coz this is the end  
Fin de l'histoire, je réalise  
Je sais que demain, je sais que demain  
Est un nouveau départ, Aaaah  
C'est un nouveau jour, une nouvelle vie  
J'ai vraiment tout donné, vraiment tout donné  
Je sais que demain, est un nouveau jour

(Merci à Alexia pour cettes paroles)Say Happy New year  
Un nouveau départ, Un nouveau défi  
j'ai vraiment tout donné, vraiment tout donné  
J'oublie le passé enfin je respire  
C'est un nouveau jour, nananana na, nananana na mmmh. . . »

Je regarde la petite forme que je tiens entre mes bras. La petite fille blonde, si malmenée à sa naissance, me regarde avec intérêt. Sa lèvre est toujours déformée, mais je sais qu'Edward pourra la « soigner ».

Je reprends la chanson en berçant l'enfant.  
« Mmmh. Fin de l'histoire, je réalise  
Je sais que demain, je sais que demain  
Est un nouveau départ, Aaaah  
C'est un nouveau jour, une nouvelle vie  
J'ai vraiment tout donné, vraiment tout donné  
Je sais que demain, est un nouveau jour »

J'embrasse Chloé sur le front.

- Je te donnerais tout.

L'amour nécessaire, pour que tu ne gardes aucunes séquelles de ta venue au monde. Je te le jure. Mais je sais qu'il existe dans nos proches celle qui sera une magnifique maman pour toi.


	24. Epilogue

(Bella)

Je tiens la main de mon fils, il a 3 ans maintenant. Près de lui, lui tenant aussi la main, Chloé. Elle est magnifique. Il ne lui reste aucune marque de l'opération qu'elle a subie. Son sourire est un pur bonheur.

Je les laisse, et ils marchent main dans la main, remontant l'allée de l'église. Rose et Emmett regardent leur petite fille avec amour. Chloé est entrée dans leur vie, à un moment de leur existence, où ils apprenaient que Rosalie ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Pendant les quelques mois pendant lesquels la fillette a dû reprendre des forces, nous avons vécus à 6 dans la villa de la plage. Elle est ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui, et je suis la marraine de sa fille.

(Edward)

Je regarde mon frère. Il contemple sa femme avec amour. Il porte mon fils dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse sur la joue, et lui fait des chatouilles. Bella est à côté de lui, elle rit. Il la serre par l'épaule, et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Mon frangin est en adoration devant sa « petite-sœur ». C'est elle qui lui a donné son plus beau cadeau.

Rosalie court après sa fille. Elle l'attrape et la lève dans les airs. Elle lui fait des baisers, des câlins, c'est une superbe maman. Je regarde avec fierté notre petite famille. Je regarde le prêtre qui commence à s'impatienter. Je tape sur l'épaule de mon père et lui montre l'autel. Il regarde ma mère.

- c'est l'heure, lui dis-je.

(Emmett)

Voilà, le moment est venu.

Il y a trois ans, j'ai cru perdre une amie, une sœur. Mais dieu ou quiconque d'autre m'a permis de garder cette femme adorable et m'a apporté une fille. Ma fille.

Je regarde la petite tête blonde, couronnée de fleurs, passer devant moi, sa mère sur ses talons. Je ris. Sasha est dans mes bras. J'ai un super filleul. Il est beau. Le sosie de son père est le charme de sa maman. Je lui fais des chatouilles, son rire est merveilleux à entendre. Je prends ma sœur contre moi, l'embrasse.

Mon frère est près de notre père. Il lui pose la main sur l'épaule. Il va bientôt être l'heure. Après trois longues années, nous avons enfin obtenu l'autorisation.

(Rosalie)

Je regarde ma fille. Elle est belle. Ses cheveux blonds sont remontés en un petit chignon, sur lequel est posée une couronne de fleurs que sa tatie lui a donné. Je lui cours après, elle est si belle, je ne peux m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi, et de lui dire que je l'aime.

Je vois mon mari jouer avec son filleul. Je vois celle qui est devenue ma meilleure amie, ma sauveuse ! La femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse et la plus modeste.

Elle est dans les bras d'Emmett et je suis heureuse de ne plus être jalouse d'eux. La raison a frappé à ma porte le jour où avec Edward, ils nous ont donné le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, Chloé.

(Esmé)

Nous sommes dans la petite ville de Cosmopolis, près d'Aberdeen. C'est la ville d'origine de Bree Tanner. Nous sommes tous réunis dans l'église. Nous avons fait des recherches, dû nous battre aussi, pour que la dépouille de la jeune femme soit ramenée chez elle, enfin.

Chloé joue avec Sasha. Ils sont beaux ces deux-là. Ils sont si proches, comme frère et sœur, et même plus, ils sont fusionnels. J'espère que la mère biologique de la petite, voit comme sa fille est devenue belle. Elle est magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, qu'elle porte en chignon aujourd'hui. « Pour faire comme maman » m'avait elle dit très sérieusement. Ce qui la rend unique, ceux sont ses yeux. L'un bleu océan, l'autre vert d'eau.

(Carlisle)

C'est une journée superbe. Nous avons fait le voyage d'une traite, nous suivant les uns et les autres, Edward et Bella devant, Emmett, Rose, Chloé et Sasha, qui « veut pas être loin de sa copine », sont juste derrière. Esmé et moi, sommes derrière pour avoir un œil sur nos enfants.

Plus tard, Alice et Jasper nous rejoindront, Charlie est en route, il rentre de la pêche avec son premier petit fils. Jacob qui n'est plus avec Leah, Quil et Embry. Tous ont voulu rendre hommage à la jeune femme. Par amour ou amitié pour Bella, pour Sasha, mais aussi pour Chloé. La petite fille le sait. Bree, sa mère est morte. Sa maman et son papa sont Rose et Em'. Ils l'aiment.

(Alice)

J'ai vécu le calvaire de ma sœur de loin, trop loin.

Jasper était là, quand Edward l'a annoncé à notre famille. Il l'a accompagné aux bureaux du FBI.

Moi, je n'étais pas présente et je m'en veux encore. J'étais à New York, je couvrais la Fashion Week.

Depuis, je me suis recyclée. J'ai ouvert un magasin de prêt à porter pour enfants, je suis bien mieux comme ça. Mes trois mannequins préférés sont assis sur les marches de l'église.

Mon fils, l'ainé des trois, prend son rôle de grand très au sérieux, les deux petits apprécient moins. Ils me font rire. Je regarde ma sœur, quand je repense à ça . . . je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de me monter aux yeux.

(Jasper)

Me femme a les yeux qui brillent. Je ne sais pas quand elle arrêtera de se reprocher son absence pendant la disparition de sa sœur, jamais peut être. Surtout que Bella lui a déjà dit un millier de fois que cela n'aurait rien changé. Je m'avance près d'elle et la serre contre mon torse.

Je vois ma belle-sœur qui regarde vers nous, elle a les sourcils froncés. Elle n'aime pas qu'Alice se mette dans cet état-là. Je la rassure d'un regard.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée de l'édifice religieux. Les enfants sont étrangement calmes. Ils ont l'air de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Mon fils vient vers moi, et me saute dans les bras. Je l'attrape au vol et l'embrasse.

(Charlie)

Je suis là. Mon petit fils a sauté hors de la voiture dès que nous sommes arrivés. Il ne va même pas voir ses parents, non, il va directement voir « les petits ». Il est très sérieux dans son rôle de protecteur.

J'avance dans l'allée centrale. Je porte une grande gerbe de fleurs. Ma fille ainée et son mari sont devant. Elle lui sourit. Elle se bat pour Bree depuis son rétablissement. Elle l'a vu mourir. Elle lui a fait une promesse. Elle doit la tenir, si elle veut avancer dans la vie.

Je dépose la couronne au sol, juste devant les cendres de la jeune femme. Je me redresse et me signe. Je retiens difficilement mes larmes.

- repose en paix, petite.

(Jacob)

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de venir. Mais j'aime trop Bella pour la laisser tomber alors qu'elle est sur le point de tourner la page sur cette putain d'affaire. Pendant un temps, alors que j'espérais qu'elle se remette, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de haïr Ed' pour lui avoir fait connaitre cette ordure.

Il a dû comprendre ma colère, car il m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour une raison absurde. J'ai cru qu'on en viendrait aux mains . . . je suis revenu avec lui, après avoir appris ce qu'avait été sa vie et avoir pleuré comme un gamin.

Je regarde ma meilleure amie et son époux. Il me sourit, je lui fais un signe de tête. Non, je ne regrette pas.

(Quil)

Comment j'aurais pu savoir, même en travaillant avec lui qu'il était malade. Je me souviens de leur altercation. Je m'en voudrais toujours de n'avoir rien dit à Carlisle. Je regarde mon amie. Elle est belle, elle est épanouie et elle est une maman adorable.

Je regarde sur le côté, il n'y a personne de la famille de cette fille. Elle a été assassinée et les seules personnes qui ont fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle repose en paix, c'est nous. Je trouve ça honteux. Ses parents n'habitent pas loin, mais ils ont dit à Bella qu'ils ne voulaient rien savoir. Ceux ne sont pas des gens qui manquent d'instruction, non, ceux sont des personnes aisées, éduqués et ils ne lui ont jamais pardonné d'être partie.

(Embry)

- je ne te connais pas, Bree Tanner, mais je te souhaite de reposer en paix.

Je viens de me recueillir devant les cendres qui sont exposés dans l'église. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, mais je ne pouvais pas, ne pas venir. Bella avait besoin de soutien, alors je suis là.

Je me relève. Je m'étais agenouillé, pour mimer les rites catholiques, même si je ne l'ai pratiqué pas. Mais je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à qui que ce soit, qui se trouvait ici.

Je retourne au fond de la petite église, je me mets derrière Jacob. Il est près de Charlie. Alice juste à côté de son père pleure. Avec cet enterrement posthume, nous avons une chance de tourner la page.

(Bella)

Je regarde l'assemblée formée de mes amis et de ma famille. Je prends les cendres de Bree, et soulève le couvercle. J'y glisse doucement une mèche de cheveux à l'intérieur, la première que Rosalie est coupée à Chloé, et un petit couteau. Il est symbolique ce canif, car celui qu'elle m'avait donné, est stocké comme pièce à conviction.

- merci Bree, sans toi, je serais morte et mon enfant aussi. Tu as sauvé plus d'une vie ce jour-là.

Je repense à mon acte, à l'homme que j'ai tué et qui m'a poussé à prendre une vie. Je me rappelle mes émotions du moment. Je me rappelle de la peur, que je ne ressentais plus, à mon envie de vivre, de le voir vivre, mon fils. Je sais que si j'avais pu éviter de lui enfoncer la lame dans le torse, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste en vie, pour qu'il soit jugé pour ses actes. Mais j'aurais eu peur chaque minute de ma vie, oui, peur qu'il ne s'échappe et qu'il blesse l'un d'entre nous. Par amour, nous pouvons accomplir des miracles, mais le pire également.

Je ne pourrais jamais plu dormir tranquille. La nuit, beaucoup moins qu'au début, je me lève. Je m'assois dans la cuisine et je réfléchis. Je pense à lui, je repense à Bree, je pense à ma vie si je n'avais pas rencontré Edward. Je me dis qu'il serait peut-être mort de la main de cette ordure. Il serait peut-être mort en se sentant coupable. A cette idée, j'ai envie de hurler. Comment ce salaud a-t-il pu convaincre Edward qu'il avait été le bourreau, alors que c'était lui la victime.

Je le revois, ce fils de p . . . je le vois sourire à chaque coup qu'il donne à cette femme. Je revois cette mère, dont la tête vient s'écraser au sol à chaque coup donné. Elle aurait pu porter leur enfant, il y aurait pris encore plus de plaisir.

Je repense aux coups qu'il a portés à Edward. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour ne pas le tuer ce jour-là. En y réfléchissant, je sais pourquoi il ne l'a pas tué, il comptait se rattraper avec moi.

Je ferme les yeux. Chaque nuit, chaque soir, dès que le soleil se couche, j'ai peur de le voir. Je ne sais pas quand je me remettrais de cette parenthèse.

Pour sa mort, je n'ai pas été reconnu coupable de meurtre, mais en légitime défense. Même mort, lui, a été reconnu coupable de chaque meurtres auquel il était affiliés ou suspectés. Sa fortune et ses biens ont été bloqués. Chloé reste sa fille. Elle seule décidera à sa majorité, de ce qu'elle veut en faire.

J'ai passé des semaines à devoir raconter et répéter ce qu'avait été ces deux jours, les pires de ma vie, ou presque. James m'avait volé une fois des heures de bonheur et il avait essayé de me tuer une seconde fois.

Aujourd'hui, même si je me tiens debout à côté de l'homme que j'aime, je ne peux éviter les tremblements de mon corps aux souvenirs des coups que cette femme a pris. Je repense à ma découverte dans ce seau. Je repense à ce sentiment de mort imminente que j'ai éprouvé, étendue dans la terre, regardant le soleil.

Il y a trois ans, j'ai cru tout perdre et pourtant, quand je vois le bonheur dans les yeux d'Em et de Rose. Quand je vois les sourires que se font nos enfants. Je suis heureuse. Mais au fond de moi, il y a une déchirure que jamais je ne pourrais soigner.

J'ai vu une femme mourir, je l'ai vu encaisser les coups, je l'ai vu mourir. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tout va bien, car si une autre femme qu'elle, avait été là, je sais que je serais morte, à sa place. Je lui dois plus que la vie, je lui dois celle de mon fils, je lui dois celle de sa fille.

Edward a compris mon trouble, il me sert contre lui. Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible, je m'en veux de plus être celle qu'il a aimée. Il prend mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et m'embrasse. Je ne peux pas me retenir de pleurer. Je tremble.

- Bella.

- Pardon, j'suis désolée.

- je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

Mes larmes coulent de plus belle. Oui, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je ne peux pas me retenir de pleurer, elle est morte. Je ne le lui dis pas, il est déjà bien trop attentionné pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable, il n'y est pour rien.

Je m'essuie les yeux et lui donne un pauvre sourire. Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je lui embrasse le bout du nez. Enfin je le vois se détendre. Il se redresse et colle ma tête contre son torse.

Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de ma sœur. Elle aussi pleure. Il faut vraiment que je lui mette les points sur les « i ». Je tourne la tête un peu plus sur la droite et je vois Jacob, il m'offre un de ses sourires solaire dont seul les gens de la Push arrivent à vous offrir.

Il est beau dans son costume noir. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi bien habillé. Je lui fais signe que je le trouve beau et il rit. Je cherche Leah du regard, je ne la vois pas. Je replonge mes yeux dans les siens et il me fait un pauvre sourire levant les yeux au ciel.

Encore une tragédie entre eux. Il faut vraiment qu'il trouve une autre fille. Une qui lui donnerait envie de s'installer. Il arrive à 30 ans, comme moi. Il ferait un bon papa, j'en suis sûre.

Je continus à observer les personnes présentes. Mon regard s'arrête sur une femme debout au fond de l'église. Elle porte une robe noire, un chapeau assorti et des lunettes de soleil, à sa façon de se tenir, je sais qu'elle n'est pas du même milieu que moi. C'est une dame qui se tient là. Elle a un bouquet d'arôme dans les mains. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle me dévisage.

Je m'écarte de mon mari, je lui serre la main pour le rassurer et je marche dans la direction de madame Tanner. Je suis certaine que c'est la mère de Bree. Quand je suis à sa hauteur, je m'arrête et la salue.

- bonjour madame Tanner. Je suis Bella Masen.

Elle me regarde, je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de sa conduite, elle porte toujours ses lunettes.

- il est très désagréable madame, de parler à une personne dont on ne voit pas le regard.

Elle ne fait rien. Puis je la vois porter la main à ses solaires.

- vous avez parfaitement raison, il est inconvenant de ne pas savoir si l'on parle au mur ou à une personne impolie.

- exactement, je suis Bella Masen, comme je vous l'ai déjà indiqué. Etes-vous la mère de Bree.

- il fut un temps où j'ai eu une fille de ce nom, mais il y a bien longtemps.

- j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer votre fille madame. J'ai le devoir de vous remercier. Votre fille m'a sauvé la vie, ainsi que celle de mon fils.

- bien.

Je la vois regardé Chloé. Elle sait que c'est sa petite fille. Elle a les yeux rouges de larmes et c'est la seule preuve de ses sentiments pour sa fille. Je me tourne vers Rose et lui fait signe de venir, avec la petite. Elle a une minute de réflexion. Elle a peur qu'on lui retire son enfant. Je lui souris. Elle approche de nous, la petite dans les bras. Quand elles sont à porter de voix, j'entends ma nièce qui demande à sa maman.

- . . . mais c'est qui la maman de ma mère.

- c'est la jolie dame avec le chapeau.

- ah.

Je leur laisse le temps d'être à notre hauteur. Puis je tends les bras à ma petite puce. Elle ne pose pas de question et vient se coller contre ma poitrine

- tatie.

- oui ma chérie.

Rose fait un pas en arrière. Elle est triste. Je la retiens par la main. Elle garde les yeux rivés au sol.

- madame Tanner, je vous présente Rosalie Cullen, la mère de Chloé.

- madame Cullen.

- Madame Tanner.

- Chloé, je te présente la maman de Bree.

- bonzour madame la maman.

- bonjour Chloé.

- t'es zolie, madame.

- merci ma grande, toi aussi tu es très jolie.

- voui, maman et tatie elles m'ont mis des fleurs dans les seuveux. Et papa eh beh il m'a soisi une zolie robe. Pas vrai maman qu'elle est zolie ma robe.

- oui mon cœur, tu es très belle, lui répond Rose.

Chloé rougit et se tourne vers sa grand-mère biologique.

- ma maman aussi elle est zolie, et ma mère elle était zolie mais elle avait les ceveux comme ceux de papa, tout noir.

- oui ma grande, tu as raison.

La petite fille secoue la tête de bas en haut.

- tu es venue pour ma mère, toi aussi.

- oui Chloé, lui réponds sa grand-mère.

- moi z'ai même pas de photos d'elle.

- tu en veux une ?

- voui, z'aimerai beaucoup.

La femme se détourne, cachant mal son émotion. Elle respire quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers sa petite fille.

- tu pleures, lui demande l'enfant.

Chloé regarde avec beaucoup d'attention son aïeule. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et elle met sa figure dans mon cou.

- pourquoi elle pleure la dame. Z'ai dit quelque soze de messant ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que madame Tanner lui caresse la joue et lui répond.

- Chloé, parfois, quand on est heureux, on pleure et je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

- ah.

- oui, et j'aimerai te proposer de venir à la maison.

- ze s'est pas, maman elle dit qui faut pas aller sez les inconnus.

La femme rit de la répartie de la fillette.

- mais elle pourra venir, et ton papa aussi.

- oui parce que papa Emmett il est rigolo, il crie quand maman elle gagne aux zeux.

La petite éclate de rire aux souvenirs de son père. Tout le monde se tourne vers nous. Je souris, incapable de me retenir. Rosalie sert difficilement les lèvres. Madame Tanner nous surprend en riant.

- et il perd souvent ton papa.

- ah ça voui, surtout contre tonton zazz. Et puis tonton zacob il est fort aussi, mais papa il gagne quand même. Il est fort mon papa. Tu veux le voir.

- oui, si tu veux.

- ze peux te montrer tout le monde si tu veux. Tatie tu me pose, si te plait.

- oui mon ange.

Chloé saute de mes bras avant que je ne la pose à terre et prend la main qu'on lui tend. Elle tire sa grand-mère sans ménagement. Elle va vers la première personne qu'elle rencontre.

- alors là c'est mon cousin Sassa, et là c'est Malcom.

- bonjour jeunes gens.

- bonjour madame, répondent les garçons en cœur.

- viens madame, viens.

Madame Tanner rie et continue à la suivre.

- alors là c'est tatie Alice et tonton Zazzsper, avec tonton Zacob, Quil et Emby.

- Embry ma puce la reprend ma sœur.

- bonjour messieurs, madame.

- bonjour.

Je suis ma nièce qui continue à présenter sa famille, son papi Carlisle et papi Charlie, sa mamie Esmé, et enfin, elle saute dans les bras que son père lui tend.

- ça va ma fille.

- voui, papa. Tu sais qui elle est la dame. Elle est la maman de ma mère.

- bonjour madame.

- monsieur.

- tu sais quoi papa, eh ben elle veut que nous on vient sez elle.

- oh.

- oui, monsieur Cullen, j'aimerai vous recevoir chez moi, vous et votre femme.

Emmett regarde sa femme. Rose acquiesce. Enfin une bonne chose de faite. Je laisse madame Tanner marcher vers sa fille. Elle est digne. Sa petite fille se tient derrière elle. Les enfants ont cette faculté-là de ne rien calculer. Donc, c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion, que ma nièce et mon fils lui prennent chacun une main.

Je regarde chaque membre de ma famille, ou de mes amis. Je peux enfin croire en un futur pour nous. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à annoncer à mon époux qu'il va être à nouveau papa. Voilà, la boucle est bouclée. Je me redresse, la tête haute, et je souris, oui, je souris à ma vie et à tout ce qui me reste à faire.


	25. FIN

Rien ne sert de parler seuls les actes comptes.

Voilà ce que je retiens de cette histoire. Je tiens à vous remercier, vous toutes, celles qui ont eu le courage de s'exprimer et celles qui ont préférées rester dans l'anonymat.

Vous m'avez demandez si il y aurait une suite, car malgré une fin émouvante, le couple Rose et Emmett laissent penser à une suite possible, ou à des OS. Pourquoi pas ?

Mais là, pour le moment, j'ai des idées pleins la tête pour une nouvelle fic'. Je n'ai pas encore extrait de mon imagination le premier chapitre, mais j'y travaille.

J'espère que la lecture de mes prochaines fic' vous apportera autant de plaisir que celle-ci. Je ne pense pas me venter, je reprends simplement vos mots. Peut-être détesterez-vous la prochaine.

J'aime bien l'idée d'une histoire sur les enfants, un petit délire entre eux. Rien de concret pour le moment.

J'ai une préférence pour Edward et Bella, donc la prochaine fic' sera encore basé sur eux.

Voilà, je clos définitivement cette histoire, ou presque.

Merci à vous les filles.


End file.
